A Beautiful Castle
by Alph20
Summary: Naru est de retour d'Angleterre depuis un mois, et...rien. Oui, la SPR n'a encore rien eu à affronter! Trop peu de clients s'y sont en effet présentés ...Mais pourquoi ? En cherchant à le savoir, toute l'équipe sera entraînée, aux côtés d'intrigants médiums , dans une forêt mystérieuse où elle découvrira un bien étrange château que personne ne veut habiter...
1. Chapitre 1

[Disclaimer: L'univers Ghost Hunt et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!]  
[Disclaimer: L'image de couverture que j'ai choisie ne m'appartient absolument pas, et cela ne changera pas au gré des chapitres.]

(Note: L'histoire que j'ai écrite prend en compte le manga Ghost Hunt, mais ignore totalement le sequel Akumu no sumu ie , qui consiste, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, en la suite du manga (il s'agit dans l'histoire originale du premier cas que Naru et son équipe affrontent après son retour d'Angleterre) . J'ai décidé d'en faire dévier ma fanfiction car les scans anglais n'arrivent pas assez vite.)

L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire commence quelque temps après le retour d'Angleterre de Naru-chan le narcissique , malgré tout l'amour qu'il peut éprouver pour lui-même, bizarrement, les clients ne se sont pas précipités à la porte de son bureau comme des moustiques sur un nudiste en plein été . Et ça, Mai ne le comprend pas ...

* * *

\- Et voilà...

Mai posa le plateau à côté de la théière en soupirant. Elle venait de servir le thé à tout le monde, et, et...et voilà. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y'avait grand chose à faire à la SPR ces derniers temps. En fait, tellement rien que la jeune fille trouvait presque bizarre d'être encore payée.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas si mal. Après toutes les aventures dangereuses et terrifiantes qu'elle avait vécues, elle aurait du vouloir s'exiler dans un endroit où l'électricité ne saute jamais et où l'on est sûr que les grincements du plafond ne sont que des souris. Mais Mai n'était pas partie à la recherche de cet endroit. Elle avait choisi de continuer de travailler à la SPR. En fait, toutes ces aventures lui avaient plutôt donné l'impression que, même si ce n'était pas drôle, mais plutôt carrément terrifiant, quelque part, elle était attirée par l'occulte. C'était comme travailler dans la police, en un peu plus effrayant, après tout. Et partir à l'aventure avec des amis qu'elle considérait comme une famille, ou sentir qu'elle pouvait libérer des esprits de ce monde avec ses pouvoirs psychiques… Le faire ne la dérangeait pas. Elle sentait presque que c'était son devoir, de chasser les mauvais esprits.

Or, le problème était qu'il se faisaient rare. Ou, du moins, ils ne poussaient pas les gens à venir demander de l'aide jusqu'à leur local de Shibuya. En deux bon mois depuis le retour du président, seules cinq requêtes avaient été enregistrées, ce qui était ridicule par rapport à avant. Et elles étaient trop inintéressantes pour le grand Naru-chan, qui les avaient toutes refusées! Et en plus, celui-ci ne cessait de s'absenter ces derniers temps, sans même dire où il allait. Il n'était même pas là en ce moment...

\- toc toc toc ? -

Le bruit de la porte la réveilla d'un seul coup. Un client ! Elle bondit sur ses pieds, tout sourire, et alla ouvrir la porte à...

\- Bou-san ?

Le moine sourit devant son visage désappointé, visiblement amusé.

\- Bah dis donc, je savais que je n'étais pas ton type, mais de là à m'accueillir comme ça...

\- Pardon, bredouilla Mai, c'est juste que je m'attendais à une affaire...

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect pour les anciens! poursuivi-t-il d'un ton faussement grincheux.

\- C'est bien, que tu sois conscient que tu fais partie des anciens, fit remarquer une autre voix.

\- Oh, Yasuhara, fit Mai en remarquant l'étudiant qui se glissait derrière le moine. Bonjour! Mais...Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tout les deux ?

\- Hasard total, répliqua Bou-san, qui considérait Yasuhara d'un air grincheux. Je venais juste passer prendre des nouvelles...Et je ne suis pas vraiment ancien, hein...

\- Et moi, je venais apporter à Shibuya des documents qu'il m'a demandés...Et, compléta Yasuhara d'un ton sentencieux, je me suis dit que je devais aider ce pauvre vieil homme à atteindre la porte...

\- Quoi? Jeune insolent...

Mai les fit entrer tandis qu'ils continuaient à se taquiner plus ou moins gentiment. Sa déception première avait disparue. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas une affaire, c'était ses amis qui venaient d'arriver, et elle était contente de les voir. C'était plutôt rare, parce que tous les autres, pour ce qu'elle en savait, travaillaient beaucoup en ce moment. Même Masako ne venait plus aussi souvent qu'avant au bureau pour essayer de voir Naru... A vrai dire, Mai n'était pas vraiment sûre que ça la rendait triste.

Elle s'installa avec les deux arrivants, tout en apportant un thé fraîchement préparé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à laisser les documents sur la table, je les donnerai à Naru quand il reviendra, dit-elle à Yasuhara.

\- Oh, je préfère les lui remettre en main propre, répondit-il. Il va bientôt rentrer, non? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir...

\- Ok.

\- Dis, tu es sûre que c'est bien de discuter comme ça? demanda tout d'un cou Bou-san en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Qu'est ce que ton patron va dire quand il rentrera? Tu dois encore travailler, non?

\- Oh, de toute façon, vu la quantité de travail qui m'attend...

Et elle expliqua la situation aux deux garçons.

\- Ça, c'est bizarre, fit le moine en penchant la tête d'un air pensif. Avec tout ce qu'on a réussit à faire, pourtant...Je pensais qu'on aurait donné une bonne réputation à la SPR. Et, il y a deux mois, tout allait bien, non?

L'agence était en effet restée ouverte deux mois plus tôt, l'instructrice de Naru, Madoka, ayant décidé de s'en occuper. Et, même si il n'y avait pas eu de cas très important, les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, surtout qu'elle était beaucoup moins difficile que son élève.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a fait beaucoup, mais peut-être que justement, on a si bien réussi qu'on a exterminé tous les mauvais esprits du Japon, ou presque...

\- Ou alors, c'est la nouvelle organisation de médiums qui a ouvert juste à côté qui vous prend vos clients? avança Yasuhara en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent Bou-san et Mai, en chœur.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vue? demanda l'étudiant, l'air étonné. Mais elle est dans une rue vraiment pas loin d'ici...Je l'ai vue en arrivant.

\- C'est à dire...Je viens toujours ici par le métro, et il y a une station juste à côté, et je n'ai pas le temps de me balader à Shibuya, alors... bredouilla Mai, un peu honteuse d'être passée à côté de ça.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit Bou-san.

\- Donc, vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vue?

\- Vu quoi? déclara quelqu'un d'autre, tandis que le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonnait.

Mai sursauta et releva la tête, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui venait d'intervenir. Elle avait évidemment reconnu la belle voix grave, profonde, douce, et...bref, elle avait reconnu la voix de Naru-chan. Comme toujours, le jeune homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, arborait un air renfrogné, et dirigeait à présent sur Mai un regard méprisant:

\- Quoi, je t'ai fait peur? Si tu étais concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce bureau, au lieu de discuter tranquillement, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Si tu as le temps pour ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'étudier, que je n'aie pas tout le temps à répondre à tes questions idiotes...

Mai grogna intérieurement. Ce sale narcissique! Pour qui il se prenait? Alors qu'elle avait réussi un exorcisme il n'y avait pas longtemps (et lui, il n'y était même pas arrivé, d'abord ), il la traitait toujours comme une imbécile ! Comment pouvait-elle aimer un type pareil? Tout ce qu'on pouvait vouloir faire avec lui, c'était du catch !

\- Eh bien, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale, j'essayais juste de voir où étaient partis les clients, et on dirait qu'ils ont fui pour quelqu'un avec un meilleur caractère que celui du patron...

Et toc! Mais Naru ignora sa remarque, ce qui lui fit grincer des dents. A la place, il jeta un regard aux deux autres:

\- Ah, Yasuhara, remarqua-t-il. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?

Le lycéen lui remit le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Mai y jeta un regard curieux, mais Naru le fourra rapidement dans son manteau avant qu'elle ait pu voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda froidement le jeune homme à Bou-san. Si ce n'est pas pour du travail, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Je venais juste dire bonjour, répondit le moine sans s'ébranler de la rudesse de son interlocuteur. Et je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça gêne, parce que, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez débordés...Et grâce à Yasuhara, on sait maintenant pourquoi.

Naru fronça les sourcils, signe de l'abattement prochain d'une tempête polaire.

\- En effet, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de cas à traiter, car je ne juge pas bon de me consacrer à des affaires inutiles...Comme ça, ça en laisse pour les moins capables d'entre nous. Tu as beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, non? ajouta-t-il en regardant le moine.

\- Dis donc ..., commença Bou-san, piqué au vif.

\- Mais...C'est vrai que peu de monde vient jusqu'à nous ces derniers temps. Je pense que c'est étrange...Yasuhara, tu sais quelque chose, c'est ça?

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard stupéfait. Même Bou-san en oublia sa colère. Mai s'était attendue à ce qu'il remballe le moine, mais pas à la suite. Qu'il admette que son entreprise ne marchait pas bien, lui qui se prenait pour un Dieu? Et qui plus est, qu'il demande de l'aide pour savoir pourquoi? Ça, c'était incroyable!

Le premier à se remettre du choc fut Yasuhara. Il répéta donc sa découverte:

\- Il y a une nouvelle agence de personnes qui se disent médium qui a ouvert non loin d'ici, à Shibuya même. Cela s'appelle la S.H.A, je crois. Ça doit être ces gens qui vous prennent votre clientèle habituelle.

\- Mais pourquoi une toute nouvelle agence que personne ne connait a plus de succès que la nôtre? s'interrogea Mai.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, expliqua Yasuhara, ils sont très efficaces. Ils sont rapides, et ils réussissent toujours à régler les affaires...

\- Rapides?

\- Oui, ils peuvent terminer un cas en quelques heures seulement.

\- Waouh, fit Mai, impressionnée.

La plupart du temps, quand eux prenaient une affaire, il leur fallait des jours pour remonter à l'origine du problème, et ils ne perdaient pas une minute. Alors, que quelqu'un y arrive en quelques heures...

\- Ce n'est pas tellement impressionnant. Cela pourrait être des cas très simples, des poltergeists d'origine humaine, par exemple, dit Naru en haussant les épaules. Dans ce cas, effectivement, cela ne prend que quelques heures.

Ce type! Il se sentait si supérieur aux autres qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'ils étaient meilleurs que lui, pour une fois? En tout cas, il allait devoir le faire, vu ce qu'ajouta Yasuhara:

\- Je suis désolé, (il n'avait pas l'air désolé), Shibuya, mais...apparemment, ils ont eu quelques cas plutôt difficiles, et ils ont réussi de la même manière. Pas en quelques heures, certes, mais en un ou deux jours maximum. Ils sont excellents.

Mai était sûre que Naru allait répondre quelque chose comme "ce sont juste des rumeurs, de toute façon", mais il contempla pensivement Yasuhara et resta silencieux.

\- S'ils sont si excellents, objecta néanmoins Bou-san, comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une nouvelle agence, ils ne sont pas encore très connus...Et ils se font plutôt discrets, comme la SPR. J'en ai entendu parler parce que j'ai discuté avec des amis, qui y étaient allés... Ils se font surtout connaître par le bouche-à-oreille, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas célèbres, mais bientôt...

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait aller les voir, l'interrompit Naru. J'aimerais savoir comment ils font.

Mai le regarda, estomaquée. Quoi? Était-ce une blague? Mais non, son patron avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Intéressé, même! Alors ça... Maintenant, il admettait qu'il y avait plus doué que lui, et il allait voir ses rivaux, sans doute pour en apprendre d'eux? Mai ne pensait pas voir ça de toute sa vie! Naru-chan le narcissique qui ne se prenait plus pour le meilleur! Un peu plus, et elle allait devoir lui trouver un nouveau surnom...Est-ce qu'on pouvait tourner "Oliver" pour dire "humble"?

\- Mais...Qu'est ce que tu vas aller leur dire? Que tu veux t'inspirer de leurs méthodes? interrogea Bou-san d'un air mal assuré. Tu es conscient que c'est la concurrence? Rien ne dit qu'ils voudront vous aider...

\- J'y ai pensé, répondit Naru (et on pouvait presque sentir le « évidemment » juste à son ton). Non, je ne vais pas venir leur demander de l'aide, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Et il ajouta:

\- C'est nous qui allons les aider.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher?

Mai ajouta un dernier coup de brosse à ses cheveux et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle portait une veste noire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon sombre, des chaussures noires brillantes à petits talons . Bref, la tenue qui était supposée lui donner l'air le plus sérieux possible, et qui lui faisait bizarrement ressembler à son patron, avec ses éternels habits noirs.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit une voix douce. Cette idée vient de Naru, après tout. Elle ne peut pas être mauvaise.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Naru, Masako pouvait se montrer très énervante. Elle acceptait rarement que l'on critique le jeune homme, même quand il s'agissait juste de rappeler qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il le pensait. Par exemple, la médium avait attendu pour l'appeler "Naru" de savoir qu'il agissait pour lui du diminutif d'Oliver, et pas du "Naru-chan le narcissique" initial inventé par Mai. Alors que ça lui allait tellement bien ! Et elle n'osait même pas l'appeler ainsi quand il était là, se référant toujours à son nom d'emprunt. Tout ça parce qu'elle était attirée par lui! Mai, elle, n'hésitait pas à le taquiner, aussi beau soit-il.

\- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-elle, mais ça n'en fait pas un plan de génie. Qui te dit qu'ils vont bien vouloir de nous, d'abord?

Masako sourit. Elle-même portait toujours son éternelle tenue traditionnelle. Comme elle était connue en tant que médium, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'air "professionnel" qu'essayait d'obtenir Mai. Cependant, quand elle était venue chercher cette dernière chez elle, elle avait du se résoudre à l'attendre, car la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à atteindre le résultat voulu. Et c'est pourquoi elles se trouvaient toutes les deux face au petit miroir en pied de la chambre, contemplant le résultat avec attention.

\- Je sais qu'ils le voudront bien, parce qu'ils en ont forcément besoin. S'ils reçoivent beaucoup de requêtes, et que, contrairement à Naru, ils n'acceptent pas que les plus spectaculaires, ils vont manquer de personnes dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels. Ce n'est pas comme une entreprise normale, ils ne peuvent pas facilement engager des gens. Tout le monde n'a pas les capacités psychiques suffisantes, et rares sont ceux qui font plus que tordre des cuillères...Je te parie qu'ils sont à la recherche de personnes dotées de pouvoirs comme les nôtres en ce moment même. Si l'on vient proposer notre aide, ils sauteront sur l'occasion. D'ailleurs, n'ont-ils pas immédiatement accepté notre proposition de rendez-vous?

\- On ne vient pas proposer notre aide, on leur demande un travail, corrigea Mai en rajustant sa veste d'un air circonspect. Je devrais peut-être ajouter des lunettes, tu ne crois pas?

\- Tu en as ici? Parce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de passer en acheter, expliqua Masako en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Et pour le travail...Je te dis qu'ils voudront nous employer. Ils ont besoin de nous.

Mai commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son armoire.

\- Mais n'est-on pas un peu nombreux? Tout le monde a voulu venir, mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Il y a même quelqu'un qui n'a aucun pouvoir psychique avec nous...

C'était vrai. Dès qu'ils avaient appris que Naru se lançait dans quelque chose d'intéressant, toute l'équipe habituelle avaient décidé de venir. John, Ayako, Masako, et bien sûr, Yasuhara (celui qui n'avait pas de pouvoir psychique) et Bou-san...Ce qui, du coup, en plus de Mai, Lin, et Naru, faisait huit personnes. Ca faisait...

\- Cela fait beaucoup, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je t'assure. Ils auront vraiment besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. Rien que quelqu'un capable de faire des recherches, et qui croit au monde de l'occulte sans être un dangereux complotiste, c'est précieux, même s'il n'a pas de pouvoirs. Et puis, de toute façon, même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, si on reste dans leur carnet d'adresse, on aura réussi, non?

\- Oui, mais ils pourraient nous séparer, s'obstina Mai. On pourrait être sur des affaires différentes. Ou se retrouver sans eux...Et on ne verrait jamais leurs méthodes.

\- Non, ils ne feraient pas ça, répliqua Masako. Du moins, pas à tous. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous nous faire confiance. Combien de personnes mentent sur leurs prétendus "pouvoirs psychiques"? Ils vont chercher à nous tester...Enfin, à vous tester, continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Vu comme elle était connue, en effet, ils ne risquaient pas de penser qu'elle mentait.

\- D'accord, dit Mai en attrapant enfin la vieille paire de lunettes qu'elle cherchait. Mettons que ça marche. Mais Naru n'est pas du genre à chercher des emplois: il possède sa propre agence! Et il commence à être assez connu dans le milieu de l'occulte, même si il cache parfois qu'il est le président de la SPR...Pareil pour Lin et moi, nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous cherchons un petit boulot pour la concurrence, quand même...

\- Naru a dit qu'il allait inventer quelque chose pour ça. Bon, elles te vont, non?

Mai se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, presque à regret. Certes, ces lunettes ne lui allaient pas trop mal, mais est-ce qu'elles lui donnaient vraiment l'air plus respectable? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'avait pas le choix, cependant. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air d'une professionnelle. Exit, son uniforme de lycéenne! Ce qui rendait réticent les clients de la SPR lorsqu'ils les rencontrait pour la première fois aurait forcément le même effet sur leur employeur potentiel...Et Mai n'avait pas envie d'être exclue de l'aventure. Même si, normalement, avec le soutien de médiums connus comme Masako, personne ne devrait l'embêter...

Enfin, si, quelqu'un allait l'embêter. Naru. Parce qu'elles étaient en retard.

\- Je n'aurais pas du passer te chercher, soupira Masako quand la voiture s'arrêta au point de rendez-vous, devant le bureau de la SPR. Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'on devrait être là.

\- Roh, ça va, bougonna Mai à voix basse.

\- Mais c'était bien de pouvoir venir chez toi, ajouta la médium avec un sourire étonnamment chaleureux. Je n'étais jamais venue chez quelqu'un de notre équipe avant. C'était agréable. Ta maison est jolie.

\- Ah, euh, merci, répondit l'adolescente, surprise par ce brusque élan d'amitié.

Elles descendirent de la voiture. Dehors, tout le monde les attendait. Mai constata avec plaisir que John était bien là: elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le départ de Naru pour l'Angleterre. Et puis, il y avait aussi Ayako, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir non plus depuis un certain temps...Tout le monde paraissait détendu et discutait avec animation de ses dernières aventures avec les autres, sauf bien entendu...Naru, qui adressa à Mai un regard froid (Pourquoi moi? se dit-elle. comment a-t-il deviné que c'est ma faute? Ce n'est même pas ma voiture... ).

\- Shibuya! Excuse-nous du retard! dit Masako d'un ton désolé. Mai mettait du temps à s'habiller.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Masako, pour exprimer son désarroi, se rapprochait un peu trop près de Naru. Franchement! Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'être à quelques ridicules centimètres de son visage pour lui parler? Absolument pas.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête d'un air passablement ennuyé.

Ben voyons! Même si c'était vrai pour cette fois, franchement, insinuer qu'elle était tout le temps en retard... Mai brûlait de lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, John l'interpella:

\- Taniyama?

\- Ah, c'est Mai! s'exclama Ayako. Tu vas bien?

La jeune fille en oublia son boss désobligeant, et s'empressa de saluer tout le monde. Apparemment, contrairement à la SPR, les autres avaient pu trouver des cas intéressants, et même difficiles.

\- A un moment, expliqua John, j'ai même pensé à vous appeler...Mais, finalement, je m'en suis sorti tout seul. Je n'aurais pas cru y arriver avant. On dirait que travailler avec vous m'a fait progresser!

\- C'est super, répondit Mai. J'avais un peu l'impression que Naru profitait de votre travail, jusque là...

\- Tu plaisantes? répondit Ayako d'un ton indigné. Comme si j'allais laisser ce gamin me manipule !

\- On est arrivé! intervint Yasuhara.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Mai constata qu'en effet, ils n'étaient vraiment pas loin de la SPR. Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué ces bureaux! Elle avait un peu honte. En même temps...En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien de particulier. Même en passant par ici, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Ouf! L'honneur était sauf.

\- Là, insista Yasuhara, en montrant une plaque marquée "S.H.A" à l'entrée d'un immeuble. C'est ici.

\- Au fait, qu'est ce que ça veut dire. S.H.A? Demanda Mai, les sourcils froncés.

\- "Spirits Hunters Agency", d'après ce que je sais.

\- Euh...Et ça, ça veut dire quoi?

\- Ça peut se traduire par l'Agence de Chasseurs d'Esprits, j'imagine, fit Yasuhara.

Naru ne fit aucune remarque sur le manque de connaissances de Mai: il n'avait pas entendu leur discussion.

\- Bon, on entre? intervint Bou-san.

Il y avait un interphone. Lin sonna et se présenta, avant de décrire leur situation.

\- Entrez, répondit une voix de femme. Premier étage.

La porte grésilla, puis s'ouvrit.

\- Elle n'a pas donné de numéro de porte, nota Mai.

\- Sans doute parce que tout l'étage est à eux, répondit Bou-san. Bon sang, en plein Shibuya! C'est vraiment bizarre, pour des débutants.

\- Non...Ce ne sont sans doute pas des débutants, intervint Naru d'une voix songeuse.

Sans expliquer cette déclaration mystérieuse, il entra, et tout le monde le suivit. Quelques marches plus tard (ils étaient trop nombreux pour l'ascenseur), ils parvinrent sur un palier, ou une porte unique leur annonçait qu'ils arrivaient à la "S.H.A". Elle s'ouvrit devant eux avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de la pousser. Derrière se trouvait une jeune femme souriante, sans doute celle qui leur avait parlé dans l'interphone.

\- Vous devez être le rendez-vous de seize heures? interrogea-t-elle. Suivez moi, je vous prie.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, parcourant une enfilade de couloirs jusqu'à une salle de taille moyenne, où se trouvaient un certain nombre de fauteuils, entourant une grande table, dont la jeune femme leur ouvrit également la porte.

\- Installez-vous, poursuivit-elle. Notre vice-président ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir.

Vice-président? Mai fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Pour une société aussi grande, ce devait être quelqu'un d'important, un vice-président. Pourquoi donc voulait-il les rencontrer? Était-ce lui qui testait ses futurs employés? Enfin, si leur plan marchait...Et si, au contraire, il avait tout découvert, et désirait comprendre ce que la concurrence fabriquait dans ses bureaux ? Mai jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Bou-san, assis à côté d'elle, qui haussa les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il s'en fichait lui. Il n'aurait pas à supporter l'humeur massacrante d'un Naru qui avait échoué.

\- Mai, intervint justement celui-ci.

\- Ah, euh...oui? demanda-elle, surprise.

\- Si l'on te demande quelque chose sur la SPR, laisse-moi répondre, d'accord? Même si c'est à toi que l'on s'adresse.

\- Ok, fit la jeune fille.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. La jeune femme qui les avait accueillis était revenue.

\- Le voici, dit-elle, laissez-moi vous présenter...

\- Ça va aller, Mariya, je vais m'en charger.

Un homme, visiblement celui qui venait d'interrompre celle qui les avaient accueillis, passa la porte et contempla l'assemblée. Un jeune homme, en fait. Incroyable ! Il avait l'air à peine plus âgé que Naru. Est-ce que c'était une habitude des travailleurs du surnaturel, d'employer uniquement des jeunes ?

Tandis qu'il avançait vers le centre de la pièce, visiblement pour s'asseoir en face d'eux, Mai remarqua autre chose. Waouh...Ce garçon est vraiment beau. Il était grand, mince, mais assez musclé aussi. Il avait le visage fin, les traits bien dessinés, et de jolis yeux sombres, encadrés par les mèches brunes un peu ondulées qui retombaient nonchalamment sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient un simple costume, mais bien taillé, qui lui allait parfaitement et lui donnait un air étrangement adulte malgré son jeune âge. Oui, vraiment, il était très beau. Si ses amies avaient été là, elles lui auraient déjà sauté dessus pour lui demander s'il était célibataire.

Pendant qu'elle le contemplait, le jeune homme s'était installé dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Son visage, à l'expression concentrée, se détendit pour laisser apparaître un sourire aimable.

\- Bonjour. Je me permets de me présenter: Takeshi Nishimura. Je suis l'un des vice-présidents de la S.H.A. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Tout le monde répondit poliment à son salut.

\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, fit le jeune homme en se renfonçant dans son siège, je voudrais connaître vos noms à mon tour. Mis à part celui de Mlle Hara, que je connaissais déjà, bien entendu, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant Masako, je n'en ai vraiment retenu aucun. Veuillez m'excuser de ce contretemps.

Mai remarqua que la médium était tout sourire de l'attention qu'elle avait reçu. Tiens donc! Un beau gosse apparaissait, et pof! Et son cher Naru, alors? Enfin, elle-même devait avouer être troublée par la beauté du garçon. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui n'était pas un problème pour tout le monde. Ainsi, quand Ayako se présenta, elle n'hésita pas à soutenir son regard en souriant, ce à quoi l'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, imperturbable (sans doute avait-il l'habitude). Tout ceci provoqua des gloussements incontrôlables chez Bou-san, qui eu du mal à dire son propre nom. Puis, ce fut son tour. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour oser regarder Nishimura dans les yeux, et se dépêcha de dire:

\- Je m'appelle Mai Taniyama.

Était-ce son imagination? Elle eut l'impression que le sourire que Nishimura lui adressa en retour était beaucoup plus joyeux que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà pu montrer jusqu'à présent. Quand Naru se présenta (sous son faux nom de "Narumi Kazuo"), son expression était déjà beaucoup moins lumineuse...Troublée, elle baissa rapidement la tête, ne la relevant qu'au bout d'un moment, quand il reprit la parole:

\- Merci beaucoup. Je dois vous avouer que je suis réellement très heureux de vous rencontrer (est-ce que Mai l'imaginait encore? Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait, elle, en disant cela). Nous avons toujours besoin de main d'œuvre, surtout dans une société comme la notre. Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans notre milieu, c'est une ressource difficile à trouver, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Mai regardait Nishimura, éberluée. Incroyable! Exactement comme Naru l'avait dit! Elle décida cependant de ne pas l'avertir de cet élan d'admiration: pas question que le volume de son ego augmente encore.

\- Vous l'aurez donc deviné, poursuivit le vice-président, je serais très heureux de vous voir participer à nos activités. Mariya?

La jeune femme, qui était restée à côté de la porte, s'inclina, et vint vers lui. Mai remarqua qu'elle portait un certain nombre de papiers dans ses mains, qu'elle déposa alors sur la table.

\- Je vous présente Mariya Sasaki. Elle fait partie de mon équipe. Et de la vôtre, bientôt, je l'espère, compléta mystérieusement Nishimura.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu demander ce que ça signifiait, il ajouta:

\- Comme vous l'aurez compris, je désire vraiment tous vous engager, car il me semble que vous ne pouvez qu'être une bonne équipe, et que nous avons vraiment besoin de vous. Voici le contrat, poursuivit-il en leur présentant les papiers. Si vous voulez du temps pour le lire, je peux vous laisser cette salle, ou bien, vous pouvez le remporter pour un autre jour...

Ils avaient réussi! Ils étaient pris! Mai amorça un discret soupir de soulagement, quand Nishimura ajouta:

\- Mais... j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi des membres d'une société de recherche occulte bien établie, la SPR, désirent abandonner leurs bureaux pour se lancer dans la recherche d'emploi.

Le discret soupir de Mai se coinça dans sa gorge, se transformant en toux bruyante qu'elle mit quelques secondes à calmer. Rouge de honte d'attirer ainsi l'attention de toute l'assemblée sur elle, elle baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, désirant désespérément disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'heureusement la voix de Naru intervienne:

\- Ainsi, vous en savez tout de même beaucoup sur nous...

\- Oh, personne n'irait engager de complets inconnus, surtout quand on parle de pouvoirs psychiques...Et je dois avouer que mes recherches m'ont impressionnées. Tous les cas que vous avez réussis, depuis si longtemps...Je suis très heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés. Mais très intrigué, également.

Il ne savait quand même pas tout! Il n'avait pas mentionné la véritable origine de la SPR, ou le vrai nom de Naru... Ni même qu'il était vraiment le chef de la SPR (heureusement qu'il avait choisi un autre faux nom!).

\- Et donc, vous voulez des explications, intervint justement ledit chef.

\- En effet. Je ne comprends pas que votre patron vous permette de prendre du repos pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre...J'ai entendu dire qu'il était extrêmement tyrannique, manipulateur, égocentrique...Je le vois mal accepter de voir ses employés lui préférer un autre. D'ailleurs, je suis bien désolé que vous ayez à supporter quelqu'un comme ça! dit-il, l'air compatissant.

Mai était mortifiée. Bon sang! Notre patron...Tu lui parles en ce moment même! Argh! Visiblement, les autres étaient pareillement inquiets des mots de Nishimura. Tout le monde se recroquevillait discrètement dans son siège. Pas de doutes, en effet: la bombe Naru n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

\- Oh, répondit l'objet de leur craintes, simplement.

Une pause, pendant laquelle la tension eut encore le temps de grimper, puis:

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, c'est exactement ça.

Mai le fixa, estomaquée. Quoi?

\- Je pense que vous l'avez compris, même si j'y suis rarement présent, je travaille de temps en temps comme assistant de la SPR... Et c'est vrai que l'homme qui la dirige est invivable. Il est si arrogant... Et perfectionniste! Il ne cesse de demander des tâches impossibles et de critiquer notre travail...J'ai donc encouragé Mai et Lin, qui travaillent souvent avec lui, à chercher un autre emploi...Et je suis tombé sur vous.

Tout au long de sa tirade, son visage s'était fait souriant et affable. Et surtout: il s'était auto-critiqué ! Mai comprit alors deux choses. La première: Naru était vraiment prêt à tout pour connaître ces médiums. Et la seconde, bien plus importante : elle aurait dû prendre l'habitude de transporter toujours une caméra en permanence sur elle. Plutôt que de les consacrer uniquement aux fantômes, ces caméras auraient en effet pu être utilisées pour enregistrer quelque chose de vraiment important, comme par exemple, ce qui venait de se produire.

\- ...Mais, poursuivit Naru, ce patron...Il faut dire qu'il est d'une grande intelligence, qu'il est très puissant, et que nous tenons vraiment à travailler avec lui...C'est pourquoi nous ne cherchons pas de contrats à long-terme, conclut-il. Nous ne voulons pas vraiment cesser de travailler pour lui, simplement prendre une pause.

Quel narcissique! Mai secoua doucement la tête, passablement navrée. Même en plein mensonge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'applaudir... En tout cas, une chose était sûre : Nishimura allait payer pour ses critiques. Forcément. Elle le voyait au faux sourire de son patron : il était si forcé qu'elle avait l'impression que son visage allait se déchirer, révélant au grand jour le démon qu'il cachait. Nul doute à avoir: la vengeance serait terrible.

\- Je vois, répondit la pauvre future victime, inconsciente de ce qui allait lui arriver. Merci beaucoup pour vos explications. Quant à ne prendre qu'une pause, ne vous inquiétez pas, ces contrats ne concernent qu'une seule affaire, pour laquelle j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Il se leva.

\- Bien, je dois maintenant vous quitter. Désolé du peu de temps que j'ai à vous accorder, mais je suis justement très occupé à préparer cette affaire. Quant au contrat...Prenez votre temps, mais nous partons bientôt, et je ne saurais vous conseiller de vous dépêcher de faire votre choix. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir...

Il sourit...Ou plutôt, il sourit à Mai. Gênée, la jeune fille répondit tant bien que mal à son sourire, pas trop sûre de la réaction qu'elle devait avoir.

\- Oh, et j'ai été vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer, poursuivit Nishimura d'une voix douce, insistant bien sur l'emphase, et toujours en regardant une Mai de plus en plus rouge.

Zut! Elle n'imaginait rien. Ce jeune homme se comportait vraiment étrangement avec elle. Pourquoi ce type lui adressait une telle attention? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle? Elle ne savait pas. En tout cas, c'était tellement, tellement...gênant!

\- Bien. Mariya est à votre disposition si vous avez des questions - la jeune femme inclina la tête -, il vous suffit de toquer au bureau d'à côté si vous avez besoin d'aide, elle devrait s'y trouver et...j'y vais.

Il salua rapidement, ainsi que Mme Sasaki, puis après que les autres les eurent salués à leur tour, ils sortirent. Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, cependant, Mai remarqua le regard de Nishimura se poser sur elle, une dernière fois.

\- Alors Mai...

Bou-san lui adressait un sourire narquois.

\- On dirait que le vice-président a flashé sur toi?

\- Q-qu'est ce que tu racontes?! s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Mai, poursuivit Yasuhara, qui s'était installé juste à côté de Bou-san, c'est bien que tu aies réussi à le séduire. Grâce à toi, nous aurons de meilleures informations!

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas séduit, protesta Mai. C'est lui qui...euh...je veux dire...bredouilla-t-elle en catastrophe, consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit.

En effet, si jamais ces deux-là se mettaient dans la tête que le vice-président avait effectivement flashé sur elle, ils la taquineraient là-dessus au moins...jusqu'à la fin des temps. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard: le mal était fait.

\- Lui quoi, Mai? répéta Bou-san, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus d'issue.

\- Oui, lui, quoi, Mai? demanda plus innocemment Yasuhara-san, même si elle savait exactement ce qu'il préparait.

\- Oh, ça suffit, vous n'avez pas besoin qu'elle vous explique qu'il la dévorait des yeux, si ? C'était assez évident, fit Ayako, blasée par le comportements des deux garçons, et pressée qu'ils en finissent.

\- "dévorer"? demanda John, perdu. Il voulait manger Mai?

\- Excusez-moi, intervint une voix glaciale.

Mai se retourna, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Naru à l'air particulièrement exaspéré.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de crier? Lin et moi essayons de lire les documents aussi vite que possible.

Waouh...Naru avait l'air...à peu près aussi énervé que quand ils étaient trop bruyants, d'habitude, en fait. Elle sentit une petite pointe de déception à ce constat. Elle avait espéré que Naru serait...beaucoup plus en colère...oui, voilà, c'est ça...jaloux. "N'importe quoi! Mai, arrête ça tout de suite, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités", se réprimanda intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- Avez-vous terminé de lire le contrat? demanda doucement Masako.

\- J'ai fini, oui, répondit Lin. Aucun problème. Tout est très honnête. La compagnie paie tous les frais de travail, et le salaire qu'ils nous offrent n'est vraiment pas petit...On peut même l'annuler à tout moment en cas de danger, sans donner de justification.

\- Je propose qu'on signe, déclara alors Naru. Il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est exactement l'occasion que l'on attendait.

\- Euh...C'est un peu rapide, non? osa Mai.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle trouvait le comportement de Nishimura si gênant qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir très envie de se retrouver coincée avec lui, qui plus est avec des fantômes pour l'empêcher de le fuir...

\- Mai, c'est exactement l'occasion que l'on attendait, répéta Masako d'un ton sentencieux, et elle signa.

Tout le monde suivit. Mai fut la dernière, et sans doute la plus réticente, à apposer sa signature sur la feuille.

\- J'imagine qu'on doit les remettre à Mme Sasaki, non? dit Yasuhara. Je vais la chercher. Il a dit que c'était le bureau d'à côté.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour ramener la jeune femme, qui leur adressa un sourire ravi en rassemblant leurs contrats dans une pochette.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes rapides! Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre collègues, j'imagine que je peux être un peu moins formelle, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus détendu. Après tout, on fera partie de la même équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire d'équipe? demanda Bou-san, et Mai fût contente de ne pas avoir eu à le demander elle-même (Naru était juste à côté d'elle).

\- Je vais vous expliquer. La S.H.A. est une grande société, qui a pour but de traiter le plus d'affaires surnaturelles possible. Pour ce faire, nous rassemblons un très grand nombre de personnes douées d'une sensibilité ou de pouvoirs psychiques particuliers. Et ces personnes sont divisées en différents groupes, différentes équipes, si vous préférez. Chacune de ces équipes s'occupe d'un cas différent, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons en traiter un si grand nombre. Elles sont composées de membres avec des capacités différentes, pour pouvoir parer à toute éventualité.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre:

\- Je fais partie de l'équipe dirigée par Nishimura, et vous serez avec nous pour le cas que nous nous préparons à affronter. Or, beaucoup de nos membres ont eu des problèmes ces derniers temps, ne pouvaient pas se joindre à nous, et nous étions vraiment inquiets, car cette affaire paraissait difficile...Nous avons même songé à l'abandonner. Le vice-président... Oh! A ce sujet...Vous n'avez pas réagi quand je l'ai appelé vice-président? C'est curieux. D'habitude, les gens sont étonnés de son jeune âge...Jusqu'à ce qu'on leur explique qu'il n'est pas vraiment le vice-président de la compagnie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. C'est simplement le nom que l'on donne à nos chefs d'équipes. Vous imaginez, un vice-président de seulement vingt ans? compléta-t-elle en riant.

Les autres tentèrent de l'accompagner poliment, mais, en vérité, tout le monde pensait à Naru. (Oui, tout le monde. Naru aussi pensait à lui-même, mais ça ne devrait pas vous étonner).

\- Notre président est assez jeune, vous savez, Mme Sasaki, expliqua Yasuhara, décidant de ne pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas été étonnés.

\- Ah bon? Il a quel âge? Trente ans?

Tant pis.

\- Bon, je vais remettre ceci à Takeshi, alors, reprit-elle. Quand aux autres membres de l'équipe, les deux encore disponibles devraient être là le jour du départ, donc, vous les rencontrerez à ce moment là...Oh, et à ce sujet, je vous enverrai les billets pour la France au plus tôt. Comme nous sommes nombreux, ça a été difficile, mais j'ai réussi à tous nous mettre dans les mêmes avions, heureusement que ce n'est pas l'été, et...

\- La France? l'interrompit Mai, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Mme Sasaki lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Eh bien oui! Ce n'était pas écrit dans le contrat? Le cas se passe en France!


	3. Chapitre 3

( Disclaimer : Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient toujours pas...Snif... )

* * *

\- Non...Pas encore...

La valise rebondit bruyamment sur le bord du trottoir, émettant un bruit inquiétant, mais Mai n'y prêta aucune attention. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Pas question qu'elle soit _encore_ en retard ! Naru allait pouvoir se moquer d'elle éternellement, et elle ne pourrait _même pas_ répliquer ! Quelle horreur ! Non, elle n'accepterait pas ce triste sort.

Et pour cela, elle était prête à risquer sa vie, celle de ses bagages, et même de ses chaussures, qui avaient probablement rencontrées plus de flaques en un seul trajet que dans toute leur existence. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pleuve toute la matinée? Pourquoi était-elle restée coincée dans le bus à son arrêt? Pourquoi le métro suivant était il arrivé si tard? Une seule certitude: malgré tout cela, elle n'arriverait pas en retard. Pas question! Pensa-t-elle résolument en accélérant, toujours traînant sa valise à bout de bras. Elle voyait l'aéroport, droit devant elle. Plus que quelques minutes, et elle arriverait juste à l'heure. En sueur, endolorie, mais _à l'heure !_

Cependant, alors qu'elle tirait sa valise avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, un craquement significatif résonna, tandis que le poids tenu par sa main se fit beaucoup plus léger. Elle se retourna, et constata avec horreur que la poignée de sa valise, trop vieille pour supporter tous ces chocs, lui était restée dans la main, laissant le bagage à la dérive dans une pente, prêt à tomber dans une énorme flaque de boue bien dégoûtante .

\- Oh, non, non, non! S'exclama la jeune fille avec désespoir en se précipitant vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'écraser.

Par chance, une main rattrapa la valise avant qu'elle ne termine sa chute.

\- C'est à toi?

 _Nishimura !_ Mai ne dit rien, pas seulement parce que la vue du jeune homme lui avait coupé le souffle (même si il y avait quoi), mais surtout parce qu'elle avait effectivement du mal à chercher sa respiration après sa course. Finalement, elle parvint à articuler:

\- O-oui...Merci...

\- De rien, répondit Nishimura avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit sa valise. En l'attrapant, elle se dit tristement qu'elle allait maintenant devoir la trimballer à la main, sauf si elle était prête à passer le reste du trajet pliée en deux à la pousser. Dans tous les cas, ça en était finit de sa course...Et de son triomphe sur Naru-chan. _Zut !_

\- Et...Pourquoi tu courrais comme ça? Demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

\- L'aéroport...J'allais être en retard. On s'est donné rendez-vous...Tout de suite, grimaça-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

\- Bah, ton patron n'est pas là pour te réprimander, non? Fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

 _Si il savait..._ soupira intérieurement la jeune fille. A la place, elle choisit de dire:

\- Bah...Pas vraiment mais...C'est juste que mon équipe risque de ne pas être contente. D'ailleurs, où est la vôtre?

Il la tutoyait, sans doute parce qu'il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle ne se voyait pas faire la même chose.

\- Oh, ils sont déjà devant. J'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture, et je leur ai demandé de venir à vôtre rencontre. Bref, on est tous les deux en retard, compléta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Mai rigola nerveusement, avant de se pencher vers sa valise pour la porter à la main (vraiment, c'était la solution la moins ridicule) . Décidément, Nishimura la mettait toujours mal à l'aise...Même quand il ne faisait rien de particulier.

\- Oh, tu veux que je t'aide? Ta valise à l'air lourde, proposa le garçon en la voyant porter l'énorme bagage à bout de bras .

\- Oh, non, ça va, répondit Mai, qui ne faisait effectivement pas un grand effort. C'est toujours moi qui transporte l'équipement, d'habitude, alors...

\- L'équipement? Interrogea Nishimura d'une voix intriguée.

\- Oh, juste des caméras thermiques et leurs moniteurs, ce genre de choses...

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné.

\- Tout ce matériel, c'est pour enregistrer, non ? Vous enregistrer vos cas?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. On essaie de tout enregistrer.

\- Et pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oh, ben, commença la jeune fille, déjà, c'est utile pour repérer où sont les esprits, quand ils apparaissent, et puis...Na...Le patron, je veux dire...C'est un scientifique, il aimerait bien enregistrer des preuves que le monde de l'occulte existe...Même si, généralement, le matériel électronique se met à dérailler quand les fantômes se montrent sérieusement, admit-elle en riant. Ça ne va pas vous gêner, au fait, ces enregistrements ? Ajouta-t-elle soudain. Pour votre travail, je veux dire...Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez...

 _Et toc!_ A ce moment, elle essayait discrètement d'obtenir des informations. Si jamais ça marchait...Naru devrait prier à _genoux_ pour les obtenir! Et il devrait s'excuser pour toutes les fois où il l'avait critiquée! Et il devrait...

\- Oh, non, ça ne nous gênera pas, répondit sobrement Nishimura, interrompant sa rêverie et, à sa plus grande déception, la détruisant tout net. Ah, tiens, ce ne sont pas eux, là-bas?

Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient pu arriver dans l'aéroport, et le jeune homme venait très justement de repérer leur équipe. Ils s'en approchèrent.

Cependant, à cet instant, Mai réalisa une chose: elle arrivait _avec Nishimura._ Les regards de Bou-san et Yasuhara brillaient, et elle pouvait voir des kilomètres d'insinuations douteuses se précipiter sur elle à toute vitesse. Quand à Naru, eh bien...Il lui jetait un regard dédaigneux. _Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas jouer les méchants patrons en public..._

Alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement, elle remarqua également deux têtes inconnues, une femme et un homme. Tous les deux avaient l'air assez jeune, sans doute la vingtaine.

\- Bonjour ! Salua Nishimura à la cantonade. Excusez notre retard.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Naru, qui continuait de regarder Mai de son air dédaigneux ( _Franchement! S'il voulait se faire passer pour un type sympa, c'était raté. )_

\- Qui est cette jeune fille, Takeshi? Demanda l'inconnue.

\- Oh, je suis Mai Taniyama, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressée. Enchantée.

\- Moi de même, répondit poliment la jeune femme. Moi, c'est Aoko Tomaru et voici mon frère Fujitaka, poursuivit-elle en indiquant le garçon qui lui adressa un bref sourire sans rien dire. Il est sourd, poursuivit-elle, donc, il ne parle que très rarement, et...

Elle lui tendit un bloc de papier et un crayon.

\- C'est pour toi. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, essaye de me demander de traduire en signes, ou bien, si je ne suis pas dispo, écris-le là-dessus. Lire sur les lèvres est vraiment difficile, donc, ça lui rendrait service. Et il pourra aussi te répondre par ce moyen , à moins que, tu sais signer...?

\- Oh, merci, répondit l'adolescente en prenant le carnet. Et, non, je ne sais pas, désolée...

Pendant ce temps, l'homme avait écrit quelque chose sur son propre carnet, qu'il montra à Mai : "Enchanté aussi." La jeune fille répondit par un sourire, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la voix de Nishimura s'éleva:

\- Ok, on va enregistrer nos bagages?

 _Il se comporte vraiment comme le chef,_ constata Mai. Ce qui était normal, après tout: il était bel et bien le chef de leur équipe. Mais ce fonctionnement n'était sans doute pas du goût de Naru, qu'elle voyait aborder un air de plus en plus grognon.

Tout le contraire de Bou-san et Yasuhara, par exemple. Alors qu'ils patientaient, les deux garçons avaient l'air particulièrement heureux de pouvoir la taquiner sur une éventuelle relation entre elle et Nishimura. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas quand ils s'installèrent dans l'avion, et elle eut la malchance de se retrouver assise à côté d'eux. Cependant, quand elle expliqua que c'était seulement son premier voyage en avion, Bou-san eût pitié d'elle et ils la laissèrent contempler avec enthousiasme la vue par le hublot.

Environ 12 heures plus tard, l'avion amorça sa descente vers Paris. Mai bailla quand le message d'avertissement résonna. Elle n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir, fascinée par le ciel, et maintenant, elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée .

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle à son voisin.

\- Minuit, non? Fit le moine en regardant son poignet.

\- Avec le décalage horaire, c'est plutôt neuf heures, le corrigea Yasuhara.

Effectivement, c'était la lumière d'un début de matinée qui éclairait l'aéroport de Paris, que Mai traversa dans un état un peu hébété, pour rejoindre les véhicules que Nishimura avait loués. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, que elle, une étudiante fauchée, se trouvait actuellement à l'étranger, et puis...Elle était vraiment, vraiment fatiguée.

\- J'ai tout préparé à l'avance, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, avec ces deux vans. L'un d'entre vous sait conduire et suffisamment en forme pour le faire...?

\- Moi, se proposa Lin.

\- Bon, tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre. S'il y a un problème, j'ai noté l'adresse sur la carte dans le camion. Il devrait y avoir à peu près trois heures de route...

 _Trois heures!_ Mai soupira intérieurement. Encore trois heures avant qu'elle ne puisse s'allonger sur un lit...Non, quatre, parce qu'il faudrait aussi décharger ces imbéciles de caméras que Naru avait absolument voulu emporter (facile, pour lui: il n'en porterait pas une seule. Elle savait que c'était Lin qui avait entièrement vidé leur camionnette pour les enregistrer comme bagages, parce qu'il était tellement rouge au moment de monter dans l'avion qu'elle avait sincèrement cru que quelqu'un lui avait peint le visage ).

\- Oh, et, au fait, avec les bagages, plus le matériel, si on répartit bien le poids pour que les véhicules ne soient pas trop lourds...Je pense qu'il ne restera que 6 places dans chaque van. Deux personnes pour monter avec nous?

\- Je veux bien, se proposa immédiatement Naru, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _Quoi?_ Le cerveau embrumé de Mai mit un long moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, moment que Masako mit à profit pour s'exclamer:

\- Oh, moi aussi, j'en serais ravie!

Mai grinça des dents. _Sacrée Masako!_ Néanmoins, quand après avoir chargé un nombre bien trop démoralisant de caisses de matériel d'enregistrement, plus quelques valises ( Comme prévu, Naru n'avait rien porté, trop occupé à vérifier que son précieux matériel n'avait pas été abîmé durant le voyage ) , elle pu enfin s'asseoir sur la banquette du van, elle en oublia complètement sa concurrente bien trop rusée. C'était si confortable, si reposant, et le ronronnement de la voiture était...

-Euh, Mai, tu m'entends ?

L'intéressée sursauta, surprise , et faillit détruire le menton de celui qui lui avait par hasard servit d'oreiller. Néanmoins, John lui adressa un sourire absolument pas rancunier.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, continua-t-il gentiment. Mais on est arrivés...

\- Ah, non, c'est pas grave, merci beaucoup, bredouilla Mai, honteuse de s'être endormie ainsi sur le pauvre garçon ( _Est-ce que je lui ai bavé dessus? Faites que je ne lui aies pas bavé dessus!_ ) .

Elle se redressa pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Les portes du van étaient ouvertes, et elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette des autres, dos à elle, qui regardaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien voir. Elle attendit que John soit sortit à son tour pour le suivre et enfin observer ce que tout le monde regardait. A peine son regard eut-elle croisé l'objet de toutes ces attentions qu'elle se figea à son tour, fascinée.

\- Wow...

De hautes grilles, entrouvertes, laissaient voir un véritable châteaux. De grands murs de pierres blanches dessinaient un large bâtiment couvert de fenêtres miroitantes dans la lumière d'un rayon de soleil. Deux grandes tours terminaient chacun de ses côtés. encadrant l'entrée, deux autres constructions, plus petites, reliées au bâtiment principal par des auvents à colonne, complétaient la demeure. De grands arbres, des herbes folles, des buissons de fleurs des champs, constituaient le jardin, coupé en deux par une allée de cailloux blancs parfaitement dessinée. Tout ceci donnait l'impression d'être face à un château de compte de fées.

\- Mai ?

C'était Naru. Mai sursauta légèrement en le voyant arriver vers elle. On aurait dit qu'il surgissait du château, comme un prince, et... _Stop stop stop ! N'importe quoi ! On se calme, Mai!_ Elle se concentra sur l'inébranlable visage fermé de son patron, histoire d'oublier un peu ses fantasmes royaux.

\- Alors, Mai? Répéta-t-il impatiemment. Tu sens quelque chose?

\- Euh...

La jeune fille se concentra. Mais aucune émotion particulière, aucune image, ne lui vint. Elle avait juste...Terriblement mal au cou. Hm. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve une meilleure façon de dormir, la prochaine fois...Non, la prochaine fois, elle ne dormirait pas!

\- Je ne sens rien, murmura-t-elle. Rien du tout. Et Masako ?

Naru secoua la tête, l'air perplexe.

\- C'est la même chose. Je me demande si l'on ne s'est pas trompés d'endroit...On devrait frapper à la porte.

\- Oh, il n'y aura personne, déclara Nishimura, qui venait juste d'arriver derrière lui. Parce que ce cas se déroule dans un château inhabité - et c'est bien celui-ci.

 _Waouh..._ Quand ces deux là étaient côte-à-côte, on avait carrément l'impression de faire face à une gravure de mode. Pendant que Mai contemplait cette image avec admiration, Nishimura eut le temps de rassembler les autres autour de lui.

\- Il est temps de vous dire en quoi va consister exactement ce cas, déclara-t-il finalement. Bien, vous avez remarqué que rien de particulier ne semble se dégager de ce château...a priori. Pourtant...Il n'est pas aussi banal qu'il en a l'air.

Il se tourna vers la bâtisse, tel un (séduisant) guide touristique, et entreprit de raconter:

\- Cette habitation que vous voyez a été construite il y a environ 300 ans, pour un duc et une duchesse très pieux, qui n'approuvaient pas la vie à la cours du roi qui y régnait alors...Ils décidèrent alors de se faire construire une nouvelle demeure, bien loin de la ville, dans cette forêt.

Effectivement, constata Mai en levant ses yeux au ciel, le bâtiment se trouvait au centre d'une clairière, et partout autour de lui, on ne voyait que des feuillages. La route qui les avaient amenés ici, remarqua-t-elle, avait presque l'air de faire partie de la forêt, car on la voyait à peine. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une bande de terre, qui disparaissait presque sous l'herbe . _Personne n'a dû venir ici depuis longtemps..._

\- Cependant, ils ne vécurent pas assez longtemps pour voir la fin de la construction, poursuivait Nishimura. Et c'est là que les choses deviennent étranges: jamais personne n'a vécu plus de quelque jours dans cet endroit une fois qu'elle fût terminée. Elle passa de mains en mains dans les héritages, mais le propriétaire ne se montrait presque pas sur les lieux...Même quand la lignée connu d'énormes problèmes d'argent, personne n'est venu vivre ici. On a préféré le vendre pour une somme misérable...Et depuis, il est passé de mains en mains, sans que personne ne vienne y vivre.

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de conclure:

\- Et...Et voilà.

 _Et voilà?_ Mai fronça les sourcils, étonnée: quoi, c'était tout? Juste parce que les gens n'aimaient pas cette maison, ils allaient enquêter dedans?

\- C'est...Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Intervint Yasuhara, tout aussi perplexe. Le propriétaire actuel a peut-être remarqué quelque chose de bizarre? Hasarda-t-il.

\- Le propriétaire? Non, il n'est jamais venu ici. D'ailleurs, il était très surpris quand je lui ait dit que j'aimerais examiner son château. Il ne voyait pas le problème...

\- Attends, c'est _toi_ qui a demandé à examiner ce château? Intervint Ayako. Il n'y a pas de client ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes souvent envoyés sur des affaires où personne n'a explicitement demandé notre aide. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire...Quand des choses dangereuses se produisent, on ne peut pas les laisser faire tranquillement. Il faut agir.

\- Sauf que je ne vois rien de dangereux dans cette histoire, ronchonna Ayako. En fait...

\- Je l'ai sentit, coupa une voix. Cet endroit...Quand j'ai vu sa photographie, j'ai sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose, là-dedans. Quelque chose, de...Dangereux.

C'était Aoko Tomaru. La jeune femme, les bras résolument croisés, regardait la bâtisse, méfiante.

\- Aoko nous a déjà emmené sur beaucoup d'affaires intéressantes de cette manière, déclara Mariya. Alors...Faites nous confiance.

Tout le monde se tût, regardant le châteaux de nouveaux, comme pour y chercher quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant.

\- Bon, fit Naru, rompant le silence. On devrait décharger nos affaires, non?

Mai lui jeta un regard en coin. Ainsi, ils s'installaient directement dans le bâtiment, sans prendre de précautions...Naru pensait vraiment que tout ceci était une perte de temps. Qui lui avait parlé de la S.H.A. , déjà? Yasuhara? Elle l'observa avec pitié. Si ce cas n'était effectivement rien du tout, la seule solution serait le fuite. _Cours, Yasu, cours!_

\- Très bien, répondit le vice-président. Au fait...Je pense qu'il faut mieux que personne ne reste seul, par sécurité. Et annoncez où vous allez avant de partir, d'accord? Ce château est quand même assez grand...Ce serait dommage de se perdre.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Bon...Je vais avoir besoin de gens pour décharger les véhicules...Deux personnes pour alimenter le générateur, aussi. On va avoir besoin d'électricité.

\- Et deux personne pour chercher une base, intervint Naru.

Nishimura lui jeta un regard étonné:

\- Une...Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu m'en as parlé. Si c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez, pas de problèmes. Qui fait quoi?

Il fût décidé que ceux qui descendraient alimenter le générateur en essence dans la dangereuse cave seraient Nishimura et Mariya . "On sait se défendre", assura cette dernière. Quand à ceux qui iraient chercher une base, il fût décidé que ce serait:

\- Moi, commença Naru, et...

Masako ouvrit la bouche, mais, cette fois, Mai fût plus rapide:

\- ... et moi.

 _Victoire !_ Mais Naru la regarda, impassible.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Lin.

 _Non mais quel espèce de ..._ Mai refréna les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et se contenta de répliquer :

\- Lin est plus fort que moi, il faut mieux qu'il reste ici à décharger les caisses, non? Et puis, il faut que tu partes avec quelqu'un qui pourra te défendre contre quoi que ce soit qui se trouve là-dedans...Parce que toi, tu ne pourras rien faire, poursuivit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé son Qigong, après tout, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital...Erreur qu'il n'avait absolument pas digérée, vu le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança. Mais, visiblement pressé d'en finir avec ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme une fausse alerte, il haussa les épaules et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, suivant Nishimura et Mariya (elle leur avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça, eux aussi, car "on est une équipe !" ) , qui agitait la clé dans sa main libre, l'autre tenant un lourd bidon d'essence.

\- On devrait avoir finit dans une moins d'une heure, expliqua-t-il quand ils furent arrivés sous le porche. La cave est en face de l'entrée, d'après mon plan. Si on est pas revenu, à, voyons ... - il regarda sa montre - ... 14 heures trente, il faudra lancer des recherches. On fera pareil pour vous, d'accord?

Naru acquiesça, tandis que Mai tripotait sa montre avec désespoir, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir la mettre à l'heure.

\- Très bien!

Le vice-président tourna la clé dans la serrure, et poussa la poignée.

La première chose que Mai remarqua, ce fût l'odeur. Cela sentait bon, une petite odeur sucrée, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de cirer du bois. Probablement l'odeur du parquet qui s'étendait devant elle, et des longues marches de bois qui s'en élevaient pour monter jusqu'au premier étage qu'elle avait vu de l'extérieur. Sur les côtés, deux portes, fermées, donnaient accès au rez-de-chaussée. Deux guéridons étaient placés à côtés d'elles, supportant des bouquets de fleurs fraîches. Le tout était éclairée par la lumière joyeuse d'un début d'après midi, filtrée par les grandes fenêtres.

\- C'est bizarre, commenta Nishimura.

Mai lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et sans doute un peu hébété à cause de sa récente sieste.

\- Oui, confirma Naru, à côté d'elle. Tout est parfaitement propre...Mais personne n'habite ici, non?

\- Ces fleurs ont l'air fraîches, commenta Mariya. L'eau dans le vase est claire. On dirait qu'on vient juste de les apporter...

Elle ne compléta pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde eût le temps de penser: _...sauf que personne ne devrait vivre ici._ La gorge de Mai se serra. Soudain, l'endroit lui paru beaucoup moins accueillant. C'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, si personne n'habitait ici, comment se faisait-il que pas même les volets ne viennent protéger les vitres des fenêtres autant de la saleté que des gens qui auraient pu vouloir s'introduire dans l'habitation?

\- Il y a quelqu'un? S'écria tout d'un coup Nishimura.

Pas un bruit ne lui répondit. Tout était absolument silencieux.

\- Bon, murmura le jeune homme, il n'y a personne. Et, même si tout est en bon état...- il cliqua sur l'interrupteur à côté de la porte d'entrée, qui n'alluma pas la lampe au-dessus d'eux - ... On dirait qu'il va quand même falloir descendre à la cave pour l'électricité. La porte est du côté de l'escalier, Mariya. Tu me suis?

Il se tourna vers Naru et Mai:

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je doute fort que qui que ce soit vive là. Sinon, le propriétaire serait au courant. Ceci ... - il montra la clé dans sa main - ... est le seul moyen d'entrer dans la maison légalement, et je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas là que j'habite...Bref, c'est définitivement étrange. Soyez très prudent, d'accord? Et n'oubliez pas, à dans une heure.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Mai, le visage assombrit par l'inquiétude, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, accompagné de Mariya. La jeune fille avala sa salive avec difficulté , mais pas parce que Nishimura l'avait regardé ( ça, elle commençait à s'y habituer ) . C'était la bizarrerie de cet endroit qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Naru la regardait. Il avait déjà la main posé sur la poignée de la porte de droite, et l'attendait, visiblement impatient. Mai le rejoignit, râlant intérieurement contre le manque de sensibilité de son patron.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un grand couloir. Comme ils se trouvait entre deux rangées de pièces, et donc, qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et que la lumière électrique ne fonctionnait pas, il faisait noir. Par chance, Naru avait une lampe de poche sur lui, et ils n'eurent pas à revenir sur leur pas.

\- On choisis laquelle ? S'enquit Mai.

\- Celle où il y a le moins de mobilier, décida Naru. On va avoir besoin de place.

Son patron ouvrit la première porte, sur ce qui était visiblement un cabinet de travail. Un large bureau de bois, de grandes étagères couvertes de livres, et même un meuble supportant une énorme mappemonde, encombraient l'espace. Le tout, toujours sans une trace de poussière.

\- Pas ici, décréta Naru.

Il éloigna, laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses ouvert ? S'enquit Mai.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça fait de la lumière. Pourquoi, un problème?

Mai ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il allait sans doute se moquait d'elle si elle continuait. Mais...Elle ressentait l'envie, non, le _besoin_ de fermer l'ouverture . Elle se sentait observée, comme si quelqu'un, caché derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'épiait. C'était une peur stupide, se dit-elle pour se calmer, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte suivante, qui lui venait sans doute des films que Bou-san l'avait forcée, enfin, invitée à regarder.

L'expédition se poursuivit sans incidents notable. Ils découvrirent trois autre bureau, Cinq grandes chambres pourvues de trois lits chacune et de salles de bains attenantes, une grande bibliothèque, et finalement, la dernière pièce avant la fin du couloir, une sorte de remise où des matelas étaient empilés contre les murs, ainsi que de nombreuses tables et chaises.

\- Là, ce sera très bien, décida Naru.

\- On retourne prévenir les autres?

\- Taniyama?

Mai sursauta, terrorisée. La voix venait de derrière elle, et il n'y avait personne! Conclusion, c'était...

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excusa Nishimura en constatant la soudaine pâleur du visage de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci, honteuse d'avoir prit son chef d'équipe pour un fantôme, baissa une tête rougissante.

\- On a finit plus tôt, déclara Mariya, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et on pensait venir vous chercher. Vous avez trouvé votre base?

\- Oui...

\- Bon, alors, on devrait y aller, les autres nous attendent avec le matériel. Narumi? Tu viens avec moi? Je ne peux pas repartir avec Takeshi, il cherche de quoi se laver les mains, à cause de l'essence...Mai, tu as vu des toilettes par ici?

\- Euh, oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait l'eau courante...

\- C'est pas grave! La coupa la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Allez, à très vite!

Et elle attrapa le bras de "Narumi", qui, vu sa tête, était carrément moins enthousiaste. Néanmoins, il disparu à son tour dans le couloir, et quelques minutes plus tard, Mai entendit la porte d'entrée claquer sur eux.

\- Bon, alors, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, déclara la jeune fille pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Attends, Taniyama, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Nishimura. Je n'ai pas besoin de me laver les mains. En fait...je voulais te parler.

Son regard s'était fait sérieux. Il ne souriait pas.

\- Ben, euh, répondit Mai, gênée, je t'en pries.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Voilà... Depuis que je t'ai vue...Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

 _Oh, mon Dieu!_ Est-ce que c'était ce à quoi elle pensait? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Alors, poursuivit le garçon, hésitant, alors, répéta-t-il, ce que je voulais te demander, c'est...Si tu...Si tu voulais...

Mai sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. _Oh mon Dieu!_ répétait son cerveaux surchauffé. _Oh mon Dieu!_

\- ...

Si tu voulais quitter la S.P.R. pour venir travailler avec nous ?

Mai se figea, éberluée. _Hein ?_

\- M-Mais...Pourquoi? Parvint-elle à bafouiller, complètement perdue.

\- J'ai étudié vos carrières, avant de vous engager, poursuivit Nishimura, d'un ton déjà plus assuré. Et ce que tu as fais...C'est incroyable. Ces capacités que tu as développées en si peu de temps...

\- Oh, euh, c'est pas grand-chose.

A présent, la jeune fille s'employait le plus possible à masquer sa surprise, histoire d'éviter toute humiliation. Heureusement que ni Bou-san, ni Yasuhara n'avait pas été présent! Ils se seraient tellement moqué d'elle! Mais elle aussi, elle se serait moqué d'elle! Comme si Nishimura allait lui faire une _déclaration..._

\- Bien sûr que _si_ , rétorqua Nishiyama.C'est énorme. Un tel potentiel ... J'aimerais vraiment que la S.H.A. puisse en profiter. Bon sang, tu as exorcisé _toute une école_!

\- Euh, c'est à dire, ce n'était qu'une classe, et puis, on m'a aidé...

Nishimura balaya sa modestie d'un geste de la main.

\- Taniyama, reprit-il, cette aide que tu dis avoir reçue, elle n'était pas suffisante. Je suis persuadé que tu pourrais faire tellement plus ... Viens chez nous ! Nous t'aiderons à développer pleinement tes capacités. Et je serais tellement heureux de pouvoir travailler aux côtés d'une personne aussi talentueuse...

Mai ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être admirée de cette façon. Déconcertée, elle bredouilla:

\- C'est à dire...Je...

\- Oh, ne me réponds pas maintenant , la coupa Nishiyama. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre, et j'imagine que tu t'entends très bien avec ton équipe. Mais, je t'en pries...Réfléchis-y. C'est très important.

C'est alors qu'une voix tonnante s'exclama:

\- On y est presque?

\- C'est juste là, répondit quelqu'un,beaucoup plus proche.

Naru apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une caisse de matériel dans les bras. Derrière lui, Bou-san, également chargé, regarda la scène tout d'abord d'un air étonné, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille baissa la tête, tentant de masquer ses joues encore rouges. Une question la hantait: _qu'est-ce que Naru a entendu_ ?

\- Mai, tu pourras aider avec le matériel? Demanda-t-il justement, le visage parfaitement lisse, si bien qu'elle ne pu rien y déchiffrer.

Il n'avait pas encore posé sa caisse de matériel. Bou-san et Nishimura , quand à eux, se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie.

\- J'y retourne, fit Bou-san. Hey, Naru, tu arrives?

\- Je réfléchis, attends.

\- Bon, je me suis absenté un peu trop longtemps, déclara Nishimura. Je pars avec toi. Vous, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard.

Il regarda Mai et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de partir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Naru, dos à elle, contemplait pensivement la pièce.

\- Mai, aide moi à bouger cette table, déclara-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille obéit, et ensemble, ils installèrent le meuble de façon à ce qu'il soit perpendiculaire à une autre table.

\- Bien, fit Naru en hissant la caisse pleine de moniteurs qu'il avait amenée. On va les mettre ici...Comme ça, je pourrais surveiller tout en étant à mon bureau.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Il se tourna vers elle et resta silencieux un instant. Finalement, doucement, comme elle l'avait rarement entendu, il dit:

\- Et, au fait...Si tu veux quitter la S.P.R. ... Tu es libre de le faire. Je ne te retiendrais pas.

 _Ainsi, il avait entendu_! Mais sa façon d'y réagir la surprenait complètement...Et la mettait en colère.

Au moment où Nishimira lui avait proposé de quitter la SPR , en plus de la surprise, une réponse lui était venue à l'esprit: "Non" . Une réponse qui n'avait pas changé, et qui ne changerait jamais, parce que si Mai était à la SPR , ce n'était parce qu'elle était attirée par l'occulte. C'est parce qu'elle voulait rester à la SPR Les gens qu'elle pouvait voir là-bas était plus que ses amis - c'était sa précieuse famille. Si un membre de sa famille avait voulu partir, elle aurait cherché à le retenir, comme elle avait voulu empêcher Naru de fermer la S.P.R. quand il en avait eu le projet . Elle avait eu envie de le retenir, parce qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais lui, il ne la retiendrait pas. Il la pousserait vers la sortie.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'écria-elle avec emportement. Tu veux me virer?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Mai, répliqua Naru d'une voix irritée.

Il se détourna d'elle. Clairement, pour lui, le chapitre était clôt. Mais l'adolescente ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se sentait rejetée, et c'était douloureux, horriblement douloureux. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, il se contentait de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux. Mais elle pensait quand même qu'il ne la détestait pas. Elle avait même euh l'impression, oh! Qu'il _l'appréciait_.

Mais, finalement, il la traitait avec indifférence. Comme une vague connaissance de travail dont le départ lui importait peu. Comme une étrangère.

\- _Si_ , Naru, tu as dis ça. Même si ce n'est pas les mots que tu as utilisé...Tu as dit que ça t'était égal, que je parte. Tu m'encourages même à partir. Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle, des larmes de colère brillant dans ses yeux. C'est toi qui m'a forcée à venir travailler ici, d'abord! Alors pourquoi tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi?

\- Je ne cherche pas...répliqua Naru, furieux.

Mais Mai s'était déjà détournée de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce avec fracas, prête à sortir en trombe. Mais une main lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller plus loin.

\- Arrête !

Elle se retourna, pour croiser le regard d'un Naru très énervé. Elle l'avait rarement vu si en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu as vu cet endroit? C'est dangereux. On ne doit pas se séparer.

\- C'est bon, je sais me défendre! Grogna Mai avec indignation. Et tu n'auras qu'à faire appel à ton Qi si tu as un petit problème! Tu peux t'en sortir, quand même, non? C'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de partir?

\- On ne doit pas se séparer, répéta Naru. Cesse de te comporter comme une idiote.

\- Ne me traites pas d'idiote!

L'autre lui lâcha le bras, et la regarda d'un air songeur, ignorant son regard brûlant de rage.

\- Si, c'est idiot...Tu écoutes la première impulsion qui te viens à l'esprit au lieu d'être prudente. Et donc, tu prends trop de risques.

\- Mais...

\- Comme Eugène, poursuivit Naru en secouant fermement la tête, l'air réprobateur. Cet imbécile prenait toujours trop de risques, lui aussi.

Mai sentit sa colère fondre en instant. Le nom d'Eugène lui faisait toujours cet état: elle se sentait triste quand elle l'entendait, vraiment triste, parce qu'elle alors il lui manquait terriblement - mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Il y a une chose que tu ne comprends pas, apparemment, c'est que tu es en danger. Il y a quelque chose ici. Pourquoi _vous_ ne pouvez jamais prendre ça en compte? Tu risques ta vie, tu sais? Il serait temps que tu en prennes conscience et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une idiote, conclut-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis il se détourna, juste au moment où Ayako arrivait en portant sans effort une lourde caisse de matériel, suivit de Masako qui tirait sa petite valise en demandant où ils pouvaient dormir. Mai ne pût pas lui répondre, et finalement, elle sortit en compagnie d'une des filles sans avoir pu échanger un mot avec lui.

En marchant, elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, mais son cerveau cogitait à tout allure. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de comprendre? Naru s'inquiétait pour elle, finalement...Mais Naru s'inquiétait pour elle, _parce qu'elle ressemblait à Eugène_. Quelque part, c'était presque pire que si leur discussion s'était terminée sur l'indifférence de Naru. Parce qu'il avait montré - elle en était presque sûre - que, les seules fois où il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait son frère. Et peut-être même que, toutes les fois où elle l'avait sentit un peu plus proche d'elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voyait son frère à sa place. En fait, peut-être que ce qu'elle s'imaginait être leur amitié n'était rien de plus que des sentiments que Naru éprouvait pour Eugène - et elle n'était _pas_ Eugène.

Mais qui était-elle pour l'en blâmer, après tout ? Se dit-elle amèrement . Tous ces rêves où elle croyait voir Naru, alors que c'était quelqu'un d'autre..Et elle n'avait pas su lui répondre quand il lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait lui ou Eugène. Elle n'avait rien dit de consistant, parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Est-ce que, quand elle regardait Naru, si elle rougissait, c'était parce qu'elle repensait au sourire chaleureux de son frère? Comme elle ignorait la réponse à cette question, elle essayait juste de penser le moins possible au problème. Peut-être, de toute façon, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais cette réponse. Peut-être qu'elle n'existait pas.

Pourtant, en ce moment, elle aurait aimé n'avoir aucune hésitation. Elle aurait aimé être certaine qu'elle n'était absolument pas attachée à Naru, pas d'un pouce. Parce que, comme cela, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu autant envie de pleurer.

C'est seulement quand elle fût sortie de la maison qu'autre chose traversa son esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui être ôté, et qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où lui venait cette sensation, exactement . Elle était soulagée, soulagée... _Ah, oui!_ Soulagée de ne plus se sentir observée .

* * *

~ Réponses :

Nannaly , merci beaucoup pour le follow!

Pompom Merci beaucoup! Content que mon écriture te plaise *^*  
Yayas Merciii ! Et oui, je continue xD!  
50shadesofnaru Ravi que ça t'ai plu! *^* Et je vais essayer de ne pas m'arrêter ^^  
FrenchCirce C'est vrai, le fandom français de Ghost Hunt est malheureusement trop petit _... Pour la suite, j'espère que ce que j'ai préparé te plaira ^^

Merci encore pour vos réactions, omg, j'avais peur que personne ne me lise, car j'ai tendance à écrire des trucs trop long...D'ailleurs, ce chapitre devrait être le dernier à être un peu lourd. L'action commence maintenant ! ^^

A très vite !


	4. Chapitre 4

[Disclaimer : A qui appartient à Ghost Hunt? Sûrement pas à moi, en tous cas.]

* * *

La caméra était posée un peu avant les ouvertures, à distance égale entre les deux. Enfin, peut-être.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bon? Demanda Mai en contemplant le travail. Ce n'est pas un peu trop décalé sur la droite?

\- Non, je vois bien les deux pièces, confirma Bou-san de derrière l'appareil.

Tous les deux étaient occupés à installer des caméras et des microphones pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passait dans toutes les pièces du château. Ce qui était assez difficile, car ils n' avaient pas tant de matériel que ça, comparé au nombre de pièces que leur réservait le bâtiment.

Ils avaient donc trouvé une solution: placer des caméras et des micros en face de deux portes ouvertes pour qu'elles puissent enregistrer ce qu'il se passait dans deux pièces en même temps. Après avoir consulté le plan de Nishimura, ils avaient finis par se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour tout installer. Mai et Bou-san avaient choisis l'étage du haut du petit bâtiment secondaire. En tout cas, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à filmer ici, s'était dit Mai en montant les équipements. Même si un esprit énervé décidait de provoquer un petit poltergeist, il n'aurait rien à faire bouger, puisque ce bâtiment était complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas de meubles, pas de portes pour remplir les espaces découpés dans les murs, et même pas de vitres.

\- C'était facile, déclara-t-il tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers. Je me demande vraiment si il y a quelque chose de dangereux, ici. Je n'ai rien sentit de bizarre. A par cette propreté...C'est peut-être juste un esprit maniaque, non?

\- Bah, répondit Mai, il est peut être maniaque _et_ méchant.

\- Dis donc, tu pourrais porter un peu plus de choses, non?

C'était la voix d'Ayako, qui tenait entre ses mains de grande caisses de plastique vides. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie ( également dépourvue de porte ), l'air exaspérée

\- Je suis fatiguée, répondit doucement Masako, qui elle ne tenait rien. En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'une personne forte comme toi aurait besoin d'aide!

\- Pfff! Souffla Ayako, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

 _Elle sait vraiment manipuler les gens,_ se dit Mai en observant la jeune médium. Comme Naru... _Non!_ Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui. Parce que, chaque fois que le nom de son patron lui venait à l'esprit, elle repensait à leur conversation à la base. Et chaque fois, elle ressentait de la tristesse, de la colère, de la déception...Et surtout, une honte intersidérale. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait qu'il la retienne! Elle lui avait demandé de l'attention! _Mon Dieu..._ A coup sûr, l'énervant jeune homme la pensait collé à ses basques. Il devait même penser un truc du genre ; "Ah, la, la, cette fille s'imagine que je vais lui courir après ... Pathétique. " Elle pouvait presque voir son visage afficher alors une expression particulièrement méprisante. Rien que d'y penser... _Argh !_ Si seulement elle pouvait retourner dans le temps et tout effacer!

\- Ça va Mai? Quelque chose te gêne? S'inquiéta la prêtresse en remarquant la tête qu'elle faisait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec attention, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'elle leur délivre en direct un message du monde des esprits. _Et bien non! Tout ce que je fais, c'est me mettre dans tous mes états pour une histoire stupide!_ pensa Mai. Malgré elle, les paroles de Naru lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle ne devait plus se laisser distraire...Il y avait plus important, pour le moment. Cet endroit était bizarre, probablement hanté. Voilà sur quoi elle devait se concentrer. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées plus ou moins lié à la honte intersidérale, et déclara d'un ton assuré:

\- Tout va bien! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée!

Elle posa le tas de caisses vides qu'elle portait dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans le bâtiment principal . En quelques heures, les nouveaux arrivants avaient complètement investit les lieux. A présent, l'entrée était encombrée de caissons vides, de leurs chaussures, de leurs manteaux. Ils s'étaient également installés dans les chambres dans le couloir où se trouvait la base, qu'ils avaient protégés d'éventuels esprits en bougeant de grosse étagères pour empêcher la circulation en ligne droite. A par ça, ils avaient laissé les autres pièces tranquille. Le château était vraiment immense, et, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui attirait leur attention, à part l'étrange propreté des lieux. On aurait dit que les habitants de la maison venaient tout juste de la quitter. Personne n'avait encore réussi à éclaircir ce mystère.

\- J'ai posé des questions aux habitants du village voisin, quand on est descendu chercher de l'eau, expliqua John, et, apparemment, ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui vivrait là.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un grand salon, tous rassemblés après avoir accomplit les divers tâches que leur avait demandé Nishimura.

\- Waouh, tu te débrouilles en français? Demanda Mai , franchement admirative.

\- Oh, non ! Je n'y connaît presque rien, admit le prêtre avec un petit rire. Je leur ait parlé anglais D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on s'est vraiment compris...L'accent français est bizarre!

\- Donc, le coupa Naru, personne ne vit ici. Et à part ça, ils t'ont dit pourquoi personne n'est jamais venu vandaliser les lieux ?

John baissa la tête, pensif.

\- C'est à dire...Ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs. Des rumeurs de disparitions.

Mai se figea, et elle pût sentir distinctement les habitués de la SPR réagir également. Tout cela ressemblait au cas qu'ils avaient appelé "le labyrinthe ensanglanté" . L'un des plus effrayants de sa carrière, à son avis. Cette fois là, ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de phénomène dangereux et meurtrier : ç'avait été dangereux, meurtrier, et _malsain._

\- Apparemment, développa John, des gens auraient disparus, et cela arrivait alors qu'ils s'approchaient du château. Ils allaient se promener dans la forêt qui l'entoure, et...Ils ne revenaient pas.

\- Nishimura, tu as consulté les registres de disparition? Intervint Yasuhara. Ça correspond?

\- C'est mon frère qui s'en est chargé, dit Aoko Tomaru.

Elle lui signa rapidement l'histoire, et se chargea de traduire sa réponse :

\- En fait...Rien. Il n'a rien vu. Il n'y a eu aucune disparition reportée dans ce secteur. Enfin...Il y en a eu, quelques unes, mais les victimes ont toutes été retrouvées par la police, en vie...ou pas. En tout cas, ça s'est toujours révélé être d'origine humaine. Ils n'ont jamais eu à fouiller ici, au château, ou bien dans la forêt qui nous entoure. Fujitaka a même fait des recherches dans de vieux registres, qui datent parfois de plus de 100 ans, et...Il dit qu'il n'y a pas non plus mention de disparitions prêt du château ou à ses alentours.

Cette révélation laissa planer un silence étonné. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire?

\- Euh...Intervint timidement John, je ne vous ait pas tout dit. En fait, j'étais intrigué par ces histoires, donc, j'ai demandé aux gens ce qu'ils entendaient par là. Qui , exactement, avait disparu. Et ils ... ils ne savaient pas.

\- C'est normal, ça, non? Avança Ayako. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, un genre de légende urbaine. Ça se construit souvent autour des endroits étranges, et on ne peut pas dire que ce château ne l'est pas.

\- Non, réagit Mariya.

La jeune femme se leva, les yeux baissés, et commença à marcher en cercles, l'air concentré.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une simple rumeur. Vous croyez vraiment que des gosses éviteraient de saccager cet endroit à cause d'une petite histoire sans fondement ? Les jeunes ne sont plus superstitieux, de nos jours. Au contraire, ils seraient heureux de se faire un peu peur. Ils devraient venir, mais non, ils ne viennent pas.

Elle releva la tête.

\- C'est bizarre. Tout le monde évite cet endroit. A par celui que nous avons prit, je n'ai pas vu de chemins dans la forêt, quand on est arrivé. Les gens du coin ne viennent pas se promener ici. Les gens ne viennent pas ici...Ce n'est définitivement pas qu'une rumeur sans fondement...C'est plus que ça.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Bou-san, perplexe.

\- On dirait...Un _souvenir_. Ils se souviennent de quelque chose, et ça leur fait peur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils se souviendraient des disparitions? Mais pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas signalées? Demanda Nishimura.

\- Ce n'est pas une rumeur. - elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé - C'est impossible. La seule option qui reste, c'est que ces choses qui leur font si peur, ces disparitions, elles ont vraiment eu lieu. C'est vrai, par contre, que ce souvenir est très bizarre. Pourquoi ils ne fuient pas? Pourquoi ils ne parlent pas de ces disparitions clairement? Pourquoi ils ne s'en rappellent pas bien? Eh bien, je pense que ça nous prouve juste que cet endroit est loin d'être normal: s'ils ne s'en souviennent pas vraiment, c'est parce que quelque chose les en empêche.

\- Quelque chose de paranormal ... ? Compléta le vice-président, songeur.

Mai les contemplait, bouche bée, quelque peu impressionnée. Elle même n'aurait jamais pu élaborer une telle théorie aussi rapidement.

\- Vous dites...Dit Naru ( _Mai ne pût s'empêcher d'être troublée par son intervention, même si elle le masqua de son mieux_ ) , que quoi que ce soit qui se trouve ici, cela cause des disparitions, et a le pouvoir d'empêcher les gens d'y réagir correctement?

\- Exactement, répondit Mariya. J'ai déjà vu ça. Dans des endroits hantés, des gens qui se mettent à agir de façon illogique, d'un seul coup. On a eu cette histoire de puits. Beaucoup de gens y avait trouvé la mort. On en était conscient, et pourtant, un de nos membre a déclaré vouloir se promener sans raison particulière. Ensuite, on l'a retrouvé près de ce fameux puits, prêt à tomber...Il n'avait pas été possédé, un charme le protégeait de ce genre de choses. Mais il avait tout de même été manipulé, parce que l'esprit l'avait influencé.

 _Encore comme cette affaire..._ Mai se rappelait Masako sortir seule malgré le danger, lors du cas du "labyrinthe ensanglanté".

\- Ce qui se trouve ici est donc capable d'influencer quelqu'un à ce point, et pendant toute sa vie? S'alarma Tomaru. Il pourrait même nous faire oublier totalement l'un d'entre nous s'il disparaissait?

Après ces paroles, l'ambiance s'assombrit considérablement. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel tout le monde eut le temps d'évaluer combien ce cas s'avérait bien plus dangereux que prévu.

\- En tout cas, fit Masako, je ne sens rien de particulier, ici. Je veux dire, tout est étrange, mais...Je ne _sens_ rien. Je ne comprends pas.

Naru la regardait, une intense concentration peinte sur son visage. _Pourquoi il la regarde comme ça ?_ Se dit Mai, avant de se souvenir qu'elle _devait_ s'en ficher .

\- Je crois que c'est à mon tour, intervint Tomaru.

La jeune femme s'était levée. Elle regarda la pièce un instant avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol, à un endroit qui n'était pas couvert par l'épais tapis qui se trouvait sous les fauteuils.

\- Ici, ça ira, je pense, déclara-t-elle. Ça ne va pas tâcher.

Sous le regard curieux de Mai et des plus ou moins membres de la SPR, elle sortit de sa poche arrière un petit objet d'argent. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, elle le déplia, révélant une lame, qu'elle planta violemment dans la paume de sa main.

\- Hé! Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer Mai.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait partit du processus, sourit Tomaru, sans manifester aucune douleur.

Elle écrasa sa main sur le sol, et ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un allait poser une question, mais Nishimura mit un doigt sur sa bouche, intimant le silence. Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur la jeune femme, dont le visage fermé se crispait de plus en plus. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, inspirant bruyamment, comme une noyée qui reprenait son souffle. Elle tremblait, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mariya se précipita sur elle, et la tint dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se ressaisisse.

\- Je les ai vus, déclara finalement la jeune femme. Il y a des esprits ici.

Le sang continuait de couler abondamment de sa main, traçant des lignes brillantes qui contrastaient sur sa peau noire, et elle avait l'air très secouée. Cependant, la voix qui sortait de sa bouche était ferme et assurée, comme si de rien n'était:

\- Ils sont là...Mais...Il y a quelque chose...Quelque chose qui les bloque...C'est pour ça qu'on ne les perçoit pas facilement...Ils sont...Ils sont _si nombreux..._ Il doit y en avoir...Environ...un millier. Je pense. C'était extrêmement difficile, de les sentir...

Mai déglutit. Un millier...c'était énorme.

\- Et puis...C'est étrange mais...En même temps...J'ai ressentit...Certains...Leur présence...S'effaçait...Pourtant, ils sont piégés...C'est très bizarre.

\- Bon...J'imagine qu'on doit procéder à quelques exorcismes? Intervint Bou-san. C'est ce qu'on fait, d'habitude.

Mais Tomaru secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose...Ils sont piégés. J'en ai sentit qui étaient prêts à partir d'eux-même, mais...Quelque chose les retiens. De plus, ce sont probablement les esprits des gens qui ont disparu. Ça ne réglera pas le problème de ce qui les a fait disparaître. Mais...On doit quand même essayer...J'ai le sentiment...J'ai le sentiment qu'ils _veulent_ qu'on les libère. Même si je ne sais si on va réussir à les atteindre...Et puis, il se pourrait aussi qu'on touche ce qui est coupable dans leur enlèvement.

C'est alors que Naru se leva.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve la nature de ce phénomène. Je vais aller voir dans ma documentation si je trouve quelque chose de similaire.

\- Attends! S'écria Nishimura.

Il se leva, et posa des yeux préoccupés sur chacun des non-membres de la S.H.A. .

\- Cette affaire se révèle beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Comme personne n'avait jamais mentionné d'événement vraiment inquiétant, je ne l'ai pas jugée à sa juste mesure. Mais, ces disparitions...Elles pourraient nous arriver également. Je m'excuse de vous avoir mit dans un tel danger. Et si vous voulez partir...Vous le pouvez. Je ne tiens pas à vous impliquer. On demandera des renforts et on reviendra plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils se regardèrent. Mai pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur ces visages qu'elle connaissait bien. Enfin, presque tous. Naru semblait réfléchir, sans doute à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate pour poursuivre son espionnage industriel sans s'attirer la méfiance de qui que ce soit. Pourtant, ce fût elle-même qui intervint:

\- Mais...On ne peut pas partir comme ça, non? Les disparitions vont se poursuivre !

En le disant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne cherchait pas juste une excuse pour atteindre leur objectif initial. Elle se sentait véritablement responsable de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

\- Peut-être que ce seront les nôtres, les prochaines, intervint Mariya, le visage marqué d'un pli inhabituel. Vous en êtes conscients ?

\- Oui, répondit Mai après un silence. Oui, moi, je le suis.

Était-ce à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait affronté avant? A cause de cette fois où, possédée par un esprit, elle s'était sentie mourir? Sans doute un peu des deux. En tout cas, elle savait que malgré la peur qui l'agitait en ce moment, le sentiment qu'elle devait faire quelque chose était plus fort.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis:

\- Et vous?

\- Eh bien, commença Bou-san...J'aimerais bien tenter quelque chose, avant de me déclarer vaincu.

\- Il doit bien avoir des arbres vivants, dans toute cette forêt, déclara Ayako.

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs psychiques, mais j'espère que je pourrais vous être utile, sourit Yasuhara.

\- Je ne peux pas partir alors que mes capacités n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre utile, murmura Masako.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, conclut Lin.

Nishimura les contempla un instant, puis hocha la tête, donnant son assentiment.

\- Très bien. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire changer d'avis. Mais...A présent, on sait qu'on doit être deux fois plus prudents. Apparemment, _ça_ peut nous faire oublier l'existence de quelqu'un s'il disparaît, où que l'on soit, vu qu'aucune famille, aucun ami, aucun collègue, n'a jamais réclamé tous ces disparus. On doit se préparer à cette éventualité...Et savoir comment faire si cela arrive.

\- Si on enregistrait tout le monde? Proposa Bou-san. Il nous suffirait de visionner les vidéos pour remarquer que l'une des personnes qui s'y trouve manque.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, déclara Nishimura. Ce qui est là parviendrait à nous influencer, à nous faire croire que cette personne est partie, qu'on ne la voit pas, ou quelque chose d'autre...Je pense que c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ces disparus avaient bien des photos, eux aussi...Et des chambres, et des maisons...Et pourtant, personne n'a rien remarqué.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, déclara Mariya.

Elle sortit un grand ruban de sa poche, prit la main - maintenant bandée - de Tomaru, attacha le fil autour de son poignet, avant de répéter le geste avec le sien.

\- Voilà ! Si je remarque qu'il n'y a plus personne au bout de ce fil, je comprendrait qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Si on fait tous pareil, on ne pourra pas oublier à quoi il sert. De plus, quand on est au courant de que ce genre de phénomène est en train de se produire, ils sont moins puissant. Je pense que ça peut marcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun, un ruban/fil/ficelle à la main, cherchait un partenaire. Mai ne jeta pas un regard à Naru, même quand elle entendit la douce voix de Masako qui se proposait pour être avec lui. Elle s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Surtout qu'elle avait un problème: elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de partenaire. Nishimura s'était mis avec Fujitaka, Bou-san avec Yasuhara, Ayako avec...personne ! Mai se précipita vers elle:

\- Ah, Ayako, tu ne veux pas...

\- Ayako, s'il te plaît...demanda quelqu'un au même moment.

C'était Masako. Mai devina que Naru lui avait sans doute préféré Lin. Ayako les regarda un instant, durant lequel les filles la dévisagèrent avec espoir, avant de finalement déclarer:

\- Désolée...Mais je me suis déjà mise avec John!

Elle sourit, visiblement amusée par la situation, et déclara:

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble!

Et c'est pourquoi les deux filles se retrouvaient à présent allongées sur un lit, le visage tourné vers le ciel, avec la même expression pleine de joie qu'auraient eu, par exemple, des poissons morts.

Soyons clairs. Mai ne détestait pas Masako. Il y avait eu un froid entre elles au début, mais il avait progressivement disparu pour laisser place une appréciation mutuelle. Cependant, tout cela avait ses limites. La médium pouvait se montrer particulièrement jalouse. Une fois, même si c'était sous l'influence d'un esprit, la médium lui avait même dit qu'elle la détestait, et Mai n'était pas sûre que ledit esprit avait eu _beaucoup_ besoin de l'influencer. Et puis, elles n'avaient pas tant de points communs que ça. Masako était une célébrité qui menait une vie complètement éloignée de la lycéenne fauchée qu'elle était. Bref, elles ne formaient pas vraiment un couple bien assortit. Plutôt en instance de divorce, en fait.

\- Dis...Tu penses que les exorcismes ont été efficaces? Demanda Mai d'une petite voix, espérant briser le silence dévasté que Masako n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elles s'étaient liées. ( Elle n'avait cessé de regarder Lin d'un air sombre tout au long du repas. Bon sang, elle était jalouse de _Lin ! )_

\- Hm? Non, je ne pense pas, répondit la médium. Ce serait trop simple, si quelques exorcismes pouvaient suffire à se débarrasser de quelque chose qui a autant de force...

Après le repas, en effet, chaque personne qui le pouvait avait procédé à un exorcisme. Bou-san, Ayako, et John avaient été rejoins par Fujitaka Tomaru et Mariya. Ces derniers avaient eu recours à des méthodes que Mai n'avait jamais vu avant. Tomaru avait tracé un drôle de cercle avec du sel sur le sol de l'entrée avant d'y écrire des incantations dans une langue que Mai ne connaissait pas, et Mariya avait défilé dans chaque pièce, vêtue d'une étrange toge blanche, y compris l'église et le bâtiment qui lui faisait face en chantonnant dans une autre langue inconnue.

Ensuite, Aoko Tomaru avait essayé de sentir à nouveau les esprits, mais elle semblait si fatigué que Nishimura lui avait demandé d'attendre le lendemain. Cependant, personne ne se faisait beaucoup d'illusion. Ils ne savaient même pas _quoi_ exorciser.

\- A vrai dire, reprit Masako, la voix lasse, je ne sais absolument si quoi que ce soit se passe. Je ne sens rien. C'est tellement...frustrant.

Mai la regarda, compatissante. La médium avait l'habitude du succès, elle ne devait pas apprécier que ses capacités ne fonctionnent pas comme elle le voulait.

\- Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle gentiment. Tu vois, moi j'ai l'habitude de ne rien pouvoir faire non plus, et...En fait, il y a toujours quelque chose qu'on peut faire, tu vois? Même si c'est juste soulever une caméra...

\- Hmpf! Rétorqua Masako d'un ton dur. Ce sont les paroles de quelqu'un d'incapable ! Je refuse d'être comme ça, _moi_!

Mai sentit sa compassion fondre _illico_. Mais, soudainement, la médium se tourna vers elle, l'air paniqué:

\- Non, non, non, non, _non_ ! Ça ne va pas du tout! C'est exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais faire! Je ne voulais pas...Enfin, tu sais...Te dire des choses comme ça. Je suis désolée d'accord?

La médium avait effectivement l'air désolé, et Mai hocha vaguement la tête, interloquée. Elle se serait même demandé si Masako était possédée, si la jeune fille n'avait pas eu, comme eux tous, un talisman d'Ayako en sa possession.

\- C'est que je ne sais pas trop comment faire, bredouilla Masako, l'air gêné. En fait, je voulais vraiment...qu'on...qu'on _échange_...qu'on...qu'on...

\- Qu'on discute? Compléta Mai d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, voilà, discuter. En fait, je passe mon temps avec des personnes très âgées, et...Ce n'est pas vraiment...Enfin, des gens avec qui je peux discuter. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, avoua-t-elle, l'air renfrogné comme chaque fois qu'elle devait exprimer une de ses faiblesses.

Mai dû se retenir d'éclater de rire. Si elle avait explosé, sûr que l'autre lui en aurait voulu à vie. Mais elle avait du mal à s'en empêcher. C'était _trop mignon_ !

\- Et de quoi tu veux parler, Masako? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un grand sourire.

\- Ben...Je me demandais, euh...Si ça allait bien entre Naru et toi.

Mai sursauta.

\- Quoi?

\- Oh, allez, inutile de faire semblant, j'ai bien vu que tu l'évitais...Tu ne l'as pas regardé de la soirée, tu ne lui as pas dit bonsoir...Et d'ailleurs, lui aussi, il t'a évité. Il ne t'as même pas critiqué sur quoi que ce soit...

\- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda Mai, soupçonneuse.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas en tant que rivale! C'est...En tant qu'amie. Je sais que tu aimes bien Naru, et...Ça m'inquiète que tu ne t'entendes plus très bien avec lui...Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle, l'air sincère. Vous êtes mes amis, tous les deux, et je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez en froid.

Mai hésita un instant. Était ce parce que Masako lui avait avoué quelque chose? Elle décida subitement de tout lui raconter. Après tout, même si Nishimura avait monté tout un plan pour qu'ils en parlent seuls, il n'avait pas _explicitement_ dit que son offre d'emploi était un secret, n'est ce pas?

\- Et puis...Je pense que Naru a presque tout entendu.

\- Et...C'est à cause de ça que vous êtes en froid? Demanda Masako.

\- Oui et... En fait, il m'a dit... - elle déglutit avec difficulté en repensant à ce mauvais souvenir - ... Il m'a dit...Que je pourrais partir...Et qu'il ne me retiendrait pas...Et...

A sa grande stupéfaction, Mai s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit! Espérant que la médium n'avait rien vu, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et s'empressa de poursuivre:

\- Donc...Et après, je lui ait demandé pourquoi il voulait me virer, et puis, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me virer, mais je...je lui ait...Balancé des tas de trucs. Du genre qui vont lui faire penser que je lui court après!

Elle se cacha la tête dans son oreiller, tandis que la honte intersidérale repointait le bout de son nez (enfin, si la honte intersidérale a un nez, hein) .

\- Mai, murmura Masako après un instant de silence, tu as dit quoi à Nishimura?

\- Hein? Demanda la jeune fille en sortant la tête de sous son oreiller.

\- Ta réponse? A son offre?

\- C'est à dire, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre...Ils sont arrivés trop vite...

L'autre fille resta silencieuse, au point que Mai demanda:

\- Euh...Tu dors?

\- Pas du tout! répondit l'autre d'un ton brusque. Je réfléchissais à quel point tu n'avais rien compris! Tu as cru que Naru voulait t'encourager à partir, alors que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a fait!

\- Euh...Tu sais, même si tu veux arranger la situation, ça ne sert à rien de mentir. J'ai compris ce qu'il a dit, hein. Après tout, j'aurais du savoir que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux...On sait tous comment est Naru...

\- Le Naru habituel se serait complètement fichu de cette histoire, répondit Masako, l'air énervée. Il n'aurait rien dit du tout. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé! Et toi, tu ne comprends rien du tout, espèce d'idiote!

\- Hé! S'écria Mai, vexée. Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiote?

\- Laisses tomber! C'est désespérant! De toutes façons, il faut que je dorme, alors, bonne nuit.

Et la médium se retourna brusquement de l'autre côté du lit, apparemment en colère. Mai grimaça. _Dire que c'est elle qui voulait discuter..._ En se tournant à son tour, elle se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Masako. Naru n'aurait pas vraiment voulu la virer? Mais pourquoi lui dire ça, alors? De toute façons, s'il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était son lien avec Eugène...Enfin, si la médium soupe-au-lait ne se trompait pas et qu'il n'avait pas effectivement voulu la virer. Bref, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire?

A côté d'elle, la respiration de Masako s'était ralentie. Elle dormait pour de bon. Mai aurait bien aimé faire pareil. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, et elle en avait assez de ressasser les mêmes pensées. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose la gênait. Elle se sentait oppressée. Encore cette sensation que...Qu'elle était _observée_. Elle avait l'impression que, si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle croiserait le regard d'une chose horrible. Quoi, exactement, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle sentit son corps se contracter sous l'effet de la crainte. _Bon sang, Mai_ ! Se dit elle. _Tu es vraiment trop bête! Cet endroit est effrayant, c'est vrai, mais là, tu imagines des trucs! Tu n'aurais jamais dû regarder de films d'horreur!_

Cependant, malgré ces paroles de courage, elle sentait la panique l'envahir, tandis que la sensation d'être observée grandissait. A l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, elle écoutait tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration de la fille à côté d'elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle aurait cependant vraiment voulu savoir que Masako, à côté d'elle, était réveillée. Elle avait presque envie de la secouer un peu, et qu'importait sa réaction. Elle ne voulait juste plus être seule avec ce, ce...Ce regard.

Comme elle n'osait plus bouger, ses membres commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle se sentait de plus bête, figée comme une statue, et peut-être. _S'il y a quelque chose,_ se dit-elle soudain, _je n'aurais qu'à l'exorciser! Masako est incapable de se défendre, c'est à moi d'agir!_ Forte de cette idée, malgré sa peur, elle se redressa d'un coup et pressa de toutes ses forces le bouton de sa lampe de chevet.

Face à elle, se trouvait...La chambre. Vide. Ses yeux inquiets fouillèrent la pièce, les ombres, cherchant un reflet inquiétant, ses oreilles analysant le silence dans la crainte d'y trouver un bruit suspect. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elles étaient seules.

Mai soupira. Elle avait dû tout imaginer. Sans doute à cause de ces histoires de disparitions. Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre. John avait aspergé leurs portes d'eau bénite, Fujitaka Tomaru avait tracé aux deux extrémités du couloir une barrière avec du sel. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des films, et qu'elle dorme, si elle voulait pouvoir être aussi efficace qu'eux. Elle éteignit la lumière et se renfonça sous ses couvertures, fermant résolument les yeux. Cependant, bien que sa panique soit calmée, et bien qu'elle rejette cette idée de toutes ses forces, elle ne la quittait pas. C'était encore là. Elle le sentait. On la regardait.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ C'est encore un peu long, mais bon, comme personne n'a dit que ça le dérangeait, ben, je continues. XD

Réponses:

 **FrenchCirce** , merci pour le follow et le fav!  
, merci pour le fav!

-Commentaires:

 **Pompom** : Merci beaucoup, je suis content que ça t'intéresse. Et si la longueur n'est pas un problème, ce chapitre devrait te plaire X)

 **FrenchCirce** : Content que la longueur ne soit pas un problème *^* . Heureux aussi que mon style te plaise. Pour les fautes, je suis désolé, je devrais faire plus attention! J'ai essayé de n'en faire aucune ici, et je vais retravailler les autres chapitres. Merci de me l'avoir signalé en tout cas, j'oublie souvent de bien me relire ^^. Je suis trop content de ne pas être OOC ^^ ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera tes attentes : D

 **MlleGr** : Merci beaucoup! ^^ Et là voilà : D

 **50shadesofNaru** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ~

Au fait, je pense updater une fois par semaine, maintenant. Comme ça, avant la rentrée, j'ai le temps de préparer des chapitres en avance pour quand je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire. Donc, le chapitre suivant sera posté lundi prochain. Voilà voilà ~


	5. Chapitre 5

[Disclaimer: J'aimerais bien que Ghost Hunt soit à moi...Nan, en vrai, j'aimerais pas, Naru est trop compliqué à imaginer. Bon, de toute façon, il n'est pas à moi, alors...]

Important : Vous voulez lire ce chapitre et vous n'avez pas envie qu'il participe à votre prochaine nuit blanche? Pas de panique! Le passage qui a le potentiel de vous effrayer ou de vous choquer a été mis entre / deux barres comme ceci / pour que vous puissiez l'éviter au cas où. Et vous n'avez même pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre la suite...De rien!

* * *

 _La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Il avait plu toute la journée, et elle n'avait rien pour s'abriter, évidemment. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu cette forêt devant elle. Elle avait espéré trouver quelque chose à manger à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir de gardes-chasses, et elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de courir après un animal. Elle comptait ramasser quelques baies, et s'abriter un peu de la pluie._

 _Mais cela faisait déjà une bonne demie-heure qu'elle marchait dans le labyrinthe d'arbres et de bosquets, et rien de comestible ne s'était encore présenté. Elle aurait eu peur de s'être perdue si elle avait eu une route à suivre. Mais, au moins, cette forêt la protégeait un peu de l'eau, avec ses grands arbres serrés les uns contre les autres, qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière grisâtre de ce début de soirée. Elle songea à s'arrêter sous l'un deux, pour reposer ses jambes épuisées. Mais il était dangereux de s'endormir ainsi, surtout en plein hiver, alors que ses pieds étaient gelés. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se sécher, et échapper à ce sol mouillé et boueux. Elle décida que, si elle trouvait une caverne sur son chemin, elle s'y arrêterait pour la nuit._

 _C'est alors qu' elle vit, entre deux arbres, une lueur éclairer les troncs. Peut-être un feu auquel elle pourrait se réchauffer ? Avec espoir, elle s'avança dans sa direction. Finalement, elle déboucha sur la source de lumière._

 _\- Un château? Murmura-t-elle._

 _C'était effectivement un château qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais un drôle de château. Il était tout éclairé, mais il ne semblait pas terminé. De l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, elle pouvait voir que le clocher de la petite chapelle n'était encore qu'un amas de pierre et de mortier, les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du bâtiment d'en face étaient des planches de bois, et , sur sa droite, elle apercevait même les fondations d'un troisième bâtiment émerger de la boue. Pourquoi vivre dans un endroit encore en construction?_

 _Néanmoins, les drôles d'habitudes des riches ne la regardaient pas. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé d'organiser une fête dans une demeure plus grande que leur habitation principale, tout simplement. Par chance, la grille était ouverte. Elle entra. Les jours de fête, les nobles étaient plus enclins à donner aux pauvres, pour montrer leur largesse à tout le monde. Et peut-être trouverait-elle le moyen de se faire un peu d'argent. Avec espoir, elle s'engagea sur un joli chemin de pierres blanches qui menait tout droit à l'entrée._

 _Elle arriva devant la grande porte. Elle hésita, se demandant si elle ne devait pas plutôt chercher l'entrée des domestiques. Mais elle doutait de pouvoir se repérer ainsi dans un endroit inconnu, et décida de frapper sans attendre. Elle saisit le lourd battant de l'entrée, en donna plusieurs coups vigoureux, et attendit._

 _Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle attendait toujours. Étrange, se dit-elle. De plus, elle n'avait entendu aucune agitation de l'autre côté de la porte, aucun bruit signalant une présence quelconque. Pourtant, il y avait toutes ces lumières...Étonnée, elle recula un peu, pour regarder par les fenêtre éclairées: personne. Elle recula un peu plus, contemplant le bâtiment entier: pas un visage derrière toutes ces vitres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Si elle avait été en forme, peut-être aurait elle éprouvé de l'inquiétude, mais elle était épuisée et n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée. C'est à peine si un sentiment d'étrangeté affleura à la surface de son esprit. Après tout, peut-être que la fête n'avait pas encore commencé, et que les domestiques étaient trop occupés à la cuisine pour penser à surveiller la porte d'entrée..._

 _Dans son dos, le vent redoublait de violence, giflant son corps glacé par ses vêtements mouillés. Avec désespoir, elle frappa de nouveau . Toujours aucune réponse. Prise d'une impulsion, elle frappa une dernière fois. A sa grande surprise, la porte sur laquelle elle avait frappé, un peu fort, pivota sous la poussée, révélant un grand vestibule éclairé par de nombreux chandeliers. Aucune voix ne demanda qui venait d'entrer, aucun domestique furieux pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres la poussa dans le dos. Elle trébucha, et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Instantanément, la fraîcheur de l'hiver s'atténua, remplacée par une douce chaleur qui lui arracha un léger soupir de soulagement. Hésitante, elle s'avança encore un peu. La porte se referma brusquement dans son dos, la faisant sursauter, mais elle avait l'habitude des courants d'air._

 _Néanmoins, à par ce claquement, elle n'entendait aucun bruit autour d'elle. L'endroit était complètement silencieux. Solitaire. Elle demanda:_

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un?_

 _Aucune réponse. Timidement, elle s'avança, ses chausses trempées produisant un son spongieux à chacun de ses pas. Sur sa gauche, par une porte ouverte, elle voyait une large pièce, un grand salon très éclairé et richement meublé. Dans la cheminée, elle apercevait un bon feu ronronner. Sa chaleur rassurante l'attirait. "Juste un petit instant", se disait elle. Si elle passait un petit instant devant ce feu, elle pourrait se sécher, au moins peu. Et si quelqu'un arrivait, il n'y aurait qu'à s'enfuir...Juste un petit instant, se répéta-t-elle en s'approchant lentement, hypnotisée par les hautes flammes brûlantes qui semblaient l'inviter à venir auprès d'elles. Elle entra dans le salon, et se laissa tomber sur le tapis moelleux qui se trouvait devant le foyer, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière elle. Ses vêtements glacés se réchauffèrent, se séchèrent. Elle se sentait si bien...Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, épuisée par sa longue marche._

 _/ Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait froid. Perdue, elle se redressa. Elle entendait autour d'elle un bourdonnement, un vrombissement, dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine. C'est alors qu'une odeur la prit à la gorge. Une odeur immonde, qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle plaqua sa manche devant son nez, résistant à l'envie qu'elle avait de tourner de l'œil. Affolée, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'était endormie auprès du feu, et, et...Maintenant, il faisait noir. Mais elle était sûre de n'être pas dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Sous ses jambes, plus de tapis moelleux, mais seulement...Quelque chose. Quelque chose de mou, et de dur, aussi. Quelque chose qui sentait abominablement mauvais, une odeur qu'elle connaissait, mais dont elle ne parvenait pas exactement à se rappeler. De toute façon, peu importait! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son instinct lui criait une chose: elle devait sortir d'ici. Tout de suite._

 _Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en tira la boîte d'allumettes qu'elle avait volé à son père avant qu'il ne la rejette hors de la maison. Comme il lui manquait à ce moment! Tout lui manquait, même les commérages et les insultes, quand cela s'était su qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée,même les villageois qui avaient applaudit quand elle avait dû quitter le village, faute de logis. Les gestes fébriles, évitant de respirer l'affreuse odeur, elle parvint à produire une étincelle. L'allumette s'enflamma._

 _Elle ne produisit qu'une lumière minuscule, mais suffisante pour éclairer un peu. Elle distingua, devant elle, des bras. Ils étaient habillés d'un un riche tissu rouge, peut-être d'une robe. Une dame était assise juste en face d'elle! Mais elle ne disait rien. Peut-être dormait-elle? Peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire où elles étaient? Elle décida de réveiller l'inconnue pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, pour la secouer, remontant l'allumette jusqu'à son visage. La petite lueur escalada lentement le corps, dévoilant entièrement les bras couverts de tissus, les épaules puis le cou qui l'étaient également._

 _\- Excusez m..._

 _Elle s'interrompit . L'allumette était à présent en face d'un visage. Un visage cauchemardesque. La chair qui le couvrait avait pourri, dévoilant une mâchoire d'un rouge sombre presque vert, un mélange de dents jaunâtres et de peau noircie. Les yeux étaient grand ouverts, le contour des orbites et les paupières presque entièrement dévorés, laissant les deux globes nus, fixés sur elle comme s'ils la regardaient. L'un d'entre eux trembla, et un asticot sortit d'un interstice pour se promener, accompagné d'une dizaine de mouches, sur la face pourrie._

 _Elle hurla._

 _Elle repoussa le cadavre avec des gestes brusques, la main agitée de tics, dégoûtée d'avoir touché une chose pareille. L'allumette qu'elle tenait dans sa main tomba, et rebondit sur quelque chose. Instinctivement, elle baissa des yeux terrifiés, pour en rencontrer d'autres, froids et vides, dévorés eux aussi par la pourriture: elle se trouvait sur un cadavre ! Instinctivement, elle recula, mais sa main s'enfonça dans une substance molle avec un bruit répugnant, grouillant soudainement de vers qu'elle se sentait se débattre entre ses doigts. Elle hurla de nouveau, horrifiée. Un autre cadavre! Elle était sur des cadavres! Tout son corps se mit à trembler._

 _Pendant ce temps, l'allumette avait roulé, roulé jusqu'à rencontrer un bout de tissu qu'elle enflamma soudainement, déchirant l'obscurité._

 _Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Des milliers d'yeux grands ouverts. Morts. Tous morts. Elle était entourée d'un nombre stupéfiant de cadavres. Ils recouvraient complètement le sol, et montaient jusque très haut, au point qu'elle ne voyait pas la fin de cette accumulation avec le seul feu. Cela formait des sortes de montagnes qui l'entouraient, lui bouchaient la vue. Certains étaient des squelettes, d'autres étaient en pleine décomposition, d'autres encore semblaient à peine morts. Il y avait de tout, humains, animaux, et autres choses non-identifiables. Un discret mouvement agitait la masse, comme un gargouillis, et elle distingua ce qui semblait être des milliards d'insectes qui remuaient la charogne et couraient sur les corps . Des dizaines de milliers de mouches volaient partout, vrombissaient, passant tout prêt de son propre corps. Brusquement, elle se souvint où elle avait déjà sentit cette odeur: c'était quand, une fois, en passant près d'une grotte, elle avait aperçu la carcasse d'un chevreuil oublié. C'était l'odeur de la mort._

 _Elle vomit le peu d'eau qu'elle avait absorbé, incapable de contenir sa panique et son dégoût plus longtemps. Où était-elle? Qui l'avait amenée là? Allait-on la tuer? Non! Elle ne voulait pas mourir Elle voulait partir d'ici! Elle devait partir d'ici ! Mais comment ? Elle se mit à pleurer._

 _C'est alors qu'elle entendit un énorme grondement retentir. Un bruit mat l'accompagna. Puis un autre. Son regard affolé tournoya, jusqu'à voir un corps chuter d'en haut, et s'écraser non loin d'elle, sa tête se détachant de son cou pourri maintenant brisé avant de rouler vers elle, la face plissé en un rictus putréfié, comme si le cadavre se moquait de ses larmes. Elle voulut se cacher les yeux, mais déjà, un autre bruit l'obligeait à lever la tête. Et se rendit compte que les contours des monticules qui l'entouraient tremblaient, se resserrant autour d'elle, comme poussés par une force invisible._

 _Comme pour l'engloutir._

 _\- Non! Arrêtez! Non!_

 _D'autres cadavres tombèrent, atterrissant autour d'elle. De plus en plus. Des jambes pliées dans des angles impossibles , des bras verdâtres couverts de pus, des ventres explosés libérant des intestins moisis fourmillant de parasites, des yeux dévorés par les vers, des bouches grandes ouvertes crachant des colonnes de vermines, tout cela s'amoncelait autour d'elle. Les montagnes de corps continuaient de se rapprocher d'elle, inexorablement._

 _\- Pitié! Quelqu'un! Cria-t-elle, au désespoir. Pitié! Je ne veux pas! Non_

 _Elle fit le signe de croix, et se mit à prier, frénétiquement. C'est alors qu'un cadavre atterrit sur ses mains jointes dans un craquement répugnant. Des milliers d'insectes filèrent sur ses jambes. Elle le repoussa, désespérée, plongeant avec horreur ses mains dans la bouillie décomposée qui dégoulina le long de ses bras. Mais un autre le remplaça, et encore un autre. Le charnier s'effondrait sur elle. Les corps dégringolaient à toute vitesse, s'entrechoquant, lui tombant dessus, la blessant, l'envahissant de leur odeur innommable, de leur consistance ignoble. Elle essaya de résister, les repoussant, les écartant, les escaladant , mais rapidement, il y en eu trop, et elle ne parvint plus à les chasser. Elle se retrouva recouverte de cadavres, incapable de bouger ou même de respirer. L'odeur était insoutenable. La pourriture imprégnait ses vêtements, se collait progressivement à sa peau. Son visage était couverte de cheveux, d'os broyés, de membres pourris, de dents déchaussées, où elle sentait s'agiter des asticots et d'autres choses, qui se collaient partout, s'infiltraient dans ses narines, dans ses oreilles, dans ses yeux. Elle voulu hurler, mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche._

 _Le grondement s'amplifia, et une véritable avalanche détruisit les piles de cadavres, qui la recouvrirent, poussèrent sur elle. Son corps résonna de dizaines de craquements, blessés de multiples fractures. Ses côtes, brisées, s'enfonçaient dans ses poumons. La douleur était abominable. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif. "Pitié,pensait-elle. Pitié. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir." La pression l'empêchait de respirer. Dans une affreuse douleur, elle sentit son corps essayer de se tordre de façon incontrôlable, tentant de récupérer de l'oxygène, mais c'était impossible. Elle étouffait. "Pitié. Pitié. Je veux vivre." Ses lèvres bleuirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une contraction désespérée. Sa dernière sensation fût le goût de la pourriture qui s'infiltrait dans sa gorge.../_

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Mai toussa, cracha désespérément, avalant goulûment l'air tout autour d'elle, le visage mouillé de larmes. La pourriture était partout, elle la sentait, en elle, autour d'elle, partout! Elle inspira encore plus fort, au point de se brûler, mais elle s'en fichait, mais elle devait respirer, elle devait respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que c'est? Cria une voix, au loin, mais elle l'entendit à peine.

Des bruits, autour d'elle, une course, une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher le bras. Elle se dégagea violemment, persuadée que c'était un cadavre.

\- Ne me touchez pas! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Ne me touchez pas! Non! Non! Pitié! Non! Non!

\- Personne ne peut allumer ? S'écria une voix de femme.

Quelqu'un pressa un interrupteur, et une violente lumière éclata. Mai ferma les yeux, déroutée. Ses mouvements se calmèrent, tandis que son corps sentait qu'il ne se trouvait pas écrasé sous une pile de corps et qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Elle se mit trembler. Des voix criaient autour d'elle, mais elle ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, tout ce qu'elle distingua fut le salon - _le_ salon. Les images de ce qu'elle avait vu lui revinrent alors brusquement à l'esprit. Les images, et les odeurs, et les bruits, et la douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau, et elle resta à genoux, dans un état second, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de bouger, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Elle sentit, alors, une chaleur l'entourer. Elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un corps pressé contre le sien, tandis que des bras entouraientLe souffle se changea en mots, doucement murmurés:

\- C'est finit. Tout va bien. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel.

Et les mêmes mots, encore et encore. Peu à peu, leur sens lui parvient à l'esprit, et elle sentit qu'effectivement, elle ne se trouvait pas même à proximité d'un cadavre. L'odeur n'était plus là, ni toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait ressentit. Son tremblement s'effaça, sa respiration s'espaça, et elle sentit ses membres contractés se détendre doucement, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de son environnement, les voix qui s'agitaient au loin en demandant des explications, la douceur du tais sous elle, et...Le corps de Naru contre le sien! Sa respiration se figea, tandis qu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et ses joues lui brûler. Justement, le jeune homme choisit ce moment pour s'écarter d'elle et la regarder dans les yeux. _Ah!_ Mai essaya de son mieux de masquer son trouble, mais, de toute façons, il ne sembla rien remarquer. Il l'observait intensément, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se releva, et annonça en direction des gens assemblés:

\- C'était un rêve. C'est bon. Elle va bien.

Ignorant Mai qui le regarda s'en aller, hébétée, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'avança vers Lin, resté un peu plus loin, avec qui il entama une discussion à voix basse. Elle remarqua soudain que tout le monde était là, la regardant avec des yeux à la fois endormis et étonnés. Ayako s'était précipitée vers elle et lui demanda, l'air très inquiet:

\- Oh, mon Dieu, comment tu te sens?

\- Je...Je n'ai rien...Ça va...Mais...

Soudain, alors qu'elle observait son poignet, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose :

-Le ruban...Il n'est plus ici...Masako!

\- Je suis là! La rassura une voix un peu endormie. Yasuhara et Takigawa sont venus me chercher dès qu'ils t'ont vue toute seule.

Elle n'avait donc pas vu le câlin de Naru... _Bon sang..."Le câlin de Naru"...On dirait un oxymore. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?_

\- Mai, demanda a ce moment le moine, la dispensant de songer aux possibles drogues qu'avaient pu prendre son patron pour en arriver là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Mai baissa la tête, assaillie par les images du cauchemar.

\- Je...J'ai vu...J'étais une fille...Une fille qui marchait...Et...

Et elle raconta tout. Absolument tout. Même le pire. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle devait tout dire, parce que, parce que...Elle ne voulait pas que ça reste en elle.

A la fin de son récit, seulement, elle remarqua que tout le monde l'avait écouté attentivement. Ayako lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, la soutenant quand elle s'était remise à trembler. Mais il y avait aussi des membres de la S.H.A. . Nishimura en particulier la regardait avec une attention particulière, et elle se sentit gênée même si elle était aussi vidée. Elle parvint cependant à soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande:

\- Ce rêve..Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas?

\- Euh, dit Mai. En fait...Ça en était un, mais...Mais c'était aussi un souvenir... Le souvenir de _quelqu'un d'autre._

\- D'une personne disparue ici, c'est ça ?Compléta Tomoda. Tu as donc ce genre de pouvoirs? Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle ait pu te contacter malgré ... quoi que ce soit qui enferme les esprits.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était Naru, qui, après que Mai ait finit son récit, était sortit de la pièce, et venait juste de revenir.

\- Nous sommes allés voir les moniteurs. Ils ont enregistrés une forte chaleur dans cette pièce quand Mai s'y trouvait, inconsciente.

\- Et alors...? Demanda Bou-san, intrigué.

\- Quand un phénomène paranormal se produit, il est fréquent que la température change, expliqua Lin. Elle peut baisser, ou augmenter. Cependant, quand elle augmente, il est très fréquent qu'elle provienne d'humains, et pas d'esprits. En particulier quand il ne s'agit pas de poltergeist, et ce n'en était effectivement pas un.

\- Donc, conclut Naru, c'est Mai a dû attirer l'esprit ici.

\- Mais...Je ne sais pas faire ça! Protesta l'intéressée.

D'ailleurs, même si elle l'avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- C'est la seule explication possible, trancha Tomoda. Wow! C'est très impressionnant. Tu as réussi à créer un lien malgré la barrière.

\- Mais, si le rêve de cette fille est vraiment un souvenir, intervint Mariya...Ca veut dire que...cet endroit rempli de corps existe?

Nouveau silence.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, répondit Tomoda. Des montagnes de corps, au point qu'on n'en voie pas le bout? Si ça existait, ça se saurait, non?

\- Attendez, Mai n'a pas juste rêvé! Elle a déjà eu des visions de ce genre! Intervint Ayako, protectrice.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Tomoda, calmement. Simplement, il se pourrait que cette fille qui lui ait envoyé la vision ait _aussi_ fait un rêve à ce moment là. Elle s'est endormie, non? Peut-être qu'elle a eu cet horrible rêve, et qu'on la tuée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte...

\- Non, non, c'était réel! Je sentais que c'était réel! Protesta Mai.

Elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Sa voix était tremblante, son visage encore mouillé de larmes dessinait une expression effrayée digne d'une bête traquée. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, à défendre ainsi une vision. Mais elle se sentait comme si elle était cette fille: et elle savait qu'elle était morte ainsi, pour de vrai.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mai se trompe, intervint John. Même si c'était impossible, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, si on songe qu'on a affaire à un phénomène paranormal. J'ai vu des objets voler dans le ciel, des esprits morts posséder des corps vivants...Il ne faut pas abandonner si vite.

\- Sauf que je ne vois pas où on pourrait trouver ça! Déclara Tomoda. Fujitaka...Il m'a dit qu'il devrait y avoir des traces, si ce lieu existait. De la pourriture, des mouches, une odeur persistante...Même si c'est sous terre, il devrait y avoir des choses de ce genre partout, surtout avec une concentration aussi impressionnante de cadavres.

\- L'impossible devient possible, répliqua Bou-san avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Mai, qui le lui rendit.

\- Bon...Je dois admettre que ça pourrait être vrai, concéda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais où ça pourrait bien se trouver, alors? Puisqu'elle dormait, on ne sait pas qui et comment elle a été emmené là, et bien sûr, pas où c'est.

\- Où c'était, corrigea Nishimura. Ça avait lieu dans le passé, non? Il n'y avait pas d'électricité, à l'époque, apparemment, vu que le château était éclairé à la bougie. Ni de chauffage, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un feu.

\- Mes vêtements... _ses_ vêtements, corrigea Mai, c'était une robe et de drôles de chaussures pas très pratiques...Je ne crois pas que ça existe encore aujourd'hui.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas _si_ vieux que ça, déclara Aoko. Mon frère dit...Il dit que les allumettes modernes n'ont pas été inventées avant 1805, et ce sont celles-ci que tu as décrit, Mai, et...Le château date d'avant, non? Attends! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle signa quelque chose à son frère, qui réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Bon sang! S'exclama la jeune femme à l'intention des autres. La construction du château a été achevée en 1742, d'après les rapports! Et pourtant, au moment où se passait ton rêve, il était toujours en construction...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Personne n'avait la réponse. Ayako intervint:

\- En tous cas, une chose est sûre: on doit absolument trouver ce cimetière.C'est là que doivent être enfermés les esprits, je me trompe? Si on les libère, on aura un problème de moins. La chose qui habite ici ne risque pas de les lancer à notre poursuite, où je ne sais quoi. Et je suis sûre qu'on trouvera ce qui les avait emmené là à proximité.

\- Il faut qu'on délimite un périmètre de recherches, décida Nishimura. Sous le château, peut-être?

\- Ou dans les bois, dit Mariya. Personne ne les a jamais fouillé non plus.

\- On devra s'occuper de ça, demain, conclut-il. Maintenant, retournez vous coucher. Ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller notre énergie.

-Attendez! Mon frère demande...

C'était Tomoda. Elle regarda Fujitaka, qui signa rapidement quelque chose, puis traduisit:

\- Il demande si ce n'est pas justement ça, qui a déclenché l'enlèvement de cette pauvre fille...Le sommeil.

\- Pourtant, nous sommes tous encore là, objecta Nishimura en fronçant les sourcils. Et pas mal d'entre nous se sont endormis...

Fujitaka montra son bloc de papier: "Pas _tous_ " .

Après un silence, le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai. C'est peut-être ça, la clé. Le sommeil de tous ceux qui se trouvent là, et...Et pourquoi pas, le fait qu'il y ait une seule personne dans le château ? Deux conditions qui n'ont pas été réunies cette nuit, et aucun enlèvement n'a eu lieu. Et enfin...Il y a cette pièce. C'est dans ce salon que la fille du rêve de Mai a disparu. Bon, c'est simple, alors.Déjà, on évite cette pièce. Ensuite, on va continuer les tours de gardes, et on reste toujours au moins à deux à l'intérieur. Narumi, Lin? J'aimerais que vous alliez dormir. Je vous ai laissé vous organiser comme vous fonctionnez d'habitude, mais il est maintenant capital que ce soit des personnes qui ont déjà dormis qui surveillent. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Naru ne répondit rien, mais Mai pouvait dire à son visage glacial qu'il n'était pas _du tout_ content de se voir donner des ordres. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

\- Quelqu'un pour commencer le second tour de garde? Demanda le vice-président.

\- Moi! Se proposa Mai, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir, après ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ses dernières heures de sommeil.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Très bien...Hara, tu es d'accord?

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Masako. J'ai l'habitude de me lever vers cinq heures, de toute façons.

Il demanda ensuite aux autres d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent, non sans que les amis de Mai lui adressent diverses paroles rassurantes tandis qu'ils franchissaient le couloir qu'ils avaient investis . Même Lin lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Cependant, ni lui, ni son patron ne remarquèrent le pied de Yasuhara posé sur le fil entre eux. Les deux hommes faillirent se casser la figure, et, par chance pour leurs fiertés respectives, eurent tout deux le réflexe de tirer violemment sur le ruban, qui se cassa net.

\- Oups, déclara le coupable. Désolé.

Lin lui adressa un de ses célèbres regard irrité. Quand à Naru...Si un congélateur s'était trouvé en face de Naru, à ce moment, le congélateur aurait sûrement attrapé froid.

\- J'ai d'autres rubans, si vous voulez, intervint Masako. Shibuya, tu viens avec moi pour que je ne sois pas seule? Mai, tu n'as qu'à attendre à la base...

Mais Naru répondit:

\- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose . Lin, vas y.

Ignorant la déception manifeste de la jeune fille, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Mai mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle devait le suivre. Naru ne lui fit aucune remarque sur sa lenteur, cependant: il l'ignorait. Une fois qu'il fût entré dans la pièce, il s'installa immédiatement à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur portable qui s'y trouvait. Mai regardait la porte avec anxiété. Pourquoi les autres ne revenaient-ils pas? Masako avait-elle assommé Lin dans sa jalousie? Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester seule avec son patron. L'ambiance était _trop..._ bizarre. Elle se rappelait encore leur dispute, qui n'était pas vraiment terminée. Et quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, alors qu'elle pouvait compter leurs contacts physiques avec les doigts de la main ! Au bout d'un moment, cependant, ce silence menaçant devint insupportable, et, après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle prit le risque de parler :

\- Euh...Naru?

Tout d'abord, il ne leva pas la tête de l'écran, et elle cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais finalement, il déclara:

\- Oui ?

Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite trace d'exaspération dans sa voix. Un peu plus assurée, elle poursuivit:

\- Je voulais juste te remercier. Pour tout à l'heure.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda son patron, consentant enfin à lui accorder un regard.

\- Ben, t-tu sais...Quand, enfin, quand tu m'as...euh...Serrée dans tes bras...Bredouilla-t-elle, le visage en feu.

 _Argh_! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi gênée? Juste pour _ça_? Heureusement, Naru n'en profita pas pour se moquer d'elle, et se contenta de répondre:

\- Ah, ça ? Oh, de rien. Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. C'est ce que mon frère faisait, quand j'avais...Ce genre de visions. Il me rappelait que ça ne m'était pas réellement arrivé.

 _C'était donc_ ça...Elle se sentait un peu déçue, mais en même temps, c'était certain qu'un homme dont le surnom était Naru-chan le narcissique n'aurait pas pu avoir l'idée tout seul. Elle nota que son ton était calme, mais elle était certaine d'avoir vu un léger frémissement parcourir son visage en mentionnant ses "visions". Elle comprenait. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé directement, mais elle connaissait leur existence . Elle savait que c'était , comme la sienne, souvent des visions de la mort de quelqu'un. Que Naru était ainsi "mort" une bonne centaine de fois.

Mais son frère avait quand même su l'aider...

\- Eugène aidait tout le temps les gens, murmura-t-elle doucement, sans attendre de réponse en particulier.

Mais Naru ajouta:

\- En fait...Je ne pouvais pas te poser la question devant tout le monde, mais...Je me demandais s'il ne t'aidais justement pas. En ce moment.

\- Tu veux dire...Si je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, et qu'il m'a guidée? Non, non, j'ai tout dit devant les autres.

\- Ah ...

\- Mais, réfléchit la jeune fille...Je me demande s'il ne m'a pas aidée quand même.

\- La température a augmenté, pas baissé, répondit Naru en la regardant comme si elle était idiote.

\- Je sais bien! Grogna-t-elle, quelque peu exaspérée. Mais je me disais qu'il avait pu me guider pour que j'utilise mes capacités...Sans que je m'en rende compte...

Naru n'ajouta rien, l'air songeur. Mai le regarda, pensant toujours à Eugène. Elle espérait que c'était bien ça. C'était peu sympathique, si on y réfléchissait bien, puisque cela voulait dire être coincé dans la peau d'un fantôme au lieu d'être suffisamment apaisé pour "passer de l'autre côté", mais...Elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'il parte. Elle voulait le revoir. Pendant tout ce temps, sa présence ne s'était pas manifesté, et après ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne retrouvent son corps, elle était persuadée qu'il était partit pour de bon. Cependant, elle savait une chose: elle ignorait totalement comment se connecter à un esprit, qui plus est un esprit piégé. Mais les caméras l'avaient filmé, la température avait changé, et...Eh!

\- Naru! Dit-elle. Au fait, c'était à toi et Lin de surveiller les caméras au moment où je suis partie dans cette pièce, non? Pourquoi tu n'as rien remarqué?

Son patron, qui s'était remis au travail, releva la tête, et, après un silence, répondit, en haussant les épaules:

\- Pour rien.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache_? se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sans doute encore un de ces secret très sérieux qu'il ne laisserait jamais échapper, comme celui de sa véritable identité. Juste à ce moment , Masako entra en trombe dans la base, s'excusant d'avoir mit si longtemps à trouver les rubans, et proposant à Naru de l'aider à attacher le sien - évidemment, il refusa. Mai demanda, sans trop d'espoir, à Lin:

\- Pour quelle raison vous ne m'avez pas vue quand je suis allée dans le salon?

\- Oh, répondit Lin avant que Naru n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, on a repéré une baisse de température rapide et des objets qui se déplaçaient, et...Et finalement, quand nous sommes allé vérifier, il y avait juste une fenêtre mal fermée qui s'était ouverte, avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

 _Ooooh!_ Mai laissa échapper un petit rire , tandis que Naru refermait la bouche, résigné.

\- Ah ouais, quand même...c'est carrément _idiot_ , ça, déclara la jeune fille en regardant fixement son patron, qui feignait maintenant de l'ignorer.

C'était ça qu'il avait voulu lui dissimuler! _Ce sale petit fourbe_! Et dire qu'elle le prenait au sérieux ! Alors qu'il voulait juste cacher à quel point il était bête! Ah! Après toutes les fois où il l'avait traitée d'idiote pour _presque_ rien! Elle savait une chose: elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Eh, ajouta-t-elle innocemment, je suis sûre que Nishimura n'aurait jamais commis une erreur de débutant comme celle-là. Il est vraiment doué, hein?

Naru ne répondit toujours rien, mais elle pouvait voir un pli inhabituel marquer son front normalement lisse, révélant sa colère. _Ah!Ah!Ah!_ Mai ressentait toute la jubilation d'une vengeance longtemps attendue. Tandis que les deux hommes allaient se coucher, elle leur adressa un "au revoir !" joyeux, auquel Naru se contenta de répondre par son regard meurtrier favori. Quand à Masako, abasourdie par le comportement de son idole, elle resta sans bouger, oubliant même de chercher un plan pour que Naru reste avec elle.

Mai sourit. Elle connaissait un point faible de Naru! Enfin! Elle le tenait! Le cœur plein de joie, elle s'assit devant les moniteurs, avec la sensation d'avoir entraperçu un bon présage. Tout irait bien, maintenant. Elle le sentait.

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus éloignée de la vérité.

* * *

Comment le narrateur se fiche trop des capacités de voyante de Mai xD  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré ses parties un peu difficiles et pas très rassurantes, parce que comme ce narrateur le sait,ce genre de choses est loin d'être terminé...

Au fait, j'espère que le rated T est bon? J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de classement, donc, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est ni suggestif ni vraiment violent, c'est plutôt assez dégoûtant...Donc je suis confus. Si vous pensez que je me trompe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

 **Réponses:**

 **HarukaN** , merci pour le follow!

 **FrenchCirce** : Je suis heureux de voir que ça t'intrigue, j'avais peur de ne pas correspondre au tag "mystère" aha xD Et pour les autres personnages, je fais en sorte que leurs "techniques" soient différentes des autres (même si bon John utilise souvent le sel...Mais oublions ça ! x)) exprès ^^. Au fait, ta remarque sur les lights novels m'a fait pensé à les chercher (oui...Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait les trouver avant ! ) et ils sont super intéressant même si la traduction anglaise est incomplète...Donc merci! Et bonne rentrée à toi aussi :)

 **Pompom:** Merci pour ton com', et j'espère que la suite t'as plu!

A lundi prochain ~


	6. Chapitre 6

[Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt n'est toujours pas à moi ! ]

* * *

Les deux filles restèrent ensuite à surveiller les moniteurs pendant un temps infiniment long sans que rien de suspect ne se passe, discutant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Mariya et Tomoda arrivent pour les remplacer, vers 9 heures .

Mai s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Masako, malgré la pâleur inhabituelle de sa peau, semblait en meilleure forme qu'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée? Lui demanda Mai tandis qu'elles entraient dans leur chambre (avec le hasard des répartitions, elles l'avaient pour elles seules) .

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit la jeune fille en époussetant son kimono. Je travaille à la télévision, alors, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'horaires...

Elle contempla la porte de la salle de bain avec envie.

\- ... Mais je prendrait bien une douche.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont enfin remis l'eau courante, j'avais oublié...Et...Comment on fait? Demanda Mai en secouant le ruban à son poignet.

\- Oh, ça! Bon, on n'a qu'à le défaire le temps de se laver, non?

\- Mais...C'est peut-être dangereux, objecta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait un très mauvais souvenir de la fois où elle avait laissé Masako seule dans un endroit hanté...

\- On n'a pas le choix, non? Déclara la médium en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, il n'y qu'une porte. Si un mauvais esprit me traîne ailleurs, tu n'auras qu'à me retenir!

Mai la contempla avec inquiétude, cherchant à voir dans son comportement une quelconque influence paranormale, mais, en fait, elle-même comprenait très bien son envie de se doucher.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais tu me dis si tu sens quelque chose de bizarre, hein?

L'autre soupira, mais ne protesta pas. Après être allée chercher des affaires, elle dénoua leur ruban, puis entra dans la salle de bain.

Inquiète, Mai s'assit sur le lit qu'elles avaient partagé (la faute au ruban) . Depuis son rêve, le château lui semblait plus glauque que jamais. La magnifique chambre qu'elle avait admiré quand elle y avait posé ses bagages lui laissait à présent une impression vaguement inquiétante, même si elle était toujours aussi propre.

\- Une minute...

Mai se releva, s'avança vers sa table de chevet. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle y avait renversé une tasse de thé. Elle avait nettoyé tant bien que mal, mais ne s'y était pas vraiment attardé, et il aurait dû rester des marques noirâtres un peu partout.

Rien.

Mai recula rapidement, dirigea son attention vers le sol. Rien. Elle regarda les lits. Rien. Les fleurs. Rien. Les fenêtres: Rien. Rien. _Rien !_ Toute la poussière, toute la saleté, tout le désordre qui s'accumulait habituellement dans une maison...Tout cela était absent. Même le lit était fait. Si il n'y avait pas eu ses bagages, Mai aurait cru s'être trompé de chambre.

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça. Elle savait aussi que personne ne pouvait avoir le temps, ou l'envie, de nettoyer cet endroit. C'était donc...Autre chose. Mais quand? Et pourquoi n'avait elle rien vu sur les caméras? Bon, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas mit dans les chambres qu'ils utilisaient (il ne fallait pas exagérer). Mais elle aurait au moins du voir les changements partout ailleurs...Pourquoi il n'y avait aucune baisse de température enregistrée?

Elle bâilla et se massa les tempes. Elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir pour le moment. De toutes façon, ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Elle trouvait ça presque...Normal. Quelque part, elle s'y attendait.

\- Mai?

Masako sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la tête.

\- J'ai finit. Tu veux y aller?

\- Ok. Euh...

Mai fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas lui dire quelque chose, déjà? _Bah._ Saisissant ses affaires de toilettes, elle partit à son tour dans la salle de bain.

C'était une grande pièce, avec le même mobilier ancien que partout ailleurs. La baignoire était même surélevée sur des sculptures de pattes d'animaux dorées. Après s'être déshabillée, Mai entra tranquillement dans la douche. Elle accueillit avec bonheur la sensation d'eau chaude sur sa peau fatiguée. Elle aurait dû faire ça dès qu'elle était arrivée! Elle saisit la bouteille de shampoing, prête à se laver les cheveux, et puis...Et puis elle interrompit son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était dans la pièce, avec elle. Que quelqu'un l _'observait_. C'était une sensation incroyablement puissante, comme si elle pouvait voir qu'on était en train de la regarder.

Elle tourna la tête vers le rideau de douche, mais il était trop opaque pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoi que ce soit. Elle hésita, à l'attraper et à l'ouvrir d'un coup...Et puis, elle se dit que c'était stupide. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait qu'être dans sa tête. Cela lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était entrée ici. Et à chaque fois, rien du tout. C'était son imagination. Elle devait oublier ça.

Le shampoing dégoulinait dans sa main. Doucement, elle releva la bouteille, et la reposa sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux fixés sur le rideau. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait tout imaginé...Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Juste au cas où. Cependant, elle ne vit rien de particulier. Rassurée, elle se détendit un peu. _J'aurais peut-être dû dormir, finalement,_ pensa-t-elle en leva sa main vers ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, cependant, son geste resta en suspens. Un bruit venait de résonner dans la pièce. Un claquement, sur le carrelage. Un bruit de pas.

Mai déglutit avec difficulté, nerveuse. _Bon, on se calme,_ se dit-elle dans une tentative pitoyable pour se rassurer. Peut être était-ce encore son imagination. Peut-être était-ce de l'autre côté de la porte. Peut-être... _La température n'a pas particulièrement baissé, non?_ En fait, elle ne savait pas. Elle tremblait de froid, mais sans doute était-ce simplement parce qu'elle s'était éloignée du flot bouillant de la douche qui continuait de s'écouler?

\- Masako? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est...C'est toi? Tu as oublié quelque chose?

Aucune réponse. Mai sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effet de la panique. Le bruit de pas résonna de nouveau. Plus proche . Vers elle.

Elle recula, le dos plaqué contre le carrelage froid. Glacial. Un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche, confirmant ce qu'elle pressentait. Avec désespoir, elle cria pourtant:

\- Masako? Tu m'entends?

Les pas continuèrent vers elle, impitoyablement. Leur intensité faisait trembler la baignoire à chaque fois que l'un d'eux résonnait. Ce n'était pas Masako. Peu à peu, derrière le rideau, , se dessina une ombre. Une grande ombre, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un. Mai plaqua soudain la main sur son nez. Ça sentait...mauvais. Non, pas mauvais. Pire. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux ouverts, tandis qu'elle se plaquait contre le mur comme si elle pouvait s'y enfoncer. Elle savait exactement ce que ça sentait.

C'est alors que l'ombre s'arrêta. Juste en face d'elle. Alors, une main s'agrippa lentement au rideau de douche. Une main squelettique sur laquelle était tendue une peau noirâtre et purulente parcourue de moisissure et de sang. En s'accrochant, elle craquela comme si elle était prête à se disloquer, laissant une trace maronnasse sur la toile opaque.

Et la main tira.

La respiration de Mai se bloqua. Derrière le rideau se trouvait une abomination. Un corps. Décomposé. Immense, plus grand qu'elle. Sa peau était entièrement rongée, sombre et desséchée quand elle n'était pas blanche et flasque, couverte d'asticots qui s'agitaient sur toute sa surface. Des pans entiers s'étaient déchirés, révélant des muscles dévorés, pourris, et des os souillés. Le ventre était béant, laissant échapper les intestins qui traînaient sur le sol, laissant derrière eux des vers et des traces sanglantes. Le visage était presque réduit à l'état de crâne, où se collaient encore des morceaux de peau. De rares cheveux s'y accrochaient encore. Un seul œil restait dans l'orbite, et il tremblait, affolé, comme prêt à se détacher. Soudain la créature ouvrit la bouche, et un gargouillis immonde résonna dans la pièce.

Mai hurla. Son corps se contracta instinctivement, et elle glissa violemment dans la baignoire. Elle réussit à se rattraper avant de se faire vraiment mal, mais elle était couverte de bleus. Immobile, la chose la contemplait, son œil tournoyant dans son orbite avec un crissement répugnant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau, des filaments de chair tournoyant entre ses dents, et le gémissement recommença. Affolée, Mai plaça ses mains devant elle et s'écria:

\- Ri...rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen !

La chose recula, comme si elle venait de prendre un coup, et tomba par terre dans un craquement mouillé. Mai se redressa, relevant doucement la tête par-dessus le bord de la baignoire, parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables, à la fois à cause de l'adrénaline et de la température. Le cadavre ne bougeait plus. Une main devant son visage pour éviter de trop sentir l'insupportable odeur, l'autre se tenant prudemment au bord de la baignoire, elle souleva une jambe, puis l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le carrelage gelé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle attrapa une serviette posée tout prêt, qu'elle enroula autour d'elle dans une tentative de se réchauffer, puis, lentement, évitant le plus possible de poser le pied sur les traces sanguinolentes qui recouvraient presque entièrement le carrelage, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Enfin, elle posa la main sur la poignée. Silencieusement, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la chose, elle la poussa.

Rien ne se passa.

Mai sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle appuya de nouveau sur la poignée. Encore, et encore. Elle la secoua de toutes ses forces. Rien!

\- Ghhhhrrrr...

La jeune fille se figea. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit effrayant, plein de craquements et de chuintement. La chose émit un nouveau grondement, presque plaintif, comme si elle souffrait. Mai se retourna lentement, le visage couvert de larmes, désespérée. Le cadavre se relevait, dans un état encore pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Son corps en décomposition s'était brisé dans la chute et tenait à peine debout. La chose ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain. On aurait juste dit une bouillie monstrueuse d'os et de chair pourrie, dégoulinante de sang et d'asticots. Ce qui restait de sa bouche s'ouvrit, et un râle guttural retentit tandis que son œil unique roula à toute vitesse sur lui même, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement sur Mai.

\- Non! AU SECOURS! RIN PYOU TOU SHA KAI JIN RETSU ZAI ZEN!

La chose tremblota vaguement, mais poursuivit sa route vers elle, impitoyable. Mai pouvait sentir son odeur insupportable, malgré la main qu'elle avait plaqué devant sa bouche. Elle avait terriblement envie de vomir. Malgré cela, elle se remit à crier:

\- AU SECOURS! A L AIDE! MASAKO! QUELQU'UN! A LAIDE!

Mais derrière la porte, elle n'entendait aucun bruit. _Je suis toute seule ici,_ pensa-t-elle avec un terrible pressentiment. _Je suis seule et je vais mourir._ Avec désespoir, elle se tourna vers la porte, qu'elle frappa de toutes ses forces, ignorant le monstre qui s'avança maladroitement vers elle, ralentit par son état. _Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas!_ Alors qu'elle allait hurler de nouveau, elle sentit une sensation terrible sur son épaule nue. La chose venait de la toucher. Des hauts de cœur l'agitèrent, et elle repoussa instinctivement le cadavre avec une grimace écœurée.

Mais la chose ne s'arrêta pas là. Ses deux appendices, glacials, dégoulinants de saletés, se posèrent sur son cou, et se mirent à serrer. _Non! Non!_ L'adrénaline parcouru son corps, et, malgré sa répulsion, elle s'agrippa aux deux mains pourries de toutes ses forces, essayant de les détacher de son cou, mais c'était impossible. La créature était dotée d'une force insoupçonnée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Elle commençait à sentir la tête lui tourner. _Non!_ Elle hoqueta, cherchant l'air, se débattant de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle enfonça encore plus ses doigts dans la chair molle. Peine perdue. _Au secours !_ Ses poumons brûlaient. _A l'aide! Pitié! Je ne veux pas..._ Son instinct de survie prit le relais dans son esprit embrumé par la panique. Son corps saturé d'adrénaline donna des coups, dans tous les sens, essayant par n'importe quel moyen de regagner un peu d'air. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, et ses membres retombèrent, ses bras seuls s'agrippant aux mains de la chose. Des points noirs virevoltaient devant ses yeux, tandis qu'un son de plus en plus lancinant résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle perdait connaissance.

Soudain, alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières forces la quitter, la chose la lâcha. Mai tomba violemment par terre, et se mit à tousser, les mains autour de la gorge, essayant de retrouver son souffle. La tête lui tournait et ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. A peine celle de garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle pouvait voir, au dessus d'elle, le cadavre. Il ne l'attaquait plus. Immobile, il semblait livrer un combat intérieur. Son bras droit était encore dirigée là où, quelque secondes plus tôt, se tenait le cou de la jeune fille. Mais son bras gauche tirait dans l'autre direction avec des crissements douloureux. De même, une jambe tirait dans une direction, l'autre dans la direction opposée. Tout le corps était parcouru de convulsions, tandis que les membres tiraient, chacun de leur côté, de plus en plus fort.  
Brusquement, en un craquement définitif, le corps décomposé, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la pression, éclata. Des projectiles s'écrasèrent partout sur la surface de la pièce, y comprit sur Mai qui ferma les yeux, dégoûtée. Au même moment, elle entendit un grand fracas, et une porte s'ouvrit. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, pour croiser un regard qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- N...Na...Naru...Croassa-t-elle, mais, prise d'un quinte de toux, elle dû s'interrompre.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna, et elle serait retombée sur le carrelage si un bras ne l'avait retenu. Elle ferma ses yeux, sa vue se mettant à tanguer dangereusement..

Elle entendit la voix de Naru s'exclamer pour quelqu'un d'autre:

\- Je vais la sortir de là. Poussez-vous.

Elle sentit des bras sous elle, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle eu la sensation d'être soulevée dans les airs. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Naru la portait! Elle rougit instantanément. _Mon dieu!_ Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir ses bras ( il était vraiment plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air ) et son torse ( elle pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait. Naru avait donc bien un cœur! ) et même son odeur ( son cerveau gela à cette idée. L'odeur de Naru! C'était l'odeur de Naru! ). C'était tellement gênant! Et pourtant, malgré ça, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

Mais évidemment, cela se termina et il la posa sur le lit. Elle pu distinguer au-dessus d'elle les visages de Lin et de Masako. Lin, après l'avoir regardée rapidement avait poliment détourné le regard. Quand à Masako, et bien...Si Mai avait été un esprit, Masako aurait probablement pu l'exorciser avec son simple regard. En même temps, un semblant d'inquiétude transparaissait derrière ses envies de meurtres très apparentes. Mai se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une sale tête. Mais qui n'aurait pas eu une sale tête après avoir faillit se faire étrangler par un monstre ?

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Naru n'aurait sûrement pas eu une sale tête. Il semblait tellement indifférent en toutes circonstances...Par exemple, malgré ses vêtements trempés, il se contentait de rester pensivement debout dans sa posture habituelle, comme si de rien n'était. _Une minute..._ Pourquoi il était trempé? Et puis, elle comprit que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait trempé pendant qu'il la portait dehors. Normal: elle sortait de la douche, quand même. _Zuuut!_ Elle avait complètement oublié sa tenue...Et Naru l'avait _portée!_ Mai sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler tandis qu'elle n'éprouvait plus qu'une envie: disparaître. A quoi lui servaient ses rêves bizarres et ses appels à l'aide télépathique? La seule vraie capacité psychique intéressante, c'était clairement la téléportation.

Heureusement, Masako lui apporta une couverture, prenant sans doute la mesure de la situation. Mai s'y enroula avec gratitude.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda la médium. On dirait que tu as fais un rêve encore pire qu'hier.

\- Ce...Ce...N'était pas...Un rêve...toussa-t-elle en réponse.

Elle avait encore mal à la gorge.

\- Mai, intervint alors Naru. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

La jeune fille raconta, d'une voix engourdie et entrecoupée de quintes de toux:

\- J-J'ai été attaquée...Par une chose...Une chose vraiment...Horrible...Un cadavre...Et qui m'a...Qui a essayé de m'étrangler...Et je ne pouvais pas...Sortir...Et je n'entendais personne d'autres dehors...Il n'y avait personne...Et j'ai cru...J'ai cru que...

Elle s'interrompit, ressentant le besoin de reprendre sa respiration à nouveau.

\- Bref, reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus assuré, juste avant que la porte...la porte s'ouvre...Ça a explosé. Je ne sais pas...Pas pourquoi. Et...Et voilà.

\- Explosé? Demanda Naru, un sourcil levé. C'est à dire ? Je ne vois rien.

\- Quoi?!

Mai se leva, toujours enroulée dans sa couverture, et se précipita sur la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle ouvrit toute grande, prête à y retrouver le spectacle répugnant qu'elle se souvenait avoir entraperçu. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Pas même une goutte d'eau sur la faïence de la baignoire. On aurait dit une salle de bain d'exposition, dans un magasin. La jeune fille resta debout, interloquée devant ce spectacle. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de honte: avait-elle encore rêvé? Et elle avait cru que c'était réel au point de se donner en spectacle? Mais elle sentait encore la douleur! Ce n'était pas possible! Elle protesta, presque sans conviction cependant tant la propreté de la pièce était évidente:

\- Non...Il y avait quelque chose...Je te jure qu'il y avait quelque chose! Et...Et ça a essayé de m'étrangler...

\- Je te crois, répondit Naru, qui l'avait suivie. Regarde, dit il en lui montrant le miroir.

Mai obéit, et se figea, impressionnée. Son corps avait été complètement lavé de toute trace de pourriture ou de sang, mais il restait, sur son cou, deux hématomes rougeâtres en forme de main. Elle toucha nerveusement la peau gonflée, et ne pût retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Oh, Mai, dit Masako dans son dos, qui avait également aperçu la blessure. Je suis désolée...Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Mai avec un temps de retard.

Elle continuait de regarder son reflet, déconcentrée. _Waouh..._ Pour le coup, elle avait vraiment une sale tête. En plus de ses blessures au coup, elle avait beaucoup d'égratignures et de bleus.

\- Les exorcismes n'ont pas du tout marché, murmura la médium. Cette chose a pu apparaître aussi facilement..

\- Tu disais... que ce qui t'a attaqué a disparu? Demanda Lin avec une relative douceur.

\- Oh, euh, oui, bredouilla Mai en se concentrant sur la discussion. Oui, ça a disparu...On aurait dit...Que son corps se battait contre lui-même? Et finalement, ça l'a coupé en deux. Enfin...En plein de morceaux,grimaça-t-elle avec un frisson de dégoût.

\- En tout cas, il est toujours là, murmura Masako.

\- Tu sens quelque chose?

\- Non, mais quoi que ce soit qui t'ai attaqué, ça a apparemment juste possédé un cadavre...Je ne crois pas que ça ait suffit à le détruire. Et, bien sûr, ça a eu la force de tout nettoyer...

\- Je me demande ce qui m'a aidée, murmura Mai d'une voix songeuse, s'arrachant enfin au miroir. C'était bizarre. Et je suis sûre que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Mais...

\- Tu dois partir, intervint Naru.

\- Quoi?

Mai se retourna vers son patron, interloquée, ne comprenant même pas à qui il parlait. En même temps, comme d'habitude, son altesse Naru-chan n'avait pas prit la peine de suivre la basse conversation que menait leurs esprits inférieurs, donc, forcément...

\- J'ai dit: tu dois partir, déclara Naru, et c'était elle qu'il regardait. Cette chose t'as attaqué, et je ne pense pas que c'était un hasard. Sans doute en raison de ton rêve, tu es sa cible. Pour ta propre sécurité, il faut que tu partes.

\- Mais...Je ne veux pas! Protesta Mai après un instant de silence. Je ne vais pas reste à attendre dehors les bras croisés alors que tout le monde prend des risques!

Elle savait une chose: si elle sortait d'ici, elle n'était pas sûre de revoir ses meilleurs amis un jour. Ils pouvaient disparaître à n'importe quel moment, et elle ne saurait même pas qu'elle devait partir à leur recherche. Elle regarda Naru, résolue. Elle avait déjà perdu une famille. Elle n'allait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

\- Shibuya, intervint Masako. Même si elle part, la chose qui l'a attaquée risque juste de changer de cible.

Mai regarda la jeune fille avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir de son côté. Encore moins à la voir critiquer le point de vue Naru. Encouragée, elle insista:

\- Je refuse de partir, Naru. Si cette chose se sent menacée par moi, eh bien, ça veut dire que je peux lui faire du mal, non? Raison de plus pour que je reste.

Mais son patron secoua la tête, définitif.

\- Fais tes bagages. Lin va t'emmener ailleurs. Nishimura peut te trouver un hôtel, et ensuite, pour l'avion...

\- Je-ne-partirais-pas! Insista Mai, furieuse qu'il ne l'écoute pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Je ne suis pas une gamine! Je suis une médium employée à la SPR, et...

\- Alors je te renvoies.

\- Quoi?!

Naru s'écarta du mur où il s'était adossé, et répéta, l'air d'en avoir assez :

\- Je te renvoies. Si tu ne te prépare pas à partir tout de suite, tu es virée. Je t'aies engagée pour être mon assistante, pas pour mourir stupidement.

Mai sentit la colère l'envahir. Après toutes ces protestations comme quoi il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle, voilà ce qu'il faisait! Mais pour _qui_ il se prenait, au juste? Oui, il essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il agisse comme si elle était la gamine idiote et lui le pauvre adulte obligé de s'en occuper? Elle _non plus_ ne voulait pas le voir mourir, et elle ne l'enfermait pas dans une voiture en partance pour la maison en l'attachant sur un rehausseur! C'était à elle de faire son choix. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ça?

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Très bien. Je démissionne.

Masako, qui avait assisté à la suite de l'échange silencieusement, laissa échapper un "Quoi ?!". Naru la regarda, le visage dénué d'expression, puis, il déclara:

\- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de préparer ton départ immédiatement avant que la police ne s'en charge. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe engagée ici, et cet endroit est une propriété privée.

Mais Mai se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je fais toujours partie de l'équipe. Puisque...J'ai été invitée à rejoindre la S.H.A .

Naru secoua la tête, l'air passablement exaspéré.

\- Ça suffit. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger? Tu vas continuer à jouer les idiotes encore longtemps?

\- C'est toi, l'idiot, Naru, répliqua Mai rageusement. Et tu ne comprends rien. _Rien !_

Et, sans laisser à son désormais ex-patron le temps de répondre, elle sortit de la salle de bain à grand pas énervés, avant de déclarer:

\- Bon, chers collègues ! Vous pouvez sortir d'ici ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'habiller. 

* * *

Qui vote pour que Naru soit diplomate? Pas moi...

Réponses:

 **FrenchCirce** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, waouh, il m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est super gentil de prendre le temps de laisser des avis aussi détaillés , merci encore!  
Par rapport au Naru "romantique"... Dans ma tête, il l'est seulement quand il ne le fait pas exprès xD Je l'imagine très très mal en faire plus! D'ailleurs, l'auteur avait apparemment prévu de le mettre en couple, mais comment ça peut arriver? Avec lui...? Je ne sais pas xD  
Et moi aussi, j'aime bien Masako ! ^^ Ca me rendait triste de voir les fanfics où elle était un genre de démon...Elle est juste un peu jalouse! (ok: beaucoup _ )  
Quand aux détails scientifiques, il y en aura sûrement d'autres! Ghost Hunt est vraiment une œuvre sur les enquêtes en fait, donc...je suivrais son exemple ^^

Bon, du coup je te laisse une réponse encore plus longue X) Mais c'est cool de pouvoir parler de Ghost Hunt avec quelqu'un! Y'a pas assez de fanbase en France pour que je puisse le faire sinon X)

 **HarukaN** : xD C'est vrai, y'a presque pas de fans français ;_; Pourquoi? Pourquoi le monde ne succombe-t-il pas au charme de Naru-chan? ... Non, en fait, je sais pourquoi _

 **Pompom :** xD J'espère que ça t'as fait peur, sinon, le tag "horror" est mensonger...;_; Et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimes ^^ !

A lundi prochain ~


	7. Chapitre 7

[Disclaimer : Je prédis...Je prédis que...Ghost Hunt ne sera jamais à moi...Eh, vous allez voir! Cette prédiction va se réaliser!]

* * *

Nishimura semblait vraiment heureux.

\- Tu acceptes, répéta-t-il ? Vraiment?

\- Euh...Oui, répondit Mai, un peu gênée par tant d'enthousiasme.

Avec un large sourire, le jeune homme poursuivit:

\- C'est génial. Pour de vrai.

\- Oh...Merci. Enfin, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Parce, que franchement...Mes capacités sont très limitées.

\- Bien moins que tu ne le croies, contredit-il. Mais, je dois t'avouer...Ce revirement est un peu soudain. Je suis étonné. Tu n'as pas envie de finir ce cas avec ton équipe habituelle? Vous m'avez l'air très proche, pourtant, non? Au point que j'ai cru qu'il serait impossible de te convaincre...En particulier avec ce...Ce Narumi, compléta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mai rougit épouvantablement. Elle avait cru que le vice-président accepterait sa proposition sans se poser de questions. Que nenni! Et, franchement, est-ce que _tout le monde_ avait remarqué comment elle était avec Naru ? _Zut_...Et puis sa gêne se changea en exaspération. Contre elle-même. Cet imbécile de Naru l'avait _virée_! Elle n'allait quand même pas s'intéresser à lui! Plus jamais! D'ailleurs, elle se fichait _complètement_ de lui! Franchement, même si elle avait quitté la SPR sur un coup de tête, il n'était pas question qu'elle y remette les pieds, sauf si ce type décidait de la supplier à genoux.

Cependant, il fallait qu'elle invente quelque chose pour couvrir le fait qu'il l'avait renvoyée, puisque Naru n'était pas censé être son patron. Même si elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, elle n'allait pas pour autant déchirer leur couverture. Elle expliqua donc à Nishimura: _  
_  
\- Oui, en fait...J'en ai eu vraiment marre de mon patron, d'un coup. On s'est disputé à ce sujet, avec Narumi, justement. J'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Et...J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Oh, ok, répondit Nishimura. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Mai. Franchement, j'aurais dû le faire avant. Mon patron est tellement prétentieux! Il se prend pour le centre du monde, et il se fiche complètement des autres! Il croit qu'il peut décider à leur place! Il veut toujours tout décider, d'ailleurs, ce control freak! Vu qu'il s'imagine que son point de vue est forcément le meilleur! En fait, il s'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde! C'est juste un espèce de...un sale narcissique!

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se forcer pour son mensonge. En réalité, c'était exactement le genre de truc qu'elle avait envie de balancer à la figure de Naru, en ce moment. Elle était en colère contre lui. Vraiment très en colère.

\- Eh bien, commenta Nishimura, c'est à se demander pourquoi tu es restée aussi longtemps...En tout cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe! Même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait là pour l'instant...

Ils se trouvaient en effet presque seuls dans la pièce, à part Fujitaka qui n'avait pas réagit à l'arrivée de Mai (en même temps, il était plongé dans une pile de documents et ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendue ) . Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, la pièce qu'ils avaient choisi pour stocker leurs propres réserves de nourriture, et aussi pour manger. Nishimura était d'ailleurs en train de le faire tout en lisant des notes d'un air concentré quand elle était arrivée pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait son offre, immédiatement. Masako, qui l'avait accompagnée, attendait un peu plus loin, regardant par le rebord d'une fenêtre, pour laisser Mai faire son annonce tranquillement. Même si la médium faisait mine de ne pas écouter, d'ailleurs, la jeune fille était sûre de l'avoir vu tressaillir quand elle avait fait le portrait de Naru.

\- Eh, Mai, déclara soudain Nishimura, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Il regardait son cou, le visage soudain sérieux.

\- C'est...Le poltergeist de cette nuit? Il t'a blessé?

Cette nuit, en effet, tout ce qu'ils avaient bougé dans le château depuis qu'ils y étaient arrivés était revenu à sa place initiale. Ceux qui dormaient avaient eu la surprise de se réveiller sur un lit déjà fait.

\- Oh ben, répondit Mai. En fait, je voulais prendre une douche, et...

Elle lui raconta toute l'attaque. Quand elle eût finit, le garçon avait l'air particulièrement soucieux, au point de jurer:

\- Merde. La chose qui se trouve ici a dû repérer ton potentiel, Mai. Tu es sa cible.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, admit elle avec réticence.

Est ce que son nouveau patron allait aussi vouloir la virer? Non seulement c'était assez vexant de se faire licencier deux fois dans la même journée, mais en plus, cela la mettait au pied du mur.

\- Eh bien, Mai, poursuivit le jeune homme en la regardant pensivement,Je pense...Je voudrais que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne veux pas partir! Protesta-t-elle immédiatement, se demandant avec angoisse comment elle allait se sortir de là.

\- Je ne te demande pas de nous quitter. De toute évidence, nous allons avoir besoin de toi, et puis...Je pense que même si je t'accompagnais jusqu'à la sortie, tu reviendrais secrètement juste après, et ce serait encore plus dangereux, de toute façon, Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Soulagée, Mai le lui rendit.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il, c'est qu'il faut que tu reçoives des soins médicaux. Tu as peut-être des blessures internes...Bref, je te demanderais juste de t'absenter pour quelques heures, d'accord? Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un long séjour à l'hôpital. Tu pourras revenir tout de suite après. Je ne pense pas que tu manqueras grand chose, de toute façon. Les phénomènes paranormaux sont toujours plus faibles la journée.

Après une légère réflexion, Mai reconnu que c'était la solution la plus raisonnable, et accepta. Et puis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bien, il faudra quelqu'un pour t'emmener en voiture. J'ai besoin de Fuji, Aoko, et Mariya ici aujourd'hui. Ça te dérangerais de demander à quelqu'un de ton équipe habituelle?

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit l'adolescente. J'y vais.

Elle sortit de la pièce, Masako derrière elle. Dès qu'elles se furent éloignées, la jeune fille l'interrogea:

\- Tu vas vraiment le faire? Tu quittes la SPR?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais, grogna Mai. On m'a virée, tu te rappelles?

La médium ne répondit rien, mais Mai put la voir soupirer.

\- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tes pouvoirs sont de plus en plus puissants. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi Nishimura voulait tellement t'engager...

Sans relever le "finalement", Mai répondit:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait détruit ce...ce truc !

\- Peut-être, fit Masako en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais que tu as réussi à appeler à l'aide.

\- Quoi?

\- Eh bien...

La médium sembla hésiter, puis, finalement, elle lâcha:

\- Tu sais, quand Naru a ouvert la porte? En fait, s'il était là, c'est parce qu'il avait eu...un...un _pressentiment._

\- Hein?

\- Quand tu as été attaquée, on ne pouvait rien entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, comme si tout était normal. Je ne me suis aperçue de rien. Et puis...Naru est arrivé d'un coup, et quand je lui ait demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a dit qu'il avait sentit que...Que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide ici...Et voilà.

Mai ne savait pas quoi ajouter. C'était vraiment elle qui avait fait ça? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression! Enfin, elle avait bien appelé à l'aide, mais...Et puis, pourquoi Naru? Pourquoi pas Masako, ou n'importe qui? En fait, elle savait exactement pourquoi. _C'est clair, cet appel vient bien de moi,_ pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Oh, non, la honte! C'était comme si elle avait poursuivi Naru en l'appelant à l'aide alors que plein d'autres gens se trouvaient autour d'eux! C'est pas vrai! _Pourquoi_ ses propres pouvoirs la trahissaient comme ça?!

\- Hé, les filles, ça va?

Ayako sortait de sa chambre. Derrière elle, relié par un morceaux de fil, se trouvait un John à l'air un peu décontenancé, une brosse à dent dans la bouche :

\- Ayako, ché pa finit de me brocher les dents.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai entendu Mai et Masako discuter et puis, tu veux vraiment rester dans une chambre où tous les objets ont bougés...Mai, oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Mai se retrouva à raconter son aventure. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle racontait beaucoup de choses, ces dernières temps. Ses talents de conteuses lui serviraient-ils pour son prochain travail? Effectivement, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur un salaire régulier, en tant que freelance, même si Nishimura l'engageait à l'occasion. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à la recherche d'emploi, maintenant... _Non!_ Naru allait bien finir par la supplier de revenir travailler pour lui. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. N'est-ce pas?

\- Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital, décida Ayako quand elle eut finit de tout lui expliquer.

Elle défit le fil qui la reliait à John d'un geste rapide.

\- Je pourrais t'examiner, mais je n'ai pas les médicaments qu'il faut, expliqua-t-elle à Mai. Pour l'argent, j'ai assez. Masako et John, vous n'avez qu'à rester ensemble. A moins que vous ne vouliez venir?

\- Le vice-président a dit qu'il aurait besoin de monde, répondit Masako. On ferait mieux de rester.

\- Désolé que mon exorcisme n'ait pas fonctionné, s'excusa tristement John, qui avait enfin sortit la brosse à dent de sa bouche. A plus tard!

Mai salua le nouveau couple tandis qu'Ayako l'entraînait dehors, où elle rejoignirent l'une des camionnettes (Nishimura avait donné la clé à Mai) . Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient en route.

\- Ma pauvre Mai, soupira Ayako. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu doives affronter tout ça...Comment tu te sens?

\- Je n'ai plus mal, répondit Mai en haussant les épaules. Et...Je m'en remettrais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle profitait du voyage pour regarder la forêt qu'elle avait loupée à l'arrivée. Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier à voir, mais ça restait bizarrement excitant, parce que c'était une forêt _française_! Même du vivant de ses parents, Mai n'avait pas eu les moyens de partir à l'étranger, sauf une fois, quand elle était bébé, et bien sûr, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Finalement, cette virée à l'hôpital ne la dérangeait plus trop. Elle allait pouvoir visiter un peu...Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le tourisme de ses rêves, mais quand même.

\- Dis moi, Ayako, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, ça se passe comment avec John?

\- John? Eh bien...euh...Il ne ronfle pas, répondit Ayako en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit sourire Mai. Et Masako?

\- Oh...Elle ne ronfle pas non plus, dit Mai, et elles se mirent à rire tous les deux.

Mais, rapidement, Ayako fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre...

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis sûre que le chemin était beaucoup plus court la dernière fois. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite forêt...

\- Tu t'es peut-être trompée à un virage?

\- Impossible, il n'y en a pas. C'est une ligne droite. Bon, je dois juste mal me rappeler.

Cependant, elles ne voyaient toujours pas la route que devait rejoindre le chemin. A présent, l'habitacle était remplit d'un silence concentré, tandis que les deux femmes scrutaient le paysage à la recherche d'un indice, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des rangées d'arbres éclairés par la lumière grisâtre d'une matinée nuageuse. Soudain, Ayako s'écria:

\- Ah! Là, devant...

Elle n'ajouta rien. Mai tourna vite la tête, et son corps se figea. Devant elle se dressait un bâtiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le château. Face à elles, l'impressionnante construction semblait les narguer. Ayako contemplait le bâtiment, l'air incrédule. Mai sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Néanmoins, elle demanda:

\- Tu...Tu crois que tu as pu te tromper?

\- Ce n'est pas possible! Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin et je ne suis pas retournée en arrière...

La camionnette roulait au pas, se rapprochant plus en plus des grilles. Au dernier moment, soudain, les roues du véhicules crissèrent, tandis qu'il faisait brusquement demi-tour.

\- J'ai dû faire une erreur! Dit Ayako en secouant la tête d'un air résolu, et elle entama à nouveau le chemin.

Cette fois, elles roulèrent dans un silence tendu, uniquement entrecoupé par les divers bosses qui secouaient régulièrement le véhicule. Mai regardait partout autour d'elle, les yeux inquiets, cherchant le moindre indice d'une intersection qu'elles auraient ratées. Mais les arbres et les buissons bordaient impitoyablement le chemin, empêchant d'imaginer qu'un passage quelconque aurait pu s'y trouver. Au fur et à mesure, Mai sentait son mauvais pressentiment enfler, enfler, jusqu'à ce que sa peur éclate quand Ayako poussa un petit cri. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux, même si elle savait, avant même de bien le voir, de quoi il s'agissait: du château.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Ayako coupa brusquement le contact, ouvrit la portière, et sauta du véhicule, comme si elle avait besoin d'être vraiment dehors pour constater l'impossible. Mai la rejoinit, et ce fût elle qui déclara:

\- On...On ne peut plus sortir...c'est ça?

La prêtresse la regarda, l'air paniquée. Soudain, son visage se plissa en une expression déterminée:

\- Pas question. Monte!

\- Mais...Répondit Mai. On a déjà essayé...

\- Non, on a pas tout essayé. Tu ne veux pas rester coincée ici, n'est-ce pas? Allez, monte.

Mai hésita, mais, non, elle n'avait pas envie du tout de rester là. Elle se sentait comme un animal en cage. Elle qui hésitait à partir un peu plus tôt n'avait qu'une envie: fuir. Elle monta.

Elle eût à peine le temps d'attacher sa ceinture, et Ayako démarra en trombe. Mai fût poussée dans son siège. Elle mit quelques secondes à se dégager, pour constater qu'elles étaient parties dans la mauvaise direction. Au lieu de retourner vers le chemin, elles fonçaient derrière le château. Vers la forêt.

\- Euh...Ayako? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Je parle rarement de ça, répondit la prêtresse d'une voix calme. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'adore faire ...C'est conduire.

\- Euh...Ah bon?

Mai s'accrocha à son siège. Elles s'approchaient des arbres. Beaucoup trop prêt des arbres.

\- Oui. Crois le ou non, mais je suis plutôt douée en fait. J'aimais bien faire des courses avec des amis, quand j'étais plus jeune...J'étais particulièrement douée pour éviter les obstacles. Il faut dire que, de là d'où je viens, si tu n'es pas attentif, un cerf risque d'emboutir ton pare-choc...

Elle tourna le volant et Mai sentit son estomac chavirer.

\- ... Et bien sûr, il faut aussi savoir rouler dans une forêt!

La camionnette s'engagea à toute allure entre les arbres. Ayako, le visage fermé, observait la "route" avec une concentration que Mai lui avait seulement vu lorsqu'elle faisait un exorcisme. Pour sa part, la jeune fille était tout aussi concentrée sur la route, mais elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'être. Tous ces arbres qui surgissaient devant elles, prêt à s'écraser sur le pare-brise la terrifiaient. Ses mains étaient tellement enfoncées dans les bords de son siège que ses ongles allaient forcément laisser une marque. Et elle avait tellement mal au cœur que seul l'image de la tête d'un Naru qui se moquerait éternellement d'elle si ça arrivait pouvait l'empêcher de se mettre à vomir partout.

Finalement, les arbres se raréfièrent, et son rythme cardiaque pu devenir à peu prêt normal. Elles débouchèrent rapidement sur une clairière. Un instant éblouie, Mai plissa les yeux, puis sa vision revint au moment même ou Ayako jura. Le spectacle devant elle la terrifia. C'était encore le château, vu de derrière, comme si elles avaient fait demi-tour pour revenir exactement à l'endroit d'où elles étaient parties. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

La prêtresse gara le véhicule à l'entrée, dans un crissement de peux impressionnant, et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte.

\- Merde, merde, merde!

Elle s'éloigna de la camionnette. Toute son assurance s'était envolée. Elle était paraissait plutôt dévorée d'angoisse. En descendant du véhicule, Mai se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas aborder un visage très différent. Elle avait vraiment peur. En levant les yeux vers le château, elle ne pu contenir un frémissement de crainte. Le bâtiment se dressait sous le ciel grisâtre, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, ses fenêtres sombres comme des dizaines d'yeux qui la fixaient. Elle détourna le regard, oppressée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, à présent: partir d'ici. Mais c'était impossible.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

C'était Nishimura, accompagné de tous les autres. Chaque paire tenait une carte du terrain, et ils étaient visiblement prêts à entamer les recherches qu'ils avaient prévu la veille. Cependant, leur arrivée avait interrompu leur discussion. Mai évita de regarder dans la direction de Naru, mais, comme Ayako ne répondait rien, visiblement bouleversée, elle expliqua:

\- On ne peut pas sortir.

Le jeune homme la regarda, perdu.

\- Quoi?

\- On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. On est parties avec la camionnette, on est allées tout droit sur le chemin, on a même essayé dans l'autre sens, mais à chaque fois, même si on ne fait pas demi-tour, on revient vers le château. On est coincés.

Silence. Tout le monde se regarda.

\- Tu es sûre que vous ne vous êtes pas trompées? Intervint Mariya, l'air peu convaincue par ses propos.

\- On ne pouvait pas se tromper. On est allées tout droit. Et...A chaque fois...On s'est retrouvées là. On ne peut pas sortir.

Nouveau silence. Finalement, Nishimura déclara, d'un ton rassurant visiblement destiné à calmer tout le monde:

\- Si ça se trouve, ça le fait juste pour toi, Mai. Parce que c'est toi qui est visée. On va essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord?

Il toucha l'épaule de Fujitaka, lui montra la camionnette avec quelques gestes, et finalement, les deux hommes grimpèrent dans le véhicule qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'éloigner vers le chemin. Mai le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vision. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Tout le monde regardait l'allée, sans parler, dans une ambiance tendue. Finalement, un ronronnement résonna au loin, et la camionnette reparu devant eux, comme si elle était revenue en arrière. Mais, quand elle distingua les visages de Nishimura et Fujitaka derrière le pare-brise, Mai comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Malgré son flegme habituel, le vice-président avait tout l'air secoué. Et Fujitaka, le visage d'une pâleur anormale et les yeux écarquillés de surprise, avait l'air effrayé.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, déclara Nishimura en descendant de la camionnette. On ne peut pas sortir non plus. On est effectivement coincés ici.

Il paru se ressaisir, et annonça d'un ton plus calme:

\- Bien. Aoko, tu pense pouvoir t'occuper de ça?

\- Je vais essayer, répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Tu vas venir avec moi. Avec toi, ça pourrait marcher.

\- Comment on va sortir d'ici? Intervint Bou-san, l'air inquiet.

\- Je vais essayer de briser la barrière avec Takeshi, expliqua Aoko. Mais elle a l'air très puissante.

\- Et sinon? Demanda Ayako.

\- Et sinon, et bien...La seule chose à faire, c'est de détruire la chose qui se trouve ici.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air préoccupé.

\- Bon, on a à peu prêt une semaine de nourriture et d'eau, deux si on se rationne, et on ferait mieux de commencer tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et une semaine d'essence pour l'électricité, peut-être plus si on laisse juste les moniteurs allumés. Bref, on peut tenir un peu de temps. Et puis...J'ai prévenu des gens que j'allais ici. Si je ne suis pas là 24 heures après l'heure de retour prévue, ils viendront nous cherchez. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _Et si ils nous oublient parce qu'on a tous disparu?_ ne demanda personne. De toute façon, s'ils disparaissaient, Mai était sûre que ce serait trop tard pour que qui que ce soit puisse faire quelque chose.

\- On ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite. Yasuhara, tu vas travailler avec Fujitaka sur ses documents. Je veux que vous étudiez les informations que Mai nous a donné sur les manifestations paranormales qu'elle a vécu, et que vous recoupiez ça avec tout ce qu'on a déjà sur cet endroit. Les autres, on poursuit les recherches de terrain. Et...Mai?

\- Oui? Dit l'intéressée.

\- Toi et Ayako, vous rejoignez une équipe qui s'occupe de la forêt. Je ne préfère pas que tu sois dans le château pour l'instant...Ni que tu sois trop seule. C'est tout, cria-t-il à l'intention d'eux tous. On y va!

Tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail. Il fallut recomposer les groupes, modifiés par les ordres de Nishimura. Comme John avait décidé de s'occuper, pour des raisons évidentes, de l'église, c'est là que Masako et lui partirent, avec la responsabilité du reste du château. Comme Nishimura et Tomaru étaient partis ensemble pour essayer de briser la barrière, Ayako et Mai devaient choisir entre la nouvelle paire formée par Mariya et Bou-san...Et celle formée par Naru et Lin.

\- On va avec Naru, j'imagine? Soupira Ayako. On leur demande avant qu'ils ne partent?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais aller avec ce type, rétorqua Mai, et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers Bou-san, ignorant complètement son ex-patron quand elle lui passa à côté.

Le moine la regarda, surpris.

\- Euh...Tu ne voulais pas aller...

Mai poussa un soupir énervé. Elle en avait marre qu'on pense qu'elle veuille être avec Naru, alors qu'elle en avait marre de Naru! Qu'elle _détestait_ Naru!

\- Quoi, _toi aussi_ tu veux que je parte? Demanda-t-elle très fort au moine, histoire que l'objet de sa haine l'entende bien.

\- Ben, euh, répondit le pauvre moine, complètement perdu.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne veux pas! Répondit la jeune fille toujours aussi fort. Parce que, _toi_ , tu n'es pas un espèce de sale égoïste dépourvu de la moindre humanité! Hein?

Derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas signalant le départ de Naru, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Complètement!

\- Mai, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Ayako, étonnée.

\- Oh, vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça? Avec Narumi? Demanda Mariya. Nishimura m'a raconté, au fait! Bienvenue!

\- Bienvenue...? Demanda Bou-san d'une voix incertaine.

\- Dans la S.H.A ! Elle ne vous a pas dit? Elle a quitté son agence pour la notre! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Ah, Mai! Je suis vraiment contente que tu nous rejoigne! J'espère que notre vice-président te conviendra mieux que ton abominable patron! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Euh...ça n'est pas difficile, répondit Mai en évitant de regarder les deux autres.

\- Bon! En tout cas, on ferait mieux de commencer les recherches au plus vite. On s'occupe du périmètre avant...

Tout le monde s'engagea vers la forêt. Mariya expliquait la façon dont ils allaient rechercher, et pendant combien de temps, etc. Ayako et Bou-san, silencieux, écoutaient, mais Mai sentait leurs regards étonnés fixés sur elle. Pour sa part, la jeune fille regardait le sol avec résolution, toujours aussi énervée, pas encore frappée par le regret, pensant à quel point Naru l'énervait, elle ne supportait plus Naru, Naru...

\- Mai? Mai?

C'était Ayako. La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise, pour constater qu'elles se trouvaient un peu éloignés de Mariya et Bou-san qui fouillaient dans les buissons.

\- Euh, oui?

Ayako lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

\- Elle (elle montra Mariya d'un geste vague) est loin maintenant. Alors tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire? Ca fait partie du plan de Naru?

\- Non, répondit Mai sur le même ton. Non, il m'a vraiment virée. Et j'ai rejoint leur organisation.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Ayako, en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête - ce qui aurait bien pu lui arriver, effectivement, si la prêtresse s'était un peu trop approchée d'un arbre.

\- Ben, il m'a virée, j'allais pas le supplier, non plus, rétorqua Mai, irritée.

\- Mais...

\- Dites, les filles! S'exclama Mariya. De quoi vous parlez? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

\- Oh, non, on s'organisait juste! Répondit Ayako, ne quittant pas Mai des yeux.

Et elles durent se mettre au travail sans discuter plus avant du sujet. Elles cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis des heures, passant en revue le sol et les arbres à la recherche d'un quelconque passage, ou bien d'un indice quelconque de la présence de cadavres.

\- C'est bizarre, déclara Ayako au bout d'un moment.

Mai, qui était en train de plonger les mains dans un buisson de ronces un peu plus loin (elles ne s'étaient pas liées de nouveau, pour faciliter les recherches) , se tourna vers elle avec un "Aïe" retentissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Ayako ? Demanda-t-elle en observant son bras, non seulement couvert de bleus, mais aussi d'égratignures. _Pff!_

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est calme?

Mai baissa les yeux vers son buisson, découragée. Elle avait cru qu'Ayako avait enfin trouvé quelque chose. Au point où elle en était, elle préférait de loin tomber sur un caveau géant que replonger encore une quelconque partie de son corps dans un de ces fichus buisson.

\- Ben, personne ne vient ici, non? Répondit Bou-san, la voix pareillement lasse. C'est normal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répliqua Ayako. C'est...Silencieux. Vous avez entendu un seul oiseau, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici? Un seul insecte? Et même...Vous en avez vu?

Mai haussa les épaules. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Franchement, si elle avait dû plonger en plus ses mains dans des vers de terre ou des araignées, elle...elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Attends, c'est vrai ça, répondit Mariya, quittant l'arbre qu'elle auscultait, les sourcils froncés. C'est possible?

\- Rien n'est impossible, non? Répondit Ayako, en soupirant. Et...Je n'ai pas vu un seul un arbre vraiment vivant, non plus...En pleine forêt...Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. On dirait qu'il n'y a rien de vivant, ici. C'est comme si...tout était mort.

\- Tu viens de répéter deux fois la même chose, là, se moqua Bou-san.

\- Non, mais, tu crois que c'est le moment de relever ça, moine idiot? Répondit la prêtresse, furieuse.

\- Eh, dans mon rêve, dit Mai pour détourner leur attention, il y avait aussi des cadavres d'animaux. C'est sans doute eux, non?

Malheureusement, ce fût inefficace.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu fais des bêtises que je dois relever!

\- Comme si _moi_ je faisais des bêtises que _toi_ tu devais relever! Là, c'est même pas l'hôpital, c'est la morgue qui se fout de la charité!

\- Donc, ils n'ont pas fuit, conclut Mariya, ignorant complètement les vociférations des deux adultes. Ce qui se cache ici...Tue donc tout ce qui s'approche. Non?

\- Pas exactement, corrigea Mai, malgré les hurlements qui résonnaient en arrière plan. Il y avait...- elle frissonna de dégoût- des insectes vivants, là bas. Ils ont dû réussir à survivre, même s'ils ont été emmenés dans cet endroit...

\- Donc, si on voit un insecte, on est sur la bonne voie ! Conclut Mariya après un instant de réflexion. On va essayer de chercher...Eh...Vous autres?

\- Si j'avais une telle coupe de cheveux, j'arrêterais un peu de la ramener! A ton âge, c'est ridicule!

\- La plus vieille miko du monde me parle d'âge? Tu rigoles!

Mariya inspira profondément, et soudain, Mai entendit une vibration résonner dans sa tête. Elle grimaça. Ayako et Bou-san arrêtèrent net leur dispute, la bouche ouverte.

\- Désolée, dit Mariya avec un petit sourire, mais je devais faire quelque chose.

Mai lui jeta un regard impressionnée. _Ouaouh! Ça_ , c'était des pouvoirs psychiques! Pas comme Naru et son Qigong qui le vidait en deux minutes...Mais pourquoi elle pensait à Naru? _Oublie le Mai!_ se dit-elle avec résolution. _Tu te fiches de ce type._

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bourdonnement. Son cœur fit un bon.

\- Eh! Chuchota-t-elle. J'en ai trouvé un !

\- Quoi? Demanda Mariya, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Un insecte! Je l'entends, par là-bas.

\- Tu es sûre? Je n'entend rien...

\- Oui, oui, et on doit le suivre, je ne veux pas le perdre, répondit Mai.

Elle se voyait déjà découvrant la fosse pleine de cadavres et...Ok, découvrir une fosse de cadavre n'aurait certainement pas été tout en haut de sa liste de priorités habituelles, mais là, il s'agissait de résoudre l'affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Bon, si tu veux, répondit Mariya, l'air hésitante, mais Mai ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle se concentrait sur le son. Elle se demanda comment Mariya pouvait ne pas l'entendre. C'était un bourdonnement puissant. Il était étrangement statique, même si elle avait l'impression qu'il augmentait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Ignorant les bruits parasites, elle poursuivit sa route, lentement.

Peu à peu, tandis que le bruit résonnait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles, elle commença à ressentir une vague sensation de malaise. Quelque chose dans son estomac, comme un début de panique. Elle secoua la tête pour refréner l'angoisse. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son rêve. Peut-être parce qu'elle approchait du but. Dans son dos, elle entendait les murmures des autres et leur pas, et cela lui donna le courage de continuer. Au moins, elle ne serait pas toute seule cette fois.

Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus elle trouvait le bruit vraiment étrange. On n'aurait pas dit un insecte, ni même des insectes. On aurait plutôt dit une vibration. Une vibration qui lui faisait vraiment, _vraiment_ peur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un de ses sons instinctivement douloureux, comme le crissement d'une lame qu'on aiguise, ou un hurlement de terreur. Mais elle n'arrêta pas de marcher. Elle devait voir d'où ça venait. Cela avait forcément à voir avec ce qui les emprisonnait ici.

Alors qu'elle arrivait vers le chemin, elle aperçu enfin la source du bruit. Mais ça n'avait rien d'insectes, ni même d'un esprit, c'était...

\- Nishimura?

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas son exclamation étouffée. Agenouillé sur le sol, dos à elle, les yeux fermés, il avait la main tendue devant lui comme en un salut silencieux. Cependant, en regardant mieux, on aurait dit que sa main était posée contre quelque chose. Même si il n'y avait que de l'air devant lui, elle avait l'air écrasée contre une paroi invisible. Des gouttes de sang dégoulinèrent alors de la paume. Mais, au lieu de tomber sur le sol, elles coulèrent, comme le long d'un mur, laissant des traces rouges en suspension dans l'air. Bien qu'il soit de dos, Mai pu voir Nishimura se contracter.

Soudain, le bourdonnement s'amplifia. Mai sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, et un sentiment d'horreur déferler, comme si elle assistait à un spectacle atroce. Son instinct lui cria de fuir, comme si une chose affreuse était sur le point de lui arriver. Et d'ailleurs, elle sentait, physiquement, que quelque chose de douloureux était effectivement en train de lui arriver. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée, même si elle ne sentait pas exactement à quelle partie de son corps cela arrivait. Et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, parce que quelque chose l'appelait, l'attirait - comme un bourreau qui la pousserait sur l'échafaud...

\- Mais c'est...Nishimura? Non, Mai! Recule!

C'était Mariya, dans son dos. La jeune femme lui attrapa fermement le bras, et l'entraîna en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Bou-san.

\- Non! Non, n'approchez pas! C'est très dangereux! Reculez! Suivez moi!

Mariya, continua de traîner Mai jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sente la terrible attraction refluer, puis disparaître. Son corps se détendit, et Mariya s'arrêta.

\- On est assez loin, hein? Bon sang...C'est pas de chance.

\- Eh...C'était quoi...ça? Demanda Mai, encore sous le choc.

Elle se demanda s'ils ne devaient pas retourner aider Nishimura. Après tout, ce qu'il s'était passé était tellement...Elle ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça avait été _horrible_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous êtes hors de votre périmètre!

Aoko se précipitait vers eux, l'air inquiet.

\- Takeshi est...

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Mariya. On s'est laissé entraîné, on pensait avoir découvert quelque chose...Taniyama a été touchée.

\- Évidemment, qu'elle a été touchée, soupira Aoko. Elle s'est approchée de lui?

\- Non, elle était à neuf mètres...Ou dix.

\- Quoi?!

Aoko avait l'air impressionnée.

\- Incroyable...

Mai suivait silencieusement l'échange, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Dites, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Intervint Bou-san, qui en avait visiblement marre d'être laissé de côté.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Vous savez ce que c'était? Poursuivit Ayako, avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est...commença Aoko, avant de se tourner d'un coup. Eh, Takeshi !

Mai se tourna, pour voir Nishimura s'avancer vers eux depuis les arbres. Pendant un instant, quand elle le reconnu, elle ressentit l'envie instinctive de _fuir._ Puis cette sensation disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? Personne ne devait s'approcher...

L'adolescente se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air en piteux état. Il avançait avec difficulté, l'air épuisé, le teint pâle, et du sang avait coulé sur son avant-bras, et gouttait régulièrement de sa main droite.

\- Désolée, c'est ma faute, soupira Mariya. J'avais complètement oublié...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Ayako, radoucie. Ce qui nous retient ici, ça t'a...Attaqué?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit le vice-président en passant une main fatiguée devant ses yeux.

\- C'est à dire? Insista Mai.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit, même si, avec du recul, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et elle avait envie de comprendre, justement.

\- Eh bien, fit le jeune homme en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir, qu'il enroula autour de sa main blessée avec précaution, ce n'est pas vraiment que cette chose m'a attaqué...C'est le contraire. C'est moi qui l'ait attaqué. J'essayais de détruire la barrière. Et comme je ne contrôle pas vraiment les limites de mes capacités...Personne ne devait se trouver ici. Désolé.

Mai le regarda, anxieuse. Ainsi, c'était de lui que venait cette sensation? Mais pourquoi ça lui avait paru aussi...Abominable? Il avait cherché à détruire la barrière qui les retenait prisonniers, mais elle...Elle avait eu la sensation...La sensation d'assister à une mise à mort.

\- Et alors, Takeshi? Demanda Mariya. Ça a...Marché?

\- Non...Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai pu sentir la barrière, j'ai pu la toucher...Je l'ai abîmée, je crois. Mais plus je me battais...Plus ça m'attaquait. Et puis...J'ai arrêté. J'ai sentit que ça ne suffirait pas, et que j'aurais besoin de mes forces pour la suite.

Mariya soupira, l'air angoissée.

\- Écoutez, poursuivi le vice-président, je vais rentrer avec Aoko, le temps de soigner ça, et...Et pendant ce temps là, continuez juste à chercher , d'accord?

Il fit une pause, puis, l'air sombre, il ajouta:

\- Maintenant, c'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

* * *

Je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui. Excusez moi, mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je l'ai relu beaucoup trop de fois xD. Le prochain update sera plus tôt! (enfin...J'essaierai...;_;)

Réponses:

 **caro75480,** merci pour le follow!

 **FrenchCirce** : Effectivement, il y avait du Hitchcock là-dessous! Même si je dois avouer que celui qui m'a fait le plus peur de la salle de bain, c'est Stephen King ^^  
Je suis d'accord avec toi...En fait, tels que je les vois, je prévois leur premier rendez-vous...A 80 ans xD  
Merci! J'adore mettre ce genre de détail, les personnages secondaires sont tous intéressants de ce côté là je trouve : D  
Du coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup montré Naru réagir...Parce qu'il a beau être buté, je pense qu'il a du se faire à la dure réalité: à ce jeu-là, Mai peut être aussi bonne que lui! ^^

 **Pompon** : Awwww! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire! ^^

A lundi ~


	8. Chapitre 8

[ Disclaimer: Je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois! Vous avez vu? Ghost Hunt n'est toujours pas à moi. Je suis médium! ]

* * *

\- Rien.

Nishimura expira profondément, et passa sa main bandée dans ses cheveux, un geste que Mai avait identifié comme un signe que le jeune homme était préoccupé.

Et, effectivement, il avait de quoi. Toute l'équipe s'était rassemblée, pour la dernière réunion de la journée. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, Nishimura voulant à la fois rassembler les informations, et vérifier que tout le monde était là. Chaque fois, cependant, aucune grande nouvelle. Mais ils avaient encore l'espoir de trouver quelque chose avant la fin de la journée. Mais maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient entièrement fouillé l'endroit où ils étaient enfermés, les résultats étaient tombés: rien. Ils n'avait pas trouvé l'endroit du cauchemar de Mai.

La jeune fille, depuis le début, était confiante. Elle savait que la femme qu'elle était lors de sa vision était parfaitement consciente du début à la fin. Mais voilà...A présent que le périmètre avait été retourné, la moindre dalle examinée à la recherche d'un passage secret, et que ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures après tous ces buissons où ils s'étaient enfoncés sans rien trouver, elle savait bien que les autres allaient, eux commencer à douter.

Et effectivement, c'était le cas.

\- Mai...Murmura Masako à côté d'elle. Tu es sûre...Que la fille que tu étais à ce moment-là...Elle ne rêvait pas?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve à fournir. C'était pourtant ce que demandaient les voix qui s'élevaient autour d'elle, se demandant si c'était quand même possible qu'elle ait rêvé sans s'en rendre compte, que cet endroit était peut-être exagéré dans son esprit, qu'elle délirait, que...

\- Écoutez, déclara alors Nishimura, que ce soit un rêve ou pas n'a que peu d'importance, puisque, de toute façon, les corps des esprits qu'Aoko a sentit doivent bien se trouver quelque part, et que nous n'en avons toujours pas trouvé la trace. De plus, si cette fille a seulement rêvé de tous ces cadavres, peut-être que c'est la présence de l'un d'eux qui l'a poussé à le faire. Ce qui est plus que probable, vu que c'est également un cadavre qui a attaqué Mai. Bref, je pense qu'au moment où on aura trouvé ces corps, on sera peut-être en mesure d'arrêter ce qui nous a enfermé ici, puisque c'est par ce moyen que cela peut attaquer, apparemment. Il faut poursuivre dans cette direction.

\- Mais on ne trouve rien, soupira Mariya en tortillant pensivement une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés.

\- A ce sujet...Intervint John.

Le prêtre hésita un peu lorsque toute l'attention se fixa sur lui, avant d'ajouter timidement:

\- Euh...Eh bien...Avec Hara, nous avons fouillé l'église, et...A un moment, j'ai trouvé un passage, qui menait vers un caveau. Or, quand je suis descendu en bas...Il n'y avait aucun squelette.

\- Un caveau? Demanda Mai.

\- Oh, eh bien, dans certaines églises, surtout celles qui ont été construites avant la fin du 16ème siècle par ici, on peut trouver des caveaux où sont généralement enterrées les personnes qui ont payés pour sa construction, ainsi que les clercs qui se sont occupés des offices religieux, par exemple. Mais là...Il y avait des emplacements pour des tombeaux, et j'ai vérifié, mais il n'y avait pas un corps. C'est comme si...ils avaient été enlevés.

\- Attendez! Fujitaka a quelque chose à dire. Déclara Aoko Tomaru, qui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, traduisait tout simultanément à son frère. Alors...Si les premiers propriétaires du château étaient ceux qui ont payés pour la construction de l'église, c'est eux qui auraient du être enterrés là, non? Et, dans ses documents, il n'y a pas trace de l'endroit où ils ont été enterrés. Ça pourrait donc être ici...

\- Mais pourquoi leurs restes ont disparu? Demanda Mariya.

\- Peut-être...Parce que ce sont eux, qui sont à l'origine de tout ça ? Dit Nishimura, songeur.

\- C'est probablement un Jibakurei, non? Avança Bou-san. Les esprits des propriétaires, en fait des meurtriers, qui continueraient à tuer.

\- Un Jiba-quoi? Demanda Mariya.

\- Un esprit attaché à quelque chose, expliqua le moine, l'air surpris par la question. Il pourrait être attaché à cet endroit.

Mai aussi était étonnée. Jusqu'ici, Mariya lui avait semblé plutôt érudite sur la question du surnaturel: comment pouvait-elle ignorer quelque chose d'aussi basique?

\- Sauf que, répondit Ayako, _tout_ ce qui s'approche de ce château meurt, même les animaux. Tu connais beaucoup de tueurs en série de mouches? Déclara-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas un tueur en série, conclut Nishimura avant que les deux adultes ne puissent encore recommencer à se disputer. Les esprits de ce genre existent, mais, effectivement, ils gardent des habitudes très précises...Ce qui se trouve dans ce château tue tout ce qui s'approche. On dirait plutôt...Un mécanisme.

Il y eut un moment de silence, auquel Mariya mit fin:

\- En tout cas, avant de trancher sur ce que ça veut dire, laissez moi vous présenter une chose intéressante qu'on a trouvé en cherchant partout. C'est là, ajouta-t-elle, et elle montra une large feuille étalée sur une table.

Mai l'observa avec curiosité. Il s'agissait apparemment du dessin, très détaillé, de la vue de dessus d'un bâtiment. Il avait été tracé sur une feuille d'un papier très étrange, qui semblait plutôt ancien, même s'il était en si bon état qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles, les unes sur les autres. En s'approchant, elle reconnu immédiatement le lieu qui y était représenté.

\- C'est un plan du château? Dit-elle à voix haute. Celui qu'ils ont fait pour le construire?

\- En fait, pas exactement, répondit Yasuhara. On ne sait pas d'où vient ce plan. C'est vrai que le papier utilise une ancienne technique, mais il n'est pas abîmé, alors, je ne sais pas...Et puis, normalement, les plans architecturaux se contentent de montrer le bâtiment. Ici, il y a même les meubles...

Effectivement, chaque meuble était représenté. Ça allait même plus loin. Chaque petit détail l'était. Et puis...

\- Une minute, intervint Ayako. Ces objets...Ils sont exactement comme ça aujourd'hui, non? Exactement! Les fleurs qui sont dessinées, là...Elles sont placées de la même manière, dans l'entrée! Je viens de les voir!

\- C'est ça, la chose intéressante, dit Aoko, répétant apparemment ce que lui signait son frère. les équipes qui étaient ici ont fouillé ensuite, et, partout, tout est comme sur le plan. Chaque petite chose. Tout ce qu'on a pu déplacer, hier...C'est revenu comme ça. Cela suit ce plan. Donc...Quoi que soir la chose qui se trouve ici...On sait qu'elle a un rapport avec ce dessin.

Chacun prit ensuite le temps de réfléchir. Le premier à briser le silence songeur qui s'était installé fût Nishimura:

\- Il y a une chose étrange, c'est que le château a aussi été détruit. Quand la fille du rêve de Mai l'a vu, il était en construction, et pourtant, à ce moment, il aurait dû être terminé. Et maintenant, on dirait que le château ressemble de plus en plus à ce plan...

\- Où tu veux en venir? Demanda Mariya.

\- Eh bien, depuis le début, nous sommes partis du principe qu'il n'y avait qu'un phénomène paranormal, ici, mais...Et si il y en avait deux?

\- Continues, dit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

-D'un côté, il y a un château construit, et de l'autre quelque chose qui le détruit. On ne dirait pas que l'objectif est le même, n'est ce pas? Je me disais donc...Peut-être qu'il y a deux choses différentes. D'un côté, ce château, qui a été longtemps un souci pour ses propriétaires, puisqu'il semblait...Se détruire. Il a mit très longtemps à se construire, non?

\- Un peu plus de cinquante ans, confirma Aoko, après avoir rapidement discuté avec son frère.

\- C'est énorme, à l'époque, non?

\- La construction de Versailles a pris cinquante trois ans, et elle était beaucoup plus difficile, confirma Yasuhara.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? Interrogea Nishimura.

Aoko et Fujitaka échangèrent silencieusement.

\- Mon frère dit qu'il y a eu des problèmes avec le paiement.

\- Je vois, répondit le jeune homme. Ces gens avaient prévu depuis le départ de construire à cet endroit, et pourtant...Ils ne payaient pas régulièrement.

\- Tu veux dire que quelque chose les faisait hésiter...? Demanda Mariya, concentrée.

\- Un esprit de la terre qui ne voudrait pas qu'on vienne à cet endroit? Proposa Ayako avec un air d'intelligence.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Nishimura en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, cela peut-être n'importe quoi ayant la capacité de détruire le château comme cette fille a pu le voir...Et de causer des choses gênantes qui ont ralentit sa construction. Comme...Les disparitions. Et puis, l'esprit des propriétaires est intervenu, et depuis ils ne cessent de reconstruire le château. Cela ferait deux forces qui s'affrontent, conclut-il.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel tout le monde eut le temps de méditer l'échange. Finalement, Naru demanda:

\- Comment l'idée t'est-elle venue? C'est très impressionnant, je n'y aurais pas pensé moi même.

Mai retint un sourire narquois. _Cette façon de parler...Il essaie encore de cacher sa vraie identité. L'opération "espionnage industriel" est donc toujours en cours._ Elle s'en était douté. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, ses amis s'étaient réunis, à l'écart des autres, pour officiellement discuter des surveillances de caméra, et officieusement sans doute parler de la surveillance des autres. Elle se demanda si Bou-san et Ayako avaient parlé de l'étrange sensation que procurait le pouvoir de Nishimura. Cette pensée lui laissa une sensation bizarre. Elle ne pouvait le savoir, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus aller avec eux. Elle ne faisait _vraiment_ plus partie de la SPR...Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. _Non, non, Mai! Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer! Comme si ton ancien patron te manquait!_ Mais ces pensées ne la réconfortaient absolument pas, et elle fût obligée de baisser la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants.

Par chance, personne ne sembla la remarquer, et Nishimura répondit:

\- Eh bien, quand Taniyama a été agressée dans la salle de bain, elle a mentionné que deux entités semblaient se combattre dans le corps qui l'avait attaquée, et que c'est ce qui l'a détruit. C'est ce qui m'a amené à identifier deux phénomènes distincts.

Aoko demanda:

\- Et ... Et pour l'enfermement? Je ne vois pas pourquoi une de ces deux forces voudraient nous enfermer. Pareil pour les esprits.

\- C'est sans doute des caractéristiques de la force meurtrière qui se trouvait ici en premier lieu, répondit Nishimura.

Il se redressa.

\- C'est donc ce phénomène que l'on doit faire disparaître. De cette façon, on écarterait définitivement le danger. Pour le reste...On verra plus tard. Reste à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Attendez...Dit Mariya. Si on parle d'une force qui attaque aveuglement et qui blesse...C'est peut-être un esprit frappeur?

\- Un esprit frappeur? Demanda Bou-san en levant un sourcil.

Mai fût vraiment soulagée de ne pas encore être celle qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Les esprits frappeurs sont un type d'esprit connu sous cette forme surtout en Europe, expliqua Mariya. En vérité, ce ne sont pas vraiment des esprits. D'après de nombreuses recherches, ce sont des choses qui apparaissent à la mort d'une personne dotées de capacités psychiques, ou ESP. Lorsque ces personnes meurent, leurs capacités peuvent se rassembler et rester dans notre monde. Cette énergie, qui reste attachée au lieu où son propriétaire a trouvé la mort, n'a aucune véritable volonté, à part la destruction. Personne n'a encore vraiment comprit l'origine de ces phénomènes.

Quelque chose qui n'avait aucune volonté, à part la destruction...Effectivement, ça correspondait.

\- Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'avoir d'autres informations pour comprendre, soupira-t-elle. Nous ne connaissons pas la personne qui est morte. Comment atteindre l'esprit frappeur? Nous sommes coincés ici.

\- Je peux me charger de l'exorcisme, même sans plus d'informations, déclara Bou-san.

\- Mais l'exorcisme a déjà échoué, non? Demanda Mai.

\- C'est parce que les pouvoirs psychiques fonctionnent à partir de l'esprit du médium, expliqua John. Si le médium sait ce qu'il doit exorciser, alors il pourra diriger l'exorcisme et le rendre plus efficace.

\- Si c'est le spécialiste qui le dit, fit le moine en se redressant. J'y vais.

\- Je vais procéder à un exorcisme, moi aussi, déclara le prêtre après un silence. Il y a une église à cet endroit, en plus. Je pense que si je me concentre sur l'idée que je me fait de cet esprit, à nous deux, nous pouvons être efficaces.

\- Nous allons nous joindre à vous, alors, répondit Mariya en souriant, et, avec hésitation, elle signa quelque chose à Fujitaka.

\- Peut-être...Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de demander de l'aide aux propriétaires? Proposa soudain Masako.

\- Tu veux dire...Communiquer avec eux à travers toi? Demanda Nishimura. Tu voudrais laisser l'un d'eux te posséder?

\- Oui, répondit la médium, l'air résolu. Si ce sont les gens qui ont aidé Mai ce matin, ils seront de notre côté. De plus, en tant qu'esprits attachés à ce lieu depuis des centaines d'années, ils nous aideront forcément à comprendre la nature de ce qui nous attaque...Et donc, à l'exorciser efficacement.

\- Mais, la barrière...

\- Je pourrais l'aider à la franchir, c'est sans doute ce qu'elle voulait demander, proposa Aoko avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille et de lui demander: Dis moi, tu n'as pas peur de te couper un peu?

La jeune fille montra ses mains couvertes d'écorchures, après une journée à fouiller partout, et sourit:

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il fût décidé qu'elles appelleraient les esprits dans le salon, là où Aoko avait déjà réussi à percer la barrière. Tout le monde se rassembla autour des deux filles, qui s'assirent sur le plancher. A côté d'elles, deux portraits qu'ils avaient trouvés, représentant les propriétaires originels du château. Nishimura expliqua rapidement que tout le monde devrait garder le silence, et ne surtout pas intervenir, pour ne pas briser la concentration d'Aoko, car sinon, elle serait en grand danger.

\- C'est très important, insista-t-il, mais quoi qu'il se passe, faites en sorte que rien ne la détourne de ce qu'elle fait. Elle pourrait être vraiment blessée si quelque chose l'interrompait.

\- Il serait peut-être mieux que nous partions ? Proposa Naru.

 _Ses chers moniteurs doivent lui manquer_ , se dit Mai.

\- Je préfère que tout le monde soit là en cas de danger, répondit cependant Nishimura en secouant la tête.

Ensuite, la jeune femme attrapa doucement la main gauche de Masako.

\- Si tu veux éviter d'avoir mal, ne regarde pas, et pense à autre chose, d'accord?

La médium hocha la tête, gardant les yeux droits devant elle, tandis que la femme sortait la lame argenté de sa poche arrière, puis entailla rapidement sa paume. Mai vit la jeune médium frémir, mais son visage garda une expression décidée.

\- Très bien, murmura Aoko. Maintenant, nous allons penser aux personnes que nous voulons contacter.

Elle entailla rapidement à son tour sa propre main, puis attrapa celle de Masako, qu'elle tint dans la sienne en fermant les yeux. Leur sang, mêlé, qui gouttait de leurs mains jointes, et tombait sur le sol, était à présent le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce. Puis, Aoko lâcha la main de la médium, posa la sienne sur le sol, là où leur sang était tombé, et invita d'un geste l'adolescente à poser sa propre main sur la sienne. Ensuite, elle ferma de nouveaux les yeux, et un air d'intense concentration se peignit sur son visage. Masako suivit rapidement son exemple.

Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Non...

La voix qui sortait de sa bouche était étrange. Même si c'était la voix de Masako, Mai comprit que ce n'était pas elle. _La possession a fonctionné !_  
 _  
_\- Je dois...Il faut...Papa...Maman...

L'esprit, dans le corps de la médium, essayait de lever sa main du sol, mais apparemment, c'était comme si elle y était collée. Le visage plissé dans un mélange de concentration et de douleur, Aoko réagit cependant immédiatement:

\- Es-tu monsieur ou madame Tuard?

C'était le nom de famille des esprits qu'ils essayaient de contacter.

\- Papa et Maman...Ils m'ont dit...Ils m'ont dit que... Il faut fuir ! Répondit Masako en essayant de se dégager, l'air absolument paniquée. Je dois partir! Je dois partir!

\- Qui êtes vous ? Répéta Aoko en respirant avec difficulté.

Mai se mit à trembler. Pas seulement parce que la scène était inquiétante, non, mais parce qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid.

\- Non! Il ne va pas me laisser! Hurla Masako, en tentant furieusement de se dégager. Il ne va pas!

\- N'es-tu pas le propriétaire de cet endroit? Murmura Aoko, l'air à bout de force. Acceptes-tu de nous aider?

L'esprit, à travers Masako, la regarda, secouant furieusement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas...Je suis juste Thomas...Et je ne ne peux pas...Personne ne peut vous aider! C'est trop tard! Il arrive! _Il arrive_!

Mai sentit une main sur son bras: c'était Nishimura, qui essayait d'attirer silencieusement son attention. Elle le regarda, perdue: au moment où elle avait perçu sa peau sur la sienne, elle avait eu... _peur._ Elle chassa rapidement la désagréable sensation pour l'écouter murmurer:

\- Prépare-toi.

Effectivement, quelque chose semblait sur le point de se produire. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraîchie. La température était tombée en dessous de zéro. Les lèvres bleuies, Aoko semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, mais personne n'allait la voir, comme convenu. Cependant, Mai remarqua que la S.H.A se rapprocha doucement d'elle à une certaine distance, sans doute pour la protéger. De son côté, tout le monde se préparait également silencieusement à se défendre, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoir psychiques se plaçant derrière les autres. A ce moment, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, laissant la pièce baignée seulement du clair de lune.

C'est alors que le mobilier s'envola.

Tout - absolument tout - ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, même le plan que Mariya avait gardé à la main et qui lui échappa brusquement, s'éleva dans les airs, se rassemblant en une forme compacte. Tout le monde la regarda avec horreur se déplacer juste au-dessus du corps de Masako, qui poussa un cri terrifié:

\- Non! PITIE! LAISSE MOI!

L'esprit hurla, en même temps qu'Aoko, qui leva brusquement sa main du sol. Un éclat de lumière bleutée balaya la pièce, et ce fût la dernière chose que Mai pu voir avant que tout ne s'écroule d'un seul coup.

* * *

Que de suspens, hein...?  
Pas de panique! La suite arrivera!  
Et elle sera plus longue, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Réponses:

 **Pompom:** Merci! ^^ J'espère que celui là t'as plu aussi ^^

 **FrenchCirce:** Je suis content d'avoir réussi à introduire du mystère ! ^^  
C'est aussi ce que j'aime chez elle aha :') . Et c'est malheureusement une caractéristique de Mai de ne pas faire confiance à son intuition...Je l'ai déduit de toutes les fois où elle sent quelque chose mais ne dit rien xD  
J'aime bien les faire se disputer, ils sont drôles x) Et sinon pour cette scène j'ai pas mal hésité parce que j'avais un peu peur d'être OOC, mais en même temps, je la vois tellement bien faire ça X) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à y croire :D  
Merci...Et la voici ^^ !

A lundi ~ ! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa. Mai regarda l'empilement désordonné, entouré de poussière de bois, des meubles écrasées, sans bouger, hébétée. Elle avait l'impression que la scène n'était pas réelle, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Ou plutôt, dans un cauchemar.

Et puis un hurlement déchirant retentit, et elle vit Fujitaka se précipita vers les meubles, le visage couvert de larmes. Alors, le choc initial se dissipa et elle couru à son tour, accompagnée de tous les autres, en direction du tas d'objets.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, les meubles s'élevèrent de nouveau.

Mai recula, effrayée...Puis elle vit Fujitaka, devant elle, les bras tendus, entouré d'un étrange miroitement, comme s'il était au milieu d'une flamme. Elle comprit alors que c'était lui qui contrôlait le phénomène.

Au même moment, les meubles volèrent brusquement au dessus de sa tête, avec un sifflement, avant d'aller s'écraser sur le mur derrière elle dans un fracas assourdissant. L'homme laissa retomber ses mains, et le miroitement disparu. Il tituba alors jusqu'à un corps immobile, près duquel il se laissa tomber. Quelqu'un alluma une lampe de poche, et la lumière tomba sur le corps d'Aoko. Immobile, la jeune femme semblait morte. Elle était couverte de multiples contusions, et sur son torse s'élargissait une large tâche de sang. Son frère cherchait fébrilement son pouls, l'air terrifié.

C'est alors que Mai réalisa que Masako n'était nulle part. Affolée, elle jeta un regard vers le tas de meubles écrasés : était-elle là-dedans? Heureusement, elle aperçu la médium, immobile, allongée un peu plus loin dans l'ombre. Elle semblait inconsciente. La jeune fille se précipita vers elle. Cependant, à peine lui toucha-t-elle le poignet que la l'autre ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea. L'air perdu, elle se redressa lentement.

\- Que s'est-il passé...?

\- Tu n'as rien? Demanda Mai.

Derrière elle, les visages inquiets des membres de la SPR qui étaient venus la voir posaient la question en écho.

\- Non, je...J'ai juste quelques bleus, je pense, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Mais comment...

C'est alors qu'elle aperçu la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'elle:

\- To...Tomaru?

\- Elle est vivante! Cria à ce moment Nishimura, la voix tremblante. Mais elle...Elle...

\- Ne bougez pas! Dit une voix calme.

C'était Ayako. Elle rejoignit Tomaru, toujours étendue par terre, inconsciente. Mai la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait doucement auprès de la blessée.

\- Écartez vous, ordonna-t-elle avec autorité. Je vais l'examiner. Je suis médecin.

Après que tout le monde se soit écarté, la jeune femme, concentrée, prit le couteau resté dans la main d'Aoko, et l'utilisa pour découper son vêtement. Elle l'observa, murmura quelques mots que Mai ne pût entendre, puis cria:

\- J'aurais besoin de quelque chose qui ressemble à un brancard!

Après plusieurs recherches, ils trouvèrent une longue planche de bois, sur laquelle ils hissèrent avec précaution la blessée, qui était toujours inconsciente. Ensuite, quatre d'entre eux la portèrent jusqu'à son lit. Tous y suivirent la procession, mais à peine étaient-ils entrés que la prêtresse leur demanda de sortir, car elle avait besoin de l'examiner plus avant. Elle n'autorisa que la présence de Fujitaka avant de fermer la porte sur les visages désemparés des autres.

Tout le monde finit par s'installer dans le couloir, s'asseyant par terre en attendant que la médecin ressorte. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Naru n'hésita pas même un moment avant d'annoncer qu'il allait vérifier les caméras avec Lin. Mai fronça les sourcils. _Il ne pense vraiment qu'à ses petits fantômes chéris...Quel égoïste!_ Mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie de se mettre en colère. Elle se sentait trop désorientée, après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. A côté d'elle, Masako aussi avait l'air vraiment secouée. Au bout d'un long moment, d'une petite voix, elle demanda:

\- Tu peux m'accompagner? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose .

\- Oh...Ok, répondit Mai.

En partant, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte, toujours fermée, puis se dépêcha de suivre Masako dans leur chambre. La médium s'avança vers son sac, y prit une petite trousse d'où elle sortit des bandages, qu'elle enroula silencieusement autour de sa main.

\- Oh, j'avais des pansements sur moi, nota Mai, tu n'avais pas besoin de partir.

Masako interrompit son geste, et ne dit rien. Perplexe, la brune s'avança vers elle, et c'est alors que la médium murmura:

\- Je voulais partir.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne voulais pas rester...

La jeune fille se retourna, et Mai pût voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne l'avait vue comme ça qu'une seule fois: dans l'affaire du labyrinthe, quand elle avait cru qu'elle était un fantôme.

\- Je ne voulais pas rester à attendre de savoir si elle était morte, avec tout le monde...Alors que c'est de ma faute...Bredouilla l'adolescente, et elle fondit littéralement en larmes.

Surmontant sa stupéfaction, Mai s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-elle.

\- Si, c'est ma faute, protesta vigoureusement Masako. Je voulais juste...montrer ce que je savais faire...C'était tellement...Orgueilleux...Et maintenant...Tomaru est peut-être...A cause de moi...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta Mai avec conviction. C'est la faute de la chose qui l'a attaquée. Et ce n'est pas toi.

\- Mais...

\- Ce qui l'a attaqué, c'est ce qui est ici...C'est la faute de cet endroit.

Masako ne protesta plus, et, peu, à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Finalement, elle s'écarta, et se retourna pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis, le visage à nouveau calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle demanda:

\- On y va?

Mai sourit:

\- Oui.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent, la porte de la chambre d'Aoko s'ouvrait, et Ayako en sortait, l'air exténué. Les vêtements de la prêtresse étaient couverts de sang. Cependant, elles purent l'entendre dire:

\- C'est bon, elle va s'en sortir.

Le corps de Mai se détendit. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la blessée, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse être morte l'avait quand même angoissée.

\- En vérité, poursuivit Ayako, son corps n'a pas été vraiment touché. Même si tous ces objets lui sont tombés dessus, apparemment, elle a trouvé un moyen d'amortir le choc. J'ai pu nettoyer ses blessures. Cependant, elle reste inconsciente. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas lié à son état physique...

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la salle, d'où le garçon n'était pas sortit.

\- ... Il m'a dit que c'était normal, parce qu'elle avait brisé le "lien", mais je n'ai pas très bien compris.  
\- C'était prévisible, fit Nishimura d'une voix calme, mais où perçait un vibration détonante, j'ai déjà vu ça avant. Et...Et maintenant, peut-on la voir?

\- Allez-y. Et, aussi... Même si ses blessures ne sont pas graves il faudrait aller dans un hôpital au plus vite, pour éviter l'infection répondit Ayako avec douceur, sans doute pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

Cela n'eût pas l'effet escompté, puisque la figure du vice-président se contracta, angoissée, et c'est ainsi qu'il entra dans la pièce, suivit de Mariya. Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Personne n'avait envie d'interrompre ce qui était après tout un moment d'intimité. A ce moment, Nishimura revint derrière la porte, et leur annonça:

\- Reposez vous. Restez par ici, n'allez pas dans les autres pièces. Rejoignez votre base, elle est bien protégée. On reviendra vous voir pour la suite. Ne commencez rien maintenant, ok?

Le reste du groupe, moins Ayako restée pour surveiller l'état de la blessée, acquiesça. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se dirigea vers la base. Naru et Lin, qui surveillaient les caméras, assistèrent à leur arrivée sans broncher.

\- Est-ce que Tomaru est vivante? Demanda finalement le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fixés sur les moniteurs face à lui.

\- Oui, répondit Mai d'une voix acide. Elle s'en sort. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse.

Sans réagir à sa pique, il poursuivit:

\- Est-il possible de lui parler?

Comme Mai se refusait à lui répondre, préférant lui jeter un regard noir en maudissant son manque d'humanité pour la milliardième fois (est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment sentit un cœur battre dans la poitrine de cet _individu_ la dernière fois? Franchement, elle ne l'aurait pas parié), Bou-san ajouta:

\- Elle est inconsciente, donc, non.

\- Savez-vous quand elle se réveillera?

Personne n'en avait aucune idée, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix intervienne:

\- Cela devrait prendre quelques jours.

C'était Nishimura, qui venait de pousser la porte de la pièce. Sa voix était relativement calme, mais son expression reflétait une certaine angoisse, même si l'on voyait ses efforts pour la dissimuler.

\- C'est à cause de ses propres capacités...Elle a dû briser le lien qu'elle avait construit pour qu'Hara puisse se connecter à l'esprit, afin de pouvoir libérer son corps avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Chaque fois qu'elle fait ça, presque toute son énergie psychique est expulsée. Elle se réveillera seulement quand elle aura retrouvé ses forces.

\- Et c'est tant mieux, ajouta doucement Ayako. Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant, et j'aurais eu du mal à la recoudre si elle avait été consciente.

Derrière elle venait Mariya, qui regardait silencieusement le sol, le visage fermé.

\- Bon tout le monde est réunit, reprit Nishimura. J'ai déjà eu le temps d'expliquer la situation à Fujitaka, et il surveille Aoko pour l'instant, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de son absence.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant d'ajouter:

\- Hara, as-tu remarqué une activité particulière?

\- Oh, répondit la médium avec hésitation, eh bien...Non. Je ne sens toujours rien.

\- Et vous? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Naru.

\- Aucun phénomène particulier n'a été enregistré depuis ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, répondit l'intéressé.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensait, répondit lentement le vice-président. Bon...Il me semble que la meilleure chose à faire, maintenant, serait de continuer les exorcismes. Je crois que l'aide des propriétaires ne pourra pas être demandée...

\- Attends...Que s'est il passé, au juste? Demanda Bou-san. Je n'ai rien comprit.

\- L'esprit qui se trouvait dans Hara a été attaqué. Je pense qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour nous, à présent. Je ne sais pas ce que l'autre force lui a fait, mais...

\- A ce sujet...C'est ce qu'à dit l'esprit, non? Fit remarquer Yasuhara.

Toute la salle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Eh bien, il a très clairement dit "Je ne peux pas vous aider", fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Et il a aussi dit : "Je suis juste Thomas". Aucun des propriétaires que nous cherchons à contacter n'a eu ce nom.

\- Donc, c'était l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre? Fit Mai, perdue.

\- C'est possible, soupira Masako, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Normalement, nous aurions du parvenir à les contacter...Je ne me trompes jamais, d'habitude...

\- En fait...Intervint Ayako, tu n'as peut être pas commis d'erreur. Et si c'était parce qu'ils ne sont pas là qu'on a pas pu les contacter? Et donc, un autre esprit aurait été attiré à la place?

\- Quoi?

\- Peut-être que c'est autre chose qui poursuit leur volonté. Un tsukumogami, par exemple. La carte...

Mai lui offrit un regard d'incompréhension. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'elle avait su ce que c'était, mais elle avait oublié.

\- Un tsukumogami, expliqua patiemment la femme en remarquant sa tête, est en quelque sorte l'esprit d'un objet, né de la volonté de la personne à qui il appartient. Cet objet possède en quelque sorte une énergie psychique, capable de déclencher des poltergeists pour obéir à cette volonté.

\- La carte, murmura Naru, influencerait le château, parce qu'on aurait voulu qu'il ressemble à cela?

\- Exactement, répondit Ayako.

Pour une fois, le chasseur de fantôme lui offrit autre chose qu'un regard méprisant.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ajouta Nishimura en hochant la tête. Ça explique tout. Et malheureusement, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir chercher nous même l'origine de l'esprit frappeur si nous voulons en apprendre plus. Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons communiquer avec un objet.

\- Je pense qu'on en sait assez pour passer aux exorcismes, répondit Bou-san.

Il se leva.

\- Cette chose est trop dangereuse. Je ne sais pas si on passera la nuit si on ne fait rien.

\- Tout à fait, répliqua Nishimura. Mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on s'organise. Combien d'entre vous pensent pouvoir parvenir à faire un exorcisme?

\- Je passe mon tour, répondit Ayako en secouant la tête. Il n'y a aucun arbre vivant par ici. Ce serait inutile. Je vais rester avec Tomaru.

\- J'y vais, répondit immédiatement Mariya d'une voix atone.

\- Attends, fit le jeune homme en la retenant par le bras. Personne ne reste seul. Je vais venir avec toi. Pour les autres...Nous sommes onze...Une personne avec Aoko, deux personnes à la base...Trois exorcistes, plus trois personnes pour les accompagner...Bon, il reste une personne en plus...Mai, déclara le vice-président, tu ferais mieux de rester à la base. Tu es la cible, tu risquerais de perturber l'exorcisme de la personne que tu accompagnes.

Mai soupira, mais elle s'y attendait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait être d'une grande aide, de toute façon: son exorcisme à elle, c'était guider les esprits en les convainquant de passer de l'autre côté...Mais de _l'énergie_ ne pouvait pas passer de l'autre côté.

Puis les groupes se formèrent, sans lien cette fois, pour laisser aux exorcistes leur liberté de mouvement, avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant seule avec Lin et...Naru. _Oh, bon sang!_ Elle avait subitement très envie d'essayer un exorcisme, juste au cas où. Ce serait forcément mieux que rester ici. Ces derniers temps, elle avait été beaucoup trop avec Naru pour que ce soit une bonne chose. La preuve? Elle avait réussi à se faire renvoyer de la SPR...

Découragée, la jeune fille s'assit sur un matelas abandonné par terre dans le silence le plus complet. Comme d'habitude, les deux hommes travaillaient, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Enfin, non, d'habitude, on lui aurait souvent demandé des tas de petites tâches. Mais là...Elle n'était plus assistante, après tout, donc c'était normal. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, elle n'aimait pas ça! C'était tellement...Bizarre! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retourner en arrière, malgré le fait qu'elle continuait de penser que tout était de la faute de Naru. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pouvoir le changer, de toutes façons...Et elle non plus. Même si elle réussissait à remonter le temps, elle ne pourrait pas accepter d'être mise à l'écart, et elle serait toujours virée.

Après un moment à regarder les dos immobiles des deux autres occupants de la pièce, elle commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Comme elle avait mal au dos, elle s'allongea sur le matelas, le regard dans le vague. Elle était fatiguée, et le bruit des touches qui cliquetaient pendant que Lin tapotait dessus la berçait, tout comme les sons des voix et des mouvements des divers exorcismes qui se déroulaient un peu partout dans le château, enregistrés par les micros. Elle avait beau ne pas être rassurée, tous ces événements l'avaient épuisées. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers le sommeil...

 _Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se trouvait debout, dans l'allée qui menait au château. Quand était-elle arrivée là? Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être levée. Puis, en remontant le cours de ses souvenirs, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie. C'était donc un rêve...Mais pourquoi était-elle ici?_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il faisait nuit, mais les lumières étaient toutes allumées, éclairant chacune des fenêtres. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'ils s'agissait des chandeliers, et pas des lumières électriques. Pourquoi étaient-ils allumés? Elle frissonna. Cela lui rappelait un autre rêve, un rêve qui s'était très mal terminé._

 _\- Mai !_

 _Elle se retourna. Qui l'appelait...? Pourtant, elle ne voyait personne derrière elle. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était l'allée assombrie, uniquement éclairée par les lumières provenant de la petite chapelle à l'entrée, près de la grille. Elle voyait cependant assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant..._

 _\- Mai? Mai, tu m'entends?_

 _La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même, regardant partout autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait toujours personne. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu une voix l'appeler, très distinctement._

 _\- Où vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation._

 _\- Mai ? Mai, je suis là!_

 _Cette voix...Elle l'appelait par son prénom, mais Mai était sûre de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était Eugène, mais maintenant, elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, elle ne voyait toujours pas d'où elle venait. Elle savait que c'était un rêve, alors, elle n'était pas inquiète, mais c'était étrange..._

 _\- Je ne vous vois pas, répliqua-t-elle. Où-êtes vous? Vous pouvez venir ici?_

 _Car elle avait l'impression que la voix était, quoique pas beaucoup, un peu éloignée._

 _\- Je ne peux pas bouger...Je suis là juste devant toi!_

 _Mai regarda devant elle en fronçant les sourcils: il n'y avait rien. Enfin, rien d'autre que le bâtiment encore en construction. Mais elle était dans un rêve, après tout. Hésitante, elle quitta l'allée et se dirigea vers l'entrée toute proche._

 _Il n'y avait personne._

 _\- Vous êtes...A l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, mal à l'aise._

 _Même si ce n'était pas réel...Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer là-dedans. Le bâtiment n'était pas pourvu de chandeliers, il n'était donc pas éclairé, et ses fenêtres sombres n'avaient rien d'accueillant. Et puis, la porte entrouverte ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait dans l'entrebâillement sombre. Elle déglutit. La voix inconnue lui répondit alors:_

 _\- Mais je suis juste là! Tu ne me vois pas?_

 _Mai secoua la tête._

 _\- Je ne peux pas bouger, répéta la voix. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Tout ça...M'empêche de sortir...Mes jambes sont cassées...J'ai mal...Et puis..._

 _C'est là que pour la première fois, Mai remarqua que la voix semblait trembler, comme si la personne qui parlait luttait contre la douleur et la panique. Mais elle ne voyait rien...Et puis...Le son ne semblait pas venir de l'intérieur du bâtiment..._

 _\- Tu veux sortir? Mais tu es déjà dehors, non?_

 _Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Quelque chose dans ce rêve l'angoissait beaucoup, même si elle ne comprenait pas quoi._

 _\- Je ne suis pas...Mai, tu...Tu ne vois pas?_

 _\- Mais non! S'exclama-t-elle avec inquiétude._

 _Le ton d'urgence de la voix commençait à la toucher. Instinctivement, elle voulait l'aider, mais...Comment aider une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir?_

 _\- Tout ça...Tout...Attends, tu n'es pas vraiment là? C'est une de tes visions?_

 _\- Eh bien..._

 _Cette personne connaissait ses rêves? Comment était-ce possible? Alors qu'elle-même ne savait même pas à qui la voix appartenait..._

 _\- Tu...Tu ne sais pas vraiment où je suis ? Continuait la voix inconnue. Je pensais que...Personne ne m'as retrouvé ?_

 _La voix semblait tellement désespérée, que Mai s'agita de nouveau, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir un tel appel au secours, mais elle ne voyait toujours personne. Pourtant, la voix semblait venir de tout prêt d'elle._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas retrouvé, répéta-t-elle alors, et il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans son ton. S'il te plaît, Mai, retrouve moi. Vite. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...J'ai mal et...Je ne sais pas...Vite...Au secours!_

 _C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et hurla de toutes ses forces, terrorisée. La main se retira vivement, lui laissant à peine le temps de se retourner, pour tomber nez à nez avec..._

 _\- Naru..._

 _Le jeune homme sourit, les mains levés en signe d'apaisement, et alors, Mai comprit son erreur. Ce n'était pas Naru. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler, tandis qu'une chaleur joyeuse réchauffait sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Ce sourire! Elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais._

 _\- Je suis désolé, dit Eugène d'une voix douce. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je devais attirer ton attention. Je dois te parler, c'est urgent._

 _Mai se rendit alors compte que le décors avait changé. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans l'allée, mais dans un étrange endroit sombre, dépourvu de sol ou de plafond, percé de milliards de petites lumières, comme s'ils flottaient dans l'espace. Le corps d'Eugène était entouré d'un halo éclatant. Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme ressemblait en tout point à Naru, jusqu'à ses vêtements, sauf la chaleur inattendue dans son regard qui trahissait son identité. Mais, pourtant..._

 _\- Attends, murmura la jeune fille. Pourquoi...Tu es toujours ici? L'autre fois, j'ai cru que...que tu étais partit._

 _\- Il y a quelque chose qui me retiens, répondit le garçon...Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer maintenant._

 _\- Pourquoi, Na...Non, Eugène?_

 _\- Oh, tu connais ma vraie identité, maintenant? Dommage...Je trouvais ça drôle, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _Mai ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Ainsi, Eugène était aussi ce genre de personne. Le genre de personne à aimer jouer des tours et à tromper tout le monde. Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un..._

 _\- Tu m'en veux? Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne nous avaient confondus comme cela. Désolé d'en avoir profité, fit le garçon, l'air gêné._

 _\- Bah, répondit Mai avec un haussement d'épaule._

 _Son jumeau lui en avait fait voir des pires, de toute façon. Et_ lui _ne s'excusait même pas..._

 _\- Très bien, fit le jeune homme, redevenu sérieux. Mai...Je ne te contacte pas sans raison...Tu es en grand danger...Tout le monde...Mais surtout..._

 _Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, mais elle n'entendit pas._

 _\- Quoi? Questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés._

 _Eugène répéta, mais elle n'entendait toujours rien. Voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage, le jeune homme secoua la tête, l'air découragé._

 _\- Ainsi, je ne peux pas te le dire...C'est trop tard..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas quoi? Le pressa Mai._

 _Elle commençait à sentir quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'agir vite - un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Mais Eugène secoua la tête, définitif._

 _\- C'est trop tard, répéta-t-il, l'air triste._

Et elle se réveilla.

Cette fois, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se trouvait dans la base, la lumière était allumée, il faisait encore nuit, et...

\- Naru! S'exclama-t-elle.

La silhouette du jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Oubliant tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, elle s'exclama :

\- Naru, je l'ai vu...J'ai vu Eugène!

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent, brisant son indifférence habituelle l'espace d'un instant, puis son visage se lava à nouveau de toute émotion apparente.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

Mai ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Elle ne se souvenait plus.

\- Je...Je...Bredouilla-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, mais tout ce qui apparut dans sa tête fût le visage triste d'Eugène. Pourtant, une seconde plus tôt, elle savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé...Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincue:

\- En fait...J'ai oublié.

\- Tu as _oublié._ Répéta Naru, glacial. Tu as oublié quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- Eh, c'est pas de ma faute! Protesta Mai, piqué au vif. Ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude! Je ne comprends pas!

Elle s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de son ex-patron, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il dit:

\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'habitude...

Il redressa la tête:

\- Tu devrais t'en souvenir...Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas...

Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il paraissait véritablement préoccupé.

\- Lin, dit il à l'adresse de l'assistant qui était resté silencieux pendant tout leur échange, au point que Mai sursauta, remarquant seulement maintenant sa présence. On doit rassembler tout le monde au plus vite.

\- Attends...Quoi? Demanda Mai, perdue.

\- Tu ne vois pas? Fit le jeune homme, l'air consterné, comme si elle avait accomplit quelque chose de désespérant.

Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas lui balancer toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête (espèce de sale congélateur lui paraissant la plus appropriée), mais elle avait trop envie de savoir la suite et ne releva pas. Alors Naru ajouta:

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était une vision, car tu as vu mon frère. Et pourtant...Contrairement à toutes les visions que tu as eu, tu ne parviens pas à t'en rappeler.

\- Oui, et...?

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de t'en rappeler? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira intérieurement. _Sérieusement, c'est le moment de me faire une interrogation ? Il se prend pour qui, mon prof?_ Prise au jeu, cependant, elle répéta, songeuse:

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me- …

Elle s'interrompit. _M'empêcher de me rappeler._ Sa respiration se bloqua, tandis qu'elle sentait un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se rappelait de quelque chose. De quelque chose qui empêchait les gens de se rappeler. De se rappeler que...

\- Tu veux dire, poursuivit-elle d'une voix nouée par la crainte, que mes souvenirs ont été effacé parce que...

\- Exactement, la coupa Naru d'un ton grave. Je pense que quelqu'un a disparu.

-

Vous reprendrez bien un peu de suspens ?

Oui, je sais, il est _presque_ demain...La prochaine fois, j'essaierai d'être plus dans la journée. Promis!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le grand retour d'Eugène, qui révèle enfin pourquoi il n'avait jamais prit le temps de révéler son identité (et non! Ce n'est pas juste l'auteur(e ?) original(e ?) qui voulait faire un triangle amoureux bizarre! ) ...

Réponses:

[b]FrenchCirce : [/b] Ehe, moi aussi j'aime bien malmener Naru...Pauvre lui! (Mais bon, il n'a qu'a pas être méchant avec Mai! Na! )  
Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est aussi intéressant aha :') J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! ^^  
De rien, et désolé pour ta journée...J'espère que ça va mieux et que tu auras pu lire celui-ci dans d'autres circonstances ^^ !

[b]Pompom : [/b] xD J'espère que tu aimeras ^^

[b]50shadesofnaru : [/b] de rien, merci pour ton commentaire : D !


	10. Chapitre 10

[ Disclaimer: Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais...Ghost Hunt ne m'appartiens pas. ] 

* * *

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la chambre d'Aoko, un peu à l'écart du lit ou la blessée gisait, toujours inconsciente. Naru avait tenu à ce que chacun soit présent, même elle.

\- Une disparition, répéta Nishimura.

Ses yeux clignèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler l'idée. C'était peut-être le cas: après tout, il avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Mariya pour tenter d'exorciser l'endroit. A présent, la lumière grisâtre de l'aube éclairait son visage épuisé, et qui n'aspirait sans doute qu'à dormir, mais le vice-président n'en oubliait pas son rôle pour autant. Et ses yeux où une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma révélèrent que les paroles de Mai venaient de le réveiller.

C'était la même chose pour les autres. A présent, chacun regardait autour de lui, passant d'un visage à un autre, se demandant qui pouvait bien manquer. Cependant, une seule réponse semblait possible:

\- Personne n'a l'air d'avoir disparu...Je sais, dit Mai. Mais on sait tous que ça ne veut rien dire, et, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce rêve...C'était une vision, et c'était pour dire que quelqu'un manque, j'en suis sûre!

Le vice-président hocha la tête sans marquer aucune hésitation. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'arrangeait. Elle ressentait toute l'urgence de la situation. Si quelqu'un avait disparu, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se demander si c'était vrai. Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite.

Nishimura, cependant, réfléchissait. Son visage concentré était immobile, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, un frémissement l'agite. Mai, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, suivit alors son regard glisser sur les poignets ou pendaient des morceaux de rubans et de ficelle détachés, soit par accident, soit pour s'adapter à la suite des événements.

\- Tout le monde se rappelle-t-il de la paire qu'il a formé, la première fois? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Chacun acquiesça vaguement. Mai jeta un regard à Masako, se demandant à quoi tout ça pouvait bien mener. Le vice-président, pour sa part, avait l'air assez bouleversé par cette réponse, alors qu'elle ne lui apparaissait pas spécialement utile. Si le partenaire de quelqu'un avait disparu, cette personne ne s'en souviendrait plus, de toute façon, non?

Mais Nishimura avait pensé à quelque chose.

\- Quelqu'un a disparu, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. C'est certain.

\- Pourquoi... Commença Mariya, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Répondez très précisément aux questions que je vais vous poser, s'il-vous plaît.

Personne ne protesta, probablement parce que, de toute façon, tout le monde avait très envie de dormir et ne voulait pas ralentir la chose.

\- Narumi, avec qui te trouvait tu à ce moment-là?

\- Lin, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme.

Mai le regarda, surprise. Pourquoi obéissait-il aussi facilement? Avait-il comprit ce qu'il se tramait?

\- Et toi, Lin?

\- Narumi, répondit l'homme de son habituel ton dénué d'émotions.

\- Takigawa? Poursuivit Nishimura en se tournant vers le moine.

\- Euh...Yasu, non? Répondit l'intéressé en se grattant la tête d'un air épuisé.

\- Yasuhara, tu étais...?

\- Avec lui.

Il fit un clin d'oeil au moine en répondant, et Mai ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage inquiet.

Ignorant tout cela, cependant, Nishimura se tourna vers le jeune homme à côté de lui, et lui montra son carnet sur lequel il était écrit: "Avec qui tu étais, toi?". Fujitaka griffonna immédiatement: "Toi". Après quoi, le vice-président poursuivit:

\- Mariya...?

\- Avec Aoko, répondit doucement la jeune femme, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le lit où reposait la blessée.

\- Elle ne peut pas répondre, répondit Nishimura avec la même douceur, mais je pense qu'elle dirait la même chose. Et...Hara, et toi? Poursuivit-il. Quelle est la personne avec qui tu t'es liée?

\- J'étais avec Mai, répondit la médium en dissimulant à grande peine un bâillement.

\- Et toi, Mai?

\- J'étais avec Masako.

\- Et...Ayako?

La prêtresse haussa les épaules avant de dire:

\- J'étais avec Mai et Masako.

Mai acquiesça. Effectivement, Ayako s'était jointe à elles, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais elles avaient fait le lien plus tard, donc...

\- Je le savais, déclara Nishimura.

Il se leva.

\- Je le savais. Il y a une incohérence depuis le début. Nous sommes onze...Et pourtant...Nous avons fait des _paires._

\- Mais, on était trois, protesta Ayako, ce n'est pas une paire...

\- Alors pourquoi Mai et Masako ont commencé par répondre qu'elles étaient ensembles avant de t'ajouter?

\- C'est ta façon de poser la question, Nishimura, répondit Masako. Tu as dit: " _la première_ personne". Ce n'est qu'une personne.

\- Et tu n'as pas protesté.

Mai écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain.

\- Le sort est moins puissant quand on sait qu'il est en place, murmura Masako à sa place.

\- Exactement.

Nishimura passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

\- La première fois que j'ai parlé de paire, personne n'a réagit, et c'est là que j'ai comprit. Tout le monde se rappelait avoir formé une paire, malgré l'influence de ce qui se trouve ici. Personne ne se rappelait vraiment avoir formé un groupe de trois. Quand Ayako a réfléchit, c'est la réponse qu'elle a trouvé. Mais Masako et Mai ont commencé par répondre qu'elles étaient toutes les deux...Et vous avez toutes dit que vous aviez formé une paire, au début.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Ce qui veut dire...

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a bien une personne qui a disparu. Et cette personne était avec toi, Ayako.

La prêtresse cligna des yeux, l'air ébranlée.

\- Pourtant, je...Je ne m'en souviens pas...

\- Moi non plus, répondit Nishimura. Personne ne doit s'en souvenir, maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

\- On ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps...

\- On ne sait pas _où..._

\- Et si...Si c'était trop tard?

Mai, qui était restée silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire, sursauta. " _Trop tard_ "... Ces mots lui rappelaient quelque chose. _"Trop tard"_ . Eugène la regardait, le visage ternit par la tristesse. _"Trop tard"..._

Subitement, elle se redressa, et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

\- On n'a plus le temps de discuter! Il faut chercher!

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris par l'énergie qu'elle dégageait (sauf Naru et Lin, qui se retournèrent vers elle sans avoir aucun air particulier, évidemment). Pour eux, cela n'avait pas autant d'importance que la nécessité de se sortir de là sans risque. Après tout, il s'agissait dans leur tête de chercher un inconnu, un disparu qui n'avait pour eux jamais existé. Mais Mai avait entendu son appel. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y répondre.

\- Très bien, répondit Nishimura après quelques minutes d'un silence songeur. On va commencer les recherches. On va se séparer en groupes de trois et chercher dans le château. Matsuzaki, tu peux rester avec Aoko?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mai se retrouvait avec Bou-San et Masako, avec pour ordres de fouiller l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Ils commencèrent par fouiller les chambres, à la recherche d'un indice sur le disparu. Cependant, ils ne virent rien d'autres que leurs affaires. Enfin...

\- Eh, mais c'est les affaires d'Ayako!

Bou-san observait avec surprise les valises de la jeune femme, empilées dans une chambre qui aurait du être vide.

\- Ayako n'avait pas la place de mettre ses bagages dans notre chambre, donc, elle les a mit là, murmura Masako. Enfin...C'est ce dont je me souviens, se reprit-elle.

\- C'est sans doute la chambre qu'elle partageait avec...avec qui que ce soit que nous avons oublié. Répondit Mai.

Mais ils eurent beau retourner les meubles, rien d'autre d'intéressant ne leur apparu. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la tour au bout du couloir. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Mai sentait son cœur s'affoler. Elle était terriblement angoissée. Mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Rien au rez-de-chaussée, ni au premier étage, ni au grenier. Rien non plus dans l'église, ni dans le bâtiment annexe. Rien dans la forêt. Rien nulle part, alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée à fouiller, et que la nuit tombait.

\- Il faut chercher encore! Supplia Mai après que les autres aient terminé leurs comptes-rendus désespérément négatifs.

Nishimura la regarda. Son visage avait une expression triste, mais résignée :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je pense que...Que ça ne sert à rien, Taniyama.

La jeune fille le contempla, affolée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que lui la laisse tomber, alors qu'il lui témoignait une telle confiance depuis le début. Elle s'exclama:

\- Non! Nishimura...Je ne mens pas...Quelqu'un a bien disparu, je le jure!

\- Mai, nous ne doutons pas que quelqu'un a disparu, répondit doucement Mariya, l'air désolée. Mais...On ne peut plus rien faire.

\- On a du passer à côté de quelque chose! Répliqua Mai. On devrait essayer...De demander aux esprits...

\- Mai.

Masako posa sa main sur son épaule, et murmura doucement:

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Personne ne peut rien faire.

\- Il faut d'abord que l'on pense à notre propre sécurité. Nous avons une blessée avec doit comprendre ce qu'il se passe et trouver comment sortir d'ici, poursuivit Nishimura. Et vu que nos recherches n'ont rien données, je pense que...

\- On ne peut pas faire ça! Dit Mai. On ne peut pas l'abandonner!

Mais personne ne répondit à ses protestations . Personne ne fit attention à elle. Tout le monde était occupé à discuter de façons de sortir, d'énigmes, de solutions. Tout le monde était déjà passé à autre chose.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur son visage. Ils ne l'aideraient pas. Et c'était normal...Pour eux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. _Mais... Et si..._

Et puis, sa tristesse se transforma en résolution. Si plus personne ne voulait essayer de trouver la personne qui avait disparue...Elle allait le faire. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle allait agir.

Mais comment...? Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à résoudre cette question si insurmontable que tout le monde avait renoncé à y répondre...

Et soudain, la solution lui apparu, claire et nette. C'était si simple qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. En fait, c'était peut-être le cas, mais elle avait dû écarter l'idée inconsciemment. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que personne ne la laisserait faire ça.

Mais personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le faire.

Elle leva lentement la tête. Tout le monde continuait de débattre sur la nature de ce qui les attaquait et sur une façon de sortir d'ici. Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Elle se trouvait assise contre le mur, par terre car ils n'avaient pas pensé à ramener des chaises dans la chambre d'Aoko. Elle était tout prêt de la porte.

Elle se leva doucement.

Aucune voix n'interrompit son geste. Ni ne lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle souffla doucement. Tout le monde était près. Si près.

Mais elle pouvait le faire.

Discrètement, elle se coula contre le mur, et poursuivit son chemin vers la porte, sans faire aucun bruit.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri. Elle s'interrompit, le sang battant à ses oreilles...Mais ce n'étaient que Bou-san et Ayako qui se disputaient un peu plus loin, accaparant l'attention de la pièce. Mai se détendit. Puis, elle les remercia silencieusement. Ouvrit la porte. Et sortit.

Une fois dehors, après avoir lentement refermé la porte derrière elle, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à sortir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais elle était fière d'elle. Enfin...Même si, quelque part, elle trouvait ça un peu vexant. Ainsi, personne ne remarquait sa présence?

Cependant, elle avait plus important à penser que sa cote de popularité. Elle était seule dans un château habité par une force qui, selon toute vraisemblance, voulait sa mort. Quoiqu'elle soit résolue, elle devait admettre que cette idée la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avança lentement dans le couloir, les yeux grands ouverts pour distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans la frêle lueur crépusculaire qui passait par les portes ouvertes (elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière pour éviter d'attirer l'attention) . Il faisait cependant si sombre qu'elle voyait à peine. Le couloir était noyé d'ombres, bien assez, lui répétait son esprit affolé, pour que quelque chose s'y cache sans qu'elle ne le remarque...Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Cependant, finalement, elle franchit sans encombre ce couloir, traversa le hall, et se retrouva dans celui d'en face.

Elle poussa alors une porte. Celle du salon. Celui où elle ne s'était rendu qu'après beaucoup d'hésitations depuis son rêve. Celui qui lui faisait plus peur que tout le reste du château, aussi inquiétant soit-il. Celui où il devait forcément se passer quelque chose.

Elle n'attendit pas avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle ne savait pas de combien de temps elle disposait avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence. Avec hésitation, elle se rapprocha de la cheminée. Dans la lumière ténue du début de matinée, elle la distinguait à peine. Avec hésitation, elle s'allongea sur le tapis, comme la fille qui avait disparu. Son cœur battait très vite, et pas seulement à cause de la course. Elle était terrorisée. Mais... Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle ferma les yeux en tremblant, et attendit.

Un grincement.

Le cœur de Mai bondit dans sa poitrine, au point qu'elle eût l'impression d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas. Quelque part, malgré le fait qu'elle s'y attendait, elle continuait de se dire que c'était son imagination. Que ce n'était rien. Qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit. Qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ y avoir de bruit.

 _Tap._

Un bruit de pas.

Tout son corps se contracta, malgré elle. Elle voulait fuir. Elle devait fuir... _Non._ Elle devait trouver où les disparus allaient. Elle devait trouver la personne qui appelait à l'aide. Elle ne bougea pas.

Un autre pas. Un autre. Et puis un autre.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas, même pas un frémissement. _Non, Mai. C'est la seule solution._

Un pas. Encore. Le dernier. C'était tout près d'elle, maintenant. Elle sentait la présence mystérieuse, qui l'observait. Elle sentait aussi la peur lui nouer l'estomac, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il y eut encore un bruit, comme si quelque chose se baissait sur elle, et alors, elle entendit :

\- Mai?

Elle sursauta, surprise et effrayée...Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle le vit.

\- Naru?

Le jeune homme la contemplait, l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, exactement?

\- Et toi? Répondit-elle, honteuse d'avoir eu peur et de ce fait plutôt en colère. On peut savoir pourquoi tu rentres comme ça sans allumer la lumière? Tu veux me faire peur ou quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile de faire peur à une idiote.

Elle se redressa, vraiment en colère, cette fois. Non seulement il ne perdait pas de temps pour se moquer d'elle, mais en plus, il était là. Donc, ils étaient deux dans la pièce. Les conditions n'étaient plus réunies. C'était fichu! Il avait tout fait rater! Jamais la chose n'allait venir ici pour l'emporter là où elle emportait les autres! Elle répliqua rageusement:

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais vraiment ici, Naru? Eh bien, tu ne fais rien pour la personne qui a disparu. Pour notre _ami._ Enfin, notre...Je ne pense pas que tu aies _un seul_ ami en ce monde!

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de lui avoir balancé ça à la figure. _Mai, ce que tu peux être puérile! Tu te fiches de Naru, tu te souviens?_ Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ce qui est vrai, répondit calmement le jeune homme, c'est que tu agis encore de façon totalement stupide. Tu te met en danger sans raison, et maintenant, tout le monde est obligé de te chercher. Tu nous fait tous perdre du temps.

\- Perdre du temps pour _quoi_? Réplique Mai. Vous aviez abandonné les recherches, de toute façon!

\- Mai...C'est parce que c'est trop tard, maintenant.

Était-ce son imagination? Elle avait l'impression que le visage de Naru, un visage qu'elle avait toujours vu limité à l'expression sincère de l'indifférence, la moquerie, et la colère, s'était fait plus triste. Plus...Désolé. Troublée, elle n'en oublia cependant pas ce qui la préoccupait:

\- Mais comment tu peux le savoir? Si ça se trouve, cette personne est encore...

Elle avait voulu dire "encore en vie" , mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Parce que cela l'amenait penser à l'autre possibilité. La seule autre possibilité, elle le savait, tout au fond d'elle-même.

Qu'elle était morte.

\- Dans ton rêve, la fille a été tuée peu de temps après avoir été capturée, répondit Naru. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit différent ici. Et cela fait déjà une journée que nous cherchons.

\- Mais c'est _possible._

Elle se raccrochait encore à cet espoir.

\- Naru, dit elle en le regardant avec détermination, c'est possible. On a encore une chance de trouver quelque chose. J'en suis sûre.

Le garçon la contempla sans rien répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait, et puis il secoua la tête et déclara:

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, maintenant. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Mai ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle devinait déjà que son obstiné ex-patron ne la laisserait de toute façon plus seule. Mais au fait:

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvée?

\- Hein?

Il était déjà devant elle, poussant la porte du couloir. Patiemment, elle répéta:

\- Comment tu as fait? Pour savoir où j'étais?

Naru tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, mais, bizarrement, elle fût tout de même troublée par le regard qu'il lui adressa alors.

\- C'est très simple. Je te connais.

Et il ouvrit la porte, ignorant Mai qui resta planté là une seconde, le visage en feu. _Bon sang, pourquoi je rougis? Je le déteste, pas vrai? Oui, c'est ça...Je suis rouge de colère! De colère!_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la voix de Naru au loin. A par nous faire _encore_ perdre du temps, bien entendu.

Après quoi il lui fût beaucoup plus facile de se souvenir qu'elle devait être rouge de colère.

Ils remontèrent silencieusement l'allée pour retrouver tout le monde. Apparemment, ils avaient cru que Mai était partie dehors, et l'appelait à grand cris.

\- Je suis là, répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Oh, Mai! S'exclama Ayako.

S'ensuivit un torrent de reproches, d'inquiétude, et de demande de bilan de l'état de santé.

\- Mais oui, je vais bien, répondit Mai pour la deuxième fois à Bou-san.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est compris? Répliqua le moine en lui décoiffant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Oui, Oui...Eh...

Le regard de Mai venait de se poser sur le bâtiment annexe. Et elle l'entendit.

\- _Mai ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle courut dans la direction de la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Nishimura qui la suivait, l'air assez réveillé pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron, là d'où venait la voix. La voix qu'elle se rappelait avoir entendue. Et, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle avait compris. Cette voix n'était pas une voix: c'était un souvenir. Un souvenir de son rêve.

\- C'est là, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le groupe.

\- Là quoi?

\- Là que se trouvait la personne. J'en suis sûre.

\- Là? Répéta Nishimura en fronçant les sourcils. Tu l'as vue à l'entrée d'ici? Et après, où est-elle allée?

\- Non, non, c'était là, répliqua Mai. Elle était là.

\- Elle ne bougeait pas? Elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir?

\- Non, elle ne pouvait pas...Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle le savait. Mais elle en était certaine.

\- Attendez...

C'était Yasuhara. Le jeune homme s'avança avec hésitation, avant de regarder la porte. Mai suivit son regard, étonnée. Quoi, la porte? Cependant, il s'expliquait déjà:

Il n'y avait rien ici, hier. Pas de porte. Juste une ouverture. C'est nous qui avions fouillé cet endroit. J'en suis sûr.

Maintenant que Mai y pensait...Elle sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Un certain malaise.

\- C'est logique, non? Fit Ayako, qui avait apparemment laissé Fujitaka surveiller Aoko. Le tsukumogami reconstruit la maison, et après, la force contraire va probablement tout détruire.

\- Mais pourquoi _là ?_ Demanda Mai.

Elle regarda la porte. C'était une simple entrée, un battant d'un bois épais et une poignée d'argent avec un lourd heurtoir de fer, sobre et sans grandes décorations. Une simple porte. Et pourtant...Quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce que, plus elle la regardait, et plus le souvenir de la voix mystérieuse de son rêve lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle l'entendait résonner, un peu en écho, non pas comme si on l'appelait maintenant, mais plutôt comme si elle s'en souvenait.

" _Mai."_

* * *

De plus en plus de mystère pour vous faire réfléchir...

...Jusqu'à lundi prochain bien sûr!

 **Réponses:**

 **FrenchCirce:** Et revoici donc du suspens :) ! Eugène saura forcément se rendre utile, quand à Naru...Même s'il n'agit pas beaucoup pour l'instant, on sait très bien qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête...Donc ne t'inquiète pas xD

 **Pompom:** ^^ Et merci pour ton commentaire...Comme d'habitude! : D


	11. Chapitre 11

[ Disclaimer: honnêtement, c'est une bonne chose que Ghost Hunt ne soit pas à moi, parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus de vie à force d'écrire, et ça craindrait...] 

* * *

\- On doit exorciser le plan du château.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naru, surpris par son intervention soudaine. Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intégrer à la conversation, ni même de s'expliquer.

Ayako fût la première à réagir:

\- Mais le tsukumogami n'est pas dangereux!

\- Au contraire, répondit Naru, et il croisa les bras, silencieusement, attendant visiblement que l'on suive ses ordres, comme d'habitude.

Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Nishimura.

\- Narumi...Déclara le vice-président, tu sembles avoir compris quelque chose. Tu dois nous l'expliquer.

\- Ce serait une perte de temps, répliqua froidement Naru.

Mai assista à l'échange avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi Naru n'hésitait plus à briser sa couverture? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle connaissait Naru. Elle savait qu'il était plus buté que _deux_ armées d'ânes. S'il changeait ainsi de priorités, c'était que même lui considérait que la situation était vraiment grave. Mais Nishimura n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par son changement de ton:

\- Tu te trompes. Nous sommes une équipe. Nous permettre à tous de réagir est loin d'être une perte de temps. En fait, c'est ce qui pourrait nous permettre de tous sortir d'ici. De plus, n'oublies pas que tu pourrais _toi-même_ te tromper.

Naru ne s'opposa pas à lui à nouveau, comprenant visiblement que, s'il n'expliquait rien, il ne pourrait pas cette fois mettre son plan à exécution. Il commença donc à dire:

\- Vous voyez, cette porte qui apparaît soudainement? Et la disparition? Je pense qu'il y a un rapport entre les deux.

Naru contemplait l'entrée. Son visage était sérieux, encore plus sérieux que quand Aoko avait été blessée ou quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que quelqu'un avait disparu.

\- Depuis le début, on a commis une erreur. L'on croyait qu'il y avait deux forces. Une de destruction, une qui construisait. Mais nous avions tort. Depuis le début, les deux travaillaient à la construction. Je sais , dit il en levant les mains pour couper court à toutes les objections, qu'il a l'air d'avoir été construit, puis détruit. Mais c'est une erreur. Il n'a jamais été construit . Jamais entièrement.

\- Mais...

\- Tout se tient, poursuivit Naru, ignorant l'interruption. Il n'y a pas d'esprit frappeur ici.

\- Attends une minute, fit Mariya, c'est impossible! Aucune autre force ne produirait aveuglément la mort et la destruction...

\- Si, il y en a une, rétorqua le jeune homme, et il se tourna vers Ayako:

\- C'est un tsukumogami.

Silence.

\- Eh bien, oui, déclara la prêtresse, l'air perdu. C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Pas vraiment, corrigea Naru. Tu as dit que la puissance qui cherchait à reconstruire le château était un tsukumogami.

\- Eh bien?

\- C'est la puissance qui construit le château qui est un tsukumogami. La seule et unique puissance qui crée tout ces phénomènes depuis le début.

\- Une force aveugle, murmura Mariya en baissant les yeux. Bien sûr. Je ne connais pas assez...

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Bou-san, le visage plissé en un air de concentration. Pourquoi se détruire et se reconstruire?

\- Il ne se détruit pas, répéta Naru, qui avait l'air franchement d'en avoir assez. Il ne se reconstruit pas non plus. Il se _construit_ depuis le début.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais été détruit? Demanda Nishimura. Cependant, le rêve de Taniyama...

\- Le rêve de Mai était bien un souvenir. Jusqu'ici, je pense qu'il est raisonnable, et même réaliste de penser que tout était vrai.

\- Mais alors...

\- Alors je pense que quand ce fantôme a vu le château, il n'était pas détruit. Il était encore en construction.

Silence.

\- Mais, protesta Mariya. D'après Fujitaka, les papiers indiquent la fin du chantier...

Naru haussa les épaules.

\- Certainement. Mais ils indiquaient également des problèmes de paiement et des difficultés de construction.

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors, les propriétaires avaient peut-être tout simplement de réelles difficultés. Plus tôt, j'ai observé les peintures pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi Masako et Tomaru n'avaient pas pu contacter les bons esprits. Et c'est là que je me suis aperçu d'une chose. La peinture semblait faite de différentes couches à intervalles irréguliers.

\- Et donc?

\- Je pense que cela veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul peintre, mais plusieurs. Ce qui veut dire une chose: ils n'ont jamais pu payer un seul peintre pour finir le travail. Et je pense que c'est parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens.

\- Des problèmes d'argent...Murmura Mai.

\- C'est ça. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Et donc, le château ne pouvait pas être finit. Réfléchissez. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir les moyens de construire un endroit pareil, et en même temps, ne pas être capable de payer un peintre, non? Les travaux ont probablement été terminés...Mais le _projet_ , lui, pas. Ils ont simplement arrêté de construire sans finir ce qui était prévu. Et le chantier a effectivement été terminé. Personne ne pouvait vraiment s'en plaindre: c'était ceux qui l'avaient demandé qui ne pouvaient plus payer.

\- Mais...Pourquoi personne ne l'a mentionné? Si le château était en construction, les gens auraient du s'étonner de le voir se construire, non?

\- Tout simplement parce que les gens qui venaient ici...N'en revenaient pas. Sauf les propriétaires qui descendaient de la première lignée. C'est ce qui m'a permit de comprendre. Les propriétaires sont les seules personnes a n'avoir pas disparu. La lignée a perduré. Pourquoi le château ne leur voudrait aucun mal, mais tueraient tout ce qui l'approche?

\- Parce qu'ils ne restaient jamais longtemps? Proposa Nishimura. Ou...Parce qu'on les protégeait?

\- Effectivement. On les protégeait. Ou plutôt: on ne les attaquait pas.

\- Oh, répondit Nishimura. Tu veux dire que...?

\- C'est la volonté des propriétaires qui a causé tout cela, oui.

\- Mais pourquoi protéger Mai? Demanda Nishimura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est elle qui l'a fait, je pense, répondit Naru.

Mai voulu protester, mais il lui jeta un bref regard et hocha la tête, l'invitant à se taire. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ce mensonge voulait dire? _Eugène ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne dit rien. Ça se tenait. Mais, évidemment, Naru ne pouvait pas le mentionner. Bon, elle n'allait rien dire, alors. Mais il aurait pu la prévenir avant...!

\- Imaginez, continuait le jeune homme. Ils voulaient ce château...Ils le voulaient désespérément, au point de s'endetter. Au fur et à mesure, tout leur argent y passait. Mais des problèmes les gênaient, l'argent se perdait...Le chantier s'allongeait encore et encore...Et ils voyaient leur rêve partir en fumée...Oui, leur rêve. Cette carte...Elle n'appartenait pas à un professionnel. C'était le dessin de l'un deux, ou bien des deux, que sais-je. En tout cas...Il reflète leur volonté.

Mai avait l'impression, au fur et à mesure que Naru racontait, de voir se dérouler l'histoire. Tout cela lui apparaissait très réaliste, tout d'un coup.

\- Et ils sont morts, conclut finalement le chasseur de fantômes. Après avoir tout perdu pour leur rêve, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir devenir réalité. Et alors...

\- Le tsukumogami, compléta Ayako d'une voix étonnée. Leur volonté était si forte qu'elle a donné vie à la carte qu'ils avaient faite... Mais...Comment le château pouvait-il se construire? Et pourquoi tous ces morts?

\- Au départ, je ne comprenais pas, moi non plus, dit Naru. Et puis...Ce château qui change de forme...Qui se nettoie en permanence...Ces esprits enfermés...Mais maintenant, je pense que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Ce château n'est qu'une illusion.

Tout le monde réagit à cette affirmation. Même Lin eût un haussement de sourcil surpris. Chacun se tourna ensuite vers le bâtiment principal, noyé dans l'ombre du soleil couchant, qui semblait effectivement étrangement irréel dans la pénombre rougeâtre.

\- Pourquoi dire cela? Demanda finalement Nishimura.

\- Le château se transforme aussi facilement, parce qu'il n'y a rien à transformer. D'abord, tous ces meubles anciens ne sont absolument pas abîmés, alors que le temps aurait dû les modifier. Je pense qu'ils sont tous faux. Tout se passe dans notre tête.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Ça explique pourquoi il attaque tout ce qui est vivant et s'approche de lui. Ce n'est pas une volonté de tuer qui l'habite, c'est une volonté de se construire, et pour ça, il a choisit l'illusion. Or, il a besoin d'énergie pour réaliser une telle illusion. Or, la seule source d'énergie pour les phénomènes paranormaux, c'est ce qui fait partie de leur monde. Par exemple...Les capacités psychiques. C'est pourquoi il s'est attaqué à Mai, qui avait réussi à percer ses défenses. Et puis, il y a aussi...Les esprits. C'est pourquoi celui qui possédait Masako a été attaqué. Et c'est aussi pourquoi tout ce qui nous entoure est mort.

Mai frissonna. Le problème, c'était que si Naru avait raison, cette chose n'allait jamais les laisser partir...

\- Autre chose, poursuivit Naru. Aucun changement de température n'a été enregistré malgré la présence évidente de nombreux poltergeist. Pourtant, notre matériel fonctionne: des modifications ont été enregistrées, mais elles venaient de phénomènes naturels. J'en ai déduit que les choses ne bougeaient pas vraiment.

\- Mais pas quand Aoko a été attaquée, réagit Mariya.

\- Non. Mais on ne dirait pas non plus qu'elle a été attaquée par les meubles. Elle n'avait que peu de blessures, et dans son état, comment aurait-elle pu se protéger? Je pense qu'elle a tout simplement été attaquée par autre chose, mais nous n'en avons rien vu. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ce qui a déjà agressé Mai. Ça lui a aussi laissé des marques...

\- Si tu savais tout cela, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne comprenais pas, à ce moment, et puis, nous avons été occupés par d'autre problèmes. Mais maintenant, je le dis.

Mariya soupira, l'air mécontente. Comme Mai la comprenait! Naru était vraiment irritant, avec tout ses petits secrets. Et puis, elle pensa:

\- Naru.

\- Hm?

Il se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés.

\- Si tout ceci est dans notre tête, alors...

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Si on essaie de se concentrer, on devrait pouvoir échapper aux illusions! Au moins! Ça...C'est possible! Et la personne qui a disparu, on devrait pouvoir la retrouver!

\- Mai, je n'avais pas finit, répondit cependant Naru.

\- Quoi ? Mais, et alors?

\- Et alors, tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'à la fin avant de te faire de fausses idées, idiote, répliqua durement son ex-patron.

Mai vit la S.H.A échanger un regard. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser du changement de caractère de "Narumi"...

\- Donc, j'ai dit que tout était réel dans le rêve de la personne qui nous a fait perdre le plus de temps depuis le début, dit-il en coulant un regard vers Mai, qui grimaça. ( _C'était quoi, ça? Il se vengeait de ne pas lui avoir dit de méchancetés pendant longtemps? )_ Absolument tout, poursuivit-il. Même la partie la plus étrange.

\- Les cadavres, dit Nishimura.

\- Jusqu'ici, nous avons pensé que la femme de son rêve avait été déplacée dans un endroit, et nous avons cherché cet endroit. Mais en fait, elle n'a jamais bougé. Et nous ne l'avons pas vu parce que nous n'avons pas pu le voir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que...

Pour le commun des mortels, rien n'était compréhensible dans cet échange. Mais le vice-président semblait tout à fait réveillé, maintenant. De même que Mariya, qui avait l'air horrifiée, et murmura:

\- Non...

\- L' autosuggestion a ses limites, poursuivit Naru. L'être humain, lorsqu'il est persuadé de se faire mal, souffre. Lorsqu'il est persuadé d'être triste, pleure, même quand il n'a pas de vraie raison de pleurer. Mais, à part pour quelques rares personnes, il ne peut pas faire des choses qui dépasse ses capacités. Comme voler dans les airs. Et pourtant...

Il montra les bâtiments d'un geste:

\- Nous n'avons cessé de monter et de descendre des escaliers...de poser des objets...Et de les retrouver à la hauteur où nous les avions posés...Sur des meubles qui n'existaient pas...

C'était au tour de Masako de réagir. La médium vira au blanc, et plaqua une main effarée sur son visage de craie. A bout, Mai finit par demander:

\- Mais où tu veux en venir, à la fin?

\- C'est simple, répliqua le jeune homme, sombrement. Pour que toutes ces choses soient possibles, il faut de la matière. Mais pourtant, puisque le château n'est pas finit...Cette matière ne devrait pas exister. Oh, le tsukumogami qui se trouve ici est puissant, il devait bien pouvoir trouver de la matière. Mais où? La forêt? Non, elle figure sur la carte. Il ne pouvait pas la détruire...Cependant, il lui restait une immense source de matière dans laquelle il pouvait puiser...Peut importe que ce ne soit pas une matière pour construire. Personne ne le verrait, avec l'illusion, de toute façons...

Mai secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme si elle pouvait deviner les prochain mots de Naru - et qu'elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout lui plaire. En fait, elle avait peur de comprendre. Elle regarda son ex-patron, avec des yeux presque suppliants. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se taise.

\- J'ai tout comprit, poursuivit-il cependant, impitoyablement, lorsque nous avons découvert cette porte. Elle est apparue après qu'une personne ait disparu. Il y a un rapport, conclut-il.

Mai se tourna vers la porte, horrifiée. Elle avait enfin compris. Les murmures incrédules dans son dos lui révélèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle dit, d'une voix douce, hypnotisée par le battant dont le heurtoir luisait froidement:

\- Il est là...Celui qui a disparu est toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?

Naru la contempla, le visage fermé.

\- Exact, Mai, répondit-il d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Je pense que le corps de cette personne est ici. En face de nous.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'interrompit. Ses yeux étaient à présent fixés sur la porte, immobiles, comme si elle pouvait trouver des réponses dans les nervures du bois sombre et la lumière métallique du fer. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'en approcher, comme retenue par un espèce d'instinct épouvanté.

Et puis... Elle se précipita sur la porte, les larmes aux yeux, et, avec maladresse, l'effleura, avec désespoir, comme si le corps blessé de son ami disparu allait soudainement se matérialiser dans ses bras. Il n'en fût rien. D'autres membres de la SPR s'approchèrent et contemplèrent la porte avec la même expression d'impuissance, mais personne ne savait quoi faire. Et Mai savait exactement pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait comprit. Une porte ne bougeait pas. Une porte ne parlait pas. Une porte ne vivait pas. Une porte était _morte._

\- Et les cadavres? Murmura Bou-san, le dernier peut-être qui n'avait pas comprit, ou alors, qui ne voulait pas y croire. Où ils sont?

\- Mais les voilà, répondit Naru en se tournant vers lui. C'est pour ça qu'il les gardait. C'est pour ça que les gens les voient avant de mourir, quand l'illusion qui pèse sur eux est levée. Il aurait pu les détruire, mais non, parce qu'ils lui servaient. Ce sont eux, sa matière. C'est eux, qui ont servit à continuer la construction.

Naru leva les bras, englobant d'un geste tout ce qui les entouraient. Le château où ils avaient discutés, mangé, dormis, s'étaient lavés. Le magnifique château aux meubles admirables sur lesquels Mai avait passé une main appréciatrice. Le sublime château à la beauté presque parfaite, dans sa décoration à la fois riche et de bon goût que chacun avait regardé et apprécié à sa juste valeur.

\- Voilà les cadavres, répéta-t-il. 

* * *

Eh voilààà !

Comme ce chapitre vraiment court et qu'on est bientôt en vacances (ouais, bientôt. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ;_;) vous en aurez un autre...Dès jeudi!

A jeudi, donc!

 **FrenchCirce:** J'espère que tu te remettras de ce chapitre du coup...Il reste encore pleins de gens en vie dans l'histoire, ne les abandonne pas à leur triste sort! ;_;  
J'ai toujours peur d'être OOC avec Naru donc je suis content que tu ne trouves pas que ça fasse trop d'affection de sa part d'un coup...(Tu te rends compte, il ne fait pas _que_ l'insulter! C'est beaucoup pour lui aha)  
Effectivement tes soupçons étaient justifiés ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à deviner la suite...Héhé

 **Pompom:**

En effet, pauvre John... Le pauvre je le maltraite dans ce chapitre...Merci pour ton commentaire! ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

[Disclaimer: d'abord, si Ghost Hunt m'appartenait, je ne m'embêterais pas à écrire "disclaimer" au début de chaque chapitre, vous voyez. Pour dire quoi sinon, hein? Que Microsoft Office Word n'est pas à moi? (c'est vrai aussi, remarquez, mais enfin, bon) ] 

* * *

Ils mirent peu de temps à abandonner l'idée de briser l'illusion qui les empêchait de voir la porte. Après quelques charmes et autres prières, sans aucun effet, Mariya finit par déclarer:

\- On ferait mieux d'arrêter...De toute façon, ce n'est plus la peine.

Et cette fois, Mai n'avait pas protesté.

Alors il ne resta plus que l'exorcisme. On décida rapidement qu'il aurait lieu dans le salon, là où on avait trouvé la carte, et là où s'étaient toujours produits les événements les plus impressionnants. Chacun exorciserait à tour de rôle pendant que les autres se prépareraient à le défendre. Nishimura arriva rapidement à la conclusion que les autres ne pourraient pas rentrer.

\- Si la théorie de Narumi est la bonne, alors nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin que des personnes supplémentaires prennent le risque de se faire capturer. Cela ne ferait que nous rendre la tâche plus difficile. Fuji, Mariya, Takigawa, et Ayako, même si ce ne sont pas les conditions optimales pour toi...Vous allez y aller. Nous, nous allons rester dehors et essayer de protéger tout le monde.

Quand elle sut qu'elle n'entrerait pas, la jeune fille ne protesta pas beaucoup. D'abord, parce qu'elle comprenait les arguments du vice-président, et surtout, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'approcher du château. Même si l'on ne voyait toujours qu'un magnifique bâtiment joliment décoré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y superposer les images de son cauchemar. Et ça n'aurait pas été aussi horrible si elle n'avait pas su que c'était vrai.

Cependant, son soulagement fût de courte durée. Mariya intervint en effet, après que Fujitaka lui ait secoué le bras:

\- Il faut qu'on déplace Aoko. On ne peut pas la laisser dans un endroit pareil!

\- Effectivement, approuva Ayako, ses blessures risquent de s'infecter si elle reste là plus longtemps.

\- On la bouge tout de suite, conclut Nishimura.

\- Et les exorcismes? Demanda Bou-san. On ne peut plus attendre. Cette carte veut nous éliminer!

\- Nous n'avons qu'à faire les deux en même temps, proposa alors Naru.

Le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas l'air secoué par la situation, comme si se promener dans un charnier faisait partie de ses occupations habituelles (en fait, c'était peut-être le cas) .

\- Très bien, fit Nishimura après quelques instants de réflexion. Mai restera avec...

\- Takeshi, le pressa Mariya. Tu viens avec nous. Tu peux faire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, l'air indécis, avant de finalement dire:

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison. Mais du coup...Cinq personnes pour les exorcismes, et quatre pour le brancard...Mai...

\- Mai n'aura qu'à venir avec nous, déclara Masako. Elle ne peut pas rester toute seule dehors.

\- Nous pourrons la protéger, ajouta Lin.

Nishimura les regarda, l'air d'être en proie à un doute assez douloureux. Mai devinait qu'il aurait voulu aider tout de suite Aoko, mais en même temps...Vu comme il était persuadé qu'elle était puissante, il ne devait pas avoir très envie qu'elle risque de faire partie des disparus à son tour. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle était, à ses yeux au moins, une arme de destruction massive...Ouch! Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un fardeau.

\- On a plus de temps! S'exclama vivement Mariya, attrapant le bras de son ami comme pour le secouer.

\- Bon, très bien, concéda-t-il finalement. Allons-y vite.

Mai était assez contente de ne pas être laissée de côté. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester toute seule, entourée de ces bâtiments angoissants. Mais, en s'approchant du château, elle sentit le dégoût lui monter à la gorge. Bien sûr, elle ne voyait toujours rien d'autre qu'un bel endroit, mais chaque vitre, chaque pierre, la faisait s'interroger: _qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment ?_ Et elle imaginait une main putréfiée, un amas de chair pourrie, une tête coupée qui la fixait. C'était abominable. Elle ne voulait pas toucher _ça._

Elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver une telle répulsion. Les visages qui l'accompagnaient étaient tous plissés par l'horreur, même rien qu'un peu, tous, sauf un, qui restait parfaitement insensible à la situation, mais je pense que vous aurez deviné lequel. Chacun, néanmoins, se força à pousser la porte une nouvelle fois pour entrer. Personne n'avait envie de faire le difficile. Personne ne voulait rester plus longtemps.

Ils se séparèrent dans le vestibule. Nishimura resta cependant avec eux pour pouvoir ramener Fujitaka. Mai partit dans le couloir, vers la chambre d'Aoko, où était resté Fujitaka pour surveiller la blessée. Durant tout le trajet, elle sentit sur elle le regard de Nishimura, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils inquiets, comme si elle allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. L'idée que Nishimura la regarde ne la dérangeait pas vraiment (en fait, elle commençait même à s'y habituer), c'est juste que, chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle éprouvait un frisson désagréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais ça la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire à ce sujet, et puis, le plus important, c'était de se sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Une fois dans la pièce, après un rapide échange, le vice-président et son ami quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Mai le regarda partir avec un certain soulagement, quoiqu'incompréhensible.

\- Bon, on prend la planche? Demanda-t-elle, montrant d'un geste le brancard improvisé dont ils s'étaient servi la dernière fois, appuyé contre un mur.

Et puis, elle se ravisa:

\- Mais c'est peut-être...Quelque chose d'autre?

Elle déglutit en prononçant le "quelque chose".

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint cependant Lin. Si la forêt a grandit, le château a probablement pu en prélever ce qui dépassait du dessin de la carte pour s'approvisionner. Cette planche est peut-être réelle. De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de simplement la porter, nous pourrions ouvrir ses blessures, et...

C'est alors qu'un bruit explosa. Au même moment, les lumières vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans la lumière fragile du couchant. Tout le monde se figea. Mai sentit son estomac se contracter. Cela venait de dehors de la pièce, dans la direction du salon. _Oh non!_ Et si quelqu'un avait été attaqué par le château? Elle pensa à Bou-san et Ayako avec affolement.

\- Allons voir, décida immédiatement Naru.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Tomaru toute seule, répondit Masako.

Mai la regarda, un peu surprise. Deux fois qu'elle s'opposait à Naru en seulement deux jours! Bientôt, elle l'appellerait également du doux surnom de narcissique (on pouvait toujours rêver).

\- Effectivement, approuva Yasuhara. On va rester ici, et vous, vous y aller?

\- Très bien, répondit Naru, et il se tourna vers Mai: On y va?

Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre:

\- Euh...Moi?

Elle coula un regard vers Naru, oubliant un instant l'urgence de la situation. Pourquoi pas Lin? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que le jeune homme lui offre un refus peu flatteur, tel que "Je voulais dire Lin, _évidemment_ " , ou bien "Tu crois vraiment qu'une idiote comme toi pourrait être utile dans ce genre de situations", mais, contre toute attente, il se contenta d'un:

\- Bien sûr.

Ce qui surpris tellement Mai qu'elle en resta immobile quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Et puis, se souvenant enfin de ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le suivit précipitamment. Elle remarqua à peine combien les portes entrouvertes étaient inquiétante, tellement elle était troublée. Après tout, ce "bien sûr" était probablement la chose la plus gentille que son ex-patron lui ait dit à ce jour. Qu'est-ce que ce changement d'humeur signifiait?

Puis ses inquiétudes lui revinrent à l'esprit tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir sombre, éclairés par le mince faisceaux de la lampe de poche que tenait Naru. La lumière rebondissait sur les portes entrouvertes, laissant vaciller dans l'ombre des reflets furtifs et inquiétants. Mai sentait une vielle envie de vomir remonter au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait sur le sol dont elle connaissait la véritable nature. Dans sa tête, elle murmurait des mots d'excuses pour les morts qu'elle écrasait certainement.

Déconcentrée par ses pensées morbides, elle faillit ne pas remarquer quand Naru l'entraîna vers l'escalier, au lieu du salon.

\- Eh! Dit elle. Le bruit venait de là-bas, non?

\- Il venait de plus haut, la contredit Naru.

Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du couloir. Elle était fermée, et elle n'entendait aucune agitation particulière de l'autre côté. Naru avait probablement raison. De toute façons, elle ne le voyait pas se tromper...

\- Mai?

Chassant ses hésitations, la jeune fille hocha la tête et rejoignit son ex-patron déjà haut dans les marches. Il l'attendit, puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction du deuxième étage. Mais, alors que Mai se tournait vers l'un des couloirs, Naru la rappela à l'ordre:

\- Plus haut.

Elle fronça les sourcils:

\- Plus haut?

\- Il y a un grenier, tu ne te rappelles pas? Fit Naru en la gratifiant d'un de ses habituels regard méprisant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Mai.

C'était vrai. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait un grenier, mais elle avait la sensation qu'ils se trompaient de direction. Mais, déjà, son ex-patron ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'engageait dans le petit escalier qui menait au grenier. En grommelant, Mai le suivit, décidée à se moquer du jeune homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si jamais il s'était trompé.

L'escalier était petit, et raide, sans doute destiné à l'usage des domestiques et non des habitants du château. Heureusement, des murs l'encadraient, et, même s'il faisait sombre, Mai put s'en sortir sans une égratignure, les deux mains collées au mur malgré toute sa répugnance (après tout, les murs étaient peut-être de _vrais_ murs). Devant elle, Naru souleva la trappe, puis, après avoir posé sa lampe sur le sol, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser jusqu'en haut. Surprise par ce contact inattendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais, heureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour que le garçon puisse le remarquer.

Une fois en haut, il ramassa la lampe. Mai attendit qu'il s'en serve pour balayer la pièce et vérifier ce qui avait bien pu produire ce bruit, mais il resta là, immobile, pendant un moment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la jeune fille épousseta ses vêtements, bien qu'elle avait rarement été dans un lieu aussi parfaitement propre, puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour briser le silence, quand Naru la devança:

\- Mai...

\- Euh...Oui?

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler. La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom...Elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais entendu parler avec une voix aussi... _douce._ Il lui faisait presque penser à Eugène, à présent.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien ici.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Mais alors, pourquoi...

\- Je voulais te parler, poursuivit Naru sans noter, apparemment, son interruption.

\- Heu...Ah? Répondit Mai, embarrassée.

Elle venait de noter que Naru avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Ce qui ne s'était jamais produit, sauf par hasard. _Est-ce que..._ Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il voulait lui parler de travail. C'est ça, de travail. Dans une minute, il allait lui demander où était tel dossier, ou bien, ou bien...

\- C'est quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps, continuait Naru. Et maintenant que nous sommes tous en danger...Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour le faire...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler plus fort, de toute façons. Maintenant, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Mai était figée, incapable de bouger, incapable d'y croire, Même quand la main de Naru se posa, doucement, contre son bras, et qu'elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau contre son bras. Un sentiment de devoir se rappela cependant à la jeune fille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire:

\- Mais...Et le bruit...Ce n'est...Peut-être pas le moment...

\- Il se passe sûrement quelque chose, mais, justement...C'est peut être la dernière fois, répliqua Naru, et il se rapprocha encore, au point qu'elle sentit son souffle se mêler au sien.

Mai ne pu qu'approuver. De toute façon, elle n'était plus en état de vouloir enquêter sur un bruit mystérieux dans un charnier alors que tout son corps tremblait et qu'elle sentait un déluge de fourmillements dans son estomac. A la place, elle se contenta de sentir la main de Naru serrer son bras tandis qu'il se rapprochait, et il serrait fort, de plus en plus fort, un peu trop, peut-être...

\- Tu me fais mal, Naru, réagit-elle finalement.

Mais il ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Au contraire, sa main s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bras, au point qu'elle commença à avoir presque envie de pleurer. Mai tenta immédiatement de se dégager:

\- Naru! Cria-t-elle. Naru!

 _Quelque chose ne va pas,_ se dit-elle avec affolement, et un regard à l'autre main de Naru le confirma. Il tenait un couteau, un grand couteau de cuisine, et il commençait lentement à le soulever, en le pointant dans sa direction. Mai lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, mais ses yeux semblaient ne pas la voir, et son visage était entièrement dénué d'expression. Soudain, la vérité lui apparu. _Il est possédé._

\- Non, non, Naru!

Mais ça ne servait à rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le couteau était prêt à plonger dans sa poitrine, maintenant. Droit dans son cœur. Les yeux vides de Naru, sur lesquels se dessinaient le reflet de la lampe, la fixaient, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sentit des larmes dégouliner de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement. Et le couteau tomba...

Et elle aussi.

Elle avait eu le réflexe de se baisser juste à temps, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se dégager. Le bras de Naru décrivit un arc de cercle qui s'arrêta juste au dessus de sa tête. Tremblante, la jeune fille n'avait cependant pas oublié, malgré le choc, son instinct de survie. Sous sa main tombée au sol, elle sentit une barre de fer qu'elle saisit. Elle la souleva d'un coup et l'abattit sur la main qui la retenait prisonnière.

La chose qui possédait Naru hurla de douleur, et il recula. Son visage était à présent déformé par une rage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore utilisé son Qi. Mai devina que ce qui le possédait ne savait pas encore s'en servir. Elle avait donc une chance.

Le cœur battant, elle observa Naru, qui la regardait également, fixement. Il déclara soudain:

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Mai...Ce sera encore pire si tu me fais mal...

Mai sentit les larmes lui monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux. C'était horrible de voir _Naru_ lui dire de telles choses. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien faire? Elle savait qu'elle ne l'égalait qu'à peine en force physique, et elle n'avait certainement pas toutes les ressources paranormales qu'il possédait... Et puis, elle se ressaisit. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait essayer de fuir. Par elle-même.

Maîtrisant la panique qui faisait trembler son corps, elle réfléchit intensément à la situation. Naru bloquait le chemin entre elle et l'escalier, donc, elle ne pourrait pas sortir par là. Si elle allait dans sa direction, il l'attraperait. Et, si elle reculait, elle finirait par buter contre la fin du grenier, et Naru n'aurait plus qu'à la cueillir, car il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties. Bref, elle était coincée. Le grenier, plongé dans la lueur de la lune et le minuscule faisceaux de la lampe torche, ressemblait à une prison, et... _La lueur de la lune?_

Mai ressentit une pointe d'excitation. Elle avait une idée. C'était possible...Mais c'était dangereux, se dit-elle, ce qui refroidit un peu son enthousiasme. Cependant, Naru s'approchait d'elle, un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres, ce qui mit immédiatement fin à ses doutes. Elle fit demi-tour, et couru à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Le noir la protégeait, se dit-elle. Il ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, l'entendit-elle crier dans son dos, et il ne courrait même pas. Tu es coincée. Allez Mai...Viens...

C'était tellement horrible d'entendre cette voix et de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, comme d'habitude...Mais Mai secoua la tête et accéléra. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Elle parcouru encore quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta. Au dessus d'elle, la lune brillait, pleine et ronde.

Une fenêtre.

En fait, il s'agissait plus d'une grosse lucarne ronde. L'espace était cependant suffisant pour que Mai puisse y passer son corps sans encombre. Le seul problème était que c'était trop haut.

Elle ne se laissa cependant pas abattre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre solutions. Elle tâta l'ombre autour d'elle. Le grenier n'était pas vide: il y avait des étagères, du mobilier, des chaises. Sa main tâta une surface de bois, et, avec soulagement, elle tira. Vite.

\- Ça suffit, grondait la voix, au loin, irritée de ne pas trouver sa proie immédiatement. Dépêche toi de venir.

Évidemment, elle n'obéit pas. Après avoir poussé le petit guéridon dont elle s'était saisie sous la fenêtre, elle monta dessus, tourna la poignée, et poussa la vitre, avant de s'agripper aux tuiles du toit de toutes ses forces. Elle les sentit craquer sous ses mains, fragiles, mais elle s'en fichait. Un danger bien plus grand qu'une chute l'attendait en bas.

Cependant, Naru l'avait apparemment repérée. Il avait dû comprendre enfin ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle entendit son pas s'accélérer pour se rapprocher d'elle. Essayant de surmonter la terreur qu'elle ressentait, elle s'agrippa encore plus au bord de la fenêtre, et sauta pour s'y hisser. Elle échoua. La voix était à présent tout prêt. Elle semblait pleine de haine, même si on aurait dit qu'elle riait.

\- Arrête toi. Arrête toi!

Mai sauta de nouveau, imprimant une poussée encore plus forte à ses épaules. Le miracle se produisit alors: ses bras se tendirent, et son corps se souleva jusqu'à ce que ses genoux butent violemment sur le bord de la fenêtre, se mettant immédiatement à la brûler tandis que du sang commençait à en couler. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était dehors! Elle avait réussi! Vite, elle s'écarta avec précautions de la fenêtre, puis se mit à escalader les tuiles pour essayer d'atteindre le sommet du toit, car elle se sentait entraînée par la pente. Un vent violent ne cessait de la bousculer, mais elle tenait bon. Cependant, derrière elle, un fracas transforma son soulagement en peur: Naru venait, à son tour, de se hisser sur le toit.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner, pour faire face à un spectacle angoissant: Naru se tenait prêt de l'ouverture de la fenêtre, debout, ignorant le vent et l'altitude, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tomber à tout instant, et Mai eût presque envie de lui crier de faire attention. Mais ses yeux la retinrent: il avait un regard vraiment effrayant, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Un regard de haine pure. Et il était dirigé vers elle.

Paniquée, elle s'agrippa aux tuiles, reprenant son escalade. Mais, elle n'y parvenait pas. Les tuiles glissaient dans sa mains, et allaient se fracasser plus bas, manquant chaque fois de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Au contraire, derrière elle, elle entendait Naru qui progressait avec aisance, se hisser sans difficulté, de plus en plus proche. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle parvint cependant à atteindre le haut du toit. Elle s'accrocha au sommet de ses deux mains. Juste à temps. Les tuiles glissèrent sous ses pieds, et elle se trouva retenue au toit par la seule force de ses deux bras. Elle sentait son corps glisser, et une effroyable certitude s'empara d'elle: elle allait tomber. Incapable de s'éloigner de Naru, elle ne pût que le regarder arriver à sa hauteur, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui la tue, et pas la chute. Elle aurait préféré la chute, quelque part, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de _le_ voir faire ça...Et puis un sursaut de peur l'agita, et elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de _ça_ du tout, et elle hurla:

\- S'il-te plaît! Naru! Écoute moi!

Mais il ne disait rien.

\- S'il-te plaît, répéta-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je sais que tu es là. Hé, tu détestes être possédé, non? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te laisser faire comme ça? Réveilles toi! Allez!

Il se rapprochait impitoyablement, sa lame brillant à la lumière de la lune. Alors, Mai ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle ne voulait juste pas voir. Au moins.

Cependant, rien ne se passa.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée, se demandant d'où venait ce sursis. Elle vit alors que Naru était toujours face à elle, immobile, une expression désorientée sur le visage. Son corps était figé, et elle remarqua alors que le bras qui tenait l'arme avait reculé. Elle contempla la main desserrer, lentement, sa prise autour du couteau, et soudain, le lâcher. La lame rebondit sur les tuiles avant de plonger dans la nuit.

\- J'ai réussi!

Le visage de Naru, souriant, se tourna vers elle. Mai remarqua qu'un tic nerveux agitait son visage, comme si son expression menaçait de changer à tout moment. C'était inhabituel, mais elle avait des problèmes plus urgents pour le moment. Par exemple, le fait qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser sur le métal, menaçants de l'envoyer rejoindre le couteau à tout moment...

\- Oh, bon sang! Fit-il soudain, remarquant la situation.

Son visage se plissa en une grimace de concentration, et son corps bougea avec une lenteur exaspérante, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Finalement, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux bras de Mai, à lui faire mal, mais cette fois, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la lâche. Avec précaution, le jeune homme la tira, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve pliée en deux sur le haut du toit, essoufflée et endolorie, mais en relative sécurité.

\- Na...Naru...Souffla-t-elle. Merci...

\- Non, merci à toi, répliqua-t-il curieusement, et puis, sans prévenir, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra.

Désorientée, Mai ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fût incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Naru recula, des larmes aux yeux ( _Quoi ?!_ ) et s'exclama d'une voix heurtée:

\- J'ai cru que c'était finit. C'était tellement difficile... _C'est_ difficile, corrigea-t-il avec une grimace. Mais je tiens bon. J'ai réussi à repousser le château.

Mai, toujours aussi surprise, fût bien incapable d'articuler un mot. Il ne mentait pas, elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas la chose de tout à l'heure. Elle sentait que son inquiétude et son soulagement étaient sincères. Mais comment c'était possible?

Mais elle n'eût pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Naru recula et secoua la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on parte! On est trop visible ici!

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui.

\- La tour! Il y a une fenêtre, on va rentrer par là. On ne peut pas rester ici. Ils vont nous trouver trop facilement.

Mai se demanda qui étaient les "ils". Elle eût une vision du cadavre qui l'avait attaquée dans la salle de bain et , avançant à quatre pattes sur la gouttière, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre de la tour qui dépassait le toit du bâtiment principal en face d'elle. Une fois là, elle enroula son bras dans le pull qu'elle avait attaché à sa taille, pour ne pas se prendre d'éclats de verre, et donna un coup de poing dans la vitre. Par chance, elle explosa sans encombre, et elle pu atteindre la poignée et l'ouvrir en quelques secondes seulement. Puis, elle poussa la fenêtre, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la tour. Naru soupira de soulagement.

\- Pause, marmonna-t-il. Je ne peux plus...Ce corps est tellement dur à manipuler...J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais...Le château essaie encore d'y entrer. J'ai beaucoup de mal.

Son visage était plissé en une grimace douloureuse, et sa main ne cessait de se contracter et de se décontracter, probablement involontairement.

\- Tu crois que le charme d'Ayako ne fonctionne pas.

\- C'est impossible, répondit catégoriquement Naru. On a du le lui enlever. Je ne pouvais rien faire, quand il l'avait. Et, d'après ce que je sens, il n'est pas le genre de personne à perdre ses affaires...

Mai haussa un sourcil. "lui", "il"...

\- Tu...Tu n'es pas Naru! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Ah, oui, répondit le garçon. J'ai oublié que tu ne pouvais pas voir.

Mai hésita. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il arrivait à Naru. L'esprit ne l'avait pas attaquée: il l'avait sauvée. Et si...

\- Eugène? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Hein? Fit le corps de Naru, en haussant un sourcil. Qui ça? Moi, c'est Gilberte.

\- Oh, dit Mai. Et...Qui-es tu?

Elle était un peu déçue, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Après tout, cette personne venait quand même de la sauver...

\- Tu me connais, répondit Gilberte en souriant.

\- Tu es la personne qui a disparu? Interrogea Mai, affolée.

\- Oh, j'ai disparu, oui, mais je ne suis pas la personne dont tu parles. Qui cette personne est...Je ne peux pas te le dire, quelque chose m'en empêche. Mais je l'ai vue. J'étais avec elle. Là où...Là où il nous garde.

Mai baissa les yeux. Elle avait espéré, mais... Maintenant, c'était sûr. Elle, ou il, était mort.

\- Nous sommes enfermés, poursuivait Naru, le visage sombre au point qu'il n'en avait plus l'air possédé. Le château...Il nous garde ici, et puis, il nous _dévore..._ C'est horrible, parce qu'alors, on disparaît pour de bon. Notre âme ne peut pas aller là où elle devrait aller. C'est juste... ça fait mal. Je l'ai sentit s'approcher de moi, plusieurs fois...C'était comme si ma peau _fondait_... Alors je fuyais. J'ai réussis à fuir aussi longtemps, parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques...

\- De pouvoirs magiques?

\- Oui. Des fois, des gens viennent ici, et ils peuvent faire des choses dont aucun être humain ne peut être capables. Et quand ils sont tués, ils ne peuvent plus bouger...Ils sont retenus par ça. Ils sont les premiers à se faire avoir... Et cette personne qui est ton amie...elle est bloquée comme ça...Oh, je suis désolée ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en plaquant la main devant sa bouche.

C'était trop tard. Mai sentait déjà l'angoisse l'envahir. Son ami était encore en danger...Et elle ne pouvait rien faire!

\- Eh, lui dit doucement Gilberte. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que tu pourras faire quelque chose...

\- Mais je ne peux pas! Protesta Mai. Pourquoi vous croyez tous ça? J'ai juste réussi un exorcisme par hasard, c'est tout!

\- C'est faux. Tu as réussi à me faire sortir. L'endroit où il nous garde...C'est impossible de s'échapper. Mais un moment, j'ai sentit quelque chose m'attirer...C'était différent de cette chose, alors, je me suis accrochée...Et c'était toi!

Son visage s'illumina en une expression que jamais Naru n'aurait abordé.

\- C'est incroyable. J'étais enfin libre! Enfin, presque, corrigea-t-elle avec une petite grimace. J'étais toujours coincée dans le château...Mais plus _là-bas_... Alors, j'ai essayé de vous aider à mettre fin à tout ça. Je t'ai envoyé une vision...J'ai possédé ce cadavre -beurk - dans la salle de bain... C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on se connaissait. Mais, quoi que j'ai fait...Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Vous êtes toujours piégés... Et maintenant, la situation est encore pire, murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre.

\- Mais les exorcismes...

\- C'est inutile, répliqua Gilberte. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Pourquoi crois tu que ton ami a été possédé? A vrai dire, je l'ignore aussi, avoua-t-elle. Les choses comme nous...Les choses qui sont des esprits, on ne peut pas toucher ça. C'est comme si vous nous ensorceliez. Si on essaie de le toucher, on ne _peut_ pas...C'est comme essayer de respirer sous l'eau, par exemple, c'est impossible. Alors...S'il ne l'a plus, c'est qu'on le lui a enlevé. Mais...Pourquoi?

Mai secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas...Et pourquoi les exorcismes ont échoués? Pourtant, ça aurait dû marcher! Ils étaient dirigés vers la bonne cible...La carte...

\- La carte?

Naru secoua la tête d'un air aussi exaspéré que ceux qu'il abordait habituellement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la carte! C'est le château tout entier! C'est _lui_ qui fait tout ça! Évidemment que ça n'a pas marché! Enfin...Encore heureux! Si vous l'aviez touché, vous n'auriez pas pu le détruire...A peine l'affaiblir...Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Mais c'est déjà bien, non? Demanda Mai avec espoir.

\- Absolument pas, fit l'autre, définitif. Il ne faut pas l'affaiblir...Il ne faut surtout pas lui faire perdre son énergie...

\- Hein?

\- Écoute, expliqua Gilberte, ce château ne désire qu'une chose: se terminer. Et c'est presque le cas! Plus on le blesse, plus on le ralentit...Et plus il aura besoin de chercher de l'énergie! Et donc...De tuer!

\- Mais si on le détruit complètement?

\- Vous n'avez pas la capacité de le faire, répliqua Gilberte en fermant les yeux, l'air triste. Et pour lui donner de l'énergie...Je connais la solution, mais...Cela implique la mort de tout le monde, ici...Même toi, toute seule, tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour lui suffire ...

Elle s'interrompit.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire autre chose, reprit-elle en serrant la main de Mai. Depuis le début, il essaie de te tuer...Il n'a même pas essayé de te faire disparaître! Pourtant, il suffit qu'une personne soit seule dans une pièce pour que ça lui arrive. Il a eu énormément d'occasions avec vous...Oh, c'était si horrible de vous voir prendre tous ces risques! Mais non, son seul mouvement a été de t'attaquer...Il ne voulait pas se montrer, Mai. Je crois qu'il a peur de toi. Tu m'as libérée. Il a peur que tu libères les autres. Il a peur que tu sauves tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de tuer, sans réfléchir...Instinctivement.

\- Mais, et la personne disparue?

\- Le château voyait que tu ne faisais plus rien. Alors il a dû se reprendre... Mais je pense qu'il a encore peur de toi. Utiliser une possession pour te tuer...Il aurait pu le faire autrement. Je l'ai _vu_ faire autrement, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais...S'il a peur, ça veut dire...Que je dois vous libérer? Demanda Mai. Si je fais ça...Il n'aura plus d'énergie, non?

\- Son énergie est ce qu'il digère de nous, répondit tristement Gilberte. Il est fort, même sans ses réserves...Non, ce n'est pas la solution.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Le corps de Naru se redressa, observant par la fenêtre sous laquelle ils s'étaient laissé tomber. Gilberte laissa échapper une exclamation mécontente.

\- Ils sont déjà là!

Mai déglutit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le cadavre de la salle de bain, et vu les bruits là-bas, il devait y en avoir beaucoup. Naru, ou plutôt, la femme qui l'habitait, se tourna vers elle et la saisit par les épaules, avant de chuchoter à toute vitesse:

\- Vite! Pas une seconde à perdre! Pars! Je reste là pour les ralentir!

\- Mais...Protesta Mai, je ne peux pas vous laisser là!

\- Ils ne vont pas m'attaquer, tu sais. Le château a encore besoin de ce garçon, pour t'attraper. Il a sentit sa puissance, il veut l'utiliser. C'est _toi_ qu'il cherche.

Elle grimaça.

\- Aïe! Il cherche encore à entrer.

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser Naru...

\- Impossible. Sa conscience est endormie. Je suis la seule chose qui le protège du château.

Mai entendit les bruits s'intensifier, comme si quelque chose essayait de grimper sur le toit.

\- Mai, tu dois y aller. On n'a plus le temps. Si ils t'attrapent...Tout est finit.

Naru attrapa les mains de Mai, l'air suppliant.

\- J'ai sentit ta puissance. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu dois nous aider. Tu peux nous sauver...Tu peux tous nous sauver...

Il poussa Mai vers la sortie:

\- Vas y! Je t'en prie! Vas y!

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Tétanisée, la jeune fille resta sans bouger un instant. Mais, peut-être à cause du visage effrayé de Naru- enfin, Gilberte- , et de ce qu'elle avait dit sur l'ami disparu...Elle se détourna de la porte et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la tour. _J'espère qu'il s'en sortira,_ se dit-elle. _J'espère qu'il s'en sortira._

A peine fût elle tout en bas qu'elle poussa la porte et se précipita dans le couloir, criant de son mieux pour appeler les autres. Elle devait chercher de l'aide. Une lueur attira alors son regard. La base! Elle poussa la porte, s'attendant à trouver tout le monde...Mais il n'y avait personne, et la lumière n'était que celle des moniteurs. _L'électricité est donc revenue,_ nota Mai distraitement, avant de se tourner vers la porte pour reprendre ses recherches. Elle remarqua, surprise, qu'elle s'était refermée. Comment...

C'est là qu'elle sentit un corps agripper le sien pour la retenir, une main se plaquant sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Paniquée, elle se débattit, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager. C'est alors qu'elle nota la sensation qu'elle éprouvait - une sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie. Une sensation de peur. Quelque chose d'instinctif, comme quand les animaux s'échappent des camions qui les emmènent à l'abattoir. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers son agresseur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en le reconnaissant, même si, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà qui il était.

 _"Nishimura !"_

* * *

...

Ouiii, encore du suspens!

Je trouve que ce chapitre illustre assez bien mon idée personnelle de Naru, qui est: quand il se montre un tant sois peu affectueux, attention au piège...xD

Sinon, j'ai presque finit d'écrire l'épilogue. Comme le rythme de publication habituel visait à me laisser le temps de tout finir, je vais donc passer à quelque chose de plus rapide. La suite sera donc dimanche! ( j'avoue, c'est plus pour moi que pour vous. Comme elle est prête, j'ai envie que tout le monde la lise aha)  
 **  
Réponses:**

 **FrenchCirce:** Pourquoi John, en effet? C'est pour mieux rendre les lecteurs tristes, mon enfant...Bon, on ne dirait pas, mais il y a énormément de réflexion derrière la disparition de John...Elle était même prévue depuis le début!  
Quand à Nishimura eh bien...On dirait que la fin est faite pour que tu puisses le soupçonner encore plus. XD  
Je suis d'accord! Je suis sûr qu'Urado aurait trop peur pour vivre ici xD  
Merci pour tes appréciations sinon! J'espère que la suite sera assez pleine de rebondissements pour griller ton cerveau! (Dis comme ça, ça fait méchant, mais je t'assure que je te souhaites juste de lire un truc intéressant ;_;)  
A jeudi!


	13. Chapitre 13

_Pourquoi..._

Mai regardait le visage de Nishimura, l'esprit en ébullition. Au départ, elle avait cru qu'il était possédé, lui aussi. Sauf que non. Il ne l'avait pas tuée. Il se contentait de regarder, elle, puis la porte, l'air hésitant. Mais il ne la lâchait pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Alors, d'autres pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait son mauvais pressentiment à son propos. Combien il avait été intéressé par elle, depuis le début, et comme elle avait en même temps été la cible du château. Qu'il avait été celui qui les avaient entraînés dans cet endroit alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que rien ne s'y passait. Comment c'était lui qui les avaient entraînés sur des fausses pistes qui les avaient ralentis, comme quand il avait suggéré qu'il y avait deux forces en jeu ici, retardant le plus possible l'exorcisme du tsukumogami. Comment lui et toute son équipe avait contrôlé l'enquête, depuis le début. Elle se rappelait enfin ce que lui avait dit Gilberte: que le charme contre la possession qu'avait Naru lui avait été enlevé, et que ça ne pouvait être que par un être humain.

Mai sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac, tandis qu'elle finissait par conclure ce que tout ça voulait dire. Plus de doutes possibles. _C'est lui! C'est de sa faute!_

Nishimura la lâcha soudain. Furieuse, elle s'écarta de lui et l'interrogea âprement:

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Le jeune homme la regardait, l'air gêné:

\- Je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais je ne savais pas si tu étais possédée, et...

\- Ne fais pas semblant! J'ai compris! Tu en a fais exprès! Depuis le début !

\- Quoi?

\- Inutile de jouer les innocents! Dit Mai avec colère. Je sais que tu es de son côté! Je sentais que tu faisais des choses horribles, et depuis le début, tu cherches à m'avoir, exactement comme ce tsukumogami, et c'est toi qui nous a entraîné là-dedans...Tu nous as entraîné sur une fausse piste...Depuis le début, tu voulais que tout cela arrive! Tu avais tout prévu! Depuis le début, tu voulais nous attirer ici, pour qu'on se fasse tuer, et...

En même temps, elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant une sortie. Quand il l'avait attrapée, Nishimura l'avait poussée dans l'autre direction, si bien que c'était lui qui était dos à la porte. Mais ce n'était pas grave. La fenêtre derrière elle ferait l'affaire. Il était rapide, et elle connaissait sa faculté, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire du mal. Peut-être devait-il la livrer au château intacte. En tout cas, c'était un bon point pour elle. Si elle parvenait à détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps, elle pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour s'enfuir. Elle recula lentement.

\- Mai, répondit Nishimura d'un ton grave. Mai. Ce n'est pas moi.

Elle secoua la tête, continuant de reculer.

\- Mais...

Soudain, ses yeux cillèrent. Mai voulut profiter de cet instant pour s'enfuir, mais, juste après, Nishimura se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa. Déséquilibrée, la jeune fille trébucha, mais ne pût l'empêcher de la pousser au fond, vers une pile de matelas derrière laquelle il se cacha, tenant fermement Mai. Elle essayait toujours de se débattre, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La course-poursuite de tout à l'heure l'avait épuisée, et il l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

La porte de la base s'ouvrit alors. Une jeune fille habillé d'un kimono entra doucement dans la pièce. _Masako!_ Mai tenta d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, mais la poigne de Nishimura se resserra sur elle. Impuissante, elle ne pût que regarder la médium tournoyer lentement dans la pièce, son regard sautant d'un endroit à l'autre, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Mai sentit alors, dans un coin de son esprit, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi? Et puis, elle comprit: Masako était seule. Normalement, elle aurait dû être accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf si...Sauf si elle ne pensait plus à se protéger. Parce qu'elle n'était plus Masako.

Mai cessa de se débattre, effarée. _Le château!_ Masako, ou plutôt, la chose qui possédait Masako, s'approchait à présent de leur cachette, et Mai pu s'apercevoir combien elle paraissait froide et effrayante. Elle s'efforçait désormais de ne plus faire un mouvement. Heureusement, après avoir tourné près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un moment, elle se contenta de repartir, laissant le battant de la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Ils attendirent un instant, mais la porte ne se rouvrit plus. Nishimura laissa enfin échapper Mai, qui s'écarta en massant ses bras meurtris.

\- Excuse moi, murmura le jeune homme en la voyant faire, embêté. Mais...Je ne pouvais pas te laisser attirer son attention...

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Mai, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi tu m'as cachée? Tu es de son côté, non?

\- Eh bien, justement, _non._ Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, je te le jure. Écoute, ça n'a aucun sens que je te cache si c'est le cas, si?

Mai baissa les yeux. Il avait raison: ça ne tenait pas debout. Pourtant...Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle le sentait. Quelque chose la gênait chez Nishimura. Et c'était son intuition qui le lui disait. Inutile de dire que, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que cette intuition était, elle lui faisait confiance. Et comme elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres pour la comprendre enfin, elle murmura:

\- Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai _peur_ de toi?

Nishimura sembla un peu ébranlé, puis il eut un petit sourire assez triste.

\- Ah, ça...C'est ma capacité, tout simplement.

Il s'adossa au mur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer à tout le monde, pour certaines raison, et nous ne nous sommes plus retrouvé seuls depuis que c'est arrivé, donc...Bref, c'est la nature de mon pouvoir qui te fait ça, Mai. Ma capacité est un peu spéciale...C'est en fait une capacité négative. Sa nature est la destruction de tout ce qui est surnaturel.

Il pointa un doigt vers elle.

\- Toi, au contraire, tu es très puissante. Tu possède une quantité impressionnante d'énergie psychique. Donc, naturellement...Elle se sent menacée par moi. Et elle réagit.

Il se gratta la tête et eût un sourire un peu gêné:

\- Quand à la fausse piste...Je me suis trompé. J'avais déjà affronté quelque chose d'apparemment similaire, et j'en ai conclu trop vite que c'était la même chose.

Mai baissa la tête: effectivement, ça collait. Ce qui ne collait pas, c'était son idée. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir soupçonné Nishimura.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est rien. Je comprends tes doutes. Après tout, je n'étais pas possédé alors que tout le monde l'est. C'est normal que tu aies eu peur...

\- Attends, tout le monde est possédé?! Fit Mai en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Nishimura soupira.

\- Oui. Sauf toi et moi, visiblement. Je m'en suis aperçu quand ils ont commencé à essayer de me tuer. Alors, je suis partit en courant...Mais ils ne m'ont pas suivit. Et j'ai compris qu'ils étaient à ta recherche, vu comme ils avaient voulu nous séparer. J'en ai déduit que tu n'étais peut-être pas possédée, ou alors, que je devais essayer de t'en sortir si c'était le cas. Alors, je suis allé voir si tu étais sur les moniteurs, dans la base. Ensuite, tu es entrée...Et voilà.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas possédé, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais...Mon charme contre la possession a disparu. J'en déduis que c'est ce qu'il a dû arriver aux autres. Quand à toi...Je ne comprends pas...

\- Moi, je sais pourquoi, mais...Attends, tu n'as plus ton charme, et ça va? Comment ça se fait?

\- Oh, ça, c'est simple, répondit Nishimura. La possession ne peut pas marcher sur moi. Si un esprit essayait, il se ferait détruire automatiquement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as accepté le charme, alors?

Il se rembrunit.

\- C'est parce que...Mai, écoute, pour certaines raisons, je dois garder mes capacités secrètes. Je te fais confiance, alors, je peux t'en parler, mais pas aux autres. Tu pourrais le garder pour toi?

Mai hésita. A la base, ils faisaient une enquête sur lui...Cependant, en voyant son regard suppliant, elle décida que l'enquête attendrait. Et de toutes façons, elle ne travaillait plus à la SPR.

\- Ok, dit elle.

L'air soulagé, il lui sourit.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'en es sortie? Demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas possédée?

Alors elle lui raconta tout, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Gilberte. A la fin, le vice-président fronça les sourcils, préoccupé.

\- Les exorcismes, inefficaces?

\- Oui, c'est trop puissant, même si on les dirige vers le bon endroit. Et donc...Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire...?

Elle avait dit ça avec espoir. Après tout, Nishimura était le vice-président. Il devait forcément savoir quoi faire.

Et, effectivement, le jeune homme avait eu une idée:

\- Elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le détruire par les exorcismes?

\- Oui.

\- Mais on peut le détruire autrement, non? Par exemple...On pourrait le brûler . On a ramené de l'essence pour le générateur, elle est toujours en bas. On pourrait s'en servir.

Mai fronça les sourcils:

\- On est tous enfermés ici...On ne pourrait pas échapper à l'incendie!

\- C'est vrai, mais on n'a qu'à pas l'incendier entièrement...Juste de quoi l'abîmer sérieusement. Peut-être assez pour que la barrière faiblisse et que je vous fasse sortir...

\- Quoi? Tu peux faire ça? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas proposé avant?

\- Parce que c'est une idée très dangereuse. Et très incertaine. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse affaiblir cette chose suffisamment. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis...Ça implique de détruire des âmes. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je fais de gaîté de cœur. Cette idée n'est pas bonne. Mais c'est la seule que j'ai pour le moment.

Silence. Mai réalisa ce que ses propres paroles montraient: qu'elle doutait encore de lui. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, pourtant. Mais elle sentait encore, diffuse, son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Nishimura. Et, avec ce qu'il avait dit, elle pouvait effectivement mieux la comprendre. Elle se sentait menacée par lui. Pas comme un genre de vision de l'avenir, comme si elle avait pu prévoir qu'il lui voulait du mal et allait lui en faire, par exemple. Plutôt le genre de sensation que l'on peut avoir quand on se retrouve face à quelqu'un d'armé. C'était exactement ça, maintenant qu'elle y pensait: Nishimura tenait une arme dirigée vers elle, et même s'il n'en faisait pas exprès, même s'il n'allait jamais tirer, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire vraiment confiance. Se sentant de nouveau coupable, elle hésita un peu avant d'ajouter:

\- Mais, pour le feu... C'est une énergie psychique, non? Comment tu pourrais l'abîmer avec un feu?

\- C'est plutôt le tsukumogami qui va s'abîmer tout seul...Si on brûle ce qui le soutient, il devra dépenser de l'énergie pour se reconstruire. Et comme c'est ce qui l'intéresse...Ce sera sa priorité.

\- Mais s'il pense que nous attaquer pour retrouver son énergie est une bonne idée...? Avança Mai avec une grimace.

\- Il y pensera, répondit Nishimura d'un ton las. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce plan comporte énormément de problèmes...Par exemple, comment on va emmener tout le monde vers la sortie...Et puis...Mais avant toute chose, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. N'importe qui pourrait nous trouver. Ce sera plus facile de se cacher dans la forêt. De là, on pourra réfléchir à quelque chose.

Mai acquiesça, mais, au fond d'elle même, son angoisse n'avait pas diminuée. Ils étaient piégés, ici. Tôt ou tard, on les retrouverait.

Ils vérifièrent les moniteurs pour connaître la position des autres. Ils aperçurent quelques personnes fouiller les étages, l'église, l'annexe. Personne de leur côté, apparemment. Alors, Mai alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle appuya doucement sur la poignée, pour ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait alerter les autres. Et puis, elle poussa la porte...Mais celle-ci buta sur quelque chose. Intriguée, Mai tourna la tête vers l'ouverture...Et deux yeux lui renvoyèrent son regard.

Elle poussa un cri de terreur. Immédiatement, Nishimura la tira en arrière. Juste à temps. Une main venait de s'introduire dans la pièce. Une petite main fragile, couverte de blessures, et dont l'un des doigts pendait dans un angle bizarre, visiblement cassé. Une main qui tenait un large couteau de cuisine.

\- Aoko, murmura Nishimura.

C'était elle en effet. Ils n'avaient pas pu vérifier la chambre de la blessée, qui, apparemment, avait elle aussi été possédée. Et maintenant, son corps entrait dans la pièce, lentement, ralentit par ses contusions, mais ignorant la douleur, comme l'indiquait son sourire triomphant. Mai se rappela alors que personne n'avait vérifié, après son agression, si la jeune femme disposait toujours d'un charme contre la possession. En un éclair, elle comprit tout. C'était le corps d'Aoko qui leur avait, discrètement, retiré leur charmes. Et ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien, probablement grâce aux illusions du château.

Cependant, Nishimura saisit le bras de Mai pour attirer son attention ( bon sang, ce que c'était désagréable! Même maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer) et il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- J'ai une idée. Quoi que je fasse, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, et alors, d'une voix forte, le garçon déclara à la chose qui était en Aoko:

\- Ne t'approche pas. Ne t'approches pas!

Il saisit le bras de la femme et s'entailla le poignet avec sa lame. Perplexe, la créature l'observa lever le bras en l'air et l'agiter, puis soudain, son visage fût déformé par une grimace affreuse et elle hurla. Mai remarqua alors qu'une goutte de sang était tombée sur sa peau blessée.

\- Toi! S'écria-t-elle avec rage. Cesses tout de suite ou bien tu connaîtras une mort pire que toutes les autres!

Sans réagir à la menace, Nishimura aborda un sourire aussi calme que si lui et le monstre étaient tranquillement assis à boire le thé.

\- Tu as peur de mon sang, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Tu sais ce qu'il peut faire à ce corps, qui y est sensible, n'est ce pas? Enfin... Ce qu'il peut te faire _à toi._

La chose ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un regard venimeux.

\- Regardes, maintenant, dit-il.

Et, sans prévenir, il saisit le bras de Mai, assez durement pour rouvrir une de ses nombreuses écorchures de la veille. Elle ne pût retenir une grimace de douleur. Nishimura lui adressa un regard désolé, mais elle haussa doucement les épaules: elle lui faisait confiance. Même si elle en avait marre que son bras ressemble de plus en plus à une peinture abstraite.

\- Dehors, repris le garçon à l'adresse du corps d'Aoko. Ou bien... J'utilise mes facultés sur elle ...( il désigna Mai d'un signe de tête) . Et elle perdra le sien. Elle perdra _tout._

Mai ne pût s'empêcher de sentir un frémissement de terreur à cette idée. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement cette idée: le contact de Nishimura la faisait littéralement frissonner. C'était même plus que ça. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, comme s'il essayait, instinctivement, de s'échapper. Et, en sentant un petit peu de l'impression qu'elle avait eu dans les bois, elle comprit enfin: il avait activé son pouvoir.

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, cracha la créature. Cette fille _(elle désigna son propre corps)_ sait... elle sait que tu as besoin de ses capacités...

Mai lui jeta un regard curieux. _Hein?_

\- Cette fille sait aussi que, si elle meurt, je n'aurais rien du tout, déclara le garçon. Et cette fille sait, ajouta-t-il, et son regard étincelait, elle sait aussi que je ne laisserais plus jamais mourir l'un des nôtres.

 _L'un des nôtres... ?_ Il parlait de leur équipe?

La chose qui habitait Aoko, en tout cas, paru convaincue par cet argument. D'un seul coup, elle recula, et partit en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda Mai, incertaine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ferait mieux de bouger, répliqua Nishimura. On ne peut pas sortir par ici, ils savent où nous sommes.

Au grand soulagement de Mai, il écarta son bras du sien. Puis ils sortirent de la base, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, mais personne ne semblait là.

\- On va essayer de sortir par une fenêtre, chuchota le vice-président. Ils s'attendront à ce qu'on parte par la porte...

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'en face, et s'approchèrent lentement de l'ouverture qui se dessinait en face d'eux. Dehors, le clair de lune était si lumineux qu'on voyait presque comme en plein jour. Cette fois, Nishimura était devant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Mai pu voir, alors, son visage se figer, effaré.

\- Nishimura...? Murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, défait:

\- Ils sont tous là.

Elle le rejoignit, et regarda à son tour. Effectivement, toute leur équipe se tenait dans la cour. Même Naru, dont Gilberte avait dû perdre le contrôle. Chacun était debout, immobile dans le clair de lune, l'air dépourvu d'émotions. On aurait dit un rassemblement de statues. Seul le vent qui agitait leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux rappelait leur véritable nature.

Et surtout, chacun tenait un couteau sous sa propre gorge.

\- Non...Dit Mai d'un ton suppliant. Non, non, non!

\- C'est ma faute, murmura Nishimura en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû y penser avant de parler...Merde!

\- Vous deux...

C'était les autres qui leur avaient parlé. Tous les autres. Leur voix, atone, avait prononcé ces mots exactement en même temps, d'une seule voix.

\- Je sais que vous m'entendez. Je sais que vous me voyez. Je sais aussi que vous tenez à ces personnes.

Un large sourire s'étala sur les visages des possédés.

\- Si vous faites perdre ses pouvoirs à la fille, c'est finit.

Brusquement, ils se tournèrent, tous en même temps, vers la fenêtre d'où Nishimura et Mai les regardaient, pétrifiés. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Rendez vous, criaient les voix. Rendez vous, ou alors, ce sera finit. Pour _eux._

Et alors, les mains se levèrent, rapprochant la lame de la peau de leurs cous exposés, vulnérables.

\- Non! S'écria Mai. Arrêtez!

Mais les autres se contentèrent de lui renvoyer un regard inexpressif.

\- Une minute, murmurèrent-ils. Cinquante-neufs secondes...

\- On y va! Dit Mai, et elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Non! Répliqua Nishimura en la retenant par la taille.

\- On a pas le choix S'écria-t-elle, affolée. Il va les tuer!

\- Mai, il va les tuer de toute façons. Gilberte te l'a dit...Il a besoin d'énergie

Il la secoua pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, tandis que résonnait un "trente-sept".

\- Tu es très puissante, je l'ai sentit à de nombreuses reprises...Mais ce n'est pas _suffisant._ Elle te l'a dit! Elle t'a dit qu'il allait devoir tuer tout le monde, de toute façon.

La jeune fille sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Il avait raison.

\- Mais alors...On est coincé? Dit-elle avec désespoir.

\- Non, la contredit Nishimura. Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait beaucoup d'énergie psychique, ici. Moi aussi, en fait. Si j'utilise ma capacité sur les autres, je peux détruire ce qui les possède, et les en protéger pendant un moment, assez pour qu'on fasse de nouveaux charmes. Par contre, je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie pour nous faire sortir...

\- C'est pas grave, le pressa Mai. On ne pourra plus sortir, si on est tous morts. Fais le.

Les yeux nerveusement posés sur les otages, il poursuivit:

\- D'accord, je vais sortir. Si je sors, même seul, il ne va pas les tuer. Ce qu'il veut, c'est nous séparer. Il ne se méfiera pas. Il ne pense pas que je peux faire une chose pareille, sinon, il m'aurait tué en priorité.

\- Alors, vas-y! Sauve les! Le pressa Mai, tandis que dans son dos résonnait le nombre: "quarante-et-un"

\- Attends...Hésita Nishimura. Si j'attaque les autres, comme ils sont inconscients, mon pouvoir les épargnera, parce que leur capacités sont endormies. Mais pas les tiennes. Si tu viens avec moi...Ce sera beaucoup plus violent que mon sang. Je vais utiliser mes dernières forces. Tu ne pourras pas résister. Tu seras attirée, et tu vas te faire tuer. Tu dois t'éloigner d'ici.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire! Dit Mai en haussant les épaules.

\- Exactement. Toute seule. Dans le château. Tu pourrais te faire...

Nishimura se mordit la lèvre et n'ajouta rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin: Mai avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cependant, au même moment, ils entendirent "vingt-et-un". Il la regarda:

\- Il devrait être affaiblit par mon pouvoir...Ça devrait te laisser le temps de...Fais attention à toi. Cours! Dit-il soudain.

Puis, il sauta.

\- Ahhh! Firent les voix, l'air heureuse, mais Mai n'écouta pas la suite.

Elle se mit à courir, de toute ses forces. Elle s'éloigna en direction du couloir où se trouvait le salon...Au dernier moment, en s'en approchant, cependant, elle changea d'avis, et piqua vers la porte la plus proche: la cave. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et s'y engouffrait quand elle la sentit. _La mort..._ C'était comme si son corps était poussé par les mains de meurtriers qui se jetaient sur elles, prêts à la tuer. La pression était si forte qu'elle dû s'accrocher au bort de l'ouverture pour tenir bon. En même temps, elle sentait quelque chose en elle sursauter, brûler, et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Cela lui sembla durer des heures, puis des années.

Et puis, en même temps, elle éprouvait autre chose...C'était une sensation complètement différente, et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas la même origine, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant plus agréable.

On lui enlevait quelque chose.

* * *

Pauvre Mai...Il ne cesse de lui arriver malheur...

Sinon, je pense vous donner la suite mardi, et puis ensuite, je ne sais pas...On verra? Dites moi un jour dans les commentaires! (pas "mercredi" , attention xD)

Oh, et puis, ça y est, j'ai écrit l'épilogue. Il y a en tout dix-huit chapitres, plus lui. Je vous laisse faire le calcul...

Réponses:

 **FrenchCirce:** Alors, que penses-tu de Nishimura après ce chapitre? ^^ Toujours des soupçons? Quelle que soit ta réponse, attends toi à des retournements de cerveau par la suite. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres pour proposer quelques beau virages à la situation...Héhé :)  
C'est moi, où il y a un légère moquerie du Naru chevaleresque dans ton propos xD ? Parce que plonger dans une bouche d'égout, honnêtement, c'est pas très très classieux... Surtout pour l'odeur xD Enfin bon, c'est pour ça que ce personnage est assez intéressant je trouve...C'est plutôt un antihéros j'ai l'impression ce qui est toujours marrant à manier, même s'il est assez difficile à comprendre. Et puis, pour le mettre dans une histoire d'amour, bon courage. xD Pauvre Mai. En fait, elle aurait mieux fait de tomber amoureuse d'Eugène... Ca aurait été plus facile avec lui. Même s'il est mort. xD  
^^ En fait, tu as de la chance. C'est la première chose que j'écris qui ne soit pas un OS que je finis. xD Pour les abandons de fic...Je plaide coupable _  
Et merci pour tous les compliments que tu fais à ma fanfic d'ailleurs, elle est heureuse! :')  
Merci également pour ta proposition, mais je préfère le faire moi-même...Parce que je risque de changer un détail significatif cinq secondes avant la publication, comme à chaque fois xD Néanmoins c'est sympa de proposer donc merci encore ^^ !  
A mardi !


	14. Chapitre 14

Quand Mai ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue par terre, sur la pierre. Il faisait noir. Perdue, elle se redressa, se demandant où elle était et pourquoi ce n'était pas dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne soudain en mémoire. Elle se releva d'un coup, mais elle dût se tenir au mur, tellement la tête lui tournait. En grimaçant, elle attendit que la sensation de vertige passe. Cependant, à part ça, elle se sentait plutôt bien. Le château ne lui avait donc rien fait. Soulagée, elle laissa un sourire fugace s'étaler sur son visage.

Et puis, elle se rendit compte que tout, _tout_ lui était revenu en mémoire.

\- John...

Elle vacilla de nouveau. Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Elle se rappelait. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de lui, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Comme s'il avait toujours été là, dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais qu'elle n'y avait simplement pas pensé. Qu'elle ne l'avait juste pas remarqué. Mais maintenant, elle le voyait. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, mais différent. Là où elle n'avait rien distingué de plus qu'une porte, elle se souvenait à présent d'un visage rond, enfantin, couvert de saleté et de blessures, le corps coincé sous un amas de cadavres grimaçants et effrayants, et dont le regard exprimait un désespoir indicible. Et ça continuait. Maintenant, en plus du moment où ils avaient découvert la porte dans la réalité, elle voyait, comme superposée, l'image du corps de son ami, adossé contre le même mur de morts abominable. Mais cette fois, ses jambes étaient pliées dans une position affreusement improbables, ses vêtements tâchés de sang, et elle pouvait voir ses doigts crispés sur sa croix. Il était tourné contre le charnier, et elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, juste ses cheveux salis, rougeâtres et en désordres. Quelque chose en lui paraissait recroquevillé, rétrécit, comme s'il s'était tassé sur lui-même. Et il ne bougeait pas. Pendant tout le temps où ils étaient restés à discuter, il ne bougeait pas.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et pendant un moment, immobile, les yeux ouverts, incapable de faire un geste, elle resta là. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Elle ne voulait plus rien du tout. Elle resta là.

Mais il fallait se lever. Il fallait voir si tout le monde allait bien. Alors, elle se releva en chancelant, et, précautionneusement, à tâtons, tenta de deviner où se trouvait les escaliers, d'où elle avait dû tomber en perdant conscience. Elle finit par trouver une marche, et commença à l'escalader. Ses pas étaient d'une lenteur exaspérante, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir à tout moment, mais, peu à peu, elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que son pied bute sur un obstacle: la porte.

A tâtons, elle chercha la poignée et poussa. Mais rien ne se produisit. Avec un soupir énervé, elle la secoua. Toujours rien. La jeune fille hésita, puis, après une grande inspiration, elle se jeta sur la porte, dans le mince espoir de l'enfoncer. Mais le bois ne trembla même pas. _C'est bizarre,_ se dit-elle. Normalement, le bois aurait au moins dû trembler, mais il était immobile, aussi immobile que si elle ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos, tandis qu'elle pensait, de nouveau: _C'est bizarre._

C'est alors qu'elle sentit l'odeur. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant, parce qu'elle respirait par la bouche, essoufflée par sa montée de l'escalier, et aussi parce qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu dans les vapes. Mais maintenant, elle la sentait clairement - en fait, ça la prenait à la gorge. Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche. C'était cette horrible odeur doucereuse, sucrée, poisseuse, malsaine: l'odeur de la mort. Ou plutôt, celle _des_ morts. Elle était si puissante qu'elle ne pouvait provenir que de centaines, non, de milliers de cadavres en décomposition. Comme dans son rêve.

Mais pourquoi elle sentait ça maintenant? Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Non, elle savait bien qu'elle était elle-même, Mai Taniyama, et pas quelqu'un d'autre dont elle partagerais les souvenirs. Elle n'était pas non plus dans ce qu'elle en était venue à appeler "l'autre monde", parce que rien n'était transparent et qu'elle ne voyait aucun globe lumineux flotter autour d'elle. C'était la réalité. Et si elle sentait l'odeur de ces cadavres dans la réalité...Si elle entendait, aussi, un bourdonnement menaçant de l'autre côté de la porte, qui semblait provenir de milliers d'insectes, et si elle en percevait, maintenant qu'elle se concentrait, se faufiler sur les pierres autour d'elle... Et si, enfin, elle se rendait compte avec un frémissement de dégoût que ses habits étaient trempés et sentaient un peu de l'odeur horrible et métallique d'un sang bien trop pourri pour lui appartenir... Alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Maintenant, elle voyait le château tel qu'il était: à part ses fondations, un immense tas de cadavres.

Et ressentir ça était une très mauvaise nouvelle, et pas seulement parce que l'odeur était abominable. Parce que les seules personnes qui sentaient ça, c'étaient...

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose - une voix! De l'autre côté de la porte! Malgré sa répugnance, et l'odeur abominable qui lui parvenait de l'autre côté, elle se plaqua contre le bois. Derrière, elle entendit des voix:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...

Mariya. Et elle n'avait pas l'air possédée.

\- Problèmes...Exorcismes...

Ayako. Qui n'avait pas l'air possédée non plus. Le coeur de Mai fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ça avait marché! Nishimura avait réussi!

\- Tout le monde va bien...Heureusement...

 _Tout le monde va bien!_ Elle expira, soulagée...Avant de se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquait: ils n'avaient pas remarqué son absence.

Elle avait disparu.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. les voix s'éloignaient. Mai frappa immédiatement à la porte.

\- Hé! Cria-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un!

Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Elle, elle les entendait, pourtant. Tout le monde. Visiblement, ils venaient de rentrer de dehors, et s'était rassemblés dans le vestibule de l'entrée. Ils continuaient de discuter, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, puis ce qu'ils devaient faire ensuite. Si elle les entendait, et ce, malgré l'énorme bourdonnement d'insectes qu'eux-même ignoraient, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'entendre crier! Et pourtant, si... Elle avait beau taper, crier, rien. Elle les entendait parler, tranquillement, comme si elle n'existait pas. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle les entendit s'éloigner... Affolée, elle laboura la porte de coups, mais c'était trop tard. En quelques instants, ils n'étaient plus là. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte, éperdue. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés...?

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de terrible. Comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à la tuer et qu'elle voyait la lame se rapprocher d'elle... _Nishimura._ En un éclair, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il ne l'avait pas seulement oublié, elle: il avait aussi oublié leur conversation! Il utilisait à nouveau son pouvoir pour exorciser la carte au lieu de faire comme ils avaient dit! Alors qu'il lui restait si peu d'énergie...Et une fois que son pouvoir aurait disparu...Ils seraient fichus!

Mai tapa de nouveau sur la porte, de toutes ses forces.

\- Non, non! Non, laissez moi! Laissez moi sortir!

C'est alors qu'elle perçu quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Là, dans son dos. C'était dans son dos. Non, c'était pire qu'une impression. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas seulement l'impression qu'on la regardait, elle le _savait._

 _C'est derrière moi_ , elle se dit, tout en tapant sur la porte de plus en plus fort. Elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, comme si ce qui était derrière elle allait ne pas la remarquer si elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Comme quand elle était enfant, qu'elle avait peur d'un bruit dans le noir, mais qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir. C'était stupide. Ce n'était pas juste de la peur. Il y avait quelque chose. Et _ça_ n'allait certainement pas partir. Mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Elle devait partir.

\- Ouvrez moi! S'il-vous plaît! Ouvrez!

C'est là qu'elle la sentit. La main. Des doigts froids, glacés, qui s'agrippèrent à son épaule, et tirèrent d'un coup sec. Son pied glissa, se tordit. Elle hurla. Sa chute, inéluctable, lui fit dévaler les escaliers de nouveau. Elle atterrit sur le dos, heurtant violemment le sol. Étourdie, elle se redressa. Elle sentait un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Du sang. Le sien.

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de faire plus: la main l'attrapa de nouveau. Ses doigts glacés s'accrochèrent à sa peau, s'enfonçant dans sa chair avec violence, et la traînèrent à toute vitesse dans l'autre direction. Elle tenta de résister à la pression, mais ça ne marchait pas. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Quand elle avait été dans la cave, auparavant, elle se rappelait avoir remarqué, tout au bout, une rangée de piques de fer plantées dans le mur, probablement pour supporter des étagères. Et c'étaient vers elles que la main la traînait.

\- Non! A l'aide! A l'aide!

La main tirait, tirait. Mais elle attrapa, de justesse, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher de ses deux bras: une colonne. Elle s'y arc-bouta de toute ses forces. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un contretemps dérisoire. Elle sentait la pierre froide qui glissait sous ses ongles, menaçant de la laisser à tout instant à la merci de la main qui s'enfonçait méchamment dans sa peau. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Alors, elle sût ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Et puis...

 _A l'aide!_

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec espoir. Mais rien. Rien. Ça n'avait pas marché. Brusquement, elle sentit une brûlure. A l'épaule. Quelque chose de pointu. Elle hurla...

Alors, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Un craquement éclata, la lumière s'alluma, un claquement retentit, Mai ferma les yeux, éblouie, et la main disparu, la déséquilibrant, si bien qu'elle tomba en arrière. Hébétée, elle demeura là quelques secondes, incapable de rouvrir les yeux, essoufflée. Et puis, elle entendit un pas se rapprocher d'elle, et elle écarta ses paupières avec difficulté, jusqu'à distinguer une forme floue qui devenait de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parfaitement distinguer tous les traits de son visage. Elle murmura:

\- Naru...

Évidemment, il était venu. Il venait toujours, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait appelé, et il était arrivé. Elle avait réussi!

Et puis elle se souvint qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Peut-être allait-il la prendre pour un fantôme. Elle recula, les bras croisés devant son corps, en geste de protection.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Tu crois que je vais te faire mal? Alors que je suis venu t'aider? Quel manque de reconnaissance, déclara une voix dédaigneuse qu'elle connaissait bien.

Soulagée, Mai laissa retomber ses bras, un sourire idiot sur le visage malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Oh, elle le détestait, bien sûr, mais quelque part, détester quelqu'un de cette façon-là lui avait manqué. C'était si bon de le revoir, en sachant qu'il n'était pas possédé!

\- Tu m'as reconnue! Comment ça se fait? Je pensais que...Que...

Elle n'ajouta rien, parce que cette idée était trop désagréable pour être dite à voix haute.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Naru. Je me rappelle effectivement t'avoir oubliée. Ensuite, j'ai sentit que quelqu'un m'appelait ici, et je suis venu.

\- Ça aurait put être un fantôme, nota Mai.

\- Non, la contredit le garçon d'un ton sentencieux. C'était différent.

Mai sentit ses joues rougir ( _Pourquoi ?_ ) . Malheureusement, elles avaient mal choisi leur moment, puisque Naru la regardait fixement. Son expression indéchiffrable n'indiquait cependant pas s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, et puis, il n'en profita pas pour la taquiner:

\- Alors, pourquoi tu avais besoin d'aide?

\- Oh, répondit Mai, il y avait une chose qui me tirait...Là, dit-elle en désignant les pointes qui brillaient d'un éclat métallique derrière elle. Eh, d'ailleurs...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, tous les sens en alerte, s'attendant à voir une quelconque créature effrayante, prête à leur sauter dessus, mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Ce n'est plus là, dit Naru, qui avait suivit son regard.

Il avait raison. Elle pouvait même le sentir. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi observée qu'avant.

\- Mais pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça n'a pas de sens...

\- En fait, si. Le tsukumogami désire être admiré. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas besoin de se construire pour de bon, et que des illusions suffisent. Cependant, cela veut dire qu'il ne peut pas terrifier les êtres qui l'admirent ni se montrer facilement sous sa vraie nature. C'est pour ça qu'une seule personne à la fois peut être attaquée. De cette manière, il n'y a pas de témoins de ce qu'il se passe. Nous sommes deux, il ne peut plus attaquer à présent. Ce serait entrer en contradiction avec lui-même. C'est du moins ce que j'ai compris. Bref, je pense que nous serons en sécurité tant que nous ne sommes pas séparés.

Mai le regarda, bouche bée. Quand avait-il eût le temps de comprendre ça? Peut importe combien il pouvait être vexant, énervant, congelant: il fallait bien le reconnaître, il était doué. Cependant, Naru ne remarqua rien de son admiration. Assis contre un pilier, il observait avec attention la pièce, maintenant éclairée par une rangée d'ampoule nues pendues au plafond. Elle attendit un peu, avant de demander timidement, comme toujours, parce qu'elle était sûre de dire une énorme bêtise:

\- Euh...On devrait peut-être y aller?

\- Évidemment, répondit Naru sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard.

Et il n'ajouta rien. Mai se releva péniblement, grimaçant en sentant les blessures diverses sur son corps, en particulier une profonde coupure à l'épaule dont elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer la douleur insistante. Puis, voyant qu'il ne partait pas vers les escaliers, elle insista:

\- On y va ?

Et elle pointa son doigt en direction des marches, retenant un "Aïe!" après avoir accidentellement utilisé son bras blessé.

Naru daigna enfin lui accorder son attention, teinté comme toujours d'une lassitude arrogante:

\- Mai, si l'on pouvait sortir par là, on serait déjà dehors. Tu n'as pas entendu la porte claquer? Elle s'est reformée toute seule dans mon dos quand je suis entré. On ne pourra pas sortir par là.

 _Reformée?_ Mai le regarda avec surprise. Comment ça, reformée? Elle avait donc été déformée? Mais par quoi? Et puis, le souvenir d'un craquement, comme du bois éclaté, lui revint en mémoire. Naru avait-il utilisé son Qi...? Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement enfoncé la porte ? Et puis, elle songea que ce n'était pas une porte ordinaire...Néanmoins, le Qi ne l'était pas non plus.

\- On peut peut-être la déformer de nouveaux? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait, répliqua-t-il, l'air agacé. On doit trouver une autre sortie.

Vexée, Mai ne répondit rien. Elle avait trop mal pour songer à une réponse de toute façon. Un clou, ou quelque chose de pointu avait dû s'enfoncer dans son épaule, parce qu'elle sentait que la blessure était vraiment trop profonde pour être simplement due à la pierre. A moins que ce ne soit la main...? Elle frissonna au souvenir de son contact.

Et puis, elle sentit le regard de Naru sur elle. Il allait sûrement la réprimander s'il la voyait ne rien faire, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour le moment (enfin, peut-être pas la dernière, quand même ) . Elle se força donc à concentrer son attention sur la pièce, mais ses yeux fatigués eurent beau fouiller les coins et les recoins, elle ne distinguait aucune sortie. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber par terre, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Elle avait soif, faim, envie de dormir, et puis mal... Doucement, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, elle murmura:

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a pas de sortie.

Ça lui semblait beaucoup moins tragique que tout à l'heure. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter. Elle se sentait toujours aussi observée, mais c'était comme si ça c'était un peu estompé, éloigné par l'écran de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

\- On doit en trouver une, cependant, objecta Naru.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Les autres...Ils vont essayer de te trouver, non? Dit-elle soudain.

\- Ils m'ont vu partir, mais vu que je ne les entend pas essayer d'entrer, j'en déduis qu'ils m'ont aussi oublié. De plus, je perçois maintenant la vraie nature du château, même si nous en sommes protégés dans cette pièce. Enfin, je me rappelle de...Certaines choses.

 _Certaines choses...?_ Elle le regarda sans comprendre, avant que la vérité ne la frappe: John. Elle baissa les yeux. Pendant un moment, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait presque oublié...Et maintenant, ça lui revenait en pleine figure. John était mort. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Il fallait chercher une solution. Elle se força à poursuivre:

\- Donc, on a disparu. Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut compter que sur nous-même. Et Gilberte...J'imagine qu'elle doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais elle ne peut pas passer le message, si les autres ont à nouveau leurs charmes...Masako pourra peut-être la sentir, mais j'ai l'impression que, comme elle n'est pas tout à fait libérée, ça ne marche pas, puisqu'elle ne la sentait pas avant, alors, et...

\- Attends, attends, qui ça? L'interrompit-il.

Et Mai lui expliqua tout. Elle raconta sa tentative de meurtre quand il avait été possédé (omettant de raconter la partie où il essayait de...Non, ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à _personne)_. Puis elle lui raconta son autre possession par Gilberte. Elle lui décrivit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nishimura, sauf la partie où il révélait la nature de ses pouvoirs, comme convenu. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Mai vit le visage de son ex-patron aborder une expression de plus en plus fermée. Quand elle eût terminé, il ne répondit rien. Silencieusement, il détourna la tête pour fixer le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Mai finit par demander:

\- Mais...Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Rien, daigna finalement lui dire le garçon, laconique.

Rien? Alors qu'ils étaient coincés ici, il avait décidé de faire...Rien? Et puis, elle se souvint qu'il détestait commettre des erreurs. Et il en avait commit une belle: il s'était trompé dans son interprétation. En plus de ne pas remarquer qu'on lui avait enlevé son charme, ce qui l'avait conduit à se faire posséder par deux entités différentes. Et donc...Il _boudait_.

Mai fronça les sourcils. _Non mais c'est pas vrai!_ La situation était suffisamment désespéré comme ça, et maintenant, en plus, elle devait gérer un adulte qui boudait! _Super!_

\- Eh, insista-t-elle, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait trouver une solution, au lieu de...Rien?

L'autre l'ignora, évidemment. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi - lui crier dans les oreilles, le bousculer, où pousser la précieuse caméra qui trônait à quelques mètres de là -, il n'aurait pas réagit. Pire: il lui aurait jeté un de ces regards méprisants dont il avait le secret, avant de lui demander, d'un ton excédé, ce que c'était que ces enfantillages. Alors que c'était _lui_ qui boudait!

Avec un soupir excédé, elle se détourna pour regarder le mur de la cave. Peu à peu, alors, la situation s'imposa à elle. Ils étaient coincés ici. Ils étaient seuls. Personne ne les cherchait. L'énergie de Nishimura avait relâché sa prise depuis longtemps. Il devait avoir vidé son énergie. Et bientôt, le château réagirait. Bientôt, il trouverait un moyen de les séparer. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir indéfiniment, sans eau ni nourriture, de toute façon. Et ce serait finis. Ils rejoindraient John...

Elle baissa la tête vers ses genoux, et regarda sans les voir les larmes qui s'y écrasaient. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire...John était _mort..._ Et elle n'avait rien pu faire...Elle l'avait entendu appeler à l'aide, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire...Non, ce n'était pas possible...Il devait y avoir une solution...Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose à faire...John ne pouvait pas être mort...Ce n'était pas possible! Pas encore...Pas encore un membre de sa famille... _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle releva les yeux, surprise: Naru lui parlait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle eût fugitivement l'idée de l'ignorer, mais cette idée disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. D'une voix rauque, elle répondit:

\- C'est...John.

Elle eût du mal à prononcer son nom, comme si ça allait rendre les choses plus réelles. Naru la regarda, puis, détourna la tête.

\- Oh, murmura-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien. Mai ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, tressaillant quand elle sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule.

\- Tu as mal? Demanda Naru.

Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

\- Hein? Oh, ça?

Elle haussa les épaules, et fut immédiatement contredite par la grimace de douleur qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire.

\- Laisse moi regarder ça, insista le garçon.

Mai soupira, mais hocha la tête. Elle avait envie de penser à autre chose que sa blessure. Même si c'était difficile: elle avait vraiment mal.

Naru se pencha vers elle, et, sans la toucher, observa son épaule. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir en réalisant combien il était proche. Elle avait rarement vu le visage de Naru d'aussi prêt. Elle pouvait presque contempler combien chacun des grains de sa peau était parfait, combien ses cheveux devaient être doux au toucher, combien...Combien elle commençait à rougir. Elle détourna la tête, gênée par ses propres pensées. Heureusement, Naru ne tarda pas à reculer.

\- Ce n'est pas très profond, commenta-t-il, songeur. Mais il faudrait soigner ça.

\- Il faudrait, répéta Mai.

Elle recula, laissant son épaule blessée toucher la pierre glacée, ce qui la soulagea un peu.

\- Il faudrait plein de choses, Naru...Il faudrait aussi sortir d'ici...Mais c'est trop tard! Nishimura a terminé son exorcisme, ou son je-ne-sais-quoi avec sa capacité, et bientôt, les autres vont se retrouver sans protection...Et nous, on est coincé là...Mais même si on pouvait sortir, on ne pourrait rien faire, parce que sans lui, on ne peut pas essayer d'ouvrir la barrière ! C'est fichu, tu comprends?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de nouveau, dégoulinant le long de son menton, se perdant dans ses vêtements tâchés du sang de personnes mortes depuis longtemps, mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant. C'était finit. Ils étaient finis. Tous.

\- Ce n'est pas finit, déclara brusquement Naru, en écho à ses pensées. C'est du moins ce que tu me dirais d'habitude...Au lieu d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Elle ne releva pas la tête. S'il voulait la critiquer, qu'il s'amuse. Ce serait probablement sa dernière distraction avant de mourir, alors, elle pouvait bien lui offrir ça, pas vrai?

\- Tu vois, je te fais confiance, dit-il alors.

Tirée malgré elle de sa léthargie, elle tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant où il pouvait bien vouloir en venir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? On aurait dit quelque chose...de _gentil..._

\- Je sais que, quelle que soit la situation, tu fais quelque chose...Même si c'est la chose la plus stupide de l'univers...Tu voudras faire quelque chose. Si tu te précipites dans le mur, eh bien...Tu continueras à le pousser, même si ça ne sert à rien.

Mai soupira intérieurement. Elle n'était même pas déçue: elle s'y attendait. _La présence de traces de gentillesse sur la planète Naru est toujours incertaine_ _,_ pensa-t-elle gravement. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, écoutant distraitement la suite:

\- En fait, tu essaies toujours, même quand tout semble sans espoir. Même si il n'y a plus aucune solution. Je sais que tu continues toujours à croire que quelque chose est possible, et à tout faire pour trouver quoi. Pour cela, je te fais confiance. Ais-je tort?

Mai desserra ses bras, l'observant avec incrédulité. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Est-ce qu'il lui disait vraiment de telles choses? Est-ce qu'il lui disait vraiment que tout ce qui était pour lui un défaut, son entêtement permanent et son optimise, c'était quand même quelque chose de digne de confiance? Essayait-il de l'encourager, malgré sa rudesse habituelle?

Et elle était peut-être stupide, mais ça marchait. Elle se sentait un peu moins mal. Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire tuer par un _château_ , d'abord! C'était une mort beaucoup trop stupide! Elle n'allait pas laisser ça se produire.

Alors, d'un geste décidé, elle essuya les larmes de son visage. Enfin, elle répondit, avec un sourire:

\- Pfff...Évidemment, que tu as raison. Je dois bien l'admettre, même si ça va nourrir ton narcissisme. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber alors qu'il y a une solution. Il y en a forcément une. Mais cette solution, ajouta-t-elle lentement...Je ne la connais pas encore.

Naru ne répondit rien, pensif, puis finalement, il murmura:

\- En fait, c'est assez simple...Il suffit que l'on donne notre énergie à cette chose, et son souhait sera réalisé. Et comme elle n'est qu'un souhait, elle disparaîtra.

\- Bien sûr, mais nous, on mourra! Répliqua Mai, impatientée.

\- C'est tout le problème . Il faudrait lui donner sans que l'on puisse mourir.

\- Mais...C'est impossible, répondit Mai, perplexe.

\- Cette fille, Tomaru...Elle s'est séparée de son énergie psychique quand elle a rompu le lien, non? L'on devrait essayer de faire quelque chose du genre. Et de trouver ensuite comment lui donner cette énergie, au lieu de l'attaquer avec.

\- Mais comment?

Naru la regarda.

\- Moi, je ne sais pas...Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir. Quelqu'un qui en sait plus que nous sur les capacités psychiques, et qui l'a déjà prouvé en étant ton guide.

Mai mit quelques secondes à comprendre:

\- Eugène?

\- Oui. Tu as rêvé de lui, donc, il est bien là. Tu pourrais essayer de le contacter?

Mai hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle le pourrait. Elle avait mal, et elle était affaiblie. Mais elle allait quand même essayer, évidemment.

\- Ok.

Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Froid, panique, douleur? Elle ne savait pas très bien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Naru, qui avait apparemment remarqué son état. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas attaquer. Même si cela risque d'être difficile, l'informa-t-il en toute honnêteté.

 _Quelles paroles rassurantes!_ Pensa-t-elle, et un sourire narquois éclaira son visage fatigué.

\- C'est bon... Je te fais confiance, le taquina-t-elle.

Il n'y eût aucune réponse. Alors, elle ralentit encore sa respiration, encore et encore...

Au bout d'un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait rien sentit de différent. Mais pourtant, quand elle pût regarder autour d'elle, elle comprit que c'était arrivé. Les murs, si solides, étaient maintenant flous et transparents, et elle pouvait voir au-dessus d'elle des montagnes répugnantes de cadavres - elle déglutit avec difficulté, dégoûtée -, mais surtout, ce qu'elle voyait le mieux, c'étaient les centaines de points lumineux flottants un peu partout, loin au-dessus d'elle...Des étoiles? Il y en avait beaucoup trop...

Elle se redressa pour mieux les voir, et c'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de vraiment bizarre: elle était sortie de son corps! Elle pouvait le voir, au-dessous d'elle, endormi...

\- Ça fait drôle, hein?

Elle se retourna pour voir...Deux Naru! Oui, il y en avait bien deux, l'un assis en face d'elle, qui la regardait silencieusement, et l'autre, debout entre eux deux, qui souriait...Puis Mai remarqua la consistance transparente du deuxième Naru, et son sourire, et elle comprit:

\- Eugène!

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et s'éloigna un peu de son frère, s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu me cherchais.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua-t-elle. Je dois...Je dois savoir comment se séparer de son énergie.

\- Eh bien, il te suffit de faire ce que tu fais maintenant.

\- Non, pas l'utiliser! Je veux...Je veux m'en séparer, et puis, la _donner..._

Mais le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose est possible.

Mai ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Elle avait cru qu'Eugène saurait...C'était leur dernier espoir.

\- Il...Il n'y a pas de solution, alors? C'est finit?

Malgré elle, elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Avec surprise, elle vit alors Naru se redresser, les sourcils froncés, et se rapprocher de son corps, disant quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle remarqua alors que les larmes coulaient aussi sur son visage réel. Elle avait vraiment un air inquiétant, avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage couvert de poussière et de sang...

\- Si, la contredit Eugène, l'arrachant à cette vision. Il y a une solution, mais c'est le contraire.

\- Le contraire...?

\- Au lieu de te séparer de ton énergie, je peux t'apprendre à la renforcer.

Mai reprit espoir. Ça ressemblait effectivement au début d'une solution, même si elle n'en voyait pas encore la fin.

\- Et...Et comment je fais ça? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- C'est simple. Tu dois attirer celle des autres à toi.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre? Le supplia-t-elle.

Eugène secoua cependant la tête, le visage désolé.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ignore comment faire.

\- Mais...Mais tu sais que c'est possible! Protesta Mai. Tu dois savoir quoi faire!

\- Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, expliqua doucement le jeune homme, apaisant. Je sais seulement...Que c'est en toi. Je le sens.

Elle hésita. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant...

\- Peut importe. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Mai...C'est en toi. Tu as juste à le déclencher...C'est comme faire ses premiers pas. Tu dois juste apprendre...Tu dois juste faire le geste. Aïe...

 _Aïe ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mai, oubliant momentanément ses autres problèmes.

\- C'est...Ce château...Je sens qu'il essaie de m'enfermer quelque part...Ça tire, compléta le garçon avec une grimace. Tu ne le sens pas?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, oui. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas aussi mal. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas totalement un esprit...? _Pas encore_ , se dit-elle sombrement. Elle devait se dépêcher d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça, Eugène, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu en as l'impression. Mais c'est tout. Il faut juste que tu veuilles le faire, et...Ça viendra. Je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il.

Mai sourit. Drôle de coïncidence...C'était étrange, mais les paroles d'Eugène, quoique les mêmes que son jumeaux, sonnaient différemment à ses oreilles. Il y avait quelque chose...Voilà, quelque chose qui manquait. C'était normal, c'était deux personnes différentes, après tout. Et elle le savait...En fait, elle l'avait toujours su, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Même quand elle le prenait pour Naru, elle pensait, quelque part, que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ce serait peut-être lui, un jour...Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, pas le Naru de maintenant. Oui, elle le savait! Depuis le début!

Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu aussi longtemps pour le constater? Ça avait toujours été en elle...Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle se détendit, comme si cette vérité cachée avait été un poids sur ses épaules. A présent, il lui semblait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'Eugène voulait dire, et c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit finalement:

\- Tu as raison. Je vais essayer.

\- Très bien...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh...Je n'ai plus le temps. J'avais beaucoup de choses à te dire, mais...Oh, ajouta-t-il, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas la peine. Vous avez rencontré les personnes qui pourront tout vous révéler.

\- Hein ? Hé, ne pars pas! Protesta Mai. Tu ne m'as pas dit quoi faire de cette énergie! Comment je lui donne? Je...Je fais quoi?

Il lui dit:

\- Tu y vas.

Et il disparu.

Elle sursauta. Même s'il avait prévenu qu'il devait partir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être surprise. D'abord, où est-ce qu'il devait aller? Comment pouvait-il avoir un emploi du temps chargé, alors qu'il était...un fantôme?

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème le plus important. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses derniers mots. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par " Tu y vas " ? Aller où? Sortir d'ici, peut-être? Maintenant qu'elle était un esprit...

Et puis, soudain, elle su.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'elle allait avoir à faire était risqué. Très risqué. C'était effrayant...Mais...Est-ce qu'elle avait le choix? C'était sa dernière chance...Non, c'était leur dernière chance. Évidemment, qu'elle allait le faire.

Alors, elle se concentra, comme la dernière fois dans l'école. Elle pouvait les sentir...Les autres. Tout autour d'elle. Elle voyait une lumière blanche les illuminer au milieu du charnier qu'ils parcouraient sans le voir. Elle les compta, doucement, pour réaliser avec soulagement qu'il ne manquait personne. Tout le monde était conscient, sauf Aoko, toujours léthargique, et Nishimura, évanouit. Il avait dû utiliser le peu de force qui lui restait pour essayer de détruire la carte...Mais elle sentait que sa vie n'était pas pour autant en danger.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans ce qui était pour eux le salon. Elle pouvait sentir leur inquiétude. Ils ne savaient pas encore pour les disparus, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire...La température avait chuté. Elle devina ce qu'il allait se passer. Le château allait attaquer.

Mai sentit son cœur s'emballer, ou plutôt, comme elle n'avait pas réellement de cœur pour l'instant, son âme irradier. _Non!_ Cependant, c'était trop tard. Elle sentit l'inquiétude des autres se changer en confusion, alors que la température augmentait...Tandis que l'attention du château se fixait sur elle. Mince! Elle se concentra pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Heureusement, cela fonctionna. Il se désintéressa d'elle...Pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les autres. Que faire?

C'est alors que Mai sentit quelque chose...Elle était attirée. Le château ne s'était pas déconcentré d'elle: il commençait à la dévorer! Elle tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais cette fois, ses mains transparentes n'agrippaient rien. Elle traversait les murs, filait en direction du toit, puis des étoiles...Non, ce n'était pas des étoiles! Les sphères lumineuses étaient beaucoup trop grosses, trop brillantes. C'était les esprits enfermés...

Et elle allait les rejoindre! 

* * *

Est-ce que Mai va s'en sortir? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment compris ce que voulait dire Eugène? Est-ce que ce dernier dévoilera enfin le contenu mystérieux de son emploi du temps? Et est-ce que Naru cessera de vouloir imiter le congélateur? Est-ce que l'auteur cessera d'essayer de placer ses blagues pourries à n'importe quelle occasion? Pour le savoir, rendez vous au prochain épisode!

Qui sera...Je ne sais pas. Une avalanche de devoirs s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir. Et ce n'est pas que les dessins d'ellipse ça prenne des heures, mais en fait pour moi si, et je dois faire cinq rendus avec ces charmantes formes géométriques. Bref. Si vous n'avez de publication avant, ce sera maximum lundi, mais j'essaierai de trouver du temps avant.

 **Réponses:**

 **FrenchCirce:** Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tout a bien marché...Ou presque! Heureusement que Nishimura n'a pas pris le PK de Naru, sinon celui-ci serait resté coincé à la porte, le pauvre X)  
Désolé d'avoir mésinterprété tes intentions sur la nature chevaleresque de Naru. Honnêtement, j'adore ne pas le prendre au sérieux, donc j'ai tendance à voir des blagues sur lui partout, même si ce n'est pas vrai. xD C'est vrai que pour moi qui n'ait toujours pas trouvé le temps de lire tous les livres, Naru fait l'effet d'un robot (ou plutôt, d'un congélateur, mais bon, ça, tu as du le remarquer X) ) . Mais qui sait, les robots-congélateurs peuvent quand même tomber amoureux, surtout que Naru est probablement humain (enfin, cette information n'est pas encore prouvée) ! X)  
Je te comprends tellement xD ! J'ai avancé de... Un chapitre sur mon livre. En un an. Par contre, cette fanfic, pas de problèmes x)  
Ah, si je te suis, tu veux corriger mon texte une fois qu'il est publié? Dans ce cas, je t'en prie ! xD C'est super sympa de te proposer pour cette tâche pas forcément marrante! Merci beaucoup.  
A...plus tard! QwQ

 **Pompom :** De rien : D Et merci de commenter et d'apprécier ma fanfic! ^^


	15. Chapitre 15

[Disclaimer: Non mais, même si je faisais semblant, on ne pourrait pas croire que Ghost Hunt est à moi. Je veux dire, je ne parle même pas japonais... ]

* * *

Mai contempla, désespéramment, le château s'éloigner de plus en plus, et son corps se rapprocher de la lumière. Elle voyait les sphères grossir, grossir devant ses yeux, et elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt être avec elles. Elle était coincée, elle était fichue, elle était...

\- Attrapée!

Mai sentit des mains s'accrocher fermement à sa taille, la retenant juste à temps. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait sauvée.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, qui portait des vêtements qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle soudain pourquoi: elle les avaient portés...Dans son rêve.

\- Gilberte?

La rousse sourit courageusement malgré l'effort qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Oui, c'est moi! Il faut que tu fasses attention, tu vas dans la mauvaise direction! Heureusement que je t'ai suivie, sinon... Désolée de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt, au fait. Mais le château était actif. Il aurait pu me repérer et m'attaquer, comme ce pauvre Thomas que ces deux femmes avaient réussi à appeller... Bref, ne va pas par là! Sinon, tu finiras...

Elle compléta sa phrase d'une grimace assez éloquente.

\- Je sais, dit Mai, mais... Je ne peux pas m'éloigner. Je suis entraînée, c'est plus fort que moi!

\- Zut!

Gilberte secoua la tête, l'air irritée.

\- Il ne fallait pas te faire repérer, la gronda-t-elle. Oh! Non. Maintenant, c'est impossible!

\- Tu ne peux pas juste me tirer jusqu'en bas? Demanda Mai. Je pourrais me débrouiller, je pense...

\- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne peux plus t'éloigner, et même si tu y arrivais, l'attraction serait toujours là. Maintenant qu'il t'a repérée, il s'accrochera à toi jusqu'à tu sois dans son estomac...

Mai se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote! Elle était piégée! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant? Cependant, Gilberte, qui continuait de la tirer de toutes ses forces, laissa échapper une exclamation:

\- Bon sang! Mais bien sûr! Suis-je bête! Un esprit. Il veut dévorer un esprit...

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Je vois. Il va falloir y retourner.

\- Quoi? Retourner où? L'interrogea Mai, qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Eh bien, c'est simple. Je vais prendre ta place. Il sentira un nouvel esprit. Il sera trompé. Et l'attraction va s'arrêter.

\- Mais...Tu vas te faire dévorer, protesta Mai.

Même si elle n'avait pas très envie de passer le restant de son existence (qui serait sûrement, dans ce cas, très courte) dans l'estomac d'un château, elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser quelqu'un qui n'avait rien avoir là dedans y aller à sa place. Cependant, Gilberte secoua la tête, résolument.

\- Pas si tu réussi à détruire ce monstre.

Elle vola jusqu'à dépasser Mai, la poussant dans le sens inverse de toute la force de ses bras maigres. Les dents serrées, elle ajouta:

\- Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il sera très en colère quand il découvrira la vérité. Dépêche toi!

Et, repoussant Mai dans l'autre direction, elle s'élança à toute allure vers les esprits enfermés. Mai la vit filer vers eux, et soudain, heurter ce qui était une immense paroi transparente, qui se déforma comme de l'eau avant de la laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Son corps s'effaça, et elle se changea en sphère de lumière...

Au même moment, Mai sentit la pression diminuer, puis disparaître. Ébranlée, elle perdit quelques secondes à regarder la sphère, repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, se demandant si elle avait eu encore l'impression que sa peau soit dévorée comme par "de l'acide"... Et puis, elle se ressaisit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore du temps. Pas si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les autres.

Alors, elle se concentra de nouveau. Autour d'elle, maintenant, elle sentait des vibrations, qui venaient de tant d'âmes différentes qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'allait jamais reconnaître les autres...Mais elle ne se découragea pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait savoir où étaient les autres, parce qu'elle savait que tous les esprits n'étaient pas pareils. Elle les avait déjà _ressentis._ Alors, elle se concentra sur ces sensations. Sur ces minuscules vibrations qui étaient, malgré leur ressemblances, uniques. Et, au milieu du bourdonnement des autres esprits, elle les reconnus.

 _Vite!_ Elle fila dans leur direction. Elle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient plus dans le salon, mais dans le vestibule. Elle percevait leur affolement. Nishimura était évanoui, allongé sur le sol auprès d'Aoko, également inconsciente. D'après leurs gestes, car elle ne pouvait pas les entendre dans l' "autre monde", elle comprit qu'ils se disputaient sur l'idée de rester, et d'essayer autre chose, ou bien de partir. Soudain, ils se figèrent. La température de la pièce où ils se trouvaient avaient de nouveau chuté. Mai comprit que le château s'était détourné d'elle pour de bon. Et maintenant, il était prêt à attaquer pour séparer les autres... Et mieux les dévorer.

Mai sentit la panique l'agiter de nouveau. Mais elle n'allait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Elle prit le temps de se calmer, inspirant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à être sûre que sa lumière n'allait pas se mettre à jouer les phares une fois de plus. Ensuite, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas éveiller l'attention du château, elle s'approcha de ses amis. Pas trop prêt, cependant. En fait, elle était assez loin. Elle avait peur de s'en rapprocher. Elle savait que si le château la remarquait, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Tout en surveillant les autres, elle chercha une idée... Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Nishimura. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. En plus d'être évanoui, son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante, et du sang dégoulinait de son nez. On aurait presque dit qu'il était mort... Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était possible qu'il le soit... Mais non, elle savait qu'il allait bien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais au fait... Comment le savait-elle? Certes, elle entendait la vibration de son esprit, mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait bien, pas seulement qu'il était en vie... Elle en était sûre: il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui lui disait comment il allait. Elle se concentra, tentant d'amplifier cette sensation.

Et soudain, elle _sentit_ quelque chose. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains: non, elles n'avaient rien touché. Pourtant, elle était sûre de se rappeler d'avoir perçu quelque chose sur ses mains, quelque chose de léger mais de bien présent... Et puis, elle comprit. C'était l'esprit de Nishimura qu'elle avait effleuré. C'était lui qui lui donnait ces informations. Alors, en se concentrant sur elles, c'était vers lui qu'elle était remonté. Et elle l'avait touché. A distance. Elle regarda ses mains transparentes pendant quelques secondes, assez impressionnée par ses nouveaux talents. D'un seul coup, les paroles d'Eugène lui semblaient moins impossibles. Et si elle était vraiment capable de faire ce qu'il disait? Bien décidée à le savoir, elle se concentra encore, laissant son esprit ressentir les choses autour d'elle. Et alors, elle sentit les autre, comme si elle les effleurait. Tous ceux qui était dans la pièce. En même temps. A présent, chaque membre de l'équipe présent autour d'elle faisait comme une onde de chaleur au bout de ses doigts. Une vibration particulière. Et puis, elle sentait autre chose...Des tas d'autre chose, en fait. Ca vibrait en même temps que leur esprit, et, contrairement à eux, qui lui restaient assez hermétiques, elle pouvait s'y plonger beaucoup plus facilement. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer, et elle ressentait beaucoup de choses. Elle comprit ce que c'était: leur capacités psychiques.

 _Et après...?_ Hésitante, elle sentit la panique se réveiller _...Non !_ Elle allait se faire repérer. Elle se détendit, inspira, expira...Elle sentait les pouvoirs de chacun flotter autour de ses mains... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, instinctivement, elle sût ce qu'il fallait faire: elle attrapa.

Immédiatement, elle sentit un flux d'énergie autour d'elle. C'était incroyable. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus puissante que jamais. Et en même temps, elle ressentit de drôles de choses: une odeur d'humus, de terre, un tronc d'arbre, le son d'une clochette... _Ayako._ Cependant, en même temps qu'elle cueillait son énergie, elle sentait l'éclat de l'esprit de la prêtresse s'affaiblir dans sa main. Vite, elle relâcha son pouvoir, laissant à Ayako suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'elle s'évanouisse tout en douceur, mais en vie. _Désolée,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix. Il lui fallait de l'énergie...Elle tendit la main.

Elle sentit les esprits enfermés tout là-haut, malgré la barrière. _Masako..._ Elle la sentit s'évanouir à son tour. L'inquiétude des autres augmenta, ils devaient la prendre pour leur ennemi. Quand au château , elle le sentait s'agiter, cherchant d'où ce drôle de phénomène venait...Quand il comprit que l'énergie des autres avait disparu, elle perçu sa colère, dure et tranchante comme une lame de couteau. Sans perdre de temps, elle tendit de nouveau la main. Une énergie bouillonnante, des sons de prières retentirent à ses oreilles... _Bou-san!_ Le moine tomba en douceur sur le sol, épuisé. Elle toucha la force suivante. Une voix qu'elle sentait avoir des pouvoirs puissants, des chants mystérieux, des cérémonies puissantes dans une langue qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais... _Mariya..._ Ensuite venait une énergie au goût salé et qu'elle sentait capable de tout déplacer... _Fujitaka_...Un pouvoir puissant, à l'odeur de papier _...Lin_...Une énergie presque morte, qu'elle ne toucha pas... _Aoko._ Et puis, une énergie minuscule, vitale, et non psychique, qu'elle ne toucha pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la prendre. _Yasu..._ Quand à Nishimura...Elle s'efforça de ne pas approcher son esprit. Au moindre contact, il dévorerait son pouvoir.

Rapidement, ce fût finit. Elle était maintenant gorgée de puissance. La propre lumière qui émanait de sa poitrine était à présent si puissante qu'elle remplissait complètement son corps transparent. Elle se sentait capable de tout...

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose la brûler entre les omoplates. Elle était... _observée._ Horriblement observée. Le château! Il l'avait repérée! De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, maintenant. Elle irradiait de puissance. Mais ce n'était pas assez...Elle le devinait. Encore! Il lui fallait plus de pouvoir!

Elle se précipita dans le couloir de cadavres et couru, essayant d'ignorer les choses horribles qu'elle voyait et dont elle savait qu'elle ne les oublieraient jamais. Une chaise constituée d'une bouillie d'os humains et de sang, couverte de peau tannée comme du cuir. _..Cours..._ Un portemanteau fait de deux cadavres encastrés l'un dans l'autre dans une position grotesque, leurs bras desséchés tenant leurs habits du bout de leurs droits crochus... _Cours..._ Un tapis fait de chair humaine et animale, mélangée, répandue autour d'elle, et où étaient imprimées des traces de leurs pas... _Cours..._ Et tous les cadavres, empilés, écrasés les uns contre les autres, qui formaient comme des murs, des murs qui tremblaient sur son passage, agités par le mouvement permanent de la vermine qui grouillaient, et les têtes mortes et pourries la regardaient fixement passer, partout autour d'elle _...Cours!_

Et elle couru, couru dans ce qui devait être le hall, trouva une porte en vrai bois se tenant au milieu du charnier qui lui glissait lentement dessus, qu'elle traversa sans encombre. _Vite!_ Le château était sur ses talons. Quand elle se retournait, elle pouvait voir une forme sombre, rapide, la poursuivre. Elle ne voyait jamais ce que c'était, car ça allait trop vite. Mais elle sentait son estomac se contracter de peur à la simple vision de cette chose, instinctivement.

Les escaliers. Le sol nu de la cave. Son corps, enfin. Et il était là. Naru. En plus de la sphère lumineuses de son esprit, elle pouvait le voir. Il la surveillait, et, en même temps, ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'avança vers lui, un peu rassurée. Elle avait réussi!

Cependant, elle aperçu quelque chose bouger à toute vitesse dans le coin de son œil...Naru l'avait il sentit lui aussi? Il leva la tête. Elle sentit alors quelque chose se mettre soudain à vibrer, quelque chose de grave et de différent de ce qui émanait des âmes. Elle comprit rapidement en voyant la lumière qui commençait à émaner de son coprs. Il avait activé son énergie. Même sans l'approcher, elle pouvait la sentir. Elle était était puissante et furieuse, comme de la lave bouillonnant dans un volcan... Mais elle sentait aussi sa faiblesse. Naru l'avait déjà utilisée. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et il n'aurait pas à le faire.

Précautionneusement, elle s'approcha, et elle effleura la forme lumineuse...Elle sentit un déluge d'informations affluer. Des sons, des mots, des voix...Elle sentait tout ce qu'elle touchait, maintenant. Elle sentait le château. Et elle sentait Naru qui s'affaiblissait, lentement, mais sûrement... _Non!_ Elle retira sa main, le souffle court, effrayée. C'était si rapide... Elle aurait pu le tuer! Heureusement, il allait bien. Son regard se voila, et il passa la main sur son visage, mais il ne s'évanouit pas...Elle avait réussi. Elle expira, soulagée.

Mais très vite, son soulagement disparu.

Elle se retourna. Il était derrière elle. Elle ne hurla pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas surprise: mais elle aurait pu le faire quand même. C'était indescriptible. Comme un montage vidéo de toutes les abominations qu'elle avait pu voir ici, passé en accéléré. La chose avait un corps, et ce corps changeait en permanence: un bras pourri remplacé par un autre, et encore un autre...C'était presque hypnotisant. Le monstre lui sourit - un visage humain à la mâchoire rougie et dont un œil pendait, puis une vache décomposée, au visage déchiqueté, puis une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier - et dit, de ce qui lui semblait dix milles voix différentes:

\- Viens...

Mai recula, terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas être près de cette chose... Mais elle interrompit son mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Parce que c'était ça, qu'elle avait à faire: se laisser dévorer.

C'était ça, la solution. Il ne suffisait pas de laisser l'énergie se perdre, bien sûr. Et attaquer serait inutile, elle le sentait. Non, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ce pourquoi il la traquait depuis le début. Et ce qu'elle était désormais. Un esprit à dévorer.

Cependant, elle était différente des autres esprits. C'était pourquoi c'était à elle de le faire. Parce qu'elle était un esprit, mais elle n'était pas morte, elle. Et elle avait pu prendre l'énergie de tous les autres sans qu'ils ne meurent. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à se faire dévorer, et ce serait finit. Mais elle n'aurait pas à mourir. Elle avait tellement d'énergie en elle, bien plus que dix esprits, ou même vingts. Elle sentait la vibration qui émanait d'elle, si forte qu'elle brouillait toutes les autres. Même si elle était dévorée, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Gilberte avait raison. Elle était l'autre solution. La seule autre solution à part leur mort à tous.

Enfin, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment assez d'énergie pour survivre. C'était la théorie qui s'était formée dans son esprit, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? Elle jeta un regard rapide à son corps, étendu contre la pierre...Est-ce qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois? Est-ce que son esprit reviendrait dedans un jour, où est ce qu'il ne serait bientôt qu'un morceau de plus de cet horrible château...?

Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire ses adieux. La chose l'attrapa par le bras. Mai hurla. C'était comme si le contact du château la _mangeait_ _._ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été aspergée à l'acide...

Son instinct de survie repris ses droits. Oubliant tout, elle se débattit avec affolement, comme un animal essaie de s'extraire de la mâchoire d'un prédateur. Mais ses mouvements étaient aussi impuissants que ceux-ci. Sans pouvoir rien faire, elle sentit la main de la créature la tirer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit tout prêt. Alors elle enfla, enfla, et ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à une grande gueule faite de milliers de mâchoires différentes. Des milliards de dents plantées dans des rivières de chairs et d'os, réunies en une gigantesque bouche dégoulinant de sang qui se penchait sur elle.

C'est alors que la main de la chose enfla à son tour. Son ombre immense se posa sur Mai et enfla, enfla, jusqu'à ce que soudain la main ne l'attrape. Elle fût soulevée dans les airs, et jetée dans la gueule béante. Mai hurla tandis que son corps quittait le ciel pour plonger dans un gouffre dont les parois étaient faites de cadavres abominables. En levant des yeux terrifiés, elle vit la lumière s'effacer tandis que la bouche se refermait derrière elle...

Et puis elle n'eût plus peur. Elle eût juste mal. Sa peau était arrachée. Ses muscles, déchiquetés. Ses os, brisés. Et elle sentait tout ça. C'était insupportable. Et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Elle était un esprit. Elle sentait tout. Elle hurlait, et puis, elle ne hurlait plus, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de cordes vocales. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Sa conscience s'effritait. Elle se sentit partir. Un éclair vert passa soudain devant ses yeux agonisants...

Puis la lumière disparut, et tout redevint noir. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se remettre. Immédiatement, la douleur recommença. Son corps, déchiqueté, dépecé, détruit, mâché, fondu... De nouveau, elle perdit conscience. Puis vint la lumière verte...

Qui disparue, remplacée par le noir qui l'entourait. Et la douleur revint. Et la lumière. Et la douleur. Et...

Pendant un temps qu'elle ne sentait même plus passer, tant il était infini, cela se reproduisit. Encore, et encore. Chaque fois, elle se sentait un peu moins puissante. Chaque fois, l'éclat vert se figeait de plus en plus longtemps. Chaque fois, elle se sentait plus lointaine, même si chaque fois, la douleur augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pire. Chaque fois, son corps était dévoré. Chaque fois, ses yeux étaient arrachés, et puis ses membres, et puis ils étaient réduits en bouillie, et puis le reste de son corps, et enfin, son cœur était arraché, broyé. Chaque fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire qu'une chose, à part souffrir: espérer que ce soit la dernière.

Et soudain, ça s'arrêta.

* * *

Honnêtement? J'avais commencé à écrire une version plus hardcore de ce chapitre, mais j'ai abandonné. Alors, estimez que Mai n'est pas (trop) malheureuse ici ;_;

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps alors que c'est si court? Ben cette semaine, c'est les exams de fin d'ateliers ;_; bref bref je suis occupé à construire un meuble donc j'ai vraiment du mal à me poser pour écrire... (mais ça irait plus vite si cette saleté de visseuse arrêtait de glisser! TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE )

La suite sera donc probablement lundi, et ensuite, comme j'aurais plus de temps, tout ira probablement plus vite.

 **Réponses:**

 **FrenchCirce :** Ah, ça, la dissert' de deux heures du matin... #souvenirsdeprépa Ça m'a sans doute inspiré aussi xD  
Eh oui! Naru est un congélateur! Je suis sûr que si on lui laisse de la nourriture, il est capable de la garder au frais pendant un certain temps. (ce qui est assez pratique d'ailleurs. En fait, sa nature fait partie de ses qualités. Mai devrait en être satisfaite au lieu de le lui reprocher! xD)  
Je vais continuer avec l'humour alors! Même si pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il n'était pas vraiment propice aux blagues, il faut l'avouer...  
En fait, je m'attends à ce qu'un truc comme la disparition de l'un des membres finisse par arriver dans l'histoire originale. Je veux dire, avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils auraient au moins dû perdre q _uelqu'un_ , non? Et malheureusement pour John, chez moi, c'est tombé sur lui...  
Je te comprends pour l'écriture sinon... Moi même je ne fais pas de plan et la plupart des idées me viennent au fur et à mesure, même si pour cette fanfic, c'est le contraire, et c'est d'ailleurs la seule que j'ai réussi à terminer... Bon, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire pour les autres, alors xD  
Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et pour aimer ma fic! Ca me fait trop plaisir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écrive quoi. MERCI ;^;

 **50shadesofnaru :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et t'inquiète pas, je ne te force pas à en poster, tu n'es pas mon esclave, tu as le droit d'avoir une vie quand même xD Je suis content que ça te plaise sinon !

 **Eclipse1995 :** Merci pour ton com'! Ainsi que pour le follow! Et c'est gentil pour Naru d'avoir de l'espoir en lui xD


	16. Chapitre 16

C'était finit.

La douleur s'arrêta. Mai sentit son esprit épuisé être soudain relâché à l'air libre. Pendant un moment, elle resta là, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de sentir, des larmes de gratitude dégoulinant de ses yeux, souriante. Elle avait survécu. Elle n'aurait plus mal. Elle se le répéta doucement: plus mal.

Et puis, elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait maintenant haut dans le ciel, dans la nuit. En bas, cependant, quelque chose de violemment lumineux attirait son regard. Elle baissa les yeux. Et elle vit, pendant un instant, un magnifique château se dresser sous elle, en transparence. Et c'était une vision tout à fait incroyable. Il était doté de milles meubles finement décorés, de fleurs, de parfums délicats, et illuminé de milliers de chandelles. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la splendeur des tapisseries brodées qui couvraient négligemment les murs, la beauté des tableaux qui ornaient chaque pièce, l'éclat de chaque objet serti de pierres précieuses et d'or comme elle n'en avait jamais vues... C'était vraiment un magnifique château.

Et l'image vacilla, et disparu, et tout s'effaça dans la nuit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Le château avait réussi. Il était devenu magnifique, comme ses propriétaires l'avaient voulu. Et comme il avait réalisé leur souhait, et qu'il était lui-même leur souhait... Il avait terminé. Enfin. Tout était finit.

Finit.

Le soulagement éclaira le visage de Mai. C'était finit! La tension qui animait son corps astral disparu. Épuisée, elle se tint là, immobile. Son esprit ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Et puis, maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à faire...Elle avait réussi. Alors elle resta à contempler la forêt qui s'étendait, et puis, au loin, des champs, et les lumières d'une ville et de plusieurs villages. Et bientôt, toute son attention fût accaparée par ce qu'il se passait au-dessus d'elle. Toutes les âmes qu'elle avait vues regroupées dans une espèce de cercle, probablement leur prisons, étaient maintenant libres. Des milliers de globes de lumières s'envolaient, bondissant dans l'espace avant de s'éclairer brusquement d'une lueur plus puissante et de disparaître. Elle se demanda si Gilberte était parmi elle. Et...

\- Mai?

Intriguée, elle se retourna... Et elle vit _John._ Sa respiration s'interrompit un instant, tant elle était surprise. Le garçon se tenait face à elle, debout. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de lui. Son corps était dépourvu de blessures, ses vêtements étaient en parfait état.

\- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, l'air un peu inquiet.

Sa voix était déformée, comme si elle n'était qu'un écho.

\- John! S'écria-t-elle enfin. Oui, mais...Et...Et toi?

\- Oh...Je ne peux plus vraiment _aller mal,_ dans cet état, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Mai sentit une pierre lui tomber sur l'estomac. Pendant un instant, quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était dit...C'était stupide, mais elle avait été soulagée. Elle avait eût le sentiment de l'avoir retrouvé, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer avec elle, et tout serait comme avant. Étant elle-même transparente, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses contours flous, et à la lumière qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Mais maintenant, la vérité s'imposait, balayant ses illusions. Le retour en arrière était impossible. C'était trop tard. John ne reviendrait plus.

Elle ne voulait pas.

\- Mais, continua-t-il, il y avait quand même une chose qui me mettait en danger...Ce château. Il allait me dévorer une seconde fois...Et tu l'en as empêché. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas! Protesta Mai, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ta...ta _vie..._

Elle sentait des larmes de frustration dégouliner sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas juste! Ce n'était pas juste!

\- Mai, c'était impossible, de toute façon, dit-il en souriant gentiment. Je suis tombé en arrière, par accident, quand tous ces meubles sont tombés dans le salon, et après, les portes se sont refermées sur moi, et ensuite...Et ensuite, c'était trop tard. Personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Il haussa les épaules, doucement.

\- Et puis, tu sais...C'est comme ça.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais il paraissait regarder autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Et maintenant, tu vois, il y a cette chose qui m'appelle, et...C'est vraiment très chaleureux...Ce n'est pas mauvais, tu sais...

La lumière avait débordé de la sphère de sa poitrine, enveloppant sa forme transparente, le rendant de moins en moins visible. Il s'effaçait. Mai secoua la tête, terrifiée de le voir disparaître. Non! Il ne pouvais pas partir! Il ne pouvais pas! Il était juste en face d'elle, elle pouvait lui parler, et bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus le revoir? Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. C'était impossible! Pas John!

\- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis désolée!

\- Ne le sois pas. Tout vas bien, je rejoins mon Dieu, c'est tout...

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste, protesta Mai. Ce n'est pas possible...

Le jeune homme sourit tristement, puis secoua la tête, ce qui la fit taire.

\- Ça va aller, je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa voix était faible, distante. Son corps commençait à se noyer dans la lumière de son âme. Ses contours disparaissaient.

\- Tu veux bien juste... Retrouver ma famille? Ils sauront quoi faire de... De mon corps.

Il rit doucement , un petit rire un peu étonné, comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à croire à ce qu'il disait.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Cria Mai.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Qu'il était déjà loin. Que c'était trop tard.

\- Et...Et...

Il continuait de parler, mais elle ne parvenait plus à percevoir sa voix, maintenant, comme s'il n'était déjà plus tout à fait là. Elle distinguait cependant encore son corps au milieu de la lumière. Elle pût lire sur ses lèvres:

" Merci..."

Il la montra du doigt, puis le pointa dans le vague.

" A vous tous ..."

Il agita la main.

" Et..."

\- " Au revoir " , murmura-t-elle en même temps que lui.

Alors, elle vit un sourire gentil, un peu timide, se poser sur ses lèvres, comme d'habitude...Et puis la lumière avala tout.

Mai rouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle les rouvrait: parce qu'elle avait réintégré son corps. Elle frissonnait, et elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Perdue, elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que Naru la regardait, le visage penché sur elle.

\- Mai? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as mal?

Elle secoua la tête, bouleversée, puis laissa échapper d'un seul coup:

\- John est partit...Il est partit...Je lui ai dit au-revoir, mais il est partit...C'est finit, il est partit...

Naru ne répondit rien, mais il ferma brièvement les yeux, pendant un instant.

\- Il m'a dit qu'on devait retrouver sa famille, ajouta Mai précipitamment. Il l'a dit et...Tu pourras le faire, hein? Tu peux faire ça, Naru? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le garçon, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Je vais le faire dès qu'on sera rentrés.

Mai acquiesça, puis se tut. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, réagir, mais elle n'y arrivait plus...Elle se sentait vide.

Et puis, peu à peu, elle prit conscience de son environnement. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quitté la cave. Ils étaient dehors, maintenant. Il ne faisait plus nuit. L'aube s'était levé. La lumière était grise et froide. Elle se redressa soudain, les yeux inquiets, se souvenant de quelque chose:

\- Et les autres? Où...

\- Mai est réveillée?

C'était Yasuhara. Le garçon était à peine reconnaissable: son corps était couvert de sang. Mai sentit son cœur faire un bond...

\- Tu vas bien? S'écria-t-elle, effrayée.

\- Hein? Dit-il. Oh, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le mien. Et il n'est pas non plus à quelqu'un de l'équipe.

\- Mais...A qui c'est, alors? Demanda Mai en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme tendit le bras derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Et elle vit...

Ils se trouvaient sur le haut d'une colline où elle n'avait jamais été, mais qui surplombait un paysage par trop familier. Il y avait une grande forêt aux arbres sombres, et, au milieu, une clairière. Et au milieu de cette clairière, il y avait...Un tas. La lumière grisâtre ne lui permettait pas de bien voir, mais elle savait pertinemment de quoi il était constitué. De cadavres. Un nombre si affolant, si abominable de cadavres, qu'elle sentait leur odeur doucereuse d'ici, et que le vrombissement des mouches qui les dévoraient affluaient à ses oreilles.

Mai s'arracha à cet horrible spectacle, répugnée, et se tourna vers les garçons.

\- Et...tout le monde?

Ce fût Yasuhara qui lui répondit.

\- On était dans le salon, et puis, tout le monde s'est évanouit, petit à petit...Il ne restait que moi. Comme je ne pouvais pas me battre contre ça, je me suis dit que je devais au moins les mettre en sécurité. J'ai porté tout le monde dehors...En même temps, je voyais des lumières s'allumer les unes après les autres dans le bâtiment annexe, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de bougies, au départ, et j'ai compris que quelqu'un devait être en train de se faire...Bref, soudain, tout le château s'est écroulé, et là, je l'ai vraiment vu...C'était horrible, avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il tourna la tête vers Naru.

\- Et puis j'ai entendu des cris...Et là, j'ai remarqué une porte en bois entourée de murs qui devaient être ceux de la cave. Elle était coincée par tout ce qui était tombé, alors, je l'ai dégagée, et puis elle s'est ouverte et j'ai vu un jeune homme à l'air étrangement méchant malgré sa beauté...Et je me suis souvenu de mon patron bien-aimé! Conclut-il d'un air théâtral.

Naru ne réagit pas à sa réplique, mais Mai pu voir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Et puis nous avons mit tous le monde dans les vans, et on a décidé de partir très vite parce que c'était vraiment insupportable. On a commencé à conduire, et puis... Voilà. On s'est arrêté là parce que tu t'es mise à pleurer sans raison, et comme tu étais toujours inconsciente, Naru avait peur que ce soit en rapport avec le château, donc, on s'est arrêté...

Naru avait _peur?_ Mai regarda le garçon, quelque peu incrédule.

\- En tout cas, Mai, bravo! C'est toi qui a détruit ce truc, non? Naru m'a expliqué.

\- Ah, euh, répondit Mai. Oui...C'est à peu près ça...

Elle avait un peu de mal à réfléchir pour mettre des mots les uns derrière les autres. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières heures pour qu'elle puisse penser convenablement. Quoiqu'elle vienne de passer, physiquement parlant, toute la nuit à dormir, elle était épuisée.

Et puis Yasuhara s'éloigna, expliquant qu'il allait vérifier les niveau d'essence des véhicules. Elle se redressa lentement, et pris une longue inspiration, avant de prendre appui sur ses deux bras, prête à se relever...

\- Mai.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête. Naru était resté, attendant visiblement qu'elle se relève. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Déséquilibrée, elle retomba en arrière, avec un "Aïe" quelque peu indigné. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de son ex-patron, qui avait observé silencieusement la chute dont il était la cause. Avec mauvaise humeur, elle dit:

\- Oh, c'est bon, ne te moque pas de moi...

\- Je n'en faisais rien, répondit-il.

\- Arrête de mentir, râla-t-elle en se massant le poignet. Je peux lire dans ton esprit...

\- Apparemment pas, puisque tu as tort, répliqua le garçon.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais, alors? Demanda-t-elle agressivement, persuadée qu'il n'attendait qu'un mot naïf pour se moquer d'elle.

Il y eût un silence, puis Naru déclara:

\- Eh bien...Te féliciter. Tu as fait un bon travail.

Mai en resta bouche bée.

\- Mais...Mais non, bégaya-t-elle finalement, revenue de sa surprise.

Et puis, plus fermement, elle ajouta:

\- Ce n'était pas moi...C'était vous tous. Votre énergie...je l'ai juste prise...C'est Eugène qui m'a expliqué...Et après, j'ai juste eût à le laisser me manger...Parce que j'étais un esprit, tu comprends? Sans me tuer! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose...

Il secoua la tête, puis, méticuleusement, expliqua:

\- J'étais là, Mai. Je t'ai vue mourir...Et revenir. Soixante dix-huit fois. Ton cœur s'arrêtait, puis repartait.

Mai se sentit étrangement gênée, comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Sans la regarder, les yeux dans le vague, Naru poursuivait:

\- A chaque fois, ça pouvait être la dernière...C'était vraiment l'idée la plus idiote du monde...Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Personne ne pourrait supporter ça. Aucun coeur ne peut s'arrêter autant de fois et repartir après. Mais, finalement, il l'a fait.

Il fit une pause, avant d'ajouter:

\- J'ai eu tord de vouloir te sortir de là. Tu étais capable de faire une chose pareille. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

 _J'ai eu tord..._ waouh...Mai avait envie de se pincer pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle était sûre de le vexer pour la vie.

Et pendant qu'elle songeait à cela, Naru n'ajouta rien. Il avait finit de parler. Elle comprit alors qu'elle devait répondre. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Naru qui la félicitait ainsi, c'était trop inhabituel pour qu'elle sache quoi faire. Trop _gênant._ Le problème, c'est que si elle ne parlait pas, ce serait encore pire. Elle devait absolument parler! Forte de cette résolution, elle se lança:

\- Euh, ben... hm... Merci .

Oh, bon sang! C'était tellement embarrassant! Vite, elle chercha quelque chose à ajouter pour détourner l'attention. La première idée qui lui passa par la tête fût:

\- Euh...Et sinon, tu crois qu'on pourra récupérer les caméras?

C'était la tentative de diversion la plus minable du monde. Au moins. Naru coula un regard vers elle, mais, au lieu de la traiter d'idiote comme il le faisait habituellement, il se contenta finalement de dire:

\- Je ne pense pas.

Puis il se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements et se retournant vers les deux camionnettes, demanda:

\- Alors...On y va?

* * *

Encore un chapitre très court, mais si je le poste en avance, ça fait quand même 5000 mots par semaine environ ...

Et je sais que j'avais dit "probablement lundi" mais il y avait probablement dedans!  
Mais là, je peux vous dire que la suite sera _avec certitude_ lundi.

 **Réponses:**

 **FrenchCirce:** xD C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi pour le gore. Pour les éclats verts, j'ai repris ce que Naru dit quand il voit la mort de son frère (il meurt - ça devient vert) . Et je pense qu'un gros câlin de Naru empirerait effectivement les choses, elle risque d'être terrifiée vu qu'il faudrait qu'il soit possédé pour cela X) #rtsictrist  
On est d'accord, ils survivent trop facilement. C'est de la triche! Mais bon... J'accepte ça. Je veux pas qu'ils meurent vraiment non plus ;_;  
Pour être honnête, ça c'est joué entre John et Lin... Et à un moment, j'ai pensé à "tuer" les deux xD  
J'ai demandé à mon prof d'atelier si un mari était acceptable comme outil, mais effectivement, ce n'est pas le cas! Bon bah j'en avais pas à la base mais quand même... C'est bien dommage ;_;  
Eh bien cette fois à lundi pour de bon xD (déso! Vraiment! Mais j'avais tellement envie de poster ce chapitre ... )

 **Ecclipse1995 :** En fait elle est morte 78 fois, la pauvre! Ca s'explique parce qu'elle avait la force vitale d'au moins 79 personnes à ce moment là (non, ce n'est pas juste un chiffre au hasard xD)  
Et on a revu John... Rapidement. Tristement. Snif ;_; Comment peut-on oser tuer ce personnage et le faire apparaître dans une scène émouvante comme ça, c'est tellement méchant...(si c'est moi qui ait écrit cette fic? Oui pourquoi?)  
Ouiii! Heureusement qu'elle était là!  
Bye ! 


	17. Chapitre 17

[ Disclaimer: Et puis Ghost Hunt ne peut pas être à moi, parce que sinon... SINON IL SERAIT A MOI ! #logiquet'asvu ]

* * *

\- Waaah!

Mai laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, après les avoir étirés longuement. Elle contempla le soleil au dessus de sa tête avec joie. C'était tellement bien d'être enfin dehors!

Bon, oui, elle n'était pas exactement restée enfermée pendant toute ces deux semaines. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Après des jours à devoir rester allongée ( parce que, même si elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, son corps était d'un autre avis ) , et puis à ne sortir que de temps en temps dans une minuscule cour en béton déprimante, elle se sentait comme un prisonnier finalement libre.

\- Bah, tu fais quoi, Mai? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

\- Rien, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Bou-san. Je profitais du soleil, c'est tout.

Le moine hocha la tête, continuant néanmoins de la couver de ses yeux inquiets. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, quelques jours plus tôt, son premier mouvement avait été de demander aux infirmières si Mai était bien vivante. Normal: les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle concernaient sa disparition dans un château mangeur d'êtres humains... Et depuis lors, il paraissait craindre qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau à tout moment. Il n'était pas le seul: Mai avait remarqué que Masako venait la voir dans sa chambre vraiment très souvent, malgré les infirmières qui venaient la réprimander dans un français incompréhensible auquel elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse.

Elles auraient pu se montrer beaucoup moins sévères, pourtant. A part Aoko, personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé. Un peu de repos avait suffit pour que tout le monde retrouve doucement son énergie. Mai avait eu plus de mal que les autres: même si elle avait recouvert ses forces psychiques très vite, son corps subissait encore les séquelles de ses multiples attaques cardiaques. Elle avait du mal à faire des efforts, et quand elle en faisait, elle avait si mal dans la poitrine qu'elle avait peur que son cœur ne lâche. Heureusement, le médecin lui avait dit (enfin, c'était sûrement ce qu'il avait dit: elle n'avait rien compris à son anglais. Il était _pire_ qu'elle) qu'elle irait mieux rapidement. Et puis, il avait ajouté, l'air surpris, quelque chose comme: " Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé" .

Ils ne lui avaient pas raconté une histoire trop bizarre, pourtant, même s'ils avaient tout de même inventé quelques détails. En fait, ils n'avaient eu qu'à lui servir une version un peu modifiée de la réalité: ils avaient prétendus être des personnes à la recherche de disparus s'étant aventurés dans la forêt, et ils étaient tombés sur les cadavres...Et sur l'installation électrique mystérieusement présente dans le charnier, qui, toujours alimentée en essence et en état de marche, les avaient blessés.

Ça n'avait pas été très difficile à croire: aux blessures prêt, c'était l'histoire des centaines d'étrangers arrivés autour de la forêt, éperdus, se souvenant soudain d'une personne qui s'était mystérieusement évaporée quelques temps plus tôt . Tout le monde avait retrouvé ses souvenirs des disparus, en même temps, mais tout le monde avait aussi oublié le château, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé (ce qui était après tout le cas) . Donc, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs scientifiques avaient avancé des hypothèses. On avait parlé de fumées toxiques qui avaient tué tout ceux qui passaient par là, embrumant la mémoire de leur entourage, ou bien d'un serial-killer aux pouvoirs hypnotiques, voire même de plusieurs, car, d'après les légistes qui s'étaient attelés à la lourde tâche d'identifier tout le monde, certains morts dataient de plusieurs centaines d'années... Complotistes, gouvernement, et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça...Et la SPR, aussi bien que la S.H.A. , n'avait pas cherché à éclairer leurs lanternes. Ils avaient en fait prit la décision de tout passer sous silence. En effet, ils doutaient que qui que ce soit allait les croire. Personne ne se souvenait du château, pour commencer. Et puis, ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, puisque les caméras étaient fichues, écrasée sous le poids des cadavres qui leur était tombées dessus, et abîmées par le sang qui s'était infiltré dans leur circuits et les cassettes devaient probablement être dans le même état, puisque personne n'en avait parlé aux informations. " Tout ce qu'il va se passer, avait conclut Nishimura, c'est que les docteurs vont doubler notre dose de médicaments . "

Mai n'avait pas osé le dire, mais pour elle, c'était déjà le cas. En plus des antidouleurs pour ses multiples contusions, elle prenait également des somnifères. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix: en trois jours après son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas dormit une seule fois. Elle ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle les revivaient, encore et encore. Ses morts.

En effet, même si c'était arrivé à son esprit et que son corps n'avait pas souffert, elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir été dévorée des dizaines, dizaines de fois. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation horrible de sa peau qui se détachait de son corps, de ces dents qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, de son cœur battant, enfin, qu'elle avait dû sentir se faire déchiqueter avant de pouvoir enfin perdre conscience... Tout cela avait été réel, trop réel. Et, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas y repenser, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Et elle ne pouvait pas expliquer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait au médecin qui lui avait gentiment prescrit les somnifères, parce qu'en entendant son histoire, il risquait effectivement de lui diagnostiquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Et elle refusait d'en parler aux autres. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà tellement pour elle ( ce qui était assez énervant, quand on pense que c'était _elle_ qui s'était débrouillé pour les sauver, quand même). Et puis, à quoi ça aurait servit de tout leur dire? Ils ne pourraient pas l'aider, juste essayer de la réconforter un peu, et ça ne marcherait pas parce qu'elle y aurait repensé. Donc, mieux valait ne pas en parler. Parce que ça finirait bien par disparaître, hein? C'était ce qu'elle se disait quand elle venait de passer une heure la tête cachée sous son oreiller, à pleurer tandis que son esprit lui faisait revivre sa propre mort encore et encore...

Heureusement, elle parvenait quand même à se distraire. Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec les autres, ou alors devant la télévision française. C'était assez amusant, quand on connaissait la vérité, de voir les journalistes français se demander si la découverte morbide des restes du château n'étaient pas un signe de la fin du monde, d'une apocalypse zombie ratée, ou d'une manipulation scientifique particulièrement horrible...

Tout ça, Mai l'avait comprit grâce à Fujitaka et Aoko, qui parlaient français, et n'hésitaient pas à jouer les traducteurs. Cette dernière s'était réveillée avant tout le monde, mais été restée plus longtemps alitée, du fait de ses blessures. Cependant, elle avait expressément demandé à quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. " J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi", avait-elle assené aux médecins inquiets, avant de signer une décharge qui avait fait fondre leur inquiétude comme neige au soleil. Elle voulait, surtout, partir avec tout le monde: car ils étaient tous prêts, maintenant. Nishimura avait commandé leurs billets d'avions, et, à présent, ils se préparaient à retourner à Paris. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire du tourisme, mais c'était le dernier souci de Mai. Elle aussi, elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle.

\- C'était le dernier? Demanda Ayako, en déposant une grande sacoche dans le coffre du van.

C'était le même que celui qui les avait emmené au château, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose, avec l'autre van, leur vêtements déchirés et à l'odeur persistante de mort dont ils s'étaient empressés de se débarrasser, ainsi que quelques papiers d'identités et porte monnaies qu'ils avaient heureusement laissés dans les véhicules, qui leur restait de ce qu'ils avait ramené . Tout le reste était resté là bas, enfoui sous les morts. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était présenté pour récupérer les caméras détruites et les moniteurs crevés, ni même les valises défoncées. Une fois à l'hôpital, ils avaient achetés des affaires, ceux d'entre eux qui allaient assez bien pour le faire étaient sortis faire quelques courses dehors, et c'était maintenant la seule chose qu'ils rapportaient.

Et puis, aussi, il y avait quelqu'un qu'ils ne rapportaient pas. Personne n'avait encore trop parlé de John. Ceux de la S.H.A., ne connaissant pas bien le prêtre, avaient pu surmonter l'idée assez aisément, mais pour les autres, c'était difficile. Ils n'en avaient pas encore vraiment discuté, et Mai ne savait pas s'ils le feraient un jour. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas envie. Chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait la mort de l'exorciste, elle se sentait si mal qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: penser à autre chose. Et comme il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de moments où elle voulait juste penser à autre chose, elle avait finit par s'efforcer de ne penser à rien et de faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait marcher. Mais ça aussi, elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

\- Le dernier, Ayako, merci, dit Bou-san.

La femme au cheveux rouges hocha la tête, puis referma le coffre en un claquement vibrant.

\- Pas si fort, se plaignit Yasuhara en se massant la tête.

\- Oh, là, là, tu n'es même pas blessé, répliqua la prêtresse en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben, je t'ai portée, quand même, expliqua le jeune homme. C'était un sacré effort...

Bou-san commença à rigoler. Furieuse, Ayako rétorqua:

\- Si tu n'es même pas capable de me porter, je me demande à quoi tu sers dans l'équipe!

\- Mais je porterais Takigawa jusqu'au bout du monde! Protesta Yasuhara, les yeux pleins d'une candeur feinte.

\- Eh, commença ledit Takigawa, Ayako, si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas d'utilité, vu que...

Mai se détourna de leur dispute avec un soupir las, mais elle se surprit à sourire. Tout ça était si familier...

Et c'est là qu'elle croisa le regard de Naru. Surprise, elle se détourna avec très peu de naturel et énormément de gêne. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était bien amoureuse de Naru _,_ et certainement pas de son frère, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était encore _pire_ qu'avant. Elle n'avait cessé de l'éviter pendant toute la semaine, mais, en même temps, elle avait tellement envie de le voir qu'elle finissait toujours par venir dans sa chambre sous n'importe quel prétexte. Heureusement, le thé de l'hôpital...N'existait pas, et elle lui en avait fait quelques litres. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer...Surtout parce qu'elle avait été renvoyée, et que, désormais, elle ne le verrait probablement plus jamais...Non, elle ne devait pas y penser.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller accueillir Masako qui descendait les marches à son tour, accompagnée d'Aoko et Fujitaka. Mariya, qui venait ensuite, commença à discourir rapidement sur la dernière théorie en date des journaux français sur le mystérieux charnier - toutes les familles des victimes mentiraient, et seraient en vérité les meurtriers, et auraient tous feint l'oubli pour cacher leur culpabilité jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque - ce qui permit à Mai de prétendre ignorer la présence de Naru, à quelques centimètres, qui parlait à voit basse avec Lin.

\- Bonjour, vous tous , fit Nishimura, en arrivant alors.

Tout le monde répondit à son salut.

\- Bon, écoutez, dit le vice-président immédiatement, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais...

Il agita les papiers de confirmation pour l'achat de leurs billets d'avions qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- On n'a pas été tous mis sur le même vol, en fait. Il y a juste deux heures de différence entre les deux, mais il ne faudrait pas tarder.

Tout le monde se regarda, confus (sauf...vous savez qui). Quelques voix s'élevèrent, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Eh, dit Nishimura en levant les mains pour dissiper leurs inquiétudes, tout va bien, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. C'est juste que les membres de la SHA, ainsi que Mai et Narumi...On a été enregistré sur le premier. Et, si on ne veut pas le manquer, on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite. C'est tout simple. Des questions?

Personne n'en avait. Après quelques au-revoir , et la promesse de Lin de s'occuper des diverses formalités que leur demandaient l'hôpital, la SHA, avec Mai et Naru, s'engouffra dans l'un des van et s'éloigna rapidement sur l'autoroute en direction de Paris.

Mai, qui s'était assise à côté de la fenêtre, regardait le paysage en bâillant, un peu fatiguée à cause de ses antidouleurs. Pendant un moment, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer les champs qui défilaient, en se disant que les français aimaient vraiment beaucoup les vaches...

\- Pourquoi on prend cette sortie? Paris était dans l'autre direction.

Mai se détourna de la fenêtre, surprise par la voix de son ex-patron, qui venait de briser le silence.

\- Ben... Quelqu'un a dû se tromper, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, dit alors Mariya, qui conduisait. Non, on ne s'est pas trompé.

Elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

\- Le vice-président voulait seulement discuter.

Mai marqua un arrêt. _Hein?_ Cette pensée fût immédiatement suivie d'une deuxième: _C'est bizarre._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Naru.

\- Rien, répondit Nishimura, assis à côté de lui. On vous l'a dit, on veut juste discuter. Du calme.

\- Mais...Mais, et l'avion? Protesta Mai. On va le manquer!

\- Oh...Cette petite histoire, c'était juste pour écarter les gêneurs, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Plutôt bien trouvé, pas vrai?

Mai avala sa salive. C'était plus que bizarre. C'était inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Ils les avaient éloignés de l'équipe exprès? Et maintenant, ils les emmenaient vers une direction inconnue..?

Depuis ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, elle ne doutait plus du tout de Nishimura. Même s'il lui avait demandé de garder le secret sur ses capacités, elle ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que ça. Après tout, Naru aussi avait eu ses secrets...Mais à présent, elle sentait tous ses vieux soupçons refaire surface. Et vu le comportement de ses acolytes, sa méfiance rejaillissaient sur eux également. Et s'ils leur avaient mentis depuis le début? Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils qu'ils en avaient l'air?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin. Naru regardait autour de lui, l'air impénétrable, mais elle devinait que, s'il n'agissait pas, c'était pour une bonne raison, et pas parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait. N'est-ce pas? Indécise, elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, se demandant quoi faire. Elle savait cependant une chose: mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme ça, si jamais quelque chose se passait vraiment, elle pourrait au moins compter sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Tu l'as, Aoko? Demanda alors Nishimura avant qu'elle ait pu prendre une véritable décision quand à ce qu'elle ferait dudit effet.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, et elle lui tendit une machine assez petite qui ressemblait à une sorte d'arme -jouet couverte de tas de boutons, avec un canon large et allongé couvert d'un morceaux de plastique au lieu d'être creux.

\- Hé! Ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Mai, affolée. C'est quoi, ça?

\- Rien, rien, je veux juste qu'on parle, dit Nishimura d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, une intention quelque peu contrebalancé par l'objet qu'il avait dans la main.

\- On ne dirait pas, rétorqua Naru.

Il regardait son interlocuteur fixement, ignorant complètement l'étrange arme qu'il tenait.

\- Ah oui? Tu penses qu'on a rien à te dire? Et pourquoi tu nous as cherchés, alors ? Demanda son interlocuteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Naru ne démentit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras silencieusement, les sourcils froncés. Mai le regarda, perdue. C'était vrai? Il les avait cherché ? Remarque, il s'était beaucoup absenté ces derniers temps...Et puis, la façon dont il avait absolument tenu à enquêter sur la S.H.A. ... En fait, c'était logique. Bon sang! Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien dit!

\- Inutile de nier, poursuivit le jeune homme en jouant avec l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains. On sait même pourquoi tu as fait ça. C'est à cause de ton frère, n'est ce pas? Je savais qu'il avait dû laisser quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose à propos de nous. Parce que oui, c'est bien de nous qu'il s'agissait, quoi que tu aies découvert. Félicitations. Tu nous as trouvé. Et tu ne l'as pas fait pour rien. En effet, nous savons ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. En fait, nous connaissons même la personne qui l'a tué.

Mai se figea, stupéfaite. Ils savaient qui avait tué Eugène?!

\- Pourquoi... Comment... Mais, vous n'avez rien dit! Vous n'êtes pas allé voir la police! Pourquoi?

\- A cause de...Qui on est, répondit lentement Nishimura.

\- C'est à dire? La S.H.A ? Demanda Naru d'un ton impassible, comme si la situation n'était pas absolument pas inquiétante.

\- C'est vrai, nous sommes la S.H.A, répliqua Nishimura. Enfin...Si la S.H.A existait vraiment. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Nous l'avons inventée pour pouvoir nous rapprocher de vous. Tout comme nos noms, d'ailleurs. Ils sont faux. Difficile à croire, pas vrai? Si on fait des recherches, on dirait bien que ce sont les nôtres, mais bon, on ne les aurait pas utilisés si on n'avait pas été capables de se rendre crédibles. Après tout, on savait que tu allais faire des recherches. On te connaissais. Ce qui nous a surpris, c'est que tu nous cherches, en soi, parce que, comment aurait tu pu savoir des choses sur nous? Et puis on a fait le lien avec ton frère, et on a compris. Lui aussi il avait fait des recherches, et même si on pensait qu'il n'en restait plus rien, après sa mort, tu avais du tomber sur quelque chose. En tout cas, on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais quand on a vu ce que tu cherchais... Oh, ne sois pas étonné, on a des gens capable de surveiller ce que tu fais, tu sais. Le fait que tu sois le célèbre professeur Davis rendait les choses plus faciles, bien sûr. Tu aurais dû te couvrir un peu plus si tu voulais essayer de nous pister. Parce que franchement, c'était trop facile.

 _Davis!_ Ils savaient qui était Naru! Remarque, s'ils savaient qui était Eugène, c'était logique. Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus bizarre de toute façon. Qui étaient vraiment ces gens? Pourquoi cachaient-ils leur identité? Et pourquoi espionnaient-ils Naru?

\- Bref, on a vu ce que tu cherchais. SHA! Incroyable! Notre code! Mais ce code... Il nous mettait en danger. Nous savions que tu étais intelligent. Tu ne tarderais pas à retrouver notre trace. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Nous avions pensé à t'envoyer sur une fausse piste pour que tu arrêtes d'y penser, et puis... Les choses ont changé. Nous avons vu qui était avec toi. _( A ces mots, il coula un regard vers Mai )_ Alors nous avons décidé de faire autrement. Nous sommes allé à ta rencontre avant que tu ne nous trouve pour de bon. Pour ça, on a essayé d'attirer ton attention. Pour que tu sois bien sûr de nous avoir trouvé, et que tu arrêtes tes recherches. On savait que quelque chose de trop évident te rendrait soupçonneux, alors on s'est contenté d'un petit détail, en espérant que ça t'intriguerait. On s'est appelé "SHA". Et ça a marché! Tu as couru vers nous! Presque aucune information, quelques lettres, et te voilà à notre poursuite. Et avec raison. Impressionnant. Digne de ton frère, je dirais. Il était intelligent...Trop intelligent. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de nous trouver.

Il fit une pause.

\- Il en est mort.

Mai le regarda, horrifié. Ils avaient tué Eugène? _Eux?_

Et puis, plus elle y pensait, plus cela avait du sens. Ça expliquait ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Ils avaient voulu attirer Naru, qui recherchait activement la personne qui avait tué son frère. Et maintenant, ils les détenaient à leur merci, loin des autres...Avec la possibilité de le tuer pour l'empêcher de continuer son enquête. Même si elle ne comprenait pas son propre rôle dans tout ça, elle savait au moins une chose: elle était en colère. Très en colère.

\- Comment avez-vous pu...

Au même moment, elle sentit, prêt d'elle, quelque chose vibrer. Elle se tourna vers son origine. Naru était assis, immobile, le visage fermé, l'air impassible. Mais elle sentait quelque chose, et elle sentait que ça venait de lui. En fait, elle connaissait même cette sensation...Et puis elle comprit. C'était son énergie. Non seulement elle parvenait à la sentir, mais en plus, elle savait qu'il était prêt à l'utiliser.

Et il regardait "Nishimura" .

Le garçon, qui avait suivit le regard de Mai, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche:

\- Une minute...

Au même moment, le corps de Naru fût entouré d'un halo éclatant, et soudain, il y eût un grand "BANG", provoqué par la déformation de la camionnette, là où se trouvait Nishimura, comme si un énorme rocher avait dévalé à l'intérieur du véhicule avant de s'écraser contre la portière. La ceinture du garçon lui avait été arraché. Mais il était indemne. Naru le regarda, l'air vaguement perplexe. Visiblement, le vice-président n'était pas censé s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Joli tour, mais ça ne marchera pas sur moi, répliqua calmement Nishimura. Maintenant, si tu pouvais prendre en compte le fait qu'on roule à 130 kilomètres heures et te calmer un peu...

\- Et eux, fit Naru en désignant de la tête Aoko et Fujitaka qui le fixaient, abasourdis, ça ne leur fera rien non plus?

\- Eh! Arrête ça! S'écria Aoko, soudain furieuse. Bon sang, Takeshi. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû s'embarrasser de cet imbuvable petit prétentieux... Vous avez déjà ouvert un bouquin de Davis? Il parle comme s'il était...

\- Hé!

C'était Mariya. Elle se retourna vers eux, lentement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Arrête cette voiture, ordonna Naru. Arrête-là, où bien je recommence.

Mariya le contempla, mais n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement.

Et soudain, Naru se figea, immobile.

Mai plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle, terrorisée. Laissez-le tranquille!

\- On ne fait rien du tout. On se contente de calmer cet idiot avant qu'il nous fasse tous avoir un accident, déclara Nishimura. Merci, Mari...

\- Elle aussi, non? Demanda la jeune femme en fixant Mai.

\- Eh bien, oui, je vais avoir besoin qu'ils arrêtent de bouger...

Mai voulu se détourner, mais avant qu'elle ait pu y penser, elle se trouva prise au piège dans le regard de Mariya...Et alors, son corps se figea, lentement, comme s'il se solidifiait. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler. Juste contempler, impuissante, Nishimura s'avancer vers Naru, et pointer sur lui l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main. Celui qui ressemblait à une arme.

Puis il appuya sur un bouton.

* * *

A tous ceux qui trouvaient Nishimura et ses amis louches depuis le début...  
Vous voici récompensés xD

Ben oui, j'avais tout fait pour rendre ces personnages soupçonneux, je n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement...

Allez, à lundi pour la suite!

 **Réponses:**

Merci **chibi-kotori** pour le follow !

 **FrenchCirce:**

J'ai tout fait pour rendre la scène de John triste donc... Ravi que ça ait fonctionné. xD  
Non mais ne t'inquiète pas voyons! Je vous laisse Lin! ( pour combien de temps ;) ... /PAN/ ) Et, oui, j'ai effectivement "tué" John parce que c'était le plus mignon, il y a de ça... MAIS c'est pas tout! Ne me jetez pas de briques! ;_;  
Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire d'imaginer la scène xD Dans ma tête, Mai était tellement embarrassée qu'elle ne pouvait pas réagir autrement... D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je pourrais faire en sorte que ce soit autrement sans devenir OOC ;_; Et puis sinon c'était drôle, de voir Naru se prendre un vent, pour une fois X)  
Disons que Yasu m'avait paru le genre de perso à cacher sa tristesse... Après je ne le connais pas assez pour ça, je n'ai que des souvenirs vagues de lui car il apparaît assez tard dans le manga... Je changerais peut-être ça plus tard du coup. Merci de me le signaler en tout cas ^^  
Pour le tourisme, on repassera... Pauvres personnages, ils s'en sortent à peine qu'ils sont replongés dans les péripéties. xD  
A lundi prochain ! :)

 **Eclipse1995 :** Pauvre Eugène, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en les voyant... Enfin non vu qu'il est dans le monde des fantômes il doit s'y retourner tout seul... En fait c'est assez marrant comme image xD  
;w; Honnêtement John me manque aussi même si c'est ma faute s'il a disparu dans l'histoire... Il m'arrive encore de le rajouter par erreur dans des dialogues alors qu'il n'est plus là, c'est terrible!  
xDDD Même Yasuhara ne résiste pas au charme de Naru!  
Bisous :D

 **Pompom :** C'est vrai que c'était triste... J'espère que l'update du jour l'a été un peu moins ^^

 **Guest :** Je te reconnais mais j'ai oublié ton pseudo xD Et je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire en fonction des commentaires, en effet... Ca dépend plutôt de mon inspiration. Je suis assez égoïste, en fait X)


	18. Chapitre 18

[ Disclaimer : Pour l'avant-dernière fois, NON, Ghost Hunt n'est pas à moi! Mais pourquoi vous tenez _tellement_ à me le donner ? ] 

* * *

La respiration de Mai se bloqua.

Cependant, Naru ne fût pas blessé. A la place, la machine se mis à biper, et une lumière rouge éclaira maintenant son embout plastifié.

\- Et de un! Fit il. Tu permets...? Demanda-t-il à Naru.

L'intéressé avait beau ne pas être en état de parler, son regard furieux constituait une réponse suffisamment éloquente. Cependant, Nishimura l'ignora, puisqu'il passa tout de même la main dans la poche de la chemise de son voisin...Avant d'en sortir un minuscule objet noir et brillant, à peine plus gros qu'un petit aimant.

Mai le contempla, bouche bée, se demandant ce que c'était que ça. Cependant, sans lui laisser le loisir de le regarder plus longtemps, Nishimura ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta dehors. Naru baissa les yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Nishimura leur cachait beaucoup plus que prévu, paru autre chose qu'en colère. En fait, il avait l'air un peu étonné.

\- Ces saletés trouveront toujours un moyen de s'accrocher à toi , déclara Nishimura, comme en réponse à sa surprise. Et je te parie que ce n'est pas le seul.

Il passa la machine le long du corps de Naru. Elle bipa de nouveau quand il atteignit la couture d'une de ses poches.

\- Tu m'excuseras, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une petite paire de ciseaux.

Et il découpa le tissu. Mai le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que le plan de Nishimura pour tuer Naru consistait en découper tous ses vêtements pour qu'il meure de froid?

\- Et de deux! S'écria alors Nishimura, et dans sa main brillait un autre de ces objets mystérieux.

Il le jeta également par la fenêtre. Puis, il passa la machine sur Naru, et cette fois, elle n'émit aucun signal. Apparemment satisfait, il déclara:

\- Il est clean! A ton tour, Mai.

Elle voulut protester, mais elle n'en eût pas la possibilité. Aoko attrapa la machine que lui tendait son ami, et la pointa sur Mai. Elle bipa de nombreuses fois, et la jeune femme, se contorsionnant pour se plier au dessus de son siège, tira tout autant d'objets mystérieux des vêtements de Mai, au point d'y faire pas mal de trous. Elle songea fugitivement qu'elle aurait besoin de se racheter des vêtements, après ça... Enfin, si jamais elle s'en sortait, corrigea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Son attention fût cependant détournée quand son regard rencontra les étranges petites choses qu'Aoko venait de trouver dans ses habits.

\- Six d'un coup, Mai. Je le savais...Ils t'adorent! Commenta cette dernière, ignorant la mine désormais confuse de la jeune fille.

Parce que, s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas elle qui avait mit ces objets dans ces vêtements.

Mai les regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre alors que la jeune femme les laissait tomber avec un grand sourire. Et, avec eux, elle sentait s'envoler sa colère envers ceux qui devaient être les meurtriers d'Eugène, brièvement remplacée par la plus totale confusion. Parce que...Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire?

\- J'espère qu'une voiture va leur rouler dessus, murmura la médium, les yeux dans le vague. Ça fait toujours un bruit infernal quand on les écrase.

\- Finit? Demanda Mariya.

\- C'est bon! Ils sont parfaits! Répondit Aoko en passant une dernière fois la machine sur leurs corps désespérément immobiles, sans qu'elle ne produise un son.

\- Et leurs affaires? Insista la conductrice.

\- Ah! Bien sûr! Heureusement que tu es là. Takeshi?

Nishimura hocha la tête, et lui tendit les sacs de Naru et Mai. Après un long moment, Aoko en avait sortit une petite dizaine des étranges objets, dont elle se débarassa également. Enfin, elle déclara à l'adresse de Mariya:

\- C'est bon!

Il y eût un silence, puis la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers eux, et, d'une voix douce:

\- Dans ce cas... C'est bon.

Alors, Mai sentit son corps se décontracter d'un coup, comme si une pression invisible l'avait retenue tout ce temps. Elle toussa un peu, puis repris sa respiration, suffisamment pour questionner d'une voix rauque:

\- Mais...Qu'est ce que vous _faites?_

\- Juste parler, Mai. Juste parler, fit Nishimura. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mais se débarrasser de ces micros étaient une priorités. Ils ont un système de guidage par satellite, alors...

 _Des micros?_ Mai écarquilla les yeux. Qui avait pu lui mettre des micros dessus? Et pourquoi des gens qui voulaient les tuer les leur enlevaient? Pourquoi savaient-ils qu'ils en avaient, d'abord? Et ce n'était pas eux qui les surveillaient, au départ? Elle les contempla, ébahie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas...

\- Ils ne pourront plus nous suivre, maintenant, conclut Mariya, et elle tourna brusquement le volant, entrant dans une sortie au dernier moment.

Un concert de klaxons accueillit son embardée, mais elle ne réagit même pas.

\- Mais...Nous...Nous _suivre ?_ Qui ça?

Nishimura échangea un regard avec Aoko et Fujitaka, devant.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- Et j'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne nous intéressait pas, intervint une voix glaciale.

Pendant que Mai essayait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Naru, visiblement n'en avait pas perdu de vue ses priorités. Mai sentait la voiture trembler autour d'elle - et elle était certaine que c'était loin d'être normal.

\- On se calme, rétorqua Nishimura. Mariya peut encore t'arrêter, et...

\- Non, le coupa le garçon. _Non._ Vous avez tué mon frère. Vous pouvez pas m'arrêter.

Il ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton particulièrement menaçant, mais il y avait quelque chose de définitif dans sa voix. Comme s'il décrivait l'avenir. Et il ne mentait pas. Ça se voyait. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient faire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Cependant, aussi ébranlé qu'il fût par ces paroles, Nishimura protesta vivement:

\- Non! Non, on ne l'a _pas_ tué! Bon sang! Où tu vas chercher ça?

Ses mots laissèrent planer un silence surpris.

\- Mais...Vous avez dit qu'il était mort parce qu'il avait cherché à vous connaître! Objecta finalement Mai.

\- Exactement! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on l'a tué? Absolument pas, répondit le vice-président. Ça veut surtout dire que _quelqu'un_ ne voulait pas qu'il nous trouve, au point de le tuer. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'est pas nous!

Naru sortit un papier de sa poche, et l'agita sous les yeux du vice-président.

\- Et ça? Dit-il, dangereusement calme. Comment vous l'expliquez?

Mai parvint à voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. " _SHA-1673 , there might be a danger. If I die, you will know why._ " Malgré son niveau d'anglais, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre. SHA... Devrait être un danger... Si je meurs, tu sauras pourquoi... Les yeux de Nishimura avaient finis de parcourir le papier avant elle, et maintenant, il levait des yeux étonnés sur Naru.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu cherchais "SHA"! Eh, mais, attends...Tu crois que...

\- Je n'en étais pas certain jusque là, mais je crois effectivement que mon frère a écrit ça pour me prévenir que la "SHA" était un danger. Il a également dit, juste après ça, que s'il mourrait, je saurais pourquoi. Et vous avez dit être cette SHA. Vous avez aussi dit qu'il avait été tué parce qu'il vous avait suivit.

\- Non, Oliver. Non. C'est un malentendu.

Nishimura voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Naru ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous n'avez pas de rapport avec cette SHA? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Vous n'avez pas choisi ce nom exprès parce qu'il correspondait à ce dont mon frère parlait?

\- Eh bien, si, mais...

\- Dans ce cas...

Mai sentit son énergie vibrer de nouveau. Nishimura devait aussi comprendre ce qu'il se passait, parce qu'il n'attendit pas pour s'exclamer:

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire! SHA-1673, c'est un numéro de téléphone. Le nôtre. Et il ne l'a pas laissé pour te prévenir qu'on étais un danger... Il l'a laissé pour que tu _nous_ prévienne.

Naru s'interrompit. Il regarda fixement l'homme, lui donnant silencieusement la permission de continuer. Nishimura se dépêcha de poursuivre:

\- Quand il l'a laissé, il ne voulait pas te dire qu'on était un danger... Il devait vouloir dire qu'il y avait un danger. Et il pensait qu'on pourrait te renseigner si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a laissé. Il voulait que tu cherches à nous contacter au cas où il mourrait.

\- Tous les numéros de ce genre ont été désactivés il y a très longtemps, lui objecta Naru.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le numéro de téléphone qui comptait. C'était l'endroit. SHA-1673 a été pendant quelques années le numéro de téléphone du 6, Oak Street, à Sharon, dans le Massachusetts.

Voyant que Naru continuait de l'écouter, le vice-président se renfonça dans son siège, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et poursuivit d'une voix moins tendue:

\- Cette maison a cependant été détruite il y a une dizaines d'années. Depuis, c'est un terrain de jeux. Mais il reste toujours quelque chose de cette maison: un vieux chêne. Et si on creuse assez profondément prêt de ce vieux chêne, on peut trouver une petite boîte en fer. Dedans, il y a quelques sucreries qu'il ne faut mieux pas manger, des jouets cassés, des dessins d'enfants, et trois vieux magazines. Mais si on ouvre celui qui porte le numéro "73" à la page "16", on trouvera, dans le petit encadré en bas, juste à côté du "16", une publicité pour une entreprise postale. Et sur l'adresse du carton de la publicité, il est écrit "Japon".

Mai regardait Nishimura, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Mais Nishimura ne l'expliqua pas: il se contenta de demander à Naru:

\- Ton frère a-t-il fait un voyage dans le Massachusetts ? Avant de partir au Japon?

Silence. Et puis, finalement, Naru répondit lentement:

\- Oui.

Alors Mai comprit: Nishimura, ou la SHA, ou quoi que ce soit, avait créé cet étrange parcours, et Eugène l'avait suivit. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il recherché? Interrogea Naru, comme en écho à ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas cherché à le contacter. Nous ne cherchons plus à contacter les gens...Maintenant. Ce que nous savons, en revanche, c'est que nous n'avons pas tué Eugène. Je vous le promet. Nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal.

Mai secoua la tête. Elle voulait y croire, mais...

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé, alors? Pourquoi vous avez monté tout ça? C'est plus que suspect!

Nishimura l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je suis désolé, Mai, mais... Si on a fait tous ça...C'est pour que les gens qui vous écoutaient ne puissent pas nous suivre. C'est tout. Je sais que c'était brusque mais on ne pouvait pas trop en dire...Les micros, vous comprenez. Les personnes qui écoutent ce qu'enregistrent ces micros... C'est ceux qui ont tué Eugène. Et ils vous tueraient s'ils savaient qu'on avait cette conversation.

Mai baissa les yeux. En fait, elle devait bien admettre que, malgré la réaction allergique de sa propre énergie au garçon, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu tuer qui que ce soit. Et puis...Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle en prenait conscience, cette histoire de micros était vraiment très étrange. Savoir qu'on l'épiait comme ça...Et s'ils savaient vraiment quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient? De toute façon, ils étaient à leur merci. Mariya pouvait les immobiliser à tout moment, et sauter d'une voiture qui roule à 130 est hors de propos. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance...Ou plutôt, de faire semblant jusqu'à la prochaine occasion.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il se passe, écoutez nous. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Vous n'avez pas envie de comprendre pourquoi on vous espionne? Vous n'avez pas envie de comprendre pourquoi il existe des personnes qui veulent absolument vous empêcher de nous rencontrer? Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas confiance en nous, surtout avec ce message ambigu qu'Eugène a laissé, mais s'il pouvait parler, il vous dirait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

A ces mots, Mai sursauta.

\- En fait... Il le peut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hein?

C'était au tour de Nishimura de la regarder, interloqué.

\- Je...Je peux lui parler, parfois. Il est toujours là. Et...Et je peux le voir. Et il me parle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémorait leurs discussions, elle se souvenait de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas compris, mais qui maintenant lui apparaissait très clairement. Elle se tourna vers Naru.

\- Eugène ... A aucun moment, il ne m'a dit que ces gens étaient ses meurtrier. Il n'a jamais essayé de me dire qu'ils étaient dangereux, et pourtant, il me prévient quand je suis en danger. En fait, il m'a dit...Il m'a dit qu'on avait rencontré des personnes qui pouvaient nous révéler des choses. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, Naru. Il sait. Il sait qui ils sont et il veut qu'on les écoute.

Le jeune homme lui retourna son regard, et, pendant un moment, ne dit rien, puis soudain, il se tourna vers Nishimura, et, avec son lyrisme habituel, déclara:

\- Très bien. Parle.

Nishimura les regarda alternativement, l'air stupéfait et... heureux? Puis, il paru se ressaisir. Il se redressa, et demanda tout d'un coup à Mai:

\- Alors... Dis moi, tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre que toi et Oliver soyez orphelins? Deux personnes avec des pouvoirs psychiques, deux orphelins...C'est un peu beaucoup, comme points communs, non?

\- Hein? Fit Mai, déroutée. Euh...Non. Je veux dire...Ça arrive, non? C'est le hasard...

\- Bien, fit Nishimura. Et si je te disais que...Que tous les gens dans cette voiture sont orphelins? En plus d'être dotés de capacités psychiques? Est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas ça vraiment étrange?

Mai le regarda, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Effectivement, c'était bizarre. En plus de toute cette situation, s'entend. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nishimura lui racontait tout ça, mais vu qu'elle ne comprenait rien, de toute façons...

\- Eh bien, oui, finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu aurais raison, compléta Nishimura. Parce que ce n'est absolument pas un hasard. C'est exactement le contraire: c'est dû à la science. Ou plutôt, à une expérience.

\- Une...Quoi?

Mai avait parfaitement entendu le mot. Mais sa logique lui disait qu'elle avait dû mal comprendre. C'était n'importe quoi. On n'était pas dans un vieux film de science-fiction, et elle n'était certainement pas un espèce d'alien répugnant sur qui on faisait des expériences. Ou alors, c'était peut-être pour ça que Naru se fichait complètement d'elle?

\- Une expérience, répéta Nishimura. Celle qui s'intéresse aux origines de...

Il tourna la tête vers Naru.

\- Oliver Davis, le grand professeur de l'occulte...Tu te l'es forcément déjà demandé, non? Pourquoi tu avais ça en toi...

Il pointa un doigt sur son torse.

\- La PK ?

Naru haussa les épaules en guise d'acquiescement .

\- Oui, évidemment, ajouta Nishimura. Eh bien, tu n'es pas le seul. Longtemps, avant ta naissance, les chercheurs en paranormal se demandaient déjà d'où pouvaient venir les aptitudes psychiques. Et, pour une poignée d'entre eux, c'était même le début d'une autre question: est-ce que cette habileté n'existe vraiment que chez un tout petit nombre de personnes? Ou bien, et si d'autres la possédait, mais à un état dormant? Serait-il alors possible de la faire apparaître?

Il se renfonça dans son siège, et poursuivit, les yeux dans le vague:

\- Dans ce cas, il suffirait de trouver le moyen de les déclencher...Il suffirait de savoir quelles conditions leur permettent de se réveiller, et alors...On aurait beaucoup d'individus dotés de capacités effrayantes à portée de main. Une véritable _armée._ Ces scientifiques se rendirent compte, en faisant quelques expériences discrètes sur des cadavres qui, de leur vivant, avaient quelques capacités surnaturelles, qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun: une certaine particularité dans leur ADN.

Il fût interrompu par un coup de volant particulièrement violent de Mariya.

\- Pardon, tout le monde, s'excusa-t-elle. Sol m'a demandé de changer de direction... Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux si on ne le faisait pas exactement à ce moment là.

Nishimura hocha la tête, ignorant le regard interrogatif de Mai - qui était cette Sol, et comment pouvait-elle parler à Mariya maintenant ? - avant de continuer:

\- Ces scientifiques, donc, ne se contentèrent pas de cette découverte. Ils demandèrent rapidement s'ils pouvaient continuer leur expérience. Mais cette fois sur des sujets...Vivants. A l'origine, ils étaient américains. Ils demandèrent à leur gouvernement, secrètement, bien sûr, de poursuivre ces opérations dans l'intérêt de leur pays...Le gouvernement accepta. Ils s'établirent dans un certain nombre d'hôpitaux. Il leur suffisait de quelques tests pour repérer l'anomalie ADN qu'ils cherchaient. Secrètement, ils analysèrent les ADN des patients...Oh, pas tous, en fait. Juste des bébés...Ils voulaient partir de zéro, vous comprenez.

Mai frissonna. Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. Mais pourquoi il leur racontait tout ça? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec elle? Elle regarda Naru, se demandant si ça n'avait pas plutôt à voir avec _lui_. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait cherchés, n'est-ce pas? Mais Nishimura ne cessait de la regarder...

\- Au cours de leurs analyses, ils se rendirent compte que certains bébés possédaient l'anomalie. Ils passèrent quelques années à ce projet, jusqu'à en avoir un nombre suffisant, mais pas trop, pour qu'ils aient tous à peu près le même âge. Et puis, le 11 février 1974, ils convoquèrent leurs parents dans l'un des hôpitaux. Et ils leurs annoncèrent que leurs enfants étaient malheureusement atteints d'une rare mais grave maladie, contagieuse et dangereuse pour leur vie...C'était faux, bien sûr.

Mai fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

\- Cependant, ils utilisèrent cette excuse pour placer les bébés en quarantaine pendant une centaine de jours. On raconta aux parents que les frais d'hôpitaux ne leur seraient pas facturés, parce que soigner cette maladie contagieuse était d'intérêt public...Alors ils acceptèrent. Ce qu'il se passa lors de cette quarantaine...Ils ne le surent jamais.

Mai se figea. Soudain, elle se souvenait. Sa mère, un jour, s'était inexplicablement mise à pleurer en voyant une rédaction de l'enfant qu'elle était alors, décrivant son rêve d'avenir d'être exploratrice et de voyager dans tous les pays du monde. Elle lui avait alors parlé de cette fois où elle avait été très malade, étant bébé... " C'était la seule fois où nous sommes partis à l'étranger, pour voir de la famille. Nous n'y sommes plus retourné. Nous sommes sûr que tu n'aurais pas eu ça si tu était restée ici... Oh, ça m'a juste rappelé des mauvais souvenirs, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ma petite chérie. Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord? " La jeune fille eût l'impression que la tête lui tournait. Et si...

\- Quelques jours plus tard, les enfant furent rendus à leur parents. On leur raconta qu'ils étaient guéris, que tout allait bien, que c'était finit. Cependant...C'était faux. C'était loin d'être finit. Parce que, malheureusement...L'expérience fonctionnait. Tous ces bébés dotés du même ADN...Ils avaient développé quelques chose, pendant cette fausse quarantaine. Tous. Un résultat au-delà de tous leurs espoirs...Alors, les scientifiques décidèrent de ne pas s'arrêter là. Ils décidèrent de poursuivre l'expérience. Et ils firent tout mettre en place pour faire de ces bébés de véritables cobayes. Les parents ne surent jamais qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne surent jamais que leurs vies étaient enregistrées. Ils ne surent jamais que leurs enfants vivaient suivant un scénario écrit pour vérifier ce qui pouvait déclencher leur habiletés...Que ce petit accident qu'ils eurent à un carrefour très fréquenté où leur vie était en danger, c'était calculé...Que ces enfants qui les harcelaient à l'école, les menaçant de mort, c'était calculé...etc... Parce qu'en fait, _tout_ était calculé.

Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent. Parce qu'elle se souvenait. Son vélo dérapait, alors qu'elle le maîtrisait si bien, et les voiture passaient tout près d'elle, elle avait peur...Ces gamins qui se moquaient d'elle, qui la terrorisaient, et qui l'avaient, un jour, menacé de mort...C'était _sa vie._

\- Et surtout, ce qu'ils ignoraient, poursuivit Nishimura, c'est la conclusion de leurs recherches: que les facultés psychiques étaient en rapport avec la mort. C'est à dire, plus le sujet était en contact avec elle, plus elles se développeraient à leur maximum. Alors...Ils décidèrent de tuer les personnes qui étaient le plus en contact avec les enfants... Leurs parents.

Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Ou plutôt... _Nos_ parents. A nous tous, ici présents.

Il fit une pause. Mai eût très clairement l'impression de sentir quelque chose se casser en elle. _Clac._ Hébétée, elle resta sans bouger, incapable d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle en vint à protester:

\- Non. Non. Mes parents ne sont pas morts en même temps...

\- Probablement pour...Expérimenter, répondit Aoko, dans un murmure.

\- Mon père a eût un accident. Un accident de voiture, et...Et ma mère est tombée malade.

\- Empoisonnement, sans doute, et l'accident de voiture...N'en était pas un. Mai...Je suis désolé, dit Nishimura d'une voix douce. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et il en avait vraiment l'air, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Pourquoi je serais...Comme ça hein? C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire! Ça ne tient pas debout! Je suis juste une orpheline, c'est tout...

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Mai, ces micros...Ils sont sur toi parce que l'expérience n'est pas terminée. Elle continue. Et tu en fais partie. _Vous_ en faites partie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Naru, qui n'avait pas bronché. Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve...La voilà. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il tristement. Vraiment désolé.

Mai ouvrit la bouche, mais ne su pas quoi dire. En fait, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle était agitée de tremblements incontrôlable, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne parvenait plus à faire un geste. Elle se sentait...C'était _affreux._ Ses parents étaient morts à cause d'une _expérience!_ Ils avaient étés tués! Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir d'accident...Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de maladie. Ils auraient pu être en vie...

Dans les plus mauvais jours, quand Mai se sentait seule, désespérément seule, et que la tristesse l'envahissait, alors, elle finissait par se laisser tomber dans un coin, et elle restait quelques heures sans bouger, en pleurant le plus silencieusement possible pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, et elle pensait: "pourquoi moi? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas juste!". Et puis, une fois qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour pleurer, elle allait se coucher en pensant " c'est comme ça, c'est tout...C'était un accident", et, quelque part, ça la réconfortait un peu, assez pour qu'elle s'endorme. Parce que, les accidents, c'était des choses terribles, mais quelque part, des choses innocentes, et elle pouvait accepter que ça arrive, un accident.

Et maintenant elle apprenait que ce n'en était pas. Que c'était des meurtres. Ils avaient été tués à cause d'une _expérience..._ Et tout ce temps, ils auraient pu être ensemble, et tout serait parfait, mais il y avait eu cette _expérience..._ Et elle répétait le mot dans sa tête, expérience, expérience, expérience, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, tellement c'était impossible et cruel, de mourir pour une raison comme ça. Et puis sa stupeur se changea en colère. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, et elle pensa qu'elle allait retrouver ce scientifique, non, tous ces scientifiques, ils allaient payer, ils...Et puis d'un seul coup elle sentit toute sa rage retomber, toute sa colère, et il ne resta plus que lui, ce qu'elle avait réussi à oublier en évitant d'y penser, ce qu'elle avait ressentit à chaque fois que l'un d'eux était mort...Le vide. _  
_  
Et puis...Et puis elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur sa main. Elle leva la tête, quoiqu'elle ait à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. C'était Naru. Il ne la regardait pas. Mais ce n'était pas important. Parce que, rien qu'avec ça, elle le sentait. Elle n'était pas seule. Il était là, avec elle. Et elle savait qu'il devait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Les dernières larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sa respiration se calma, et son corps tremblant s'apaisa. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle ne se sentait plus mal non plus. Elle n'était plus face au vide. Elle n'était plus seule.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, déclara enfin Naru. Ces micros ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes.

\- Je sais. Ils sont malins, très malins. Ils ont fait en sorte que tu ne te doutes de rien, et à moins de savoir, tu ne peux pas remarquer tout ce qu'ils ont mis en place. C'est normal. Tu étais trop précieux à leurs yeux pour risquer de te contaminer avec la connaissance de ton statut de cobaye. Au point qu'ils se soient débarrassés de ton frère quand il s'est rapproché de nous, qui savons la vérité. En fait, ils devaient penser que ça accroîtrait tes capacités, encore mieux que la mort de vos parents. J'imagine qu'à leurs yeux, il n'était pas une grande perte, comparé à toi. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué.

 _Quoi?!_ Mai sentit la main de Naru se contracter brièvement sur la sienne, comme un sursaut, même si son visage ne laissa rien remarquer. Subitement, il croisa les bras.

\- Vraiment, marmonna-t-il d'une voix atone.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- La personne qui l'a tué ne ressemblait pas à un tueur en série. Elle avait l'air assez effrayée par ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'expliqua pas comment il le savait. Cependant, Nishimura ne paru pas s'interroger à ce sujet. Il se contenta de répondre:

\- Eh bien... L'autre camp ne s'est pas contenté de tuer ceux qui savent. Ils les ont parfois récupérés... Et ils se servent de leur capacité. La personne qui a causé l'accident qui a tué ton frère était probablement guidée par autre chose à ce moment. On ne peut pas te le prouver, mais... On est certain que ce sont eux. L'information a circulé quelques jours sur leurs réseaux. Ils disaient que "l'élimination a été une réussite", et ... Et j'en suis désolé.

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

\- Nous aurions du essayer de faire quelque chose. Il était l'un des nôtres...Mais nous n'avons pas pu le surveiller d'assez prêt pour prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous devions rester cachés. En fait... Quand nous avons commencé à savoir ce qu'il se passait...Ils ont eu peur. Il n'y a pas eu tant de sujets que ça, vous savez? Pour notre génération, une petite centaine...Je ne sais pas s'il y en a eu d'autres, murmura-t-il en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. En tout cas...Ils ne voulaient pas que l'expérience finisse. Ils ne le _veulent_ pas. Et quand ils ont vu qu'on cherchait à prévenir les autres, ceux qui ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait...Ils ont commencé à nous traquer. Puis, sois les personnes disparaissaient, sois...Sois elles étaient tuées. C'est pour ça qu'on a dû prendre toutes ces précautions pour vous contacter. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on vous espionnait... On savait qui vous étiez, et on voulait être sûr que ce genre de choses ne se reproduirait plus.

Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans l'habitacle, et ce fût Mai qui le brisa:

\- Et...Et on ne peut pas les arrêter?

\- Ce ne sont pas juste des scientifiques, déclara Nishimura. C'est le gouvernement...C'est l'armée...C'est beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde. On ne peut pas se battre.

\- Mais...On doit faire quelque chose! S'insurgea la jeune fille, brûlante de rage.

\- Oui, répondit Nishimura. On devrait. Mais c'est impossible pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça? Demanda-t-elle alors, avec colère. Pourquoi? A quoi ça sert? On ne peut rien faire!

Il baissa la tête.

\- En fait...C'est pour que tu fasses quelque chose que je voulais te contacter.

\- Moi? Demanda-t-elle, déroutée.

\- Oui. En fait...Il y a une personne...Une personne qui...

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose...Puis ne dit rien. Aoko se retourna, et, après lui avoir jeté un regard, continua:

\- Il y a un certain temps, un ami à nous est mort.

Mai remarqua que Nishimura, s'il conservait un visage affable, semblait s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas très visible, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la position de son corps, et il semblait plus petit, plus fragile. Il regardait silencieusement droit devant lui, mais il ne semblait pas voir le siège qui lui faisait face.

\- Il a été tué parce qu'il s'est fait repérer. Et puis...Il avait un système pour se protéger, vous savez? Il était très puissant. Et il avait réussi à contrôler son esprit pour...Pour qu'il construise une sorte de protection, s'il était arrêté. Quelque chose qui le plongerait dans une sorte de coma, s'il était blessé. Quelque chose qui le couperait de toute stimulations extérieures... Comme ça, il ne pourrait pas donner d'informations sur nous à l'ennemi...

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Mais voilà...Quand il a été tué, la protection s'est mise en place. Et son esprit...Son esprit a été coincé dans cette barrière. Et il n'est pas partit...Il est resté.

Sa voix était heurtée, à présent, comme s'il lui coûtait de prononcer chaque mot.

\- Son énergie psychique... Vous savez, quand Mari a parlé d'esprit frappeur...C'est ce qu'il se passe à présent. A force d'être là, son énergie se dégrade. Elle commence à agir...A mal agir. Christopher...Il...Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça...Il faut qu'on l'arrête...Avant que des choses vraiment graves ne se produisent...Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Et on ne peut pas l'exorciser, non plus. On ne savait plus quoi faire. Et là, Mai...

Son visage s'illumina, plein d'espoir:

\- Et là, avec tes capacités...Tu pourrais peut-être le contacter. Lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il n'a plus besoin de se protéger. Tu pourrais mettre fin à tout ça!

 _C'était donc ça..._

\- Mais...Comment vous savez ça? Que je pourrais faire une chose pareille?

\- Parce que Christopher s'en souvenait, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ses capacités sont celle d'un contrôle absolu sur lui même. Sur son corps, sur ses pensées... Il a celui de sa mémoire, également. Et il a pu se rappeler...De ce qu'il s'est passé. De tout. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu retrouver les sujets de l'expérience. C'est lui qui s'en chargeait... C'est lui qui a commencé tout ça. Et il se souvenait de toi, Mai...Tu étais extraordinaire. Tu étais connectée avec tout le monde, tout le temps...Surtout avec Eugène. Il n'arrêtait pas de t'aider...

Mai déglutit. Tout cela était tellement irréel... Mais en même temps...Elle avait toujours sentit qu'Eugène était familier. Elle s'était sentie proche de lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tant parlé que ça. Et si ce n'était pas juste à cause de sa ressemblance avec son frère? D'ailleurs... Leur ressemblance, à eux, que tout le monde constatait... C'était comme si ils échangeaient quelque chose. Comme s'ils étaient _connectés..._ Et puis, elle avait comprit que Naru mentait sur son caractère avant de le connaître vraiment... Toute cette histoire était si bizarre! Elle avait de nouveau la tête qui lui tournait.

\- Et ce qui est extraordinaire, reprit Nishimura, qui semblait à nouveau pouvoir parler, c'est que cela ne s'est jamais vraiment arrêté...Quelques fois, Christopher se réveillait, et il disait qu'il avait rêvé de toi... Non, qu'il avait rêvé qu'il était toi. Et il n'est pas capable de faire ça. Tu le contactais sans t'en rendre compte. Tu pouvais faire ça...Mai... Tu... Tu pourrais l'aider. S'il te plaît.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

\- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il doucement. Je... Je... Je t'en supplie...

Elle baissa les yeux, incertaine. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça. Mais la façon dont Nishimura la regardait... On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle était sa dernière chance. Comment lui dire qu'elle n'était pas si capable que ça? Elle devait quand même essayer, non?

\- Je...

\- Mais avant cela, la coupa Aoko, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il va se passer si tu choisis de nous rejoindre. Il faut que vous le sachiez, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête à l'égard de Naru. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de nous aider...Il s'agit de venir avec les vôtres. Vous êtes tous les deux concernés. Vous pouvez tous les deux choisir de nous rejoindre.

\- Qu'êtes-vous, exactement? Interrogea Naru.

\- Nous sommes simplement les personnes issues de ses expériences, et qui essaient d'en sortir. Et cette organisation...Nous avons décidé de l'appeler "Les Orphelins".

\- Il y a beaucoup de...D'"Orphelins"? Demanda Mai.

\- Actuellement, nous sommes environ quarante. En fait, y en a bien plus, qui sont inconscients de ce qu'ils sont. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à tous nous rassembler. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais...C'est un certain nombre, quand même.

Mai s'adossa à son siège. La tête lui tournait un peu. Quarante personnes...Quarante personnes qui la connaissaient, quarante personnes qui avaient partagé des "expériences" avec elle...D'un coup, toute l'histoire de Nishimura, qui juste là avait été quelque chose d'assez étrange qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à voir comme réel, l'était soudain devenu. C'était terrifiant...Mais pas seulement. Elle n'était vraiment pas seule, en fait. Ils étaient beaucoup.

\- Je veux vous rejoindre, décida-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait aider ce Christopher. Mais elle savait qu'elle voulait quand même quitter cette horrible expérience pour de bon.

\- Attends, répliqua vivement Aoko. Vous devez comprendre ce qu'il va se passer si vous venez avec nous. Ce sera finit. Votre vie de maintenant. Mai, tu ne pourras plus aller à l'école...Ou voir tes amis...Ou aller dans les rues où tu marches d'habitude...Si tu veux rester en vie, mais que tu nous rejoins...Tu devras disparaître. Sinon, c'est _eux_ qui te feront disparaître. Oh, tu as remarqué combien tu es précieux à leurs yeux, vu le nombre de mouchards... Ils ne te tueront pas. Mais ils ne te laisseront pas dehors non plus. Avec tes facultés de communication, tu représentes un trop grand danger. Et ne crois pas que tu peux simplement leur échapper. Ils sont tout prêt de toi, tu sais. Ils te surveillent. Ils t'ont mis ces micros...En fait, il s'agit probablement de certains des amis que nous avons abandonné à l'hôpital...

\- Quoi?! S'exclama Mai, indignée. Non, ils ne feraient jamais ça! Je les connais...

\- Tu _crois_ les connaître...Plus le surveillant est proche du cobaye, mieux c'est. Ils doivent penser que ce n'est pas méchant, poursuivit doucement Nishimura. Ils doivent...

\- Non, non, je leur fait confiance, rétorqua Mai, butée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis Nishimura poursuivit;

\- Très bien. Peu importe. En tout cas, ne dites rien à personne. Sinon, vous vous ferez tuer, ou enlever, avant même d'avoir finit de parler. Il faudra que vous fassiez comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si nous ne vous avions rien dit. C'est pourquoi nous avons jeté les micros, avant toute chose. Ils n'ont pas entendu ce qu'on a dit. Vous avez encore le choix. Finalement, le malentendu de tout à l'heure va être très utile. Vous pouvez raconter que vous nous avez pris pour les meurtriers d'Eugène...Qu'on s'est battus...Qu'on a été obligé de vous jeter hors de la voiture...

Il fit une pause.

\- Ce n'est pas tout...Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir avant de nous quitter. Certains de nos contacts ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'endroit où ils stockaient leurs vieux dossiers. Ils voulaient savoir si d'autres que nous existaient. Et à la place...Ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Une note qui indiquait qu'un des scientifique avait eu une idée...L'idée de ne pas tuer certains parents.

Il se renfonça dans son siège.

\- Il se demandait si c'était la mort, ou bien, l'idée que quelqu'un était mort, qui déclenchait les pouvoirs psychiques chez les nôtres...Et il disait...Que ce serait bien de laisser quelques parents vie...De les faire disparaître, mais pas de les tuer pour de bon, pour voir si ça marcherait quand même. Et donc, de les emprisonner, le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe...

Mai mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Naru fût plus rapide qu'elle:

\- Nos parents biologiques pourraient encore être en vie?

Nishimura se mordilla la lèvre, songeur.

\- On n'en sait pas plus que ça...On ne sait même pas si l'idée a été proposée, mais...C'est peut-être possible, oui. Peut-être que les parents de certains d'entre nous sont encore en vie, mais prisonniers.

Mai écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle leva les yeux vers Nishimura, suppliante. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après lui avoir dit que ses parents étaient morts à cause d'une expérience, pas après l'avoir à nouveau plongée dans le vide...Il ne pouvait pas lui redonner de l'espoir. Un espoir terriblement incertain, un espoir inutile, un espoir destructeur qu'elle sentait déjà s'insinuer dans son cerveau, traçant un chemin à base de "peut-être". Il n'avait pas le droit. Parce que si c'était faux...Elle sentait très clairement qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter une autre déception de ce genre. Elle ne pourrait pas enterrer ses parents encore une fois. Mais c'était trop tard. Dans sa tête, elle voyait déjà des images de sa mère et de son père, plus âgés, en vie, autour d'elle, souriants...Vivants.

Nishimura lui rendit son regard, l'air désolé, comprenant probablement ce qu'il venait de faire, parce que cela lui était, après tout, déjà arrivé. Et il ajouta doucement:

\- Écoutez...Je ne dis pas ça pour vous donner de fausses idées, mais...Sachez qu'on prend cela très au sérieux. Et qu'on essaye de voir ce que ça veut dire, et si, bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas moyen de les retrouver... Ce n'est pas juste une idée en l'air. Même si ce n'est pas énorme, c'est quelque chose...Et on a le droit de le considérer.

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant son regard dériver dans le vague, vers le paysage flou offert par la vitre juste à côté de lui.

\- Trois minutes, lui dit soudain Mariya.

\- Ah, oui, fit le garçon, puis il se tourna vers eux: dans peu de temps, on est arrivé, dit Nishimura.

\- Où ça?

\- A l'endroit où le reste de votre équipe devrait vous retrouver dans peu de temps. Et alors, vous pourrez prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Vous pourrez dire que vous vous êtes battus contre nous alors qu'on tentait de vous enlever, et les scientifiques croiront que vous êtes toujours d'innocents cobayes. Alors vous pourrez reprendre votre vie.

\- Mais je ne veux pas, s'écria Mai.

Après tout ce qu'elle savait, retourner vivre en se sachant observée par les meurtriers de ses parents, en se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être d'ailleurs encore en vie et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour les chercher? Impensable.

\- On n'a pas le choix pour l'instant. On n'a pas de quoi vous faire quitter le pays. Normalement...On pensait discuter de ça avec vous dans ce château...On pensait que ce n'était pas grand chose, là-bas quelques poltergeist et des problèmes de plomberie. On aurait eu le temps de préparer un départ discret. Quelque chose comme...Leur faire croire que vous étiez morts, là-bas, et vous faire quitter cet endroit discrètement avant qu'ils n'aient compris la vérité. Vous vous souvenez le truc des disparitions? On ne pensait pas que c'était _vraiment_ vrai... Mais ça l'était. Et maintenant... Si on vous emmène maintenant, ils nous trouveront sans problèmes. Parce qu'ils vous chercheront.

\- Deux minutes.

La voiture se rapprochait à toute allure d'une bifurcation, mais Mai ne regarda pas: elle était trop occupée à fixer Nishimura, et à chercher de quoi le convaincre:

\- Mais...

\- Non, je suis désolé, c'est impossible. Mais il y a autre chose...

Il se baissa, fouilla dans le sac à ses pieds, et en sortit deux petites fioles de verre où brillait un liquide rouge.

\- C'est mon sang, expliqua Aoko. Si vous le versez par terre ainsi qu'un peu du votre, puis que vous touchez le mélange...Je le sentirais.

\- Cela voudra dire que vous êtes prêts. Que vous avez acceptés. Et alors, on vous retrouvera.

\- J'ai déjà prit ma décision, déclara Naru. Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans trois mois.

\- Non, le contredit Nishimura. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, et tu te rendras peut-être compte que tu n'as pas envie de tout quitter. Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras plus jamais être "Oliver Davis" ? Que tu ne pourras pas faire tes recherches en paix...? De toute façons...On ne pourra rien faire avant trois mois. C'est trop risqué. N'essayez pas de nous contacter maintenant. Ça pourrait nous faire repérer. Attendez qu'ils aient relâché leur surveillance...

\- Ou pas, termina Aoko. Si vous ne dites rien, on comprendra, et on n'essayera plus jamais de vous contacter...

\- Attendez, dit Mai, mais Mariya s'exclama:

\- 50 secondes!

Le van s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus sur une aire d'autoroute déserte. C'était juste un parking abandonné.

\- Vite! Vite! Les pressa Nishimura.

Mai ouvrit la portière, et ils sortirent. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs sacs atterrirent derrière eux.

\- Euh...Bredouilla la jeune fille. Mais comment on va vous retrouver? On ne connaît pas vos vrais noms!

\- C'est _nous_ qui allons vous retrouver, la corrigea Nishimura.

\- D'accord mais... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va...

\- Pas de problèmes, on va venir vous chercher. Au vu des probabilités, votre équipe devrait faire une pause ici dans...Mariya?

\- Quinze minutes, et quarante-trois secondes! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- OK. Dis merci à Sol. Allez, au revoir, cria rapidement à leur adresse. Enfin...Je l'espère, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il claqua la porte, et le van repartit dans un crissement violent.

Mai resta immobile, abasourdie. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que tout ce qui avait eut lieu avait vraiment eu lieu. Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur dans la figure. Et maintenant, elle était sonnée, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Elle se laissa tomber, par terre, essayant toujours de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se trouvait sur le rebord d'un terre plein couvert de pelouse. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, d'ailleurs, à part ce terre plein, une forêt épaisse qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux, traversée par la route, un parking, et les bruits des voitures qui filaient sur l'autoroute au loin.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit Naru s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lui non plus ne disait rien, évidemment. Elle lui jeta un discret regard en coin. Le jeune homme regardait devant lui, le visage fermé, un pli nouveau ridant son front, marquant sa préoccupation. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle, et demanda:

\- Dans combien de temps?

Mai sursauta, surprise et un peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre en pleine observation. Elle détourna la tête, gênée, et articula rapidement:

\- Quand ils arrivent? Les autres?

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard dédaigneux disait très clairement "quoi d'autre ? ".

\- Un quart d'heure, ils ont dit, soupira Mai, blasée par son comportement. Enfin, moins, maintenant.

Sans la remercier, Naru se tut. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle demanda:

\- Eh...

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Encouragée, elle poursuivit:

\- Tu penses...Tu penses qu'ils disaient la vérité?

Il baissa les yeux, pensif, avant de finalement répondre:

\- Je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Alors...Tu penses qu'ils mentaient? Demanda Mai, affolée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit simplement le garçon.

Mai ne dit rien, puis finalement, murmura:

\- Mais si c'est vrai, alors...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

\- C'est très simple, dit Naru. Il suffit de vérifier.

\- Mais s'ils ont raison, les scientifiques qui s'occupent de... De notre "expérience"... Ils voudront nous capturer...

\- On verra bien s'ils existent quand j'irais rejoindre les autres.

\- Mais...Mais...C'est dangereux! Protesta Mai. Tu prendrais un tel risque?

\- Bien sûr, fit Naru en coulant un regard vers elle. Je suis ici pour retrouver les personnes qui ont tué mon frère. Et puis...Je pensais que tu voulais les rejoindre, toi aussi. Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça te gêne.

\- Oui...Mais...

Ce n'est pas pareil, Naru, avait-elle envie de dire. Je n'ai pas envie que _tu_ sois en danger. Mais si elle lui disait ça, il répondrait probablement un truc du genre "pourquoi ça" avec un petit sourire moqueur et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour l'instant. Alors, elle ne dit rien.

\- Enfin. En attendant, je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail, puisque la SHA n'existe plus, apparemment.

" _je_ "... Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, abattue. Le fait qu'elle ne travaillait plus à la SPR venait de lui revenir en pleine figure...

\- Et tu vois, continua Naru, c'est un problème.

\- Un problème, répéta Mai, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui. J'avais...Une assistante.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle dû s'efforcer de ne pas montrer que son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait décidé de s'entraîner, inspiré par l'autoroute, à battre à 130 000 000 à l'heure.

\- Elle n'était pas très douée. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'arriver en retard, et elle n'écoutais jamais ce que je lui disais...

Mai leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu parles!_ Elle écoutait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il disait. Elle réagissait toujours de la façon la plus appropriée à ses paroles absolument pas sympathiques: par des paroles encore moins sympathiques.

\- Mais, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, le travail risque d'être plus difficile. Cette assistante remplissait quand même son devoir. Sans elle, les dossiers risquent de s'accumuler. Ce serait embêtant, nota Naru d'une voix tranquille.

Mai le regardait, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'il essayait de...

\- Alors...Je me demandais. Est-ce que cette assistante pourrait revenir travailler à la SPR?

Silence. Mai l'observa. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne la regardait pas, et on aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle sourit. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tourna la tête. Soupira...

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement, d'un ton faussement indécis. C'est vrai, cette assistante vient de perdre son employeur, mais elle aurait besoin que certaines conditions soient respectées avant de pouvoir reprendre son ancien travail. Par exemple... La patron devrait lui dire merci au moins _une fois_ par mois...

Naru l'étudia un instant du regard, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Dans ce cas... Je crois que je vais reconsidérer mon offre, dit-il placidement.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi? Eh, Naru! C'est une fois par mois!

Mais il se taisait. Elle soupira.

\- Ok, ok, je rigolais, je rigolais, dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air en geste de capitulation. C'est bon. J'accepte. On retravaille ensemble.

Naru tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Et si elle ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, elle aurait peut-être manqué le mince sourire qu'elle vit se dessiner l'espace d'un instant sur son visage. Mais il disparu si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Cependant, son désormais nouveau patron lui déclara, coupant court à ses interrogations intérieures:

\- Bienvenue à la SPR.

A cet instant, un bruit de moteur plus fort que les autres retentit, et une camionnette arriva sur le parking.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait finit, hein!

Bon, c'était un long chapitre, alors voici une longue note d'auteur, en tout logique xD

Tout d'abord, sachez que tout ce chapitre est la vraie raison qui m'a poussé à écrire une fanfic sur Ghost Hunt. Le château est venu après. Mais je venais de finir de le relire, et les personnages sont tellement mystérieux. Pourquoi Eugène a-t-il été tué? Pourquoi est-il lié à Mai? Pourquoi ne part-il pas? Pourquoi se ressemblent-ils autant? (Surtout qu'on insiste énormément sur ce point dans la série, je suis sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose pour la suite! ) Pourquoi le passé de Mai est si secret? ( franchement, la façon dont il est évoqué, on dirait un truc scénaristique pour signaler: "eh! son passé est louche! regardez, on en montre juste un peu, mais pas trop, car on a des choses à cacher, héhé " ) Et s'il est intéressant, comment? Enfin, pourquoi nos deux héros ont autant de points communs? Et voilà.

On dirait une jolie problématique, vous ne trouvez pas? xD

J'adorerai que la suite de GH donne des réponses à toutes ces questions! Mais comme ça n'arrive pas encore, j'ai passé ma frustration sur une fanfiction xD Voilà pour l'histoire!

Autres choses:

Je ne connais pas vraiment la date de naissance de Mai, j'en ai déduis l'époque des faits à partir de l'âge qu'elle est censée avoir au moment où le premier livre est sortit. A vraie dire, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle époque ça se passe, surtout qu'il y a des différences entre le manga et l'anime j'ai l'impression, mais je crois me souvenir que dans aucun des deux ils ne sortent de portable alors bon... C'est vraiment vieux ça non? xD Quand aux livres, vu qu'ils datent de 1992... C'est vraiment, vraiment vieux! C'est avant ma naissance, quoi! X)

Quand au numéro de téléphone, ne cherchez pas, il ne renvoie sans doute pas à la location que j'ai donnée, vu qu'elle est fictive. Mais des numéros de téléphone de ce genre ont effectivement existé aux USA.

Bref, on se retrouve pour la fin lundi prochain, comme d'habitude!

 **Réponses:**

 **Eclipse 1995:** Bon bah du coup... Ils n'ont apparemment pas tué Eugène. Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit toutes les insultes! xD  
Finalement, c'est un peu le contraire, c'est Mai leur objectif, et Naru... Ils ne comptaient pas le prendre à la base xD Le pauvre, il perd carrément de sa superbe dans ma fic... PARDON NARU ;_;  
Oh, une personne qui souffre en prépa! Courage!  
X) Toujours ravi de faire une blague qui marche! : D  
Bye !

 **FrenchCirce :** Finalement, oui, j'ai expliqué la mort d'Eugène, même si c'était différemment du chapitre précédent! : D Et pareil, je suis pressé que l'auteur ( c'est un auteur alors? J'hésitais toujours aha) nous explique tout! Franchement, cette mort est trop bizarre, on dirait que la personne l'a fait exprès mais en même temps elle paraissait pas trop s'amuser alors j'imagine qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie... Un fantôme l'a pris en otage? Une possession? Une hallucination, toujours d'origine paranormale? Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ça annonce un cas pour la suite !  
Heureusement que Nishimura s'est révélé gentil, parce qu'apparemment, Naru n'avait pas prévu grand chose... Enfin, laissons lui le bénéfice du doute. On ne saura jamais. xD  
Bon, je laisserais comme ça alors ^^ !  
Mais... C'est pas drôle sinon! xD  
Elle était là ~ Alors, elle t'as plu?

 **Pompom :** Héhé ! Alors, ça valait le coup d'attendre? ^^


	19. Chapitre 19

[ Disclaimer: Mais si Ghost Hunt était à moi, en fait, je le rendrais à l'autrice originale. Pour qu'elle écrive enfin LA SUITE ]

* * *

\- Relaxe-toi. Respire.

Mai obéit. Les yeux fermés, elle ralentit lentement le rythme de sa respiration, tout en laissant son corps se détendre lentement contre le moelleux du canapé. Elle compta dans sa tête. 1, 2, 3...10...30...Au bout d'un court moment, elle le sentit. Le changement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait vu juste. La pièce autour d'elle s'était effacée, et, à présent, devenue transparente, laisser passer une nuit sombre dans laquelle brillait des dizaines de milliers d'orbes lumineux. Cela ne la surprit pas. Au début, elle ne savait jamais vraiment à quel moment se produisait le "passage", comme elle l'appelait, et elle éprouvait toujours l'appréhension, juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, de se rendre compte que ça n'avait pas marché. Mais à force, elle pouvait sentir quand le basculement se produisait.

Elle se leva, sans même se retourner pour regarder l'étrange spectacle de son propre corps qu'elle laissait derrière elle, endormit . Sans attendre, elle se concentra, et sentit l'étrange réplique corporelle transparente qu'elle était maintenant s'élever dans les airs. En un clin d'œil, elle avait grimpé tous les étages, était sortie de l'immeuble, et s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Une fois qu'elle fût là, elle ne bougea plus, prenant le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour assurer sa concentration.

 _Et ensuite..._

Elle laissa l'énergie bouillonnante qu'elle sentait comme une chaleur dans sa poitrine s'échapper. D'un coup, elle fusa, en une traînée lumineuse qu'elle vit descendre à toute vitesse sur le paysage. Bientôt, cependant, elle n'était plus seulement l'esprit tout là-haut dans le ciel: elle était aussi le filament qui s'étendait, se faufilait, se dépêchait. Elle effleurait les lumières qui l'entouraient, sans s'y arrêter, cherchant, sentant. Et là, devant elle, elle la perçut enfin. L'empreinte. Celle de sa proie.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son corps astral, tandis que la lumière bondissait, filait...Atteignait. Elle effleura une lumière particulière, qu'elle savait être celle de sa cible. Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait...

\- Elle est devant l'aéroport

Elle ouvrit des yeux triomphants, pas étonnée d'avoir réintégré son corps. Elle contrôlait ça aussi.

\- Où ça, exactement ? L'interrogea Bou-san.

Elle sourit. S'il croyait lui poser une question-piège !

\- Voyons voir...Elle est juste dans l'entrée. D'abord, elle regarde les avions, et je sens qu'elle...Qu'elle s'interroge. Elle doit se demander quand est le sien... Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle devait encore partir...Il faudra que je lui demande où. Et puis...Elle regarde un panneau publicitaire, tout prêt d'elle...Tu veux que je te le décrive? Demanda-t-elle, triomphante.

\- Pas la peine. C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit! Waouh, Mai, déclara Bou-san, impressionné. Tu as fais des progrès.

\- Oh, pas tant que ça, dit Mai, modeste.

En fait, elle débordait de fierté. Elle avait réussi à retrouver Masako, sans deviner où elle pouvait bien être, et après ne pas l'avoir vue depuis deux semaines! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'une chose pareille, il y a quelques jours. Et maintenant... Maintenant, elle pouvait reconnaître l'énergie de ses amis, et même d'inconnus, parmi toutes celles qui l'entouraient, si elle s'était concentré dessus jusqu'à deux semaines, maintenant, avant de le faire. Et elle était capable de suivre leurs traces et de les retrouver dans un rayon d'une trentaine de kilomètres autour d'elle. Elle pouvait vaguement sentir leurs sentiments, même si elle ne lisait pas dans leurs pensées. Elle pouvait les suivre tout en étant invisible, ou bien se montrer auprès d'eux, même si seuls ceux qu'elle "visait" pouvait la voir. Elle pouvait également prendre un peu de leur énergie psychique, et mesurer assez ce qu'elle prenait pour que personne ne s'en évanouisse. Elle pouvait percevoir les phénomènes paranormaux qui l'entouraient, toujours dans un rayon d'une trentaine de kilomètres. Et puis, elle pouvait plonger quand elle le voulait dans son "autre monde", du moins si elle se concentrait, et tant qu'elle avait assez d'énergie...

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces progrès, il manquait une chose: Eugène. Elle ne le voyait plus autour d'elle, maintenant, et elle ne sentait pas sa présence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait disparu, bien sûr, après l'avoir aidée à atteindre le château, mais ce n'était pas la disparition brutale et inquiétante qui avait suivit la découverte de son corps, et elle s'était dit qu'elle le reverrait peut-être maintenant qu'ils en avaient appris un peu plus sur les circonstances de sa mort. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et elle se demandait où il avait bien pu aller. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas être partit pour de bon, malgré ce que Naru lui avait dit quand elle lui avait fait part de la nouvelle. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit partit sans lui dire au-revoir...

Mais, même si elle ne le voyait plus, elle continuait de s'entraîner, parce qu'elle voulait développer ses capacités dormantes. Un jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis, elle et les intervenants occasionnels de la SPR, ils en étaient venus à aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet du château. Et, bien sûr, ils avaient à nouveau parlé de la SHA. Enfin, de ceux qui s'étaient faits passer pour la SHA.

\- Franchement, ils nous ont bien eu, avait dit Yasuhara en haussant les épaules. Je n'aurais pas parié qu'ils nous cachaient une chose pareille...

"une chose pareille", c'était l'histoire que Mai et Naru avaient racontés à leurs amis quand ils les avaient retrouvés sur l'aire d'autoroute. Comme Nishimura le leur avait conseillé, ils avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient battus avec les meurtriers présumés d'Eugène, avant qu'on ne les jette hors de la voiture quelques kilomètres plus loin. Finalement, ils avaient rejoins à pied l'aire d'autoroute où ils avaient retrouvés les autres "par hasard" . Ils avaient eu de la chance de se trouver d'ailleurs: ils s'y étaient juste arrêté pour faire une pause, et ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la route en traversant la forêt. (c'était Naru qui avait inventé cette partie de l'histoire, et il avait fallu à Mai un moment pour comprendre qu'il faisait ça parce que ça aurait eu l'air trop étrange qu'ils se retrouvent tous sur cette aire sans s'être consultés ) . En résumé, ils avaient fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils étaient certains que la "SHA" avait essayé de les tuer, enfin, que c'était ce qu'il avait semblé à Naru et Mai. La jeune fille n'oubliait pas à qui elle servait réellement ce discours. Et elle n'ignorait pas qu' _ils_ devaient savoir parfaitement qui était vraiment la "SHA", maintenant, et qu' _ils_ comprendrait bien qu'aucun de ses membres n'aurait jamais essayé de les tuer.

Et pour faire croire au malentendu, elle était allée jusqu'à dire, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet:

\- Si seulement on pouvait les retrouver...

\- Tu veux vraiment les retrouver, Mai? Ils ont essayé de te tuer, avait déclaré Bou-san d'un ton inquiet.

\- Mais enfin! Protesta la jeune fille. Ils ont tué Eugène...

Ayako posa une main sur l'épaule du moine, qui s'apprêtait à protester. Ils échangèrent un regard, et l'homme s'interrompit, l'air résigné. Mai avait compris leur dialogue silencieux: Eugène et elle se connaissaient, et il lui avait plusieurs fois pratiquement sauvé la vie. En plus, on ne savait pas s'il était partit pour de bon, puisqu'il était déjà réapparu après une longue absence. Retrouver ses meurtriers étaient peut-être ce qui lui permettrait enfin de reposer en paix. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle laisse Eugène comme ça. Alors, il ne servait à rien de la faire changer d'avis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit qu'ils imagineraient quand elle avait réfléchit à rendre son mensonge plus crédible. Une chose était sûre: au moins, _eux_ ne pensaient pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui...

\- En tout cas, avait gravement poursuivit Yasuhara, ce sera difficile. J'avais fait des recherches sur eux pour le patron, avant, et tout était en en ordre. Bien sûr, quand vous êtes revenus, j'ai essayé de les contacter, mais... c'est d'autres personnes qui ont répondu. Cette fausse organisation s'était approprié leurs identités... Ils avaient même accès à leurs compte bancaires... Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à faire ça sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Mai haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, mais en fait, elle en avait une petite idée. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce que le regard de "Mariya" pouvait faire...

\- Et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'ils ressemblaient exactement aux gens dont ils ont volé les identités! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont cherché leurs sosies et se sont fait passer pour eux... C'est impressionnant, tout ce qu'ils ont fait, juste pour atteindre Naru. Ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser de lui... A croire que ce sont ses anciens employés.

Tout le monde sourit, sauf Masako, même si cet acte était un peu inutile: comme d'habitude, ni Lin, ni Naru, n'étaient là.

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas retenu la leçon, reprit Ayako. Après tout ça, il n'a même pas engagé de garde du corps...

Mai dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était possible d'engager un garde du corps comme ça! Dès fois, Ayako était tellement... _riche_!

\- En tout cas, il n'est pas possible de les retrouver, avait conclut Masako. Il ne reste plus que... Toi.

Et elle avait coulé un regard vers Mai.

\- Ah, mais je n'y arrive pas, avait répondu la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne peux plus, tu sais... T'approcher de l'âme des gens? Avait demandé Yasuhara.

Car elle leur avait expliqué. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de devoir leur cacher la vérité, elle leur avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé dans le château.

\- Eh bien, si, mais... C'est difficile, et je ne peux pas aller trop loin. Juste dans un rayon d'une dizaines de mètres, et il faut aussi que je reconnaisse l'âme de la personne, et... Je ne peux pas. Je suis limitée à ce niveau là. Et Eugène n'est plus là pour m'entraîner.

\- Mais au fait, et si tu entraînais tes capacités toi-même?

C'était Ayako. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la prêtresse, ébahit par la justesse de son intervention. Cette dernière avait haussé les épaules.

\- Eh bien quoi? Vous n'y aviez pas pensé?

\- C'est vrai, avait ajouté lentement Bou-san. Je n'ai jamais eu de grandes habiletés psychiques avant de devenir moine, c'est à dire, de les travailler. Et maintenant, je peux exorciser...Même si Eugène t'aide, je suis sûr que tu peux développer tes pouvoirs avec d'autres méthodes.

Mai les avait regardé alternativement, se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas avoir l'idée avant.

Et maintenant, ils s'entraînaient régulièrement, après avoir mis au point une méthode en accord avec ce qu'ils savaient de ses capacités. En fait, ils s'entraînaient même presque tout le temps. Elle avait fait en sorte que quelqu'un passe la voir à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre, même si c'était une simple pause au bureau, comme maintenant. Et ce n'était pas seulement dans le but de développer ses facultés.

C'était aussi pour voir tout le monde avant que ce ne soit plus possible.

\- Bon! J'ai rendez-vous avec le groupe, alors, commença Bou-san, amorçant un geste vers sa sacoche qui traînait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Au même moment, ils entendirent un bruit de porte. Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir entrer un jeune homme vêtu de noir, sa tenue s'accordant à ses cheveux, et même à son visage à l'air sombre et dénué d'émotion ou d'une quelconque sympathie. Malgré la beauté qu'on devait lui reconnaître, il n'était pas le genre de personne vers qui on avait envie d'aller. Cette impression se confirma d'ailleurs immédiatement lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton cassant, en guise de bonjour:

\- Mai, je ne te paies pas pour t'amuser.

\- Mais c'est ma pause! S'insurgea la jeune fille, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Pas depuis...une minute et deux secondes, fit le garçon en inclinant la tête en direction de l'horloge.

Mai souffla, irritée. Bon sang!

\- C'est rien du tout, une minute et deux secondes!

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien du tout, la contredit Naru. C'est un certain temps. Un certain temps où je te payes, et dont tu profites pour ne rien faire.

\- Bon, ben, j'y vais, déclara Bou-san d'une petite voix, l'air gêné.

Et il profita de la porte ouverte pour s'éclipser.

\- Ah au revoir! Dit Mai. Et toi, dit elle, revenant à Naru, tu sais bien que je ne fais pas rien. Je prend sur mon temps libre pour être plus efficace dans les cas que l'on va avoir. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier...

\- Je te remercierais plutôt quand tu auras effectivement réussi à être efficace sur les prochaines affaires. Ce qui, si tu continues à négliger ton travail de cette façon, n'arrivera pas.

C'était le ton cassant habituel, accompagné d'une remarque au taux de sympathie aussi bas que la profondeur d'un gouffre marin. Et pourtant, à quelque chose dans son regard, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était plus moqueur, mais sérieux. Elle comprit alors que la conversation avait changé. Il n'en était plus à la critiquer, il lui parlait d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas évoquer à voix haute. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas évoqués du tout, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette aire d'autoroute, trois mois plus tôt.

Ce n 'était pas comme si Mai n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Nishimura, ou quel que soit son nom. Et, à présent qu'elle savait quoi chercher, elle avait remarqué plusieurs choses bizarres. Par exemple, tous ses vêtements avaient de petits renflements entre les coutures. De quoi y cacher de tout petits objets noirs. Et puis, pourquoi y avait il trois détecteurs de fumée chez elle, un dans chaque pièce? Elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir installés, et ça n'avait pas de sens: il y en avait beaucoup trop. Il y avait aussi cet incident avec le miroir: il y a presque un an, un objet lui avait échappé des mains, et l'avait heurté, laissant une légère éraflure. Du moins, elle avait cru la voir, puisque quand elle était rentrée chez elle le soir-même, le miroir était en parfait état. Et il n'y avait pas que chez elle. A la SPR, il y avait, en plus d'un trop grand nombre de détecteurs de fumées, beaucoup trop de bouches d'aération. A l'école, elle avait remarqué que certains des clous sur son bureau étaient un peu épais, comme si on avait collé quelque chose dessus. Son cartable avait quelques bosses bizarres dans son matériau qui ne s'expliquaient pas.

Et elle avait aussi remarqué d'autres choses, grâce à ses facultés. Elle avait commencé à espionner les énergies autour d'elle, celles qu'elle retrouvait fréquemment autour de chez elle. En se concentrant assez, elle pouvait observer ce que leurs propriétaires faisaient, comme si elle les suivait, tout en étant invisible. Elle avait d'abord sentit une énergie toujours présente autour d'elle, dès qu'elle se retrouvait hors de chez-elle, ou du lycée. Il s'agissait d'une femme, assez jeune, et avec surprise, elle s'était aperçu que son visage lui était familier, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était. Elle avait finalement conclut qu'elle la connaissait, parce que celle-ci la suivait depuis si longtemps qu'elle la voyait toujours dans son champ de vision, même sans y faire attention. Et elle avait remarqué que ses voisins, deux charmantes personnes âgées, passaient vraiment beaucoup de temps devant leur télévision. En fait, celle-ci était toujours allumée, et ils se relayaient pour la regarder. Et en se penchant sur leur épaule, elle avait sursauté: son visage s'était reflété sur l'écran! Elle était repérée! Et puis, elle avait bougé, et pas son reflet, et alors, elle avait comprit que ce n'était _pas_ son reflet. C'était encore pire. C'était elle. Elle, adossée au mur de son appartement, les yeux fermés pour pouvoir sortir de son corps. Ce sympathique couple dont elle croisait les partenaires dans les escaliers de temps à autre et qui la saluaient gentiment passaient leur temps à la surveiller sur leurs écrans. Le choc de se voir filmée, observée par ces deux adultes silencieux qui la regardait fixement l'avait immédiatement renvoyée dans son corps. Dès qu'elle l'avait réintégré, avait dû résister à l'envie d'aller se cacher sous sa couverture et de ne plus jamais en ressortir pour qu'ils ne suspectent pas qu'elle les avaient repérés.

Même si, après tout, cela ne leur aurait peut-être pas semblé bizarre. Elle n'était pas allée à l'hôpital, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Et maintenant, elle avait du mal à dormir. Beaucoup de mal. Souvent, elle faisait des cauchemars, d'horribles cauchemars qui la réveillaient en sursaut. Et ensuite, elle était tellement effrayée qu'il lui fallait allumer la lumière, et regarder quelque chose de stupide à la télévision, jusqu'à ce que ses mains arrêtent enfin de trembler. Et quand c'était le cas, il était 6 heures et il était temps de s'habiller pour aller en cours.

Elle avait finit par s'habituer à s'endormir en pleine journée, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Ces siestes lui permettait de continuer à garder suffisamment d'énergie pour aller au lycée, travailler, s'entraîner, et faire comme si tout allait bien. Et, de cette façon, la vie continuait.

Enfin, presque. Il y avait autre chose qui avait changé. Maintenant, elle avait tout le temps envie de se cacher. Elle avait tout le temps l'impression d'être observée, et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle s'était aperçu que c'était très dur de faire comme si de rien n'était. Chacun de ses gestes lui semblait difficile, bizarre, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'on la regardait faire. Elle se demandait tout le temps si elle ne passait pas sa main dans ses cheveux trop nerveusement, si elle ne tenait pas ses baguettes bizarrement, si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas la trahir. Elle avait toujours peur de lâcher une parole malheureuse dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Et surtout, elle bouillait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Comme elle aurait voulu piétiner les caméras et les micros installés chez elle, aller rendre une petite visite à ses voisins avec la police, et parler avec tout le monde! Mais si elle faisait ça, on viendrait la chercher, ses voisins la voyant alerter la police dissimuleraient tout avant leur arrivée, si la police ne l'arrêtait pas avant car ils étaient de _leur_ côté. Quand à ses amis...Elle détestait devoir l'admettre, mais elle ne savait plus qui croire. Elle avait, en suivant l'énergie d'une fille avec qui elle parlait souvent au lycée, vu qu'elle avait discrètement prit son vêtement de sport pour y coudre un petit objet d'un noir brillant. Après ça, elle n'avait plus osé activer sa capacité à l'école. Elle ne voulait pas savoir...Elle ne pourrait pas tenir si elle savait.

Les seuls dont elle ne doutait pas, c'étaient Naru, bien sûr, et puis les autres, Lin, Masako, Yasuhara, Bou-san, Ayako...Et puis John, bien sûr. John. Il avait été enterré il y a quelques mois, maintenant. L'enterrement avait eu lieu au Japon, malgré la nationalité australienne du garçon. En fait, ils avaient découvert que sa famille, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait, y vivait depuis un certain temps. En fait, il ne restait que des jumeaux âgés d'une dizaine d'années, ainsi que leur mère, dans le coma depuis le massacre qui avait décimé presque toute sa famille, et dont on ne savait pas par qui ( ou _quoi_ ) il avait été commis. Les deux enfants, qui se trouvaient à présent dans un orphelinat, n'avait cependant pas besoin de son aide pour savoir quoi faire. D'un air très sérieux, ils leur avaient donné une lettre que leur grand frère leur avait apparemment remis avant de devenir exorciste à plein temps.

\- Il nous a dit que si il était mort, il fallait le donner aux gens qui viendraient l'annoncer, déclara le petit garçon.

\- Alors voilà, avait conclut la petite fille, et elle leur avait remis le message.

Mai avait sentit son coeur se briser en voyant les deux enfants, qui avaient déjà perdu presque tous les membres de leur famille réagir aussi placidement à l'annonce de la mort de leur grand frère. Parce qu'elle savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire: ils avaient tellement souffert que maintenant, ils n'y arrivaient plus. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Elle l'avait seulement fait pendant l'enterrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à pleurer en public depuis très, très longtemps. Et elle n'avait pas été la seule. Tous ses amis qu'elle avait vu vaillamment garder le sourire, avaient craqués. Même Lin avait paru ébranlé. Quand à Naru... Même s'il n'avait pas eu l'air très touché, il n'abordait pas son air vaguement méprisant habituel. Et même si ça avait été très loin d'être joyeux, c'est comme si à ce moment là, enfin, la tension invisible qui planait sur leur groupe s'était dissipée. Après quoi, ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant quelques heures, où ils avaient enfin pu parler de John. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient pu vraiment parler de tout. Enfin, de presque tout.

Oui, elle leur faisait confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait observé au moment de le faire, au moins par ce qu'il se cachait dans ses affaires, de toute façon. Et elle ne pouvait pas parler à Naru non plus. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu tenir avec tous ses secrets, lui, pendant tout le temps où il se faisait passer pour "Kazuya Shibuya". Elle n'en pouvait plus au bout de quelques mois, et lui, il avait tenu une année... Il avait Lin, à l'époque, cependant. Et il n'avait pas tous ces micros... Et maintenant? Maintenant, il ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés. En fait, il se comportait tellement comme si rien ne s'était passé que Mai oubliait parfois qu'il avait vraiment été dans ce van. Mais, de temps en temps, il y avait des moments comme ceux-là, où il la regardait, et, parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il voulait dire autre chose.

Et là, maintenant, c'était comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il se moquait d'elle, comme à son habitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui faisait passer un autre message de manière détournée, elle en aurait mit sa main à couper. "ce qui n'arrivera pas" ... Les cas n'arriveraient plus. Les affaires étaient terminées. Ainsi, lui aussi, il avait pris sa décision pour de bon. Celle de partir. Elle-même n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son ancienne vie, au départ, mais elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte, ces dernières semaines, que son ancienne vie était déjà partie. La pression de son mensonge quotidien était insupportable, même si ça voulait dire rester avec tout le monde. Quelque part, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours les revoir, plus tard. Après tout, elle possédait son propre moyen de communication intégré... Alors, dans un mois, elle renverserait le sang d'Aoko - ou quel que soit son vrai nom - par terre, ainsi que le sien, avant de plonger la main dedans. Et ensuite, elle quitterait son ancienne vie pour de bon.

Mais en attendant...

\- Ça va, je me remet au travail, c'est bon. Mais j'aurais déjà commencé si tu ne m'avais pas fait perdre... (elle regarda sa montre) ... Trois minutes et vingt secondes.

Naru soupira, puis s'éloigna vers son bureau.

\- Retourne au travail, Mai, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte. Au lieu de rester là à me regarder.

\- Je ne ... Protesta-t-elle, mais il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Elle secoua la tête en direction de la porte fermée, même si elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle le regardait. Elle le regardait beaucoup trop. Encore un problème à régler. Sa vie ressemblait de plus en plus à un gros patchwork de problèmes, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. C'était vraiment décourageant.

Et pourtant, se dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, la situation n'était aussi désespérée que ça. Elle allait s'en sortir.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et voilààààà!

Bon, je sais que cet épilogue annonce une suite, mais je ne sais pas quand je la publierais. En fait, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire, mais je n'ai que des fragments, et rien de finit, donc, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit de publié jusqu'aux vacances de Nöel. En fait, cette expérience était surtout un moyen de savoir si je pouvais finir un écrit. Et la réponse est... OUI! Vous voyez sur votre écran le premier travail d'écriture qui ne soit pas un OS que j'ai jamais finit en dix-neufs d'existence! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que moi, je me suis plutôt bien amusé!

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, favorisé et followé ! Vous m'avez boosté pour écrire la suite, en particulier si vous avez manifesté votre présence (ben oui, sinon, je pouvais pas trop deviner si ça vous plaisait xD ) Bref MERCI !

A bientôt j'espère !

Bisous!

 **Réponses** _( Tous les commentaires qui sont ajoutés, à partir de maintenant, j'y répondrais ici ^^ )_ :

 **FrenchCirce :** xD Ta surprise m'a amusé, parce que j'avoue, c'est ce genre de réaction que je voulais décrocher avec ce chapitre!  
Pour savoir comment je m'en sors, on verra plus tard ^^ Mais il y a effectivement toute une fic ( et peut-être plusieurs ? ) de prévue sur le sujet :D  
Ok ! Merci pour l'info! ( n'empêche que pour quelqu'un qui écrit une fic sur son oeuvre, je connaissais même pas le genre de l'autrice, la honte ... Merci de m'avoir renseigné, maintenant je pourrais faire genre je le savais xD )  
Non, mais il avait un plan, j'en suis certain! Mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique, c'est tout! Et on ne le connaîtra jamais, parce que l'auteur est trop stupide pour deviner quel plan a bien plus émerger dans la tête de ce petit génie X)  
Aww, merci ^^ ! T'inquiète, j'ai prévu une suite qui ne devrait pas t'ennuyer ( mais comme elle est vraiment plus gore, je ne sais pas si ça te plaira. X) J'ai commencé à écrire un passage l'autre jour en cours et mon voisin m'a regardé,

 **Pompom :** xD Merci ! ^^

 **Eclipse1995 :** J'suis content que ça fonctionne ;^; !  
xD  
J'avoue, Naru est vraiment très leeent sur ce coup là (m'enfin c'est Naru X) )  
Bye :) !

 **FrenchCirce:** Merciiii 3 ! Merci à toi de m'avoir suivi d'ailleurs, c'était super sympa, je crois que tu as commenté tous les chapitres aha ^^ Bref ça m'a beaucoup encouragé et je suis content que ça t'ai plu! ;w;  
Omg, je vais devoir faire attention en écrivant la suite... Faut pas que je tues Lin. xD

 **Eclipse1995 :** Aha, oui, mais honnêtement, je vois pas Naru embrasser quelqu'un. Sauf par accident. Et par accident, je veux dire, une météorite tombe sur la terre et l'explosion le projette sur quelqu'un avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'activer sa PK . X)  
Grave, j'aimerais pas être à leur place xD Enfin, pour un narcissique, se faire filmer H24 doit être assez plaisant X)))

Bye !

 **Pompom :** Merci à toi pour tous tes commentaires 3 ! Et oui il y aura une suite, j'ai finit le prologue et ... J'espère que tu aimes le gore. xD

 **liz :** Mercii ! ^^  
Et, ouais, y'a pas assez de fic en français quoi... ALLEZ LES FRANCOPHONES, AU BOULOT ;_;

[b]enigma84[/b] : Merci ^^

La suite est en préparation ^^ Comme j'ai une horrible fin de semestre + un jury après les vacances, je sais pas quand la préparation sera finie par contre. Mais on y croit! xD  
Merci encore ^^

Merci aussi à **Tanyama Mai** et **fanfics-manga52** pour le follow, et le fav! ^^


End file.
